


'Thursday'

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Beta Kim Yugyeom, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It'll mostly be a fluffy and humor filled fic with some dark moments., M/M, Mark Tuan is mute, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Mark Tuan, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Teen Romance, might have panic attacks, selective mutism, warning there are moments of violence and trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 118,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Would you believe your whole life could change in a day? Well for Mark, it happened on a Thursday. Funny thing is, it happened to Jaebum too, just not on the same Thursday...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 257
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a new story! And they're all teenagers this time! Though they're all eighteen. Anyway, I hope you guys like and sorry for any mistakes. My mental health has been really bad so I'm writing to try and ease it but I also want others to try and smile so please enjoy.

“Hyung!” The door flies open and before Mark can sit up in bed, Yugyeom comes flying and tackles him back against the mattress. Even though it’s early, Mark can’t help but giggle at Yugyeom’s excitement. Though they’re both the same age, Yugyeom really shot up in height back when they were in middle school. He’s super tall now with his lanky limbs but still that dorky brother that Mark knows and loves. The only reason Yugyeom calls him hyung is because Mark is two months older than him and they just recently turned eighteen before the summer came. Yugyeom pulls back and looks down at Mark who starts signing away, ‘Yugs, it’s literally seven in the morning and it’s still summer!’ They should be sleeping in and relaxing before the start of their senior year in a whole new school. Yugyeom just shakes his head, “No can do hyung. Bammie is coming over soon and he wants us to finally meet his friends!” Oh? That’s right. Bam did say that the other day when he was hanging out with them. Was that really today? “Come, come, you need to get ready! I already told Suga hyung so he knows we’ll be gone all day!” All day? His expression shows this that Yugyeom nods, “Yep, all day. We’re gonna make the best of today and stay out late. But don’t worry hyung. If at any time you’re uncomfortable we can head back home. Bam already knows but you don’t need to worry-” Mark’s eyes go wide as he starts to panic in sign, ‘You told him?!’ Yugyeom is quick to pull Mark into his arms as they end up standing now, “Hey, no, it’s ok I promise. You know I wouldn’t tell anyone if I didn’t trust them. He won’t tell your secret.” Mark whimpers and though Yugyeom won’t let him go, he can feel Mark writing along his arm, ‘But you’ve only known Bam for a little over a month now.’ Yugyeom buries his face closer into Mark’s collar that’s always wrapped around his neck, “I know it’s such a short time but hyung, he’s the one. I know he is. Every fiber of my being tells me he’s my mate.” Mark is shocked by this news and with the words settling it helps to calm him down as a warm smile comes forth. Mark pulls back just enough for Yugyeom to look at him and Mark’s smile grows that his two little canines are showing. No words need to be said for the two know how much the word, ‘mate’ means. It’s a powerful word and it’s not something to be said lightly. In fact, Yugyeom hasn’t dated before until now he met Bam because it didn’t feel right with the others that approached him. And Mark knows all about how Bam and Yugyeom got together and this shy bean here isn’t one to just jump straight to third base but one second Mark was walking beside Yugyeom in the convenience store and then the next second, Yugyeom said he had to use the bathroom. Mark was then stuck wandering around for like twenty minutes when he finds Yugyeom finally exiting with Bam and no words needed to be said right then and there either as the scent of sex and strawberries spoke volumes. Might’ve helped that they had such dopey grins on their faces, clothes were hastily put back on and Bam had bite marks all around his neck. The hook, line and sinker was when Bam slid the half used strawberry jam onto the counter to have his coworker ring it up and Yugyeom went beet red. With Bam being an employee there, he knew that lube and condom thing was broken in the bathroom and he didn’t have much time as his coworker gave him a time limit as well as he didn’t want to lose his chance with this sexy ass man, so he grabbed what was closest to him on his way to meeting Yugyeom halfway to the bathroom and it just happened to be strawberry jam. Needless to say, that became their thing to have strawberry scented lube now. ‘Ok. I’ll trust Bam too,’ Mark signs back after a moment and Yugyeom kisses Mark’s cheek in thanks, “I promise you won’t regret it! Now hurry and get ready while I go and convince Suga hyung.” Yugyeom doesn’t wait for Mark’s reply and Mark is left standing there in confusion for didn’t Yugyeom say just a moment ago that Suga already knows what they’re doing today?

Turns out Suga did not know they were going out today as he eyes Yugyeom being way too happy. First clue that gave it away was that Yugyeom was up this early. Second was that Yugyeom was functional this early in the morning. Out of all of them, Yugyeom takes the longest to wake up and be up. This boy will fall asleep in weird positions and one time it was with his face in the cereal bowl. “Spill,” Suga says the moment Yugyeom opens the fridge to grab Mark some chocolate milk. Yugyeom’s whole body freezes before he grabs the bottle and turns around slowly. Closing the fridge behind him, Yugyeom tries to act all nonchalant, “What do you mean hyung? Like spill the milk? I’d never do that.” Jhope’s snort is loud from his spot perched up on one of the island bar stools near Suga. Suga just raises an eyebrow, “I wasn’t born yesterday kid. I’m five years older than you so don’t think you can try me. I know what it looks like when one wants to do something they’re not supposed to be doing.” Yugyeom instantly deflates as he slides to his knees in front of Suga and starts begging, “Oh please, please please say you’ll let Mark hyung and me go out and spend the day with Bam! Please!” Jhope watches amused as Suga goes all grumpy cat, “What? No. Why can’t Bam come over here like he’s been doing?” Yugyeom whines, “Hyung! That’s because Bam wants to show us around town. You said so yourself that this was going to be our home from now on so we needed to get used to it.” Jhope’s grin is growing, “He does have a point you know.” Suga instantly throws a glare his way, “You stay out of this. It’s a brother’s only conversation.” Jhope isn’t deterred though, “Well this is my home and I say you should let them live a little. You’re not in America anymore. It’s a whole clean slate over here. Besides, I know Bam’s family and they’re good people and Bam’s a good kid.” Yugyeom is nodding away with everything that Jhope’s saying. You can tell that Suga is beginning to cave, “What about Mark? Is he up for this?” Yugyeom nods, “I already talked to him about it. This is a good chance for Mark hyung to have more friends too...” As well as be himself around others. To hopefully to start to really heal. To speak again. Those words go unsaid but Suga can see them in Yugyeom’s eyes. He can practically hear them as Yugyeom went to say it but stopped the last second. Out of all of them, moving to Korea was to help Mark the most. And both brothers wanted nothing more than to have their Mark back. To have him truly happy with himself and with life. “Fuck, I can’t argue with that.” Yugyeom fist bumps the air with both fists that he almost forgot about the chocolate milk still in his hands. Catching it, Yugyeom hops up and hugs his older brother, “Thank you, Thank you! Mark hyung and I will be back super late by the way so don’t worry about staying up. Love you, hyung bye!” Yugyeom lets go and makes a run for it as Suga processes what Yugyeom just said that it clicks. “Out late?! You didn’t say that! And wait a second! You said friends as in plural. Just who else is gonna be there?! Yugyeom! Get your ass back here now!” Suga shouts as Yugyeom already made it out of the kitchen and around the corner. Mark is just coming out of the hallway when Yugyeom grabs his hand and starts pulling him toward the door. Mark makes a noise at this but Yugyeom doesn’t stop, “Can’t stop now hyung, run!” Mark looks over his shoulder to see Suga all angry and trying to chase them down. Yugyeom flings open the front door and Mark and him take off down the many steps of the rundown apartment before skipping the last two and taking off down the street…

Sipping on his chocolate milk, Mark holds onto Yugyeom’s hand as they walk down the sidewalk. Yugyeom is talking away on the phone to Bam as he tells him about a slight change in plans and that they should meet at the park, “I couldn’t risk Suga hyung changing his mind Bam! You know how protective Suga hyung is---yes, no, wait, come on now! He has a legit reason as to why he’s so overprotective ok. He’s not a controlling asshole I swear!” Mark squeezes Yugyeom’s hand as he feels it shake slightly. It seems Yugyeom hasn’t told Bam all their secrets yet but that one secret was never a fun one to recall. The way Yugyeom’s voice goes all low and sad makes Mark’s heart ache as he tries to force the memories from resurfacing, “No I...I’ll tell you one day Bam, I promise just...just not today.” Mark can hear Bam instantly apologizing but Yugyeom doesn’t let Bam feel bad about it, “It’s all good. Just take your time and you can get here with the rest of the guys.” With the phone call ending, Yugyeom lets out a breath of air before dotting a hopeful expression, “It’s gonna be ok hyung. Maybe not today but one day. So for today, we just need to enjoy it to the fullest, alright?” Mark leans into Yugyeom’s side without replying but Yugyeom knows Mark was listening. Moving their hands apart, Yugyeom settles for wrapping his arm around Mark to keep him against his side and they keep walking.

By the time they made it to the park, they’re barely sitting down on one of the many park benches when Mark notices someone running toward them. Getting Yugyeom’s attention, Mark points and sure enough, it was Bam running his ass off. “Guys!” Bam calls out before dramatically leaning over in front of them to rest his hands against his knees. “Oh...my...god...never again…” Mark patted Bam’s head as he took in deep breaths while Yugyeom goes all shy and beet red, “I thought you...were gonna come with the rest of the gang.” Bam jerks his head up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes before he comes back to stand and point directly to Yugyeom’s chest, “Like I could leave our phone conversation like that! I went too far and even though you brushed it off I know it still hurt and all my instincts screamed at me to go to you so I did. I...I care about you a lot,” Bam flushes toward the end and Yugyeom explodes into a dopey grin of happiness at hearing that Bam ran all the way here to make sure he was really ok and to apologize further. And with hearing that Bam cares about him a lot, Yugyeom was on cloud nine right now. Cupping Bam’s face, he takes both Mark and Bam by surprise as he surges forward and kisses him. Bam is soon over his shock as he practically straddles Yugyeom’s lap now and Mark thinks they might actually have a heady make out session but then Yugyeom pulls back and presses kisses along Bam’s face, “I told you that it was ok but I’m very happy that you still came running for me.” Bam laughs before playfully smacking Yugyeom’s shoulder to get him to stop, “Yah! You better appreciate it for I even ruined my outfit for you when I tripped to come to you, which by the way, we will be stopping by a store to get another shirt,” Bam points to the stain and tiny holes from where he hit the ground and Yugyeom whines, “Do we need to go now? I can buy you another one. I’ve been saving up my snack allowance to get you something for our one month anniversary anyway-” Yugyeom realizes he just gave away what he had intended to do. Mark giggles at Yugyeom’s expression while Bam shines so brightly with happiness, “You were forfeiting food just for me? And you remembered our one month anniversary was coming up?” Bam was melting on the spot and now Mark knows for sure that they’re about to make out and decides to give them some privacy by heading over to the swings. Good thing there’s not a lot of kids out yet since it’s still early and it's summer and all. They’re all sleeping in like they should be but it is nice out and Mark is going to try and enjoy the day like Yugyeom says they should. Besides, Yugyeom and Bam are having a good time so that’s all that matters. Yugyeom didn’t have many friends either back in America and after...well to put it simply because of Mark, Yugyeom lost his friends. Though, Yugyeom claims they weren't his real friends but Mark feels like Yugyeom just said that to make him feel better. They still had each other though and along with their older brother, they kept going. Now they know Jhope and Bam so that’s a plus right? Either way, Mark was going to make sure Yugyeom got more friends no matter what. He really appreciated how Yugyeom wanted to have the same friends together so Mark needed to give his all. Well, he can’t show his all. No, that would be bad. But he takes his suppressants again and wears scent blockers so everything should be fine this time around. Negative thoughts rush toward the surface but Mark tries to push them down. Closing his fists tightly over the chains, Mark starts to push himself on the swing as he stares up at the sunny sky. Being out in nature did have a calming effect on him and just having the breeze blow through his hair while he felt like he was flying, brought a small smile to his face. These are small moments he needed to hold onto. ‘Always remember the small things,’ Suga would say to him. ‘It doesn’t take a lot for something to connect with you or stay with you for a lifetime. It’s those memories that should be cherished and held onto when times are hard.’ It’s something that Suga’s Mother told him before she passed away from her sickness. Mark misses her too. So very much. She was like a Mother to him as well and the only one he truly had since his own didn’t want anything to do with him and his current one… “Mark!” Mark jolts from his thoughts as he sees Bam in front of him. Slowing down to a stop, Mark finds Yugyeom is standing next to Bam as well. Bam is just as tall and lanky with only being a few inches shorter as he comes up to Yugyeom’s eyes. Bam puts his hands over Mark’s to keep him in place, “Don’t think we forgot about you for we didn’t one bit! I’m also happy to know that you came too. The guys are all excited to meet both of you.” Bam then moves in closer with their face inches apart, “And just so you know your secret is safe with me and at anytime you need space or get uncomfortable let me know or have Yugyeom tell me. I’ll take you out of the situation in a jiffy no questions asked.” Bam gives a friendly smile and Mark starts to tear up. “Oh no, I think I broke him!” Bam exclaims but Yugyeom goes behind Mark and hugs him, “No, Mark hyung is just a very sensitive person.” Mark’s also not used to someone other than his brothers to be so kind and caring of him after knowing what he is. Mark even cried when they moved in with Jhope and the very next morning, Jhope had made him pancakes with a smiley face on them and said welcome home. Mark instantly balled his eyes out and Jhope too had a mini panic attack thinking he did something wrong. Mark wipes at his eyes with his sleeve before writing along Bam’s arms, ‘Thank you.’ “No problem bro. I think it's cool how you’ll draw patterns or write along our skin to speak. Though I promise to learn sign language so it’ll be faster and help you out.” Mark is about to cry again and the two coo. “How about we talk about something else now, like the people we’re meeting,” Yugyeom suggests. Oh yeah, Mark never did get the names of who Bam’s friends were. Bam would talk hours about them and how wonderful they were but still managed to not give too much away. Bam said it was because they were pack and they meant the world to him and he had to make sure it was safe before they could meet or he gave out more information. And though Bam was about to tell them, Mark couldn’t help but catch something past Bam. It caused his breath to hitch as he takes in the fancy car that parked and the male getting out. That was Lim Jaebeom in the flesh! Talk about a bad boy with a mysterious vibe. The tall, dark and handsome with those wild and dangerous eyes. He wasn’t just rich, he was famous in school according to the many teenage girls he’s overheard gushing about in grocery stores and such. Every woman wanted him and Mark could tell why. I mean, just look at him! He’s sexy and chic as fuck. Plus, he’s an alpha black panther that yes, Mark has daydreamed about them running around and playing together in their feline forms. Ok, so Mark has seen Jaebum before and that also had been in a store, but a grocery store. He had been with Jhope that time as he wanted to help him carry the groceries when he saw Jaebum walking through the store with this, ‘don’t fuck with me vibe’ going on. But then there was an old lady that couldn’t reach something on the shelf above her and Jaebum didn’t even hesitate to stop and help her and that was the hook, line and sinker for Mark. And poof! Mark’s crush came and grew tenfold in a span of two minutes and ever since, Jaebum’s been on his mind. But of course Mark was a nobody and totally out of Jaebum’s league. Even when school would start, Mark wouldn’t be able to talk to Jaebum, much less be in his range of sight no less. Until now, it seems because holy shit, Jaebum is looking right at him and walking over. Mark suddenly gets up and hides behind Yugyeom, cutting off their conversation, “Um, what?” Bam asks in confusion when they hear another voice call out, “Hey.” The two finally take notice of Jaebum and Yugyeom instantly knows why Mark is hiding but he’s sworn secrecy so he’s lips are sealed. Though right now, he’s biting them hard because he had no idea that Bam knew Jaebum. “Jaebum!” Bam greets and the two fist bump. “I’m taking the tall one is your man?” Bam beams before raising his eyebrows and gives a sexy smirk, “He’s fine as fuck ain’t he?” Yugyeom flushes as he whines, “Bammie, don’t embarrass me at the start!” Bam makes a face, “I’m not. I’m just stating the truth.” Jaebum chuckles as the two start to lightly bicker, “I can tell he’s a keeper already.” Bam stops bickering as he perks up, “Ah! So that means you accept him into the pack then?” Jaebum nods, leaning back some in a more relaxed pose, “Bam, I knew the moment you wouldn’t stop talking about him and proceeded to tell me every detail and I mean every detail about him from his head down to his toes and every moment you spend with him, that he was going to be a part of the pack.” Bam squeals before hugging Jaebum, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jaebum hugs Bam back before Bam goes back to Yugyeom’s side, “See? You had nothing to worry about. Now, Mark,” Bam looks behind Yugyeom to find Mark trying to pretend he doesn’t exist. “There’s no need to be shy. My leader won’t hurt you despite his big grumpy resting face.” Jaebum does the exact face when Bam mentions it, “Am I really that intimidating?” Bam hmms, “Well, you are hot headed for one and you do give off this aura. Not to mention how expressive your eyes and eyebrows can get.” The way Jaebum’s looking at him right now says it all. “See?! You’re doing it right now. So relax so I can get this cutie detached from Yugyeom.” Mark’s claws were latched on for dear life. Mark is shaking his head but Bam isn’t taking no for an answer and pulls him off of Yugyeom. Mark instantly attaches to Bam’s back but Bam is smaller in width so Mark can’t hide very well behind him. And right now, Mark is peeking over Bam’s shoulder to see if Jaebum is looking and he is. But dear lord, is Mark just plain adorable with those bright blue eyes and being so shy. The way Jaebum’s expression goes soft and his gentle voice lets out a, “Hey,” that Mark finds his heart ready to burst. This crush on Jaebum was going to be the death of him! Yugyeom on the other hand was eating up this interaction, “Oh hyung, you have to come out and properly introduce yourself.” Mark shakes his head but Yugyeom pulls him to the front and now Mark has nowhere to hide so he just stands there awkwardly but Bam and Yugyeom encourage him, “You can do it. Fighting!” Ok, Mark, they’re right. It’s just a simple introduction. Just pretend he’s just a random alpha. Fear hits him. Whoops. Nope. Wrong direction. He’s a friend of Bam’s. That means he’s a nice alpha. A really hot and nice alpha. Mark glances up from underneath his long eyelashes and sees Jaebum is still looking at him with such a heated expression. Oh dear lord, he can’t do this! He turns and buries his face into Yugyeom’s chest. Yugyeom smiles softly, “It’s ok hyung. You tried your best.” He pats Mark’s back before rubbing soothing circles, “You’ll have to forgive him as alphas haven’t been kind to him in the past.” It’s only a smidgen of the truth and to the story but it’s all Yugyeom is going to give. He didn’t want Jaebum to feel like Mark was being any kind of way and he wants to be respectful to Bam’s leader and pack member. Jaebum understands though, “No, it’s all good. My brother Youngjae had a hard time around other alphas too until just a few years ago where he now isn’t afraid to take down any alpha.” Wait, that sounded like Youngjae might be… “GUYS!” A loud booming voice is heard that all of them turn their attention to another young male running from the parking lot and through the park to them while another male that got out of the driver’s side shuts the door with a fond smile and the final one coming out of the back door and shouting, “Jackson, that’s not fair!” But Jackson isn’t stopping and if anyone knew Jackson, they know how touchy feely he is which is exactly why Jaebum and Bam’s expressions suddenly changed from laughing to fear as Jackson neared Mark. “Wa-wait, wait, Jackson, we said wait!” The two are shouting as Jackson is ready to hug the two when Bam puts his leg out and trips Jackson. Jackson makes a loud noise as he flails and ends up tangled in the swing beside them with his one leg up in the air and his head upside down as the swing finally settles, “What the hell Bam?!” Jackson exclaims with hurt in his voice and a pout. “I told you to wait,” Bam said as he comes to help him out but then the male that had been driving appears in front of Jackson, “This is why you shouldn’t run,” the male states with his arms crossed over his chest. “Aw, Jinyoung, don’t be mad at me please. I’m ok, see?” Jackson tries to lift all his limbs but well, one is still tangled in the swing that proves Jinyoung’s point. “I don’t think we have to worry about Jackson’s thick head,” Jaebum says as Bam and Jinyoung help to free Jackson. As soon as Jackson is free, he pops right back up, “Nope! It takes a lot to wound me!” At this, there is a giggle and all of them turn to see Mark giggling away at how silly Jackson is. “He’s so cute!” Jackson exclaims and is ready to pounce again but Jinyoung is quick to grab the back of his jacket and pull him to his side, “Down boy. Not everyone is all for skinship like you are.” Jackson pouts and makes grabby hands, “But I want. Can’t we keep him?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, “He’s not a pet.” Meanwhile, the other male from the backseat comes to stand by Jaebum, “I see the pack is lively like always.” He gives a big sunshine smile and cackles loudly, “Hi, I’m Youngjae.” Bam sighs before putting his hands onto his hips and a fond expression comes forth, “Well now that introductions are over from my pack. Let me do the honors here. Guys, this is Yugyeom and Mark. And you two, this is Got5, which is now Got7.” The five all grin as they look to the two, “Welcome to the pack.” Just like that, the words sink in and Mark is soon tearing up. Everyone but Bam and Yugyeom start to freak out in worry while Yugyeom holds his brother close and smiles against the back of his head. It was just a Thursday but to Mark, it was the start of how his entire life changed from here on out…

“Why does he let Youngjae touch him but not me?” Jackson whines as the moment Youngjae got close to Mark and offered his hand, Mark clung onto him and now they’re happily skipping off into the sunset-- “They’re just heading to the car,” Jinyoung shakes his head in amusement as Jackson was being dramatic. “He’s shy with me too,” Jaebum states before leaning in and whispering into Jackson’s ear about alphas that had been cruel to Mark prior. Jackson instantly feels like shit, “Aw man, I didn’t mean to scare him.” Yugyeom is quick to reassure him, “You didn’t. Just let him warm up to and see that you mean no harm and it’ll be fine. He knows not all alphas are bad for our older brother is an alpha.” Both Jaebum and Jackson feel better knowing that. “Do you know who the alphas were?” Jaebum asks and Jackson starts nodding, “Yeah. What’s their names and addresses so we can teach them a lesson.” The two were starting to get riled up now. “Uh…” Yugyeom doesn’t know what to say but Bam comes to save the day, “They moved from America remember? They’d be too far to kick their asses but believe me, the moment I ever step foot onto American soil, you can bet that I’m gonna hunt them down.” Jinyoung gently leads the males forward to the parking lot, “For now, let’s get in the cars and head to town yeah? We’re supposed to be showing Yugyeom and Mark around all the best places this town has to offer.” Bam perks up at that, “Oh yeah! Hurry!” Bam takes Yugyeom’s hand and they start running to the car that they get there before Youngjae and Mark.

Of course Mark would feel comfortable with Youngjae. The second he picked up on Youngjae’s scent, it just confirmed that Youngjae was in fact a male omega just like him! Except, Youngjae doesn’t know that. But Youngjae doesn’t mind at all that Mark is glued to him and is just happy that Mark finds comfort with him. To help ease Mark, Youngjae took Mark to Jaebum’s car so Jackson can ride with Jinyoung. Only thing was, no one but Yugyeom knew about Mark’s crush on Jaebum so it didn’t really ease Mark all that much. Calm my beating heart! Mark can’t help but look out the window as Yugyeom and Bam had slid into the backseat of the other car. Mark had such a look of betrayal on his face for Yugyeom knows not to leave him alone with Jaebum! “Look at him! He’s just begging to be held!” Jackson wails from the passenger seat as he notices Mark through the glass. Jinyoung can’t deny his instincts to wrap the baby up himself, “Youngjae will make it better and the town is just down the road from here so we’ll be reunited with him shortly.” Jinyoung was already trying to pull out and follow Jaebum’s car as his Motherly instincts were kicking into overdrive. “He’s not used to being separated from me for very long,” Yugyeom says which is very true too. Neither of them like to part for long from the other but just like Jinyoung said, they’d reunite soon and Yugyeom may or may not have a plan up his sleeve to help Mark with his crush on Jaebum. Jinyoung finally gets situated behind Jaebum’s car as they start to head toward town and Jackson starts busting out questions, “Bam mentioned that Mark can’t speak?” he asks just to make sure. “Ah, yes and no.” They could tell that Yugyeom was having a hard time explaining. “Selective mutism is it?” Jinyoung brings up carefully and from Yugyeom’s expression it seemed to be it. “He hasn’t talked for a few years now…” Memories of the past were starting to come to the front of his mind but Bam is quick to take Yugyeom’s hand in his, snapping him out of it, “When he did speak, what did he sound like?” Ah, a happy memory. Yugyeom’s expression goes all soft that it melts their hearts, “It’s full of warmth as he takes special care in what he says. Though it may take him a second, he always takes into consideration that words are powerful. Since he’s shy and often quiet, he ends up stuttering over words but I find it charming and adorable. And then while he speaks, his two little canines peek out and then he’ll finish with a smile that’ll light up a thousand worlds.” You can easily tell how much Yugyeom loves his brother. “Are you two blood related?” Jackson asks. “No. Suga hyung and Mark hyung are half brothers with the same father and it’s their father that married my Mother.” Ah, so it explained why Yugyeom was a wolf and Mark was a feline along with Suga. Jackson smirks, “All the more admirable. You don’t have to be blood to be family.” Jinyoung and Bam both join in with the same expression as Jackson, “Damn right.” Yugyeom finds himself surrounded in warmth and affection. This was something he didn’t have back then with his so-called friends. This was the real thing. No, this was more than friends. Maybe Suga hyung was right. Maybe this was the start of their lives. The start of finding where they truly belonged…

Meanwhile, Mark is having an internal crisis. Jaebum even looks so cool and sexy just driving! Nope, must focus on something else. Youngjae had started talking and Mark perks up at that. Yes, good! Mark listens to Youngjae talk about something funny when the two cars finally park. Mark is happy to get out of the enclosed space so he can breathe in more than just Jaebum’s lucious bonfire scent but before Mark can even get out, Jaebum is opening the door for him. Oh my god, Jaebum just had to go and be a gentleman on top of being a total softie. Why must he play with his heart so?! And what does Mark do? He gets all shy and bites his bottom lip before taking Jaebum’s hand and is being helped out. And then Mark trips cause of course this moment can’t be perfect and now he’s being steadied and in the arms of Lim Jaebeom and wait a second, nope, this is perfect. Holy shit, Jaebum must have a greek bod underneath all this clothing and yep, Mark can tell you that he does as his hands slide up from Jaebum’s waist to his pecs and yummy, pecs. Mark doesn’t stop as he starts massaging away until you can hear Youngjae’s voice, “Is he purring?” Mark notices now and freezes but before he can pull away, this is how the others find him and now he looks like some pervert feeling up another man. He goes beet red before burying his face into those luscious pecs and Mark is starting to think this wouldn’t be such a bad way to die...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but after this chapter, it should get more interesting now that introductions and everyone knowing each other a little bit better. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Is that a thing he does normally?” Bam asks and Yugyeom is quick to shake his head in shock before it turns into amusement, “Hyung, you have to ask them out on a date first before trying to move to second base already.” Mark instantly lifts his head and makes a face at Yugyeom that says, ‘Coming from you who went all the way after first meeting Bam in a span of two minutes!’ Yugyeom can’t help but laugh, “I’m only teasing hyung.” Yugyeom tries to make it up to him by coming closer but Mark shakes his head and goes back to burying his face into Jaebum’s pecs. He mentally wishes for the sweet death but it seems life has other plans as a deep chuckle comes forth and Mark feels the vibrations through Jaebum’s chest as he’s the one laughing, “You’re really cute you know that?” Mark goes red all the way up to his ears which Jaebum notices right away. Mark doesn’t notice how Jaebum grins and his eyes light up in adoration of him. “Guys! We can’t stand here all day! I need to get another shirt remember?! Plus, I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast!” Bam exclaims and right on cue, Mark’s stomach makes a loud noise. Mark is quick to pull back in embarrassment and bows in apology but the others think he’s adorable. “Oh yeah, we didn’t get to eat breakfast either,” Yugyeom says and it’s now Jinyoung’s turn to gently take Mark’s hand as he can’t resist his motherly instincts any longer, “This poor baby. Let’s go get you something to eat, my treat.” Mark perks up at this and doesn’t resist because he loves food. “What?! Jinyoung you come back here right now! I want to be fed too!” Jackson shouts as he’s quick to follow after them. Youngjae bursts out in laughter at Jaebum’s instant grumpy pout from Mark being taken away to Jackson wanting all of Jinyoung’s attention. Bam just takes Yugyeom’s hand, “We’ll meet you at the restaurant in a few,” before he takes Yugyeom across the road to the closest clothing shop. That left Youngjae and Jaebum alone and Youngjae gives him his bright smile, “You're letting it show again Jaebum.” Jaebum gives him a look but Youngjae just mocks that his lips are sealed and it appears Youngjae knows something that everyone else doesn’t. Youngjae soon laughs more as he starts to run as Jaebum tries to catch him. Jaebum’s grumpiness dies off as he starts to have fun trying to catch Youngjae who ends up running past the three with Jaebum hot on his tail.

By the time they found a table, Bam and Yugyeom arrived with Bam already sporting his new shirt. Squeezing into the biggest booth they had, Mark is squished between Jaebum and Yugyeom. It was supposed to be Jinyoung but Jackson was being clingy and the others were already starting to sit. Then Jaebum sweetly patted the spot next to him, even reaching out his hand to help him sit down and Mark couldn’t resist that. So he now every time he breathed it was Jaebum’s scent and anytime he moved, they would brush a part of their body. It was pure torture but at this point Mark gives up trying to resist and was secretly enjoying every second of it. That is until, Jackson and Jinyoung do actually get to sit down and now Mark is literally squished between them. “I don’t think we’re gonna fit guys,” Youngjae says as he takes in how all of them are cramped. “I blame Jackson’s thick thighs!” Bam hollers as he flails his arms in the air to try and help himself get some breathing room. “Me?! It’s obviously Jinyoung’s fat and divine ass!” Jinyoung doesn’t know if he should be offended or complimented by that but Jaebum helps make everything better by just instinctively pulling Mark straight into his lap. Mark lets out a silent gasp at being carefully manhandled before finding himself against a solid chest and arms wrapped around him. “Uh,” Yugyeom starts to panic as he notices and thinks Mark might start to panic as well. Didn’t he just get done telling the two alphas like less than twenty minutes ago to take it slow and let Mark warm up to them?! But just like how the others relax as they now have breathing room, Mark lets out a tiny noise before leaning back and finds himself comfortable. In fact, he finds himself safe and sound with Jaebum’s warmth and scent surrounding him. Mark gives a thumbs up sign to Yugyeom and after the initial shock, Yugyeom is happy that Mark seems to be enjoying himself. Maybe a little too much. “See? All good. I told you we had nothing to worry about! My pack may be chaotic but they’re friendly and nice people,” Bam whispers before squeezing his arm in comfort. Yeah, Bam had a point there, especially with the chaotic. Even now, Jackson and Youngjae were loud as they conversed and Jinyoung added to this with his sassy remarks. By the time they had their drinks, the atmosphere was very friendly. “Was that ok?” Jaebum’s voice is suddenly whispering into his ear. It snaps Mark out of listening to the others conversations as Jaebum’s rough and deep voice causes him to shiver. Was Jaebum really worried he went too far? Turning slightly so he can look up and see his face, he finds that Jaebum had indeed been worried. This alpha was truly a softie and it had Mark giving a small canine smile before he starts to write along Jaebum’s arm, ‘I’ll admit I was taken off guard but I strangely feel safe with you and that’s saying something for if it was another alpha I usually freak out.’ Jaebum makes a face of, ‘Oh?’ before replying, “That would explain why Yugyeom was reacting like that. I’m sorry for acting instinctively. I thought since you let me get you out the car and were in my arms before, that it was ok. Still, I shouldn’t have acted so impulsively.” Mark shakes his head and starts signing to stop Jaebum from worrying when he realizes Jaebum doesn’t know sign. Pouting, Mark goes back to writing on Jaebum’s arm, ‘My bad. Signing is a lot faster and I’m not used to talking to others that don’t know sign language. But you didn’t do anything wrong. I...I actually like you being you. And from first meeting you I was just shy but I know that you’re a good person cause I saw you before this...back in a grocery store when you helped an elderly lady.’ Jaebum flushes at that, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his nape, “Ah, I didn’t know anyone was watching.” Jaebum’s expression then goes to one of amusement, “The fact that you were watching though, does that mean you couldn’t resist my sexiness?” Mark giggles before signing something. “What does that mean?” Jaebum questions curiously and Mark just shows off his canines as he wasn’t going to tell but from Yugyeom’s snort, Jaebum really wanted to know. “What did he say? Tell me.” Yugyeom is trying to hide his own mischievous grin but when Jaebum gives him that grumpy look, he can’t help but let it shine brightly, “He said you were cute, not sexy,” he laughs after getting it out. Jaebum’s expression that comes forth was priceless as well as making him even cuter, “Cute?! No! I’m sexy! Like when you look it up in the dictionary and under sexy you’ll find my name.” Bam is now snorting and the rest have joined in on the conversation as they try and hold back their own laughter but failed and soon Youngjae and Jackson are beating on the tables as everyone doubles over in laughter. Jaebum just huffs before sulking further, all the while mumbling that he wasn’t cute dammit. It really just made him cuter.

The waitress finally comes back to take their orders and this is where the mood kind of dampens as Yugyeom spent most of his money on the shirt for Bam and didn’t have much left. They already didn’t like burdening Suga for money so they only take what they’re given and even then, they know it’s too much as Suga would always give them extra. This restaurant wasn’t cheap either and when Yugyeom looks over to Mark and sees Mark sign how much money he has, Yugyeom’s expression falls. They didn’t have enough for two meals. Maybe one if they shared and got the cheapest thing on the menu and that looks like a thing of toast. “Is something wrong?” Jinyoung asks as it’s Yugyeom and Mark’s turn to order but they’re silently signing away to each other. The waitress waits patiently as the others are curious to why the two haven’t ordered something yet. Yugyeom winces as he hates to hold the waitress and everyone up, “Um, we don’t...we don’t have enough money…” Instantly the others understand and warm smiles come forth. Youngjae reaches over and takes Yugyeom’s hand, “Hey, no worries we got you.” Yugyeom and Mark’s eyes go wide as the others are just so friendly and kind. “Really?” Yugyeom asks again just to make sure and the others nod, “Besides, this is on Jinyoung, did he not make it clear that it was his treat?” Bam states and Jinyoung glares at him, “For one, I said it was my treat for Mark, not you included. But I would gladly pay for Yugyeom too.” Bam whines, “But, but, you love me too!” Jinyoung ignores Bam for the moment as he looks to Yugyeom and Mark, “Go ahead and get whatever you want and don’t hesitate because of the price.” Yugyeom grows excited like a puppy before he points to exactly what he wants while saying it. Mark on the other hand still feels bad so he tries to go for something in the middle but his eyes keep landing on the one plate that looks really good. It’s supposed to be a tuna melt with all sorts of goodies on the side that has Mark’s mouth watering but no, he needs to go cheap! “He’ll have the number 10, Tuna Melt…” Mark’s ears pick up on Jaebum ordering for him but it takes until the lady is already writing it down and walking away before Mark can react and his face says it all, “Hey, it’s all good. It’s what you wanted for I’ve watched you staring at it every few seconds now. It’s just a few extra dollars anyway and if it’ll help, I’ll pay for your meal since I ordered it.” Mark melts at that and does something instinctual which is leaning up and placing a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum freezes in shock before the warmth and tingle left against his cheek is felt and Jaebum gets this dopey grin. Youngjae starts choking on his drink as he was in mid laughter and it has Jackson beating on his back in confusion while Jinyoung hides his smirk behind one of the menus for he definitely saw that. And if Yugyeom and Bam weren't too busy getting lost in each other’s eyes, they would’ve seen it too.

The meal was thoroughly enjoyed among everyone. It didn’t even matter who ordered what for everyone ended up eating off each other’s plate and sharing their meal amongst one another. With only crumbs left over and a good solid hour later when the food was long gone and they’re just conversing, Mark and Yugyeom’s phone go off with a text. The guys decided it was time to start heading out and actually look around town like they said they would so while they’re getting up and out of the booth to head to the entrance, the two look at the text and find it has an attachment. Opening the photo, the two smile as they take in a sulking Suga sitting in the corner with headphones on and a burrito blanket. There’s a caption that Jhope wrote as he’s the one who sent the message, ‘Someone is missing you two! Hope you guys are having fun! I’ll take care of grumpy cat, don't worry!’ Bam peeks his head over Yugyeom’s shoulder, “Your brother really loves you too a lot.” The others hear that Bam is talking about Suga and are quick to lean in to see, “Oh my god, he’s tiny!” Jackson points out. “Suga hyung would kill you if you told him that. He’s a fearless alpha.” Youngjae can just imagine a big fluffy cat and has to turn away to not show his expression. “I bet he could kick some ass,” Jaebum states and Mark nods instantly before signing to Yugyeom, “He says that Suga is very handy with knives too. And he doesn’t like to be called cute either.” Jinyoung sighs, “I’m starting to think that’s an alpha thing with not liking to be called cute. Well, unless you’re Jackson. He likes being pampered with names.” Jackson perks up at this, “My favorite is when you call me babe.” Jinyoung can’t help how his heart swells at that and he presses a kiss to his cheek that makes Jackson squeal in delight. “Don’t let his personality fool you though cause he goes all alpha when he’s in the mood,” Bam spills the beans to Yugyeom and Mark while the others aren’t paying attention, “One time I was in the kitchen trying to get a late night snack and Jinyoung had been in there preparing for the next day’s lunch when Jackson came out of nowhere and pounced on Jinyoung and by the time I could blink, Jinyoung was moaning and Jackson had Jinyoung trapped between the counter and him while he was-” Bam is cut off as Jinyoung grabs a hold of his ear and pulls him back, “How bout we don’t go telling people private and intimate information?” Bam whines, “But those are the juicy parts!” Jackson smirks, “Oh, it was juicy alright-Ow!” Jackson’s ear is now being pulled by Jinyoung’s free hand. “Guys, focus! It’s time to shop!” Youngjae shouts and gets everyone back on track, “Let’s go!”  
Time flies by as they’re going in and out of stores. This part of town was bustling with people and had a lot of cool shops. It may be hot outside but the guys were enjoying themselves still and Mark and Yugyeom found they really liked this pack and hoped they could remain friends throughout senior year and hopefully afterwards. “Aren’t you hot in that attire?” Youngjae asks as they walk side by side in the shade that the trees overheard are providing. Mark looks down at his attire and can see why Youngjae would ask. Mark is covered from head to toe and they’re baggy clothes as they’re twice his size on top of the black collar he always wears around his neck. He is hot but he’s also used to it in a sense because these are the type of clothes he’s been wearing since middle school the moment he hit puberty. It’s when his body really started to mature into a full fledged omega. Mark bites his bottom lip as he doesn’t know how to say why he dresses like this without giving it away but Jaebum saves the day by saying, “There’s nothing wrong with what he’s wearing. If anything it should be me that’s hot because I’m wearing all black.” Youngjae has that knowing look again but keeps his mouth shut as he continues walking with them. “Suga hyung likes to wear black all the time. Doesn’t matter what day it is. Black is his color. The only time we ever caught him wearing something with color was when Mark hyung tried to make him a tie dye shirt for his birthday and the red didn’t turn out right so it ended up being a black and bright pink shirt but Suga hyung wore it with pride.” Mark beams as he remembers that day. Suga didn’t hesitate to wear it and continued to wear it for a good while after that day. Unfortunately it got ruined...Mark’s smile goes sad but he can’t dwell on the memory for long as he feels something touch his hand and when he looks down he finds it’s Jaebum’s as he slowly intertwines their fingers. Looking back up, Jaebum blushes, “I uh...you were getting close to the edge of the sidewalk and there’s a lot of people about so I didn’t want you to get lost or hurt yourself.” Mark’s heart skips a beat at that and he nods to let Jaebum know they can keep holding hands. It isn’t until two steps later that it truly sinks in and then, ‘Holy shit I’m holding hands with Lim Jaebeom!’ On the outside, Mark looks semi normal but on the inside he’s having another internal battle but like hell he’s gonna let go! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity here! So he soaks up everything he can. Like how Jaebum’s hand is much bigger and twice his size just like how the rest of his body is compared to Mark’s. It’s also calloused unlike his own and there’s several rings adoring his fingers that catch Mark’s eye. Until he hears the words, “ICE CREAM!” coming from Jackson and Bam before the two are racing to get to the store first. The way Mark perked up at that made him adorable and the fact that Mark even wanted to run with them that he was now pulling Jaebum forward gave them all amusement. “Slow down, Mark, I promise the ice cream isn’t going anywhere,” Jaebum teases but Mark isn’t taking any chances. All of them are like kids at a candy store and Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to pull out his card to get them ice cream and of course Jackson got the most scoops but who could resist those puppy eyes? Mark was now swinging his feet back and forth as they sat outside cause it was too crowded inside while they ate their ice cream. Jaebum is having a life dilemma as he watches Mark lick at his ice cream cone while the vanilla ice cream was steadily melting down the sides and all over Mark’s fingers. Youngjae is quick to elbow him to stop him from staring so hard but lord have mercy, this was too erotic! It appears Jaebum wasn’t the only one thinking so as several males were watching and one was even skateboarding and ran straight into a pole. With the loud noise ringing, Bam and Youngjae fall out of their seats in laughter as Jaebum bares fangs while the guys are distracted. Instantly, those men back off and go back to what they’re doing. And when Jaebum moves closer to wrap an arm around him while he eats his ice cream, Mark doesn’t pay it any mind for he has a yummy treat in front of him.

It’s now super late and the street lights were shining the way as the rest of the shops were closing up for the night. All of them were growing tired and though they didn’t want the day to end, they had to go back home eventually. “It was great meeting you guys and once again, welcome to the pack,” Youngjae says as he hugs the two. “Yeah, we should hang out again. We do have the rest of summer,” Jinyoung adds. “Tomorrow sound good?” Jackson asks as he’s down and ready to see the pack again. “I’m sure we can,” Yugyeom says and Bam dabs in excitement, “It’s gonna be so awesome!” With that settled, it was sadly time to part for the night. “We’ll take you home Bam so don’t even think about walking,” Jinyoung says as he wraps an arm over Bam’s shoulder, “Aw, you do love me. But Yugyeom and Mark don’t have a ride. They walked to the park.” Jaebum speaks up, “I don’t mind taking them home. Youngjae did you want to ride with me or go with Jinyoung?” Youngjae shrugs his shoulders, “Even with Jinyoung being our neighbor it shouldn’t be that much different in time since he’s taking Bam home. I can ride with you if you want.” Jaebum nods and the guys all hug one last time, “Tomorrow!” Jackson hollers even though they’re parked right next to each other. With that, he slides into the driver’s side to drive Jinyoung’s car this time to give Jinyoung a break. Bam and Yugyeom share a kiss and a long hug before Bam hops into the backseat as Jinyoung is telling him to buckle up while getting into the passenger. Mark goes with Yugyeom to the backseat as he fights to stay awake. The day’s events were super fun that now he was tired. By the time the car started up and was pulling out, Mark had a hard time keeping his eyes open. It didn’t help that Yugyeom pulled him in closer as his warmth and scent had him falling asleep faster. 

With the sound of the apartment door closing, Mark stirs and finds he slept from the ride home until they got inside. Mark’s fingers move in a sleepy pattern on Yugyeom’s shoulder and back since Yugyeom was giving him a piggy back ride, ‘Did I miss anything?’ Yugyeom goes to the living room couch and gently sets Mark down on it, “Nope. Though I did get everyone’s number and the group chat one as well as putting everyone’s numbers in your phone too. Other than that, it was quiet.” Mark nods, rubbing his eyes even though he was slowly slumping to the side. Yugyeom chuckles as Mark eventually curls up at the end of the couch and is about to fall back asleep, “Hyung, we need to get you more comfortable and out of your shoes first!” Mark protests with a soft whine but Yugyeom helps him take his shoes off and get comfortable before pulling the blanket over him. “You can go to sleep now, I’ll be in bed shortly after doing my nightly routine.” Mark pouts but Yugyeom is already heading to the one bathroom that they all have to share. The sound of running water is heard and despite Mark being sleepy, he doesn’t go back to sleep right away. His mind starts to wander as he thinks about the day’s events. It almost feels like a dream as they’re back in reality. His eyes filter across to the half broken coffee table that’s held up by magazines as he finds his phone. Grabbing it, he sees it’s past midnight now and knows Suga and Jhope won’t be back until late morning. He never did ask what Jhope did for a living or what Suga does now to help them survive. Mark can’t help but feel responsible for if it wasn’t for him, they wouldn’t have lost everything and had to move. But what about now? What if it happens all over again? “Oh hyung,” Yugyeom’s voice is heard through the cold static before he’s moving Mark some so he can curl up behind and wrap his arms around him, “It won’t be the same. This time, it’ll be right...it’ll be how it was supposed to have been...you’ll see.” Yugyeom said those words in a whispered tone even though they were the only two in the rundown apartment. Mark could tell that Yugyeom needed to hear those words just as much as he did and it made him cling back to Yugyeom as they lay there in the darkness. But unlike back in America where it was constant fighting and cries of pain; there were nothing but silence here. Nothing but a few souls that were trying to heal and find a place where they belonged…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some comments from readers saying it's hard to read my story cause of my spacing and stuff so I'm trying out a different way to make it easier for others to read. Please let me know if this is better. If I should go back to the old way, or if there's another way to do it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“So what do you think of Jaebum, hyung?” Yugyeom asks from his spot on the floor. He’s leaned back against Mark’s bed as he’s typing away to the group chat.

It’s late into the night and the two haven’t gone to bed yet. Mark’s natural omega scent of marshmallow fills the room and is very calming to Yugyeom who hates to sleep alone. He just can’t. He always has to sleep with someone and it looks like tonight is gonna be with Mark instead of Suga. Mark on the other hand, is lying flat on his bed as he’d been listening to Yugyeom and reading the group chat messages. When Yugyeom asks this question, Mark can’t help but have Jaebum pop right back up in his head again. It was impossible to keep him away from his thoughts for long and now he’s spiraling back down into Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. It’s only been a week since the guys first met and every day since then, they’ve been hanging out. It honestly feels like they’ve been part of the pack for a long time now and his once simple crush on Jaebum? That has grown from just a crush now as more and more feelings and emotions are becoming involved. He’s a perfect alpha! He’s like a walking fantasy that came straight from his head. Jaebum was everything he wanted and more and Mark can barely contain himself. 

“Did you hear me hyung?” Yugyeom asks again while lifting his arm to brush lightly against Mark’s own arm. 

Mark instantly curls toward his brother’s back as he hugs his body pillow between his arms and legs; his cat ears twitching and his tail swishing back and forth. Oh he heard him alright and now that Jaebum’s on his brain, his emotions are going haywire. It’s also not his fault where it ends up leading because for one, he’s a teenage boy and since he keeps his omega suppressed so much, it can make him out of whack when he does let his omega out so right now his thoughts are going to very naughty things fast. 

Yugyeom keeps his one arm there, his finger gently poking Mark’s arm as he’s typing away to the pack on group chat, “Hyung,” Yugyeom calls out as he’s in mid type when Mark starts to write along Yugyeom’s arm his reply to Yugyeom’s question from earlier, 

‘I want to ride his dick.’ Yugyeom nods, finishing up his typing and hitting send before it clicks to what Mark just told him. 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Yugyeom flails, the phone going in the air and landing on the bed next to Mark as Yugyeom scrambles up to standing as he turns to face Mark, “You what?!” 

Mark sits up in bed and repeats himself through sign language this time. Yugyeom gapes like a fish, 

“No, I got that! It’s just that it came from you of all people!” 

That line was something Bam would say not Mark. Not sweet, innocent Mark who just told his brother he wants to ride Jaebum’s dick. He must’ve actually fallen asleep cause this can’t be real and now he can’t get the sudden image out of his head, 

“GAH!” Yugyeom slaps hands over his eyes as he exclaims that it burns while being overly dramatic. 

It causes Mark to giggle in amusement before he takes in Yugyeom’s phone on the bed that’s going off at a fast rate of speed. His own eyes go wide before he’s back to giggling and grabbing a hold of Yugyeom’s pant leg to draw him back toward the bed, 

“What is it now? Please don’t tell me anything else about what you want to do to Jaebum-” Yugyeom starts as he uncovers his eyes and sees Mark pointing to the phone before signing, 

‘You have a bigger problem to deal with.’ Curious, Yugyeom stops his mini freak out as he picks up his phone and starts to read the group chat from where he left off as Mark had sweetly scrolled him back up to,

Jackson: I’m lonely! Jinyoung come over and love me. Or better yet, I can come to you!

Yugyeom: Someone is eager to please, XD

Jinyoung: It’s almost two in the morning Jiaer. Go to sleep and we’ll see each other in less than six hours.

Jackson: No! I want to love you now!

Youngjae: How sweet. Jackson sure has a lot of energy even toward the crack of dawn.

Yugyeom: I wish I could have some of his. I feel like I could run laps around the world.

Bam: Well, he is a dog. :D

Jaebum: Wow, low blow Bam, *smh*

Jackson: :O How dare you! How can you even say that joke when you’re dating a wolf yourself!

Bam: Yugyeom isn’t anything like you. He’s a real wolf, all the way down to his cock. ;)

Youngjae: Please go on…

Jaebum: Don’t you dare start giving details!

Jinyoung: I’m going to bed, I’ve had enough of this shit for one day

Jackson: Look, you hurt your boyfriend’s feelings for he’s not even typing back anymore.

Bam: No, wait! Yuggie! Sweet, sexy man! Come back!

This is where Yugyeom was trying to focus on the group chat and what Mark was writing on his arm that instead of typing back that he wasn’t offended in anyway he typed instead,

Yugyeom: I wa...nt to ride his cock.

And due to Yugyeom trying to multitask he didn’t even proof read what he typed before hitting send and with a loud pitched noise at realizing what he now just did, it was far too late as multiple texts shot up straight after while Yugyeom was having his mini freak out.

Jinyoung: I stand corrected, it seems shit is about to go down.

Youngjae: Wow, what a way to be assertive, you get him Yugs! 

Jackson: o.O Is this a weird kink thing? I feel like this is a kink thing as Bam would be into tons of kinks.

Youngjae: It's called puppy play Jackson.

Jackson: Oh, thank you.

Jaebum: What?! Don’t thank Youngjae, wtf?! Youngjae, how do you even know about this?! And don't ignore me cause I can hear you laughing from across the hall!

Youngjae: Wouldn’t you like to know!

Jaebum: You get your ass back here right now. Don’t run away from your hyung.

Youngjae: :P You’re only a few minutes older than me so sorry can’t hear you.

Youngjae suddenly left chat.

Jinyoung: I swear to god, Jackson I can feel the wheels turning in your head don’t you even think about-

Jackson: Hey Jinyoung, do you want a puppy?

Jinyoung has left chat.

Jackson: No, come back! I was just kidding! You know I love being your alpha! 

Jackson: Jinyoungie?

Jackson: T-T Don’t leave your alpha! 

Bam: Holy shit! Sorry bout the late reply I just came, like literally---anyway! Are you for real? I had to read it a billion times and then pinch myself and then reread cause this is like one of my dreams. Can I come over right now?

Jaebum: Ew, no. Why did we have to know that? We know you like dick Bam. Why can’t you call him to tell him instead of announcing to everyone?

Bam: Yugyeom? Oh fine ass man in my life, if you don’t answer me that means you’re being shy and probably having a mini freak out.

Jackson: My baby left me... *cries as he rocks himself back and forth*

Jaebum: Um....are you ok? 

Bam: Fuck it, I’m coming over! 

Jackson: No, Jinyoungie hates me forever! Now I’ll never get to see him---oh? I hear a noise from outside.

Jaebum suddenly left chat.

Youngjae is back in chat

Youngjae: I’m back bitches! What did I miss?

Bam: I’m literally running to your house right now, no lie! I’m gonna give you this dick baby!

Bam has left chat

Jackson: It’s Jinyoung! He’s here-

Jackson suddenly left chat.

Youngjae: Aw man. Now no one’s gonna listen to my wonderful story of how I surprised attacked Jaebum and that I’m sitting on him right now…

Youngjae suddenly left chat.

Yugyeom looks back up to when Bam sent the last message and seen that was a few minutes ago,

“You don’t think he’s actually-” As if on cue, they hear constant banging on the door.

‘That can’t be him can it? Even if he ran there’s no way he’d be here-’ Mark starts to sign but again, as if on cue they hear Bam’s voice,

“Open up Yugyeom! I know you’re in there! And yes, it’s me! I maybe...might’ve...ok, let’s face it, I was already heading to your house before you sent that text. I can’t help it though! I miss you. You’re not just my boyfriend, you’re my best friend, my soul-” Bam stops as the door flies open and with a big grin on his face he finishes, “Mate.” 

Yugyeom stands there as his heart melts and forms with all sorts of emotions as Bam stands before him and in the next matter of seconds, Yugyeom is pulling Bam inside and shutting the door with Bam’s back hitting the closed door behind him. He’s not complaining though as a loud moan is muffled by Yugyeom attacking his mouth with his own. Hands grip his waist and holds him in place as the kiss quickly becomes heated and Bam can definitely feel Yugyeom’s hard on against his,

“Ooo, tell me you’re gonna be a good boy and let me have you tonight.”

The way Yugyeom reacts to those words and whimpers has Bam rock hard and raring to go, “Fuck, you’re so perfect, come here-” Bam silences himself as he surges forth to claim Yugyeom’s lips. Bam pushes back and Yugyeom lets him as they remain lip locked while moving toward the stairs. The moment Yugyeom’s calf hits the bottom step, Yugyeom’s going down but he doesn’t care as Bam follows suite. Bam cages him in, tongues intertwining between pants and moans before they pull back slightly to get some air. Bam takes that time to cup Yugyeom’s face, 

“Please let me have you, Yugyeom. Let me show you how much you mean to me.” 

How can Yugyeom say no? Not when Bam is looking at him with such love and devotion in his eyes and asking for permission. With Bam’s scent and warmth surrounding him, Yugyeom feels safe and even though he’s never thought of bottoming, he’s honestly up for anything Bam wants. 

“K,” Yugyeom gets out as his face burns beet red as he goes all shy. Bam gives him a breathtaking smile before kissing his forehead and then leaning down to whisper into his ear, 

“That’s my good boy.”

Yugyeom moans against the side of Bam’s face before nudging him with his nose and Bam moves back just for them to both connect their lips once more. Hands grab and bodies are moving as they help the other up and with that giddy, adrenaline rushed feeling, the two hold hands as they run up the rest of the stairs and then meet back into a heated kiss as they make their way down the small hallway to Yugyeom’s room. Mark ends up seeing them as they move to the room across from his and hears Yugyeom’s loud groan before the bedroom door is shut. With wide eyes, Mark blinks several times at what he just witnessed before he can hear more noises and moaning through the thin walls. Oh hell no. He’s all for his brother being with his loved one but he’s not about to stick around and listen to it all night. Grabbing his phone, Mark is quick to throw on a hoodie and spraying his scent blocker on before shutting his own bedroom door and heading past his bed to the small balcony outside.

Letting out a breath, Mark curls up in the chair as he looks out into the night sky. Now that he’s outside, he can’t hear the noises. He’s also happy that Suga and Jhope aren’t home yet because they’d be in for a surprise for sure. With his hoodie over his head, Mark made sure none of his omega was close to the surface. He had to act as beta as possible especially in this neighborhood they’re in. He knows it’s not the best place to live but it’s better than being on the streets. A ding from his phone brings his attention and he finds that there’s a text from Jaebum,

‘Did Bam actually show up?’

Mark’s fingers start to move as he types a reply back, ‘They’re making love as we speak.’ He’s about to set his phone down when it dings right away,

‘You can say fucking you know. I’m sure those two are fucking and not making sweet love. Maybe the second round but not the first one for Bam would be way too pumped up. I only know this because Bam proceeds to tell anyone and everyone about Yugyeom and how one of his dreams was to do Yugyeom.’

Mark shakes his head fondly for that sounded like Bam alright, 

‘They sure are loud either way and due to the walls being thin I had to take refuge on the balcony.’

‘You’re outside by yourself?’

Mark can already hear Jaebum’s worried tone. He’s definitely a leader from his actions and how he worries and cares for each pack member,

‘I’m fine, no worries. I’m up a good ways and the only way you can get up here would be to climb that tall tree which is no small feat.’

Suddenly, there’s rustling heard that has the hair on the back of Mark’s nape sticking up and before he can do anything, he makes eye contact with someone in the tree. Red eyes flash before a smirk is forming and then the next second, they’re leaping up and onto the balcony to stand before him, 

“No small feat huh…” his voice trailing off as his black ears and tail flick playfully before disappearing and his eyes return to normal. It was Lim Jaebeom in the flesh! 

‘Why are you here? How did you get here so fast?’ Mark is steadily signing away and forgetting in his shock that Jaebum doesn’t know sign language,

“I can only guess you're asking why I’m here and how I got here so fast since that’s what I would be asking myself.” Mark nods to confirm this and Jaebum moves to sit in the spare chair next to him, “I’m here so fast cause I have a car and I might’ve been in the area.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow at this before pulling up the group chat to Youngjae’s last text that apparently Jaebum hadn’t seen yet either, 

“Damn. OK, you got me. So I have a sports car that can go really fast and I knew that Bam would run over here so I thought I’d come to your rescue and save you from their ‘love making’ as you put it,” he says the last part in a teasing manner.

Mark attempts to hide his growing smile and emotions by the sleeve of his hoodie. It honestly wasn’t fair how perfect Jaebum was. How Jaebum isn’t just sweet and kind. He’s silly and has a dinosaur laugh. That he may come from a wealthy family but he’s still humble and sees everyone as an equal no matter they’re status. He’s beyond perfect but Mark knows he’s unattainable. He’s straight for one, which he’s heard all about from Bam as Bam knows all the gossip. So when Mark asked how many people Jaebum’s dated before, well, let’s just say that Mark did ask. It didn’t make Jaebum a playboy for Bam told him each and everyone was treated with respect and like a princess, they just didn’t last long and Bam said it’s because those bitches were hoes. All of them wanted either money, to get famous, or just to say that they got to sleep with the bad boy Lim Jaebeom. And sadly, all of them broke Jaebum’s heart so he hasn’t dated in a long while now. Mark wishes he had a chance. He would show Jaebum how to be loved. How he wants all of Jaebum and none of his status or money. But he’s not a girl. He’s just a freak and Jaebum thinks he’s a beta. He just thinks this is pack love as Jackson is touchy feely and Youngjae isn’t afraid to smack your ass or thigh when you walk by. It’s just bros being bros or bromance as Bam clarified so Yugyeom wouldn’t misunderstand. Mark just hopes he can keep his feelings under wraps. Even if it hurts, he wants to remain by Jaebum’s side. To remain in the pack. So if they can only be friends, Mark will take that. Leaning closer, Mark starts to write along Jaebum’s arm,

‘Thanks for keeping me company.’

Jaebum perks up at that, his tongue darting out to touch his lip piercing that Mark instantly zeros in on. God is testing him, he just knows it. Trying to make him suffer for his sins and torturing him and he’s failing, failing so hard,

“Do you like my lip piercing?”   
Mark jerks back, realizing he was still leaned in close from earlier and that it must’ve looked weird. Mark can’t think of what to say so he just nods. Jaebum leans forward in his chair to get closer to Mark this time,

“I always find a lot of people looking at it. I’d get a lot of guys asking me if it hurt or if the ladies dig it, which a lot of them do and yes, it makes kissing interesting but really I got it because I wanted one. As you can probably tell, I like piercings,” Jaebum points to the multiple ones on both ears as well as the small nose piercing before he’s looking down and that’s where Mark gets confused. Jaebum lifts his head back up and flushes, “I also have one down there.”

Mark thinks that God might actually want him dead cause excuse me? Mark doesn’t even hold back as he points straight to Jaebum’s crotch and has an expression on his face that Jaebum understands as he demands clarification,

“Yes. On my dick but um, that one was actually only because I lost a bet with Jinyoung and he dared me to get one thinking I’d back down but jokes on him,” Suddenly Jaebum stands up and Mark isn’t sure what he’s doing until Jaebum just pulls down his pants and shows off his dick. 

There was no internal freak out for this was Lim Jaebeom’s dick! Mark flails as he stands up abruptly but his eyes can’t look away. He knows he’s beet red and his heart is thumping way too fast. He needs to leave before he does something stupid or lets his omega out which is rising fast to the surface, but in his attempt, he gets too close to the edge of the balcony and starts to lose his balance. Jaebum is quick to pull his pants back up before grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrist and pulling him back. Mark is now flush up against Jaebum with the railing right behind him and Jaebum basically has him caged in. Now Mark’s heart was about to burst out of his chest as their faces are mere inches apart and Jaebum’s looking at him with such a heated expression,

“Are you ok?” Jaebum asks as he shifts slightly and Mark is instantly reminded of Jaebum’s dick as it’s touching his own and---shit, nope, no, not here! Mark can feel his eyes about to flash and his ears and tails rushing to the surface so he freaks out even more and suddenly puts his hands into Jaebum’s face before using his shoulder to push Jaebum back. Jaebum moves back from the force and by the time he can see again, Mark is already inside and Jaebum is left confused. Did he fuck up? Jaebum waits like a minute as he stares at the closed door as he hopes Mark is gonna come back out. Does he go after him? But wouldn’t that invade his privacy? He wasn’t invited inside and he doesn’t want to overwhelm Mark further. What does he do?! Now Jaebum was freaking out as he starts pacing with hands going through his hair. Why did he act impulsively again?! He needs reassurance here so he pulls his phone out and dials his brother’s number. There’s no way that Youngjae went to sleep yet. The phone starts to ring and as soon as it hits the second ring, it clicks over,

“If you’re calling me right now I can only assume that you fucked up.”

Jaebum whines, sinking down to a squat in the corner of the balcony, “Why do you get to point out that I was an idiot before I point it out myself?”

There’s some light laughter before Youngjae’s soft voice comes through, “I’m sure it wasn’t too bad.”

Jaebum groans as he lightly hits his head against the arm of the chair, “I showed him my dick.”

Silence fills the air between the two before loud laughter is heard and then a thump that is surely due to Youngjae having fallen off the bed,

“This isn’t the time to laugh! What if I ruined my chances, Youngjae?!”

There’s some bits of laughter as Youngjae tries to contain it, “No, no, I’m sorry...wait, are you serious? You really showed Mark your dick?” 

With the silence filling the air again, Youngjae realizes Jaebum was serious, “Bro! Why?!”

“Because it was the perfect opportunity to find out if Mark was into guys! Plus...it was instinctual to do it,” Jaebum got embarrassed by the last part that his voice got quieter as he said it.

“It must be an alpha thing to impress your mate for you literally could’ve just asked him what he thought about guys since, oh you know, his brother is literally dating Bam!”

It’s like a smack to the face. Why didn’t he think of that?! “But I mean, it can’t be all bad right? For even though he freaked out, he was hard and I can only assume he was hard from seeing my dick so that has to mean he’s at least attracted to me-” A loud groan from the other end cuts him off,

“Jesus take the wheel.”

Meanwhile, Mark is having a crisis in the bathroom. After running inside, Mark didn’t care if Yugyeom and Bam were still going at it as he ran all the way to the bathroom and locked himself inside. With his hand still gripping the door knob, he forces himself to breath as he slides down to the floor. His heart is beating so fast, claws scraping the door as he curls into himself. He’s showing, his natural scent leaking through the scent blocker as he couldn’t contain it any longer. He doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know his ears and tail are out as well as his eyes. It had been so close and he almost blew his cover! All because of Lim Jaebeom. Shit, now he's thinking about it again. He squeezes his eyes shut at the same time he squeezes his legs together. He can feel his cock is hard and slick is already leaking into his underwear a little. He can’t help it. Jaebum’s cock wasn’t even hard and it was already fat and long. It obviously would only get thicker and longer when rock hard and that piercing. That damn piercing was to blame for all of this and now all Mark wants to do is sit on that dick and wonder what it would feel like when it rubbed inside him. No! Stop these impure thoughts! Mark grabs the towels nearby and just buries his face in it and screams in his head and hits his feet on the ground like a little kid throwing a tantrum. There, all better. Wrong. Mark’s just tired and still horny. Shower. He’ll take a cold shower. Scrambling up, he about slips and hurries into the shower after throwing his clothes off and shoving them as far underneath the other dirty laundry as possible. And the moment he turned on the cold water, all thoughts went to how freezing it was and Mark’s hard on and crisis was averted for now…

Until he got out of the shower, dried off and reapplied his scent blockers. It was right as he was closing the medicine cabinet and meeting his reflection to realize all his clean clothes were in the bedroom. The bedroom that Jaebum might be in right now. With eyes wide, Mark books it out the bathroom and to his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist for if Jaebum went into his room then he would smell his scent and find things that he shouldn’t and...coming to a halt by his open door, Mark takes a shy peek into the room and finds that Jaebum isn’t in there. Double checking just to make sure, that’s how Mark finds Jaebum is still outside on the balcony and seeming to be having his own crisis as he sulks and pouts in the corner like a kid in time out. Jaebum didn’t leave, much less invade his privacy. Instantly, Mark’s heart swells with emotions before Mark hurries to get dressed and spray the room with his scent blocker. He then shoves anything that would hint to him being an omega into his closet before he’s opening the balcony door,

“What if he doesn’t forgive me though? I don’t know what I’ll do if he hates me,” Jaebum is in the middle of his phone conversation when Mark steps outside. Jaebum hears the sound of the door closing that he whips his head around and gasps, “He’s back outside, gotta go!” and hangs up the phone before standing up, “Mark, look I wanted to say that I’m sorry-” Jaebum stops as Mark puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head. Jaebum’s shoulders drop to a more relaxed position as he watches Mark intently. Mark pulls back his hand and signs,

‘It’s ok. I forgive you.’

Jaebum tilts his head curiously before saying, “What did you say?” Mark moves a little closer so he can write on Jaebum’s arm, 

‘I said that I forgive you.’ 

“Teach me,” Jaebum instantly pleads as he takes Mark’s hand into his and Mark’s breath hitches. Jaebum’s looking at him with those dangerous and wild eyes as he’s trying to take Mark apart, to know everything he can about him. He wants to be a part of Mark’s world. To know what he’s thinking and feeling at any given moment, “I wanna be able to converse with you without missing a single moment. I wanna be able to ‘hear’ what you have to say,” Jaebum’s voice is so gentle and sweet. Really, Jaebum has no idea the effect of saying those words did to Mark. How for the first time in years, words bubbled in his throat that scratched to come out but then Mark is swallowing down as tears well up in his eyes. With his head down low, he takes a moment to gather himself before he’s turning and leading Jaebum inside and using that chance to wipe his tears with his eyes. With them now in his bedroom, Mark turns around to face him again with a big closed eye smile that has Jaebum’s heart skipping a beat. Mark soon pats the spot on the bed next to him as he sits down and pulls for Jaebum to sit. With them both getting comfortable and sitting cross legged from the other, Mark starts to teach Jaebum some sign language and the time begins to fly by…

And this is how Suga first meets Lim Jaebeom as he finds him in a most compromising position in Mark’s bed as they’re tangled up and asleep. And poor Bam had fallen asleep in Yugyeom’s room last night as well and was now trying to use this distraction to sneak out behind Suga, but Suga grabs Bam by the back of the collar without moving from his spot, 

“Don’t even think about it,” Suga demands as Bam yelps from Suga’s seething anger alone,

“Help! He’s gonna kill us both!” Bam cries out, especially when Suga starts twirling one of his knives in his free hand…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Bam’s loud cry woke up Jaebum and Mark from a very peaceful sleep. In fact, Mark had one of the best night’s of sleep he’s had in a while and he doesn’t know why. Other than that it’s nice and toasty and the smell of bonfire makes him feel all safe and ooey gooey inside. Wait, bonfire? Mark freezes for a millisecond as he knows for sure that his ears and tail are out and, OH GOD! His own natural scent is coming through. Mark now moves at the speed of light, flinging Jaebum off of him before grabbing the scent blocker that’s disguised as a cologne and goes to spray himself and instead falls off the bed and douses the cologne all over him. He’s drenched in the beta scent but at least something stopped him from falling. He feels himself being pulled back up gently and finds that it was Jaebum and now they’re intimately close again,

“What are you so jumpy for?” Jaebum asks in a playful tone until the two both heard someone clearing their throat. Both look up and meet Bam who is gesturing in wild movements to his right while still being held onto by a hand. Their eyes then move to look right at Suga and Oh, Mark now understands. Suga is twirling his knife and two point five seconds from murdering Jaebum but Mark goes to do sign language when he’s suddenly sitting up right and being pulled into Jaebum’s lap. Arms come to wrap protectively around Mark and a low deep growl comes forth that vibrates through Jaebum’s chest,

“Mine.” 

Both Bam and Mark’s eyes go wide while Suga’s goes more than murderous. Bam flails again,

“Jaebum, this is not the time to be possessive! You’re gonna get me chopped up into tiny torturous pieces!” But as soon as the words leave his mouth, he finds himself being pulled out of Suga’s grip and finds his back against a solid chest. Looking up, he finds Yugyeom standing there, 

“Hyung, no! You can’t hurt my mate!” 

A vein pops and Suga’s about to combust in rage when Jhope grabs Suga’s hand with the knife in it. He’s sunshine smile is bright and his movements calm even though he’s taking the knife away from Suga. With a tilt of his head he says,

“Why don’t we all come down for breakfast. I made your favorite. Eggs, toast and a big glass of warm milk.” 

Bam is nodding enthusiastically while Yugyeom is slouching forward as he begins to fall asleep again. Suga starts to deflate since Jhope took away his knife and now their hands are intertwined and he can’t resist Jhope as he pushes him to walk down the hallway,

“But, but-”

“Yes, Yes, You can do your little Meow Meow thing after we all eat. Breakfast is getting cold.”

Yugyeom’s head snaps up at hearing the word, ‘breakfast’ and the four end up staring at the other,

“I really like Jhope, dude! He’s a life saver!” Bam lets out with a relieved sigh that he didn’t die. He swears he was close to it for he felt Suga’s claws in his collar. Speaking of, yep, it was indeed Suga’s claws as he now has holes in his collar. Poop, another shirt ruined in a span of days. But wait, this isn’t the time for that,

“Yo! What was your problem sizing their older brother up like that?! You were already in the line of fire!” He hollers at Jaebum. 

Jaebum wasn’t even listening as he held onto Mark in satisfaction. His cat ears and tail were out and his tail was wrapped around Mark’s waist as well. Mark on the other hand, was still in shock cause did he hear Jaebum right? Why would he say that? Out of protection of his pack member? Was he still half asleep or something? He should just ask him and goes to do so but the second he turns his head, Jaebum is looking right at him with that same heated expression again and he was getting lost in those wild and dangerous eyes. A loud thump is heard and it jerks the two out of the moment to find Yugyeom went back to sleep and took Bam down with him. 

“You four have one minute to get down here!” Jhope voice rings out next with an authoritative tone and Bam’s eyes go wide,

“I changed my mind. Jhope is just as scary as your older brother. Now hurry and help me before he kills us next!” 

Jaebum snorts before he’s whining because Mark is getting up. Huffing, Jaebum sulks his way out of bed and goes over to help Mark and Bam.

“How is it?” Jhope asks as they’re all sitting at the tiny island to eat. He was back to his sunshine personality with such a sweet smile but Suga’s eyes spoke volumes as he glared them down. One wrong move and it would be over for them, “Suga stop it, you’re scaring them. Shouldn’t you be happy that they met people their age?”

“Yugyeom told me they met friends not lovers.” 

Mark chokes on some of his milk that Yugyeom is quick to help pat his back. Bam stabs at his eggs from the other end of the counter as he was forced to sit away from Yugyeom while Suga and Jhope stood since there was only four chairs available,

“First of all, Jaebum and Mark are just friends. Second of all,” he lifts his fork to point at Suga but with one look from him, Bam instantly puts the fork down, “Mates, we’re mates.” 

Suga looks right to Yugyeom who finished helping Mark and meets his eyes, “Is this true?”

Yugyeom doesn’t hesitate, “It is. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner hyung. I knew that Bam was my mate from first sight of him but I wasn’t sure how he felt so I was going to wait until he was ready to tell you.” 

Suga’s expression softens before he sighs, “Well I had a feeling since you kept calling out his name in your sleep.” 

Yugyeom goes beet red and Bam beams, “Oh really?”

“Now you,” Suga says, moving on to the main subject here, “Who the hell are you?”

Jaebum stares Suga back down with no fear, “Lim Jaebeom. I’m the pack leader.” 

Suga huffs, “So he’s one of the friends you two meet the other day,” he looks to Yugyeom and Mark who nod before he’s eyes stay on Mark. Mark is signing away,

‘It wasn’t what it looked like. We’re really just friends and he doesn’t even know what I am. I was just simply teaching him some basics of sign language last night when I fell asleep. I’m sorry.’

Suga glances over to Jaebum and sees him still glaring and Suga can’t help but snort, “Alright, I give you props kid,” he states before suddenly moving. Jaebum has no time to react as Suga is right in front of his face from the other side of the island with the knife stabbed right next to Jaebum’s hand, “But if you fail to keep my two little brothers safe and out of harm’s way, I will end you. If at any time they come home upset because of you I will find you, hunt you down and make sure your death is very painful. Did I make myself clear?” 

Jaebum didn’t flinch and kept his expression neutral but Suga knows he got his point across as he sees his own reflection in Jaebum’s eyes, “Yes, Sir,” Jaebum replies and Suga backs off with a slight smirk. Taking the knife back out of the island, Suga flips the knife into the air before catching it with ease and slipping it back into his pocket,

“Good. Now go and do whatever teenage boys do these days.” 

Jhope laughs as he nudges Suga’s side, “Stop acting like an old man!”

Bam doesn’t need to be told twice though as he’s up and pulling on Mark and Yugyeom, “Come on! Jinyoung already texted me the plans for today!” 

“Wait, wait, I wasn’t done!” Yugyeom exclaims as he barely grabs some toast in time as they’re heading out the door with Jaebum right behind them. With the sound of the front door closing, Jhope turns his attention back to Suga who is looking out the window to the sky above. Jhope can see Suga’s enclosed fist and his sorrowful expression. These emotions are something Suga doesn’t let his brothers see. Not because of pride, but because he has to be strong for them. So his brothers know that no matter what the world throws at them, they can make it when all Suga wants to do is fall apart. That he has been falling apart for a long time now as the world has been just as cruel to him as the other two. Jhope’s expression grows fond as he wraps his arms around Suga from behind, 

“They’re gonna be ok, Suga. You’ve done so much already by getting them out of that toxic environment and now they’re able to act their age and enjoy life.” 

Suga’s breath hitches as he clings to Jhope’s hand, “But for how long? I know I can’t keep them from seeing others but I’m scared. I’m scared it’s gonna turn out like last time. That they’re gonna just use them or hurt them and all I want to do is build a home and keep them in there so they’ll never get hurt again. Mark can’t even...he’s terrified of being himself...I don’t ever want to go back to how bad it was back then. I just...I just want them to be smiling and happy...and I…” He can’t say it. It’s selfish. To want to hear Mark talking again. For Mark to let his omega out without ever hiding again. For Yugyeom to not get anxious when he sees a bottle of alcohol or flinch when he hears the word father. He may have gotten them out of that environment but he hasn’t been able to heal them from their scars and Suga’s just as fucked up as them.

“No one knows the future but we can’t live in constant fear. We have to face the hardships and hold onto the precious moments we are given. But they won’t be alone for no matter what happens, they’ll still have us to hold them together. We’re gonna get through this. All of us.” 

Suga feels Jhope press a kiss to the side of his head and a sad smile comes forth…

The four pile into Jaebum’s car with Bam in the passenger seat as he tells Jaebum to head over to Jackson’s place,

“Youngjae is already over there so no worries. But I do hope Youngjae brought the extra swim trunks that I gave him sizes for.”

Yugyeom and Mark perk up at that, “Swim trunks?” Yugyeom asks for the both of them.

Bam’s head pops up over the head rest, “Yep! Jackson has a huge pool in his backyard! So we’re going swimming!” 

Yugyeom gets super excited as it’s been a really long time since he last went swimming but Mark starts to get anxious. Why? Because he was never taught how to swim. His brother doesn’t know that though, only Suga. But Mark doesn’t want to stop the fun so he doesn’t say anything as Bam and Yugyeom start talking away about all the fun things they’re gonna do…

“Jaebum did what?!” Jinyoung exclaims as they’re in one of the spare bedrooms. Jackson was somewhere in the giant mansion talking to his parents while Youngjae had arrived shortly ago and was getting into his swim attire in the bathroom. Jinyoung sat on the big bed with his legs and arms crossed before he heard what Youngjae just told him. Now, he’s sitting back and shaking his head.

“He’s exact and I quote, ‘Figured it could be a bro just showing another bro that he actually got a dick piercing’. He was trying to see if Mark was into guys and that’s what his instincts told him to do. You know how Jaebum gets when he’s in front of his crushes.” 

Jinyoung can’t stop the smile from coming forth, “He becomes an idiot but this one tops the cake for sure. I think it even beats what Jackson did.”

Youngjae’s loud laughter is heard before he’s coming out of the bathroom in swim trunks and under armor, “To be fair that’s probably why Jaebum did what he did for you didn’t believe him when he told you he was into you so he ran nude through the school’s parking lot with only a banner loosely hanging from his shoulders that said, ‘I’m gay for Jinyoung’.”

Jinyoung’s sly smirk comes forth as he sits back and recalls that memory, “It did get my attention as well as Jackson the best blowjob of his life.” 

“See?! Jaebum probably used Jackson and Bam’s tactic and put it together and was like, ‘This will surely work’. But I mean, he did say that Mark was hard so Mark might be gay, or he might just be attracted to Jaebum just like how Jaebum is straight but gay for Mark and Mark only.” 

“I have to admit, it did come as a shock when he told me that he liked Mark. From all the past girls he dated and liked, I never saw this coming. And I know he’s not one to just say things unless he means them for he can be very blunt. But it honestly didn’t sink in until I saw him interacting with Mark the first day.” 

Youngjae comes to sit next to Jinyoung and leans forward onto his knees with his head in his hands as a soft smile comes forth, “I knew he was head over heels with Mark the moment Jaebum first met Mark, and that was way before that day.” 

Jinyoung’s head snaps to Youngjae, “What? You two saw him before that? When?” 

Youngjae’s grin is growing, “It was on that Thursday before school ended. Jaebum and I skipped the last period of class because the teacher was just watching movies since all the tests were done for the year.”

“Ah, you’re right. I was stuck in mine because I had to make up a test for being sick that one time and Jackson was finishing up fencing class and Bam still had to do gym.”

Youngjae nods, “Yep. And so Jaebum and I were driving from school to head back home when we stopped at a stop light and that’s when Jaebum laid eyes on Mark. He was in the car beside us just sitting in the backseat and looking out the window. But since Jaebum has tinted windows, Mark didn’t know Jaebum was looking back at him and I’m telling you Jaebum not only didn’t notice the light turning green, but his own eyes flashed red as he breathed out, “He’s so beautiful.” Jaebum was so affected that he partially shifted and couldn’t calm down for ten minutes that I had to take over and drive us back home.” 

“Wow. None of his past relationships got him to react, not even Stacy and she was the longest relationship he had.”

“Well you know how legends go and that the moment you meet your soulmate, you know as your entire being reacts and not just your body but your heart and soul too.”

“I can vouch for that for sure as the moment I met Jackson, I knew not only did I want to back my ass on his dick, but my heart about beat out of my chest and my soul ached to be near him all the time, which by the way, I thought I had a medical condition because there was no way I had been falling in love with the Jackson Wang and yet here we are years later and still going strong.”

Youngjae recalls those days and boy did they have a lot of good memories, “I mean, look at Bam. He’s actually settling down.”

“That one threw me for a loop too! Oh my god, we’re growing up aren’t we? Next, there’s gonna be a picket white fence-” Jinyoung doesn’t finish his sassy nature as Youngjae playfully pushes him,

“Let’s get through our senior year first before we start planning the future ahead of us. Besides, we all know no matter what we’re not gonna part and either will share one big house or all of us will be neighbors.” 

“True. But in order for that to happen, we need to make sure Jaebum doesn’t fuck this up with Mark. Besides, I’ll cut off his balls if he hurts Mark,” Jinyoung’s fox heads toward the surface real fast as Jinyoung gets protective.

“Wow, down babe,” Jackson’s voice is heard from the doorway, causing the two to look his way.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung’s voice goes all soft and sweet as his expression turns into a loving one. The way Jackson reacts back with a dopey grin as he comes forth to kiss him sweetly makes for one fond sight. Youngjae ends up laughing but when Jinyoung and Jackson ask what’s funny, Youngjae just shakes his head with a warm smile...

“We’re here!” Bam exclaims as he bursts out of the passenger door and stands. The others get out, Jaebum a little sad that he couldn’t help Mark out of his seat since Yugyeom beat him to it.

“This house is huge!” Yugyeom says with wide eyes and Bam comes to drape off his arm,

“That’s because Jackson’s parents are loaded. In fact, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae’s parents are loaded. But just you wait till you go over to Jinyoung’s place cause you’re gonna think he lives in a hotel.”

Mark and Yugyeom both look to Bam as if he’s crazy for that can’t be true, right? Jaebum moves forth, hugging Mark from behind and catching Mark off guard,

“I’m excited to swim with you,” his deep voice sounds in his ear and sends shivers of excitement through him before he ends up blushing and going all shy. 

“GUYS!” The front door flies open and out comes Jackson running at full speed for his daily hugs. This time, Mark doesn’t shy away or freak out when Jackson comes to him and meets him in his hug. Jackson’s surprise is very noticeable but soon he’s happy and pulling Mark away from Jaebum to get a better hug, “Put your legs around me,” he whispers and at first Mark is confused but then Jackson is lifting him up and Mark instinctively wraps his limbs around Jackson before Jackson takes off back into the house.

“Did he just-” Yugyeom asks in astonishment before you see Jinyoung growling,

“For the last time, Jiaer, Mark is not a pet that you can keep hidden in the house! Now you let him go right now or I’ll-” Jinyoung is seen going back into the house and leaving the others outside. With Youngjae trying really hard not to point out the obvious as Jaebum has his grumpy expression going from Jackson taking Mark away…

After a fit of giggles from Mark as Jinyoung and Jackson play fight over him that Jinyoung of course wins and takes Mark back with the same koala hug Jackson had him in. Jinyoung takes Mark to the same spare bedroom as before where the spare swim trunks and swim attire are. Yugyeom shows up with Bam and the three are now left alone to get ready for the pool while the rest are waiting outside. They can already hear them goofing off from the cracked window as the light breeze blows in. Mark sits on the bed with his knees curled up to his chest as Yugyeom and Bam get dressed in the bathroom. Mark can hear the two’s excited voices about going swimming where Mark’s anxiety continues to grow. He tries to take his mind off of it by looking out the big window but seeing the others by the pool makes him yearn to do so too. But he can’t. Not just because he can’t swim but because he’d have to wear tight fitting attire. His body will be exposed. 

Yugyeom and Bam are in mid conversation, smiles on both their faces as they come out of the bathroom but the moment they take in Mark, it fades. Mark looks so sad as he stares outside. The two share a look and both nod before silently sneaking off. It isn’t until Mark feels a tap on his shoulder that he’s brought out of his thoughts and finds Youngjae giving him a friendly expression,

“Hey Mark. Did you need help in putting your outfit on?”

Instantly Mark tenses but Youngjae’s expression remains warm as his hand gently squeezes his shoulder before sitting next to him,

“It’s ok. I understand exactly where you’re coming from,” His voice is soft and sweet but goes into a quiet whisper as he says the next words, “Especially since we’re the same.”

Mark lets out a silent gasp at how he knew but Youngjae explains, “Yugyeom is the one who told me as Bam threatened me to not tell a soul but you don’t have to worry. I kind of had a suspicion before that because I...I used to be like you. I used to hide who I was from everyone except my family. Used to wear baggy clothing and scent blockers on top of taking suppressants but I wasn’t happy with myself. Trying to be someone I’m not and one day after a bully kept telling my face looked like an omega’s I snapped. Call it being a Lim for we can all get hot headed but I punched the guy in the face cause I was so mad that he’d be making fun of omegas and it’s in that moment I realized hey, I am an omega. I may be a male omega, but I’m still an omega and I didn’t want to hide who I was anymore. I wanted to stand proud and show others that it’s ok to be them so I shouted that out to the alpha and maybe punched him a few more times before my brother got to me and punched him a few good times himself. Turns out my bully only bullied me because the alpha actually had a huge crush on me and was too much of a coward to admit he liked me. But moral of the story, I’m not afraid to be me. I got my brother to back me up and even when the pack found out, they continued to love and support me and would fight anyone who would try and hurt me. But I’m not trying to convince you to go out there and shout to them, I just want you to know that I understand completely and your secret is safe with me, regardless if you ever decide to come out or not. I got your back.” 

Mark couldn’t believe it. When he found out that Youngjae was an omega like him, he never took into account that Youngjae might’ve gone through the same things as him. Being an omega was hard enough but being an extremely rare male omega, made it even harder. But knowing that someone understood him completely made tears well up in his eyes because he knows that pain and he never wants anyone to go through that pain. Youngjae is caught off guard by Mark’s sudden tears and being hugged by him before he’s smiling and softly rocking them back and forth. It’s not until Mark starts writing along his arm that Youngjae realizes Mark is crying for him,

‘I’m sorry you had to go through that pain.’

Youngjae stills and his own tears end up blurring his vision. This precious soul...Youngjae can’t help but hold Mark tighter now,

“I’m sorry too.”

The two hold each other for a good bit until Youngjae feels Mark writing again,

‘Was all of your family supportive of you?’

Youngjae feels those words hit him and wrap around his heart as he knows what that means. He can’t imagine what else Mark had gone through, especially since he knows Mark isn’t around his parents but only his two brothers,

“They were very supportive from the start. They actually begged me not to hide myself.”

Mark moves a little in Youngjae’s hold before making himself comfortable in his lap. Youngjae lets him do his own thing but still keeps him close to him in a comforting manner,

‘My brothers are still like that. Even Suga’s Mother was before she died. But not my...real parents. Nor Yugyeom’s Mom.’

“Oh Mark,” Youngjae’s voice cracks, “I can’t tell you how that must’ve felt but you have your brothers and you have us. You are loved, Mark. Please know that you are truly loved and if you don’t, I’ll make sure that we show you that…”

Youngjae has to bite his lip to stop himself from breaking down as he feels Mark’s shoulders moving and the tears hitting his neck. And what makes it all the more heartbreaking is not once did Mark voice his cries. Like Mark believes he’s not even worth it to be heard when his feelings are valid just like everyone else…

They were in the bedroom for a while but now they’re in the bathroom. Youngjae wipes Mark’s face with a towel before picking up the bag of swim attire, “Would you still like to try it on? You can wear a similar one to mine. If not, we can just sit by the pool.” 

Youngjae was so sweet and kind. Just like the rest of the pack. From hearing Youngjae’s story, he believes that the pack really would be supportive of him since he’s also seen how they interact with Youngjae. But those voices in his head tell him he’s not like Youngjae. That he needs to remain silent and hidden. To be an obedient child and keep taking the suppressants and wear the scent blockers. It repeats over and over with his father’s voice growing in anger. Just like it always did before he…

“Mark?” Youngjae’s voice breaks him from his thoughts. Mark meets Youngjae’s concerned gaze. That’s right. He’s not there. He’s here. He’s with his brothers and in Korea. Not America. He’s here with friends. With his pack. This was a new start. So with shaky hands Mark reaches for the bag and the smile that comes forth on Youngjae’s face gave him the courage he needed to pick an outfit.

“There, look at you,” Youngjae says as he beams from behind him. Mark was simply in a black under armor and black swim trunks with red stripes along the top and bottom. But it’s the fact that it’s tight fitting and showing off his body. From his tiny waist to the six pack underneath and down to Mark’s thick thighs and a perfectly round ass to die for. He had muscles that rippled along his arms but he also had long legs for days, 

“I have to say that I’m jealous of your figure. It takes a lot of hard work for me to keep myself slim or from my cheeks fattening up. But you, you’re perfect Mark.”

Mark flushes under the compliment. Youngjae squeezes his shoulders in comfort, “Are you ready to go out there now?” 

Mark goes to nod before he forgets one important thing. Swimming. He doesn’t know how and starts to get all shy again as he doesn’t know how to bring it up. Youngjae senses there’s something else and encourages him,

“What is it? You can tell me. Does this have to do with Jaebum showing you his dick last night?” 

Oh god, it was Youngjae that Jaebum had been talking to that time. The way he flails and goes beet red has Youngjae laughing at how adorable Mark was,

“It can’t be more embarrassing than that can it? Which by the way, if you need me to beat him to a pulp I can.”

Mark is quick to shake his head and writes on Youngjae’s arm,

‘No, it’s ok. He was just showing me that he did the dare after he lost the bet with Jinyoung. He didn’t mean anything by it.’

Youngjae tilts his head to the side curiously, “Did you want it to mean something?” 

The way Mark’s hand twitched against his arm and how his eyes showed longing on top of his blush, spoke volumes to Youngjae. Youngjae decided to move back to the main question at hand, “What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

Mark is thankfully brought back from thinking about Jaebum and the need to get away from how his brain was going down south fast, that he writes along Youngjae’s arm without second thought,

‘I can’t swim. I was never taught.’

Once again the warm smile that comes forth calms Mark’s nerves…

It was loud and chaotic as Jackson and Bam were fighting in the pool with pool noodles and Jinyoung was lounging on one of the chairs with sunglasses on. Jaebum and Yugyeom were actually heading inside when they spotted Youngjae and Mark coming,

“There you two are. I got worried something happened,” Jaebum says as Yugyeom nods,

“Everything good?” he asks Mark mainly and Mark nods, squeezing Youngjae’s hand that is still holding his while hiding behind Youngjae,

“Everything’s peachy! Mark’s just a little shy about his attire.”

Mark makes a noise before Youngjae whips Mark around to be in front of him and grabs his shoulders to keep him from trying to escape. Instantly, their eyes were on him and Mark goes to squeeze his eyes shut when he hears a breathless,

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” come from Jaebum.

Mark’s head jerks up, his eyes locking with Jaebum’s, who is still looking at him with such a heated gaze. Jaebum actually looks blown away, wrecked even as he openly checks Mark out and is becoming clearly affected. Mark makes another noise at this as he notices Jaebum is liking what he sees, especially when his eyes flash red. What Mark doesn’t notice is that he’s about to react back but Youngjae and Yugyeom do and are about to interrupt when suddenly Jaebum is hit with a burst of water right into his face. All eyes were now on a drenched Jaebum, no one seeing Mark’s eyes had flashed, before they look and see Bam standing there with a huge water gun and a smirk on his face,

“Sorry there bro! You looked like you needed to cool off.” 

Yugyeom could kiss Bam on the lips right now and he would but the growl that comes forth from Jaebum before the look in his eyes show he’s ready to play and get pay back, keeps him in place. Bam on the other hand, yelps and starts running as Jaebum chases him back outside. The guys all watch as Bam dodges and weaves Jaebum and it soon turns into a fit of laughter all around as the two are being silly and playful before Bam is finally captured and both fall into the pool because Jinyoung pushes them in. 

“Come, we can have fun too. I know just the thing for you!” Youngjae says as he’s now pulling Mark out the door while Yugyeom is already dive bombing into the pool to go save his mate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pool fun adventure in the next chapter! Mark is going to be floating around on a giant rubber duck you guys. It's so cute I'm gonna combust into all sorts of emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jaebum first saw the giant floating rubber ducky, he thought it was hilarious. It’s fricking huge and so bright yellow with it’s dorky face on the front. It was actually a gift to Jinyoung from Jackson for their second month anniversary back in the day. And don’t tell anyone but Jinyoung despised the thing. Told Jaebum in the secret of his home a few nights after that he wanted to pop the damn thing. It was so big for one and Jinyoung didn’t have a pool so it just stayed over at Jackson’s but that’s not why Jinyoung hated it at the beginning. It’s because Jackson said it resembled Jinyoung that made him loathe it. 

“I do not look anything like that thing! That thing shines so bright it would suit Youngjae before it would resemble me. I’m not that cute!”

But it wasn’t until Jinyoung asked how it resembled him from Jackson that his whole opinion changed,

“Because you light up my world so of course you would be bright as the sun. And though you’re sassy and serious a lot, when you’re with me, you get shy and are so sweet that you just end up even cuter. Plus, you’ve made this duck face before when you were goofing off the other day with Youngjae and so when I saw it, I just knew I had to get it.”

Ok, so maybe Jinyoung pretends the last part was never said but in the end, Jinyoung adores it now so that’s why in this very moment, Jaebum can’t pop the damn thing with his claws. That, and Mark is really adorable on it.

It was all Youngjae’s fault as he had led Mark out to the giant shed in the corner of the yard. They literally had to get the shed just for this damn duck but it was better than the wind blowing it away one day and you find a huge duck flying at you at mach speed. So when Youngjae pulls out the giant duck, Jaebum instantly noticed and stopped playing with Yugyeom and Bam. Jackson and Jinyoung noticed as well,

“How could I forget to bring out Mr. Ducky?!” Jackson exclaims as he races over to help Youngjae. Jinyoung strides over at a normal speed but he is curious to why Youngjae wants it,

“Are you planning on getting on it?” he asks and Youngjae shakes his head,

“Not me. Mark is though.”

Now all eyes go to the duck and then to Mark and instantly they want this to happen. Well, everyone but Jaebum. 

“Yes! Let’s get him on it!” Bam yells as he swims over to come help. 

Mark, on the other hand, is glued to the giant duck. The second he laid eyes on it, he fell in love and had to just hug it. So without a second thought, he hopped on it and wrapped his arms around the duck’s neck. It was an adorable sight indeed,

“Hyung! I know you love cute things but you have to wait till we get it in the pool first,” Yugyeom says fondly.

Mark shakes his head no and clings on tighter and Youngjae’s laughter is heard as Jinyoung and Jackson cut in,

“Leave him on it.” It’s clear that the two are thoroughly enjoying seeing Mark on it and enjoying it.

“Should we push or lift then?” Bam asks and the two instruct them on what to do and all five lift up the giant duck with Mark on it. And though Jaebum would rather throw the thing, he comes to help so Mark doesn’t fall off and they get the duck into the shallow end. Youngjae can see Mark tense up a bit but is quick to reassure him as he steps into the water and stands on the steps while he holds onto the duck,

“Don’t worry, I got you. I promise I won’t go to the deep end,” he whispers and Mark nods back in trust.

That was ten minutes ago and Jaebum is sulking by the deep end. You can’t see anything but the top part of his head to his nose but you can see him glaring holes into that damn yellow thing. Mark is having way too much fun on that rubber duck and no time with him. He can be fun too. Jinyoung snorts from his spot back on the lounge chair as he spots Jaebum planning his move from afar,

“There he goes again being him. He’s definitely of the feline breed,” he says before sighing and leaning back into Jackson’s hands. Jackson’s currently rubbing more sunscreen onto his body and Jackson is going a step further to massage him while he does so,

“What is he doing?” Jackson asks from behind Jinyoung. He’s listening, he’s just not looking away as he concentrates on making sure none of Jinyoung’s skin gets burnt for he loves this delicious golden skin and he’s gonna make sure his baby is taken care of.

“Getting ready to pounce.” 

Jackson puts the sunscreen bottle onto the side table and leans back to admire his work before smiling in satisfaction at thoroughly putting the sunblock onto his mate before he says, “That wouldn’t be good because when my Mom came out to bring us drinks, she said that Youngjae had asked her where the duck was because Mark didn’t know how to swim.” 

Jinyoung hums for even though Jackson was done, he was now back to massaging his shoulders and Jinyoung wasn’t about to stop him until what he said actually settles in and both freeze up at the same time. Heads snap up to look for Jaebum but find him starting to make his move. Oh no. Both suddenly scramble, Jackson about tripping on the chair as they rush toward the pool,

“Jaebum no!” They both holler and it catches everyone’s attention to look at the two. Jaebum thinks that’s the perfect chance to strike as he dives under the water before shooting up and flinging the duck over. Youngjae gasps as he watches Mark fall off and go into the water,

“Mark!” 

Yugyeom stares in confusion as to why Youngjae sounds so panicked and how Jinyoung and Jackson both jumped into the pool like they needed to rescue Mark. But why? Mark surely knows how to...does Mark know how to swim?! Mark isn’t resurfacing and Yugyeom realizes Mark does not know how to swim and is about to dive down himself when all four come up and Mark is clinging onto Jaebum as Jackson and Jinyoung are right behind Mark and touching him to provide comfort. They wait a few seconds before they move Mark toward the steps to try and get him to sit him down. Mark is still shaken up that he won’t stop clinging to Jaebum though so Jaebum gets out of the water all together while Jinyoung is about to tear a new one into Jaebum,

“Are you out of your mind?! He--” But before Jinyoung can continue, Mark stops squeezing his eyes shut and stills as he sees he’s not under the water anymore. Opening his eyes and moving some, he finds Jaebum adjusting them as Mark’s legs slide down a little more and he keeps his hands underneath Mark’s thighs. Mark’s own hands slide from around Jaebum’s neck to land on his chest and it takes point two seconds for Mark to realize Jaebum is shirtless and he’s touching his pecs. A happy noise escapes Mark as he starts to feel up Jaebum’s chest and that’s when Jinyoung stops in mid scolding as Mark is having the time of his life. Jaebum, still unaware of how dangerous the situation was, chuckles away at Mark being adorable,

“I’m much better than that duck aren’t I?” Jaebum was smirking as Mark finally noticed and yes, Jaebum tried to get Mark’s attention from the duck earlier by taking his shirt off but Mark was too busy nuzzling into the duck to take notice.

“Oh thank god he’s ok,” Youngjae breathes out as he slumps against Yugyeom as both of them were ready to dive under with the others. Bam comes up to them as they were standing in the shallow end right before the deep end,

“What just happened?” Bam asks for he’s lost. He takes in Jackson rubbing Jinyoung’s arms in comfort as the two calmed down from the scare themselves.

“I don’t know how those two found out, but Mark told me while we were changing that he was never taught how to swim,” Youngjae explains.

Jaebum’s expression immediately falls, “WHAT?!” 

Yugyeom grabs the sides of his head, “Oh my god! I put hyung in harm’s way!” 

Jackson runs a hand through his hair to push it back as Jinyoung glares at Jaebum and puts his hands onto his hips, “That’s why we shouted no at you.”

Jaebum feels like shit now, “I thought you guys were just trying to stop the fun...I didn’t…” But then Jaebum feels a hand touch his face and he finds Mark trying to get his attention. Mark points for Jaebum to set him down and Jaebum does, though he keeps one arm on his waist to keep him steady for Mark’s legs are still like jelly. Mark then proceeds to sign to Jaebum,

‘It’s ok, I forgive you.’ 

Jaebum remembers seeing that from last night and instantly knows what he said. Still, Jaebum feels bad, “But-” Mark puts his fingers along Jaebum’s arm,

‘I should’ve told you guys, especially my brother. It’s my fault and I apologize. Please don’t beat yourself up.’

Mark suddenly finds himself being engulfed in a hug by Yugyeom, “Hyung! You shouldn’t have kept that from me! We didn’t even have to go swimming. We could’ve done something else.” 

The others agree before Youngjae speaks up,

“He didn’t want to stop our fun and he told me that he really wanted to learn so I was trying to take it slow by getting him used to being on the water first before we actually went in it.”

Mark nods to what Youngjae said before signing away to Yugyeom. Yugyeom’s expression softens before he looks to Jaebum. Jaebum meets his gaze with a sad one for he still feels horrible for putting Mark through that,

“Hyung says if you still feel bad then you have to be the one to teach him how to swim to make up for it.”

Jaebum perks up at this before looking down to find Mark giving him a warm smile and reaching his hand out for him to take. With a smile of his own coming forth, Jaebum takes Mark’s hand in his, “I’d love to.”

“This is pretty entertaining to watch,” Jackson’s Mother says from the patio door as she watches the boys outside. All of them are gathered at the pool steps as Mark stands at the last one. All six boys are acting like the mama duck with Mark being the baby and it’s just too cute. 

“Careful,” Jinyoung instructs while watching Jaebum slowly lead Mark into the water as Jackson keeps wanting to touch Mark himself and help guide him. Youngjae has the pool noodles at the ready while Bam and Yugyeom hold one another for comfort. Who knew this could be nerve wracking. Even if you went off the last step, the water just goes up to a little past your hips but the others are still being extra cautious and reassuring to Mark that it’ll be fine. Especially Jaebum as he doesn’t want him to be scared again of the water. Keeping a hold of his hand, he’s standing right before the last step as Mark’s in front of him and takes a glance down at the water,

“Focus on me, Mark,” Jaebum redirects gently and Mark’s eyes meet his and he nods. It makes Jaebum’s chest swell with pride that Mark trusts him with this and with one gentle urging, “Come on, I got you,” Mark doesn’t hesitate to go off the last step and into Jaebum’s arms. 

They’re just standing but it’s still a big step of Mark in the water from moments ago. The guys all clap and cheer and Jaebum can feel Mark’s smile against his shoulder as they take a few seconds before moving. He wants to get Mark used to how the water feels and moves, 

“When you’re ready, tap my arm three times. If at any time you need to stop, dig your claws in. But I promise you, I won’t let go until you’re ready.” Jaebum waits till Mark taps his arm three times and then he starts to back up slowly.

Mark moves with him, the two kind of doing a slow waltz in a way until they reach where the water is up to their shoulders and Mark starts to get anxious. He doesn’t dig his claws in but Jaebum can see it on Mark’s face as he goes to look down to the water,

“You got this. You’re doing good, Mark. So good.” 

Those words send a nice flush to Mark’s skin as Jaebum praises him. It makes him want to hear more and to please this alpha. The urge grows stronger with every second that passes by. 

“Alright, I think we’re out far enough so what I want to try next is to get you to wrap yourself around me and then I’m going to lean you back but not to where you’re under water, just so you’re floating and when you’re ready after that, you can unwrap yourself and you can float by yourself,” he carefully goes over as his one hand moves down to tap Mark’s thigh. With his guidance, Mark goes to the position he was in after Jaebum pulled him back up from the water. 

“Good?” Jaebum asks as he’s constantly gauging how Mark is doing by watching his facial expression and eyes. Mark is nervous but he feels safe with Jaebum and after just basically koala hugging him for a minute, he nods. 

“Now I’m just going to tip you back but my hands will be on you so don’t be afraid,” With that, Mark lets Jaebum lean him back slowly. His legs are still wrapped around Jaebum’s waist as his back and shoulder begin to touch the water. Jaebum’s one hand remains on his lower back while the other cradles the back of his head and when Mark’s fully looking up at the sky, he finds it isn’t bad at all. It’s actually quite nice, like you’re in a bathtub. The excited noise comes out and Jaebum chuckles,

“You like that huh,” And Mark finds he wants to experience more. To continue pleasing Jaebum so he lets his legs come loose. Jaebum feels this and moves to accommodate and with Mark’s limbs now free, Mark is now floating with Jaebum’s hands still holding him up underneath.

“Look at you, you’re almost a pro already.” 

Mark’s two canines peek out in happiness, his blue eyes shining bright as he meets Jaebum’s fond gaze. He’s so focused on Jaebum that he doesn’t notice when Jaebum moved his hands away, though they’re ready to grab him if need be. Mark’s floating on his own. 

“Doing it like this you won’t sink as your body is relaxed and you’re using the water to your advantage to help keep you afloat. When you’re ready, we’ll move onto the actual swimming part,” Jaebum just gets the words out before Mark is trying to move to do more. Mark flails a bit but Jaebum is quick to grab a hold of him and pull him back into his arms. Mark’s hands are on his shoulders, their faces mere inches apart with their bodies flush together. Mark sees Jaebum’s tongue dart out to mess with his lip piercing and Mark can’t help his eyes from darting down to watch before glancing back up shyly underneath his long eyelashes. He grows shy as he’s been caught staring and the blush forms while he bites his bottom lip. It’s like everything and everyone else blurs out in the moment, Mark’s heart beating fast as he sees Jaebum looking down at his lips before he’s moving closer. Is he making a move? Is he trying to kiss? Mark finds his eyes closing as he tilts his head instinctively when suddenly the guys’ loud voices are heard. A huge breeze came out of nowhere and now as the two open their eyes and look in the direction of noise, they spot the giant duck flying toward them. Their eyes go wide before Jaebum is making a split second decision,

“Hold your breath.”

Mark barely has time to think but does as Jaebum says when he finds Jaebum taking them under water. Mark clings to Jaebum as Jaebum continues to hold him tight. Little bubbles escape between both of them and where Mark was scared the last time, this time he wasn’t at all. This time his eyes were glued to Jaebum, their eyes never leaving the other. Mark doesn’t even think about the fact that he’s under water, just that Jaebum looks so cool and sexy and...and Mark really wants to kiss him. Especially when he gives him that smile. But then Jaebum is pulling Mark back up and once they reach the surface, they breathe in air. Jaebum has one arm still wrapped around Mark’s middle as the other grips the side of the pool as they ended up in the deep end. The guys are suddenly surrounding them, Jackson and Bam flailing their limbs as they’re all talking about the killer duck.

“Oh my god are you guys ok?!” Youngjae asks.

“That thing tried to take you two out!” Bam states

“I told you that thing was a safety hazard!” Jinyoung exclaims

“Hyung!” Yugyeom cries out in relief.

“I’m sorry! I’ll get rid of it, I swear!” Jackson replies to Jinyoung.

The guys are moving back towards where the deep end meets the shallow end while Jaebum stays put until Mark is ready. But Mark isn’t paying attention to where he’s at for he’s distracted.  
Mark can’t help but feel the warmth and not from the blazing sun. But from the pack surrounding him. He can feel the care and affection from their chaotic and loud auras that it seeps straight into his heart and soul. That happy feeling bubbling up and filling his entire body. He didn’t know it could be like this and he wants to feel more. To experience more things with these people. To be constantly surrounded by them. Watching as Jinyoung is trying to keep Jackson away by splashing him. To Bam helping to calm down Yugyeom after that scare. To Youngjae’s bright smile toward him as he hangs off the pool noodle. This is what friends are like. People who truly love and care about you. Family despite not being related by blood. Mark doesn’t ever want to lose these people. The feeling is so strong that he finds himself longing for more of their touch and affection. To show them back how much they mean to him that he’s moving toward them. Youngjae’s smile turns into one of shock before it goes into excitement and he’s shouting as he beckons for Mark to come with his hands. The others all stop as they hear Youngjae and focus their attention on Mark. Mark is so overwhelmed with emotion that he isn’t hearing what Youngjae is saying as he’s so focused on how all of them are shining so brightly and looking at him with such loving expressions. The guys crowd around, all of them with open arms as Mark is doing it. He’s swimming all by instinct toward them. And when he gets close enough to one of them, they’re pulling him the rest of the way and up to a standing position before they’re all trying to hug him,

“You did it! You learned how to swim!”

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in but when they did, Mark gasps silently before turning to see Jaebum is still over by the wall in the deep end with a big grin on his face. He did it. He really did it! Mark giggles in happiness and excitement before having the strong urge to go back to Jaebum that he doesn’t think twice before trying to head back to him. Jaebum notices before swimming toward him as well that they meet up in the middle. Jaebum pulls Mark into his arms the same time as Mark clings but he’s still giggling and shining brightly that Jaebum finds himself doing the same…

Time flies by as they’re all playing in the pool now. From a water gun fight to playing chicken, all the way down to Jaebum riding the giant duck with Mark, the guys had a blast and now as the sun was setting, they’re surrounded by a bonfire and wrapped in towels while sitting in the lounge chairs. Food was set out on the table beside them as they ate and conversed amongst themselves. Mark was smiling though he was shaking slightly from the cold. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to move and sit behind Mark before arranging their towels to wrap around them both at the same time so they can share body heat. Mark lets out a noise at how warm Jaebum is and leans back into his chest instinctively. Bam raises an eyebrow at this while the others try and hide their smiles by their food or drink.

“This was another great day spent with the pack,” Jackson states with a mouth full of food.

“Chew before you choke and yes, I agree,” Jinyoung says.

Youngjae lets out a tired sigh as he flops back dramatically on the chair, “I don’t want it to end though!” 

Bam nods, “I know. Can’t we have a sleepover? Your parents would be ok with that right?” he asks.

“Of course we would,” a female voice says from behind them.

All of them look to find Jackson’s parents standing there.

“MOM! DAD!” Jackson shouts in happiness before hopping up from his shared seat with Jinyoung just to hug them. 

“They’ve literally been inside, Jackson. You act like you’ve been gone for months,” Bam teases but he knows how much Jackson loves his parents.

His parents hug Jackson before having soft smiles,

“You guys are always welcome here. We’re also very happy to see the extra additions to the pack,” Jackson’s father says as he looks to Yugyeom and Mark.

“So please, you guys should stay. It’s already dark out anyway and it’s a summer night. If you guys need rides home tomorrow morning don’t hesitate to ask,” Jackson’s Mother says.

His parents were so nice and reminded Yugyeom of his Father and Mark of Suga’s Mother. No one notices those two’s expressions except Youngjae who knows how their parents haven’t treated them kindly. When the parents went inside after telling them not to stay out here too long or they’ll catch a cold, the others start to chat excitedly about the sleepover,

“Wait, will that be ok with your brother?” Bam asks as he looks to find Yugyeom texting Suga now.

“I think it should be fine. Hyung has to work late tonight again so he might actually feel safer with us here tonight.”

Jinyoung and Jackson look to the two, 

“Safer? Where do you guys live?” Jackson asks in worry.

Youngjae, Jaebum and Bam both have guilty looks on their faces as they know exactly where they live.

“Guys...don’t tell me they live on that side of town. It’s so dangerous and full of illegal activity! That’s also where those gangs that go to the Underground like to be!” Jinyoung exclaims in worry as well.

“I know it’s not a good place but it's Jhope’s home and it’s now our home too,” Yugyeom states before his voice goes low to almost a whisper, “It’s a whole lot safer than where we lived before.”

Mark tenses at Yugyeom’s words before clinging to Jaebum’s hand. Youngjae notices the two’s are getting lost in their thoughts so he’s quick to interject,

“I think we should head inside to take showers and find a movie to watch. I’m sure by the time we’re done with the showers we’ll find out from Suga hyung if they can stay.”

They could use a shower to clean off the pool water and get warm. 

“Do I need to be the one to order it? You heard my brother, let’s go,” Jaebum says with a little authority in his tone. He didn’t like how tense and down Mark had gotten just now. He wants to know what’s going on and to make it better. He’ll do whatever it takes to make Mark happy and smile again as well as to keep him safe. 

The others start to get up now, though a little quiet as the mood was dampened a bit but that’s just because everyone is worried about Yugyeom and Mark. What did Yugyeom mean by those words? Why did they have such expressions? And when Jaebum meets Youngjae’s gaze for a brief second, he can tell that Youngjae knows something…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, brief description of violence and some sad stuff.

The sound of keys is heard before some fumbling and then keys are dropping. It’s followed by a curse and then a, “Give me a second.” There’s heavy breathing and some groaning before the keys are picked back up,

“Fuck, this hurts,” Suga’s slurred voice is heard, “Shit, Yugyeom and Mark. What if they’re home? What if they’ll be here any second?”  
“Shh, don’t worry. We’ll deal with that in a minute. Let’s get you inside first.” 

Jhope finally gets the door unlocked while keeping a supportive arm wrapped around Suga’s waist to help keep him upright. Suga’s arm is draped over Jhope’s neck and part of his shoulder as he sways a bit while they slowly move inside,

“Those stairs were the worst. I’m sorry that I’m basically dead weight right now.” 

“Hush. If you would’ve let your pride down and let me carry you the way I wanted to, then you wouldn’t be this bad.”

Suga huffs before wincing as even doing that hurts and now he has the taste of iron in his mouth from blood dripping down the side of his face,

“Says the man who is also hurt and don’t lie to me, I know you’re limping and it’s not just me. You would’ve tried to carry my heavy ass and I would’ve crippled you.”

Jhope can feel the smile coming forth despite the situation. Suga was attempting to joke in this rough time to make Jhope feel better. The two limped down the small hallway and toward the kitchen. Flicking on the light, Jhope gets Suga to a chair where he plops down with a hiss before Jhope about collapses himself into the chair next to him,

“God I feel like shit,” Suga mutters under his breath. His whole body ached, his knuckles raw and split. He can’t even tell you how many wounds he has at the moment for his body throbbed with each breath. He only knows he took the most hits as he refused to let Jhope take too many. Gotta love getting jumped in the Underground by a gang of seventeen. Suga smirks a bit though as he recalls he took down the leader and several others even when the gang started using dirty tricks. 

“You look like shit too,” Jhope states as he’s moving again after catching his breath. Suga watches him limp to the sink where an emergency medical kit was stored underneath. When he gets back to the table, he sets the kit down and looks at Suga, “The kids aren’t here but they might be coming, so do you want to try and go to our room or-” As if on cue, Suga’s phone goes off several times with a text. Looks like his phone wasn’t damaged luckily. 

Suga grumbles, trying to get his phone out of his pocket but Jhope helps him and gets it out for him,

“Whose it from?” Suga asks as he doesn’t have much more energy to exert himself to actually take the phone from Jhope.

“Yugyeom. He wants to know if him and Mark can spend the night at Jackson’s. From the address he put, they’re in a good rich neighborhood.”  
Suga narrows his eyebrows, wincing again as he realizes one of his eyebrows has a cut, “Who the hell is Jackson? He’s got to be another one of Bam’s pack members. You should say no because that one brat will be there no doubt and-” the phone is shoved into his face and Suga deflates instantly as he takes in multiple photos Yugyeom sent of the fun they had at the pool. The one with Mark on the ducky melted Suga’s heart and seeing both Yugyeom and Mark smiling and having a great time made what happened tonight worth it. It reminded him of why he’s doing this. Of why he hasn’t given up. He promised them a better life. That life was worth living. “Forget what I said before, tell them they can spend the night.”

Jhope moves the phone away and smiles at seeing Suga’s loving expression, “Good cause I was already gonna give the go ahead,” he states while typing back a reply, “Not only because they deserve to have more fun and happiness, but because if they saw you right now they’d freak out.”

Suga’s mouth opens but then it closes. He was gonna say that this was normal. Something that used to happen a lot back in America. But he rather it be him than Yugyeom or Mark. Flashbacks suddenly come forth of that one day. That day which was the last time Mark ever spoke. 

“Suga,” Jhope calls out as he can see Suga’s expression and that he’s getting lost in the past. Suga looks back up to Jhope, who moved closer to provide comfort before Suga points to the phone,

“Let me hear it...please.” His voice was a whisper but Jhope heard it and knows what he’s talking about. It’s something Suga listens to when the past becomes too much. When the pain and sadness are ready to tear him apart, Suga will pull up the video he has on his phone. Jhope’s expression grows sad as he’s spent many nights with Suga in his room and will listen to the voice, the voice that Suga longs to hear again. 

With a press of a few buttons, both grow quiet as they don’t even want to breathe so they can hear every word. Jhope holds the phone in his shaky hand as he lets Suga watch the video. The video starts to play and it shows Suga talking in the background as he’s going through the house in search of Mark. Yugyeom is next to him and can be seen as well as heard as it’s Mark’s birthday and they wanted to surprise him with gifts and a big celebration. Suga quiets Yugyeom’s excitement as they find Mark’s bedroom and slowly creeping in, they find Mark still asleep. They count to three before Yugyeom goes to jump on Mark. Mark yelps from the surprise and shoots up before both of them are wishing Mark a happy birthday. It takes a few seconds for Mark to fully wake up but when he does, he gets tears in his eyes and Yugyeom is seen hugging him and saying he loved Mark. And that’s when Mark looks to Yugyeom and says it back. Already, Suga can feel his own tears ready to fall just from hearing Mark’s voice but it isn’t until Mark turns to face Suga and the phone that the tears fall steadily. Mark’s big smile is there as he thanks them and tells Suga that he loves him too. That his birthday is always the best for he has his brothers. Unfortunately, the video is cut short after this for the rest of the file was corrupted. In fact, this video was from Suga’s old phone before it was ruined. He had many photos and videos of his brothers but due to the damage, they were only able to retrieve the last video. The video that was taken days before everything fell apart.

Jhope locks the phone once the video cut off and sets it next to the medical kit before he leans down to kiss gently at the corner of Suga’s eyes. Suga closes his eyes on contact and the last of his tears fall from his eyelashes and down his face as he lets Jhope’s warmth and love ground him. Pulling back slightly, Jhope gives him a sad smile that Suga sees when his eyes reopen. Suga reaches out, taking Jhope’s hand in his and no words need to be said before they’re both moving forward and lips meet in a sweet kiss. Both can feel the love and strong bond they have that continues to grow each day. With one more kiss, they pull back and Jhope gives a little nod, “Let’s get you cleaned up yeah?”

Suga nods back, his hand squeezing Jhope’s, “You first though.” 

Jhope’s eyes shine with love, “I’ll admit my leg is banged up a little but I literally only have a few scratches and bruises. You kept me safe for I have such a strong alpha that they clearly underestimated. But they also underestimated his mate as well.”

Suga smiles at this, “You kicked ass baby. You also protected me and made sure no one got near me after the fight. You continue to do so much for me that I could never repay you for.”

“Idiot, you and your love is all I need. Now hush and let me take care of you and when you’re healed, you can make it up to me.”

“Deal,” Suga says before hissing as Jhope used that distraction to start on the first wound. It was gonna be a long night.

“What did he say?” Bam asks as they make it to one of the many spare bedrooms when Yugyeom’s phone goes off with a reply from Suga,

“He said that we can but to let him know when we’re coming home.” 

Bam perks up, “See? I think he secretly likes me and that’s why he agreed.” 

Yugyeom laughs at this before throwing his phone onto the bed as him and Bam head into the connected bathroom, “That’s totally it. Though it might’ve been because of the photos you told me to send him.”

Bam waits till the bathroom door is closed before gently pushing Yugyeom against it to press a kiss to his lips, “I told you it was a good idea and not to bribe him. Just to show him you two are having fun and happy and that it's ok to be around us.”  
Yugyeom wraps his arms around Bam’s waist as he stares down at him fondly, “Thanks. I’m sure it helped to ease him. He may not show it but hyung worries. I know he does.”

Bam leans into Yugyeom and rests his head onto his shoulder, “I also worry about you guys but I can tell you’re not ready to tell me yet and that’s ok. Just know that whenever you’re ready I’m here. Doesn’t matter the time or day, I’m here.” He can feel how his words settle in Yugyeom by the released breath he lets out and how his body relaxes, “And don’t worry about the others. I’ll tell them to back off if they pry but I don’t think they will. They are concerned though for they care. We are pack after all.”

Yugyeom whines, “I hate that we’re worrying you guys it’s just...it’s not something I like to recall or think about. I wish I could erase those bad memories but I can’t. I’m not even the one that had it the worst but I’m a coward. I couldn’t even react when Mark hyung needed me. That it took for Suga hyung to get hurt as I stood there and-” Yugyeom’s breath hitches as he’s getting worked up. 

Bam is quick to cup Yugyeom’s face to bring his attention to him, “Hey, hey, look at me.” Yugyeom meets Bam’s gaze and can see the raw emotion in them, “It’s ok. You don’t have to push yourself. What you went through, though I may not know everything, is something you don’t just get over in a day. I’m glad that you got out of that environment but it’s still gonna take time for you to fully heal, Yugyeom. And even then, you might have some setbacks but I’m gonna be there for every single one of them. I’m here...I’m here Yugyeom. I promise I’m in it for the long haul. Doesn’t matter that we only met at the start of the summer. We’re mates remember? It’s you and me bae,” Bam says the last part with a little hint of playfulness or at least he tried to but a tear falls down and his smile becomes watery. Yugyeom is hurting and he can see that and it hurts him. He wants nothing more than to take Yugyeom’s pain away but he can’t change his past. But he can be there to help lessen the pain. To help him heal. 

Seeing Bam hurting for him makes his heart swell with emotion that he’s cupping Bam’s face back and surging forth to capture his lips with his. Bam welcomes him as he kisses back with the same amount of emotion. Whatever Yugyeom needs, he’ll give it. He’ll do anything for him…

“Do you think we stepped over the line?” Jackson asks as he opens his bedroom door for Jinyoung to go into.

“I don’t think so. I mean, we didn’t try to,” Jinyoung replies as he’s not sure himself. His expression clearly shows he’s worried about those two. Jackson comes over and hugs him from the front as they lightly sway side to side,

“We’ll just tell them and apologize until our feelings have reached them. I don’t want them to leave the pack.” 

Jinyoung pulls back to see Jackson was in the same boat as him, “Hey, they’re not gonna leave us. Loved ones have fights and little disagreements all the time but this, this was more like tension, not an argument. But I know how you’re feeling cause I don’t like to see them upset, especially if I’m the cause of it. But doing what you said is right. We’ll apologize and tell them we didn’t mean anything by it but let’s wait till we’re all showered and calmed down a bit.”

Jackson nods before a little smile comes forth, “You know, for such a short time, they’ve really grown on us.” Jinyoung joins in on the smile,

“It’s exactly how it was with all the others. It just proves even more that they’re pack. That we’re meant to be together.”

The shower was running as Mark was the first to get in while the other two are outside and waiting in the bedroom for their turn. Youngjae had been the one to tell Mark to go ahead for he knew Jaebum wanted to talk with him. But as the two stand here, Youngjae doesn’t know what to say. Should he tell Jaebum? He promised Mark he wouldn’t tell anyone that he was an omega and he’s going to keep that promise. But about Mark’s past life? The bits he’s learned about Yugyeom and Mark’s family? He doesn’t know if he should keep it to himself. He’s sure Bam doesn’t know much either but if he keeps this information to himself, would it cause more harm? 

“Youngjae, it’s written all over your face. You can’t keep this from me. You know something. Please, tell me,” Jaebum pleads in a hushed tone. Even though with the running water of the shower and closed door, Mark shouldn’t be able to hear them but Jaebum didn’t want to take any chances.

“Jaebum, it’s not that easy. He confided in me and I...I want to help him so badly but I’m scared telling you would bring more harm. You saw how Yugyeom got down there,” Youngjae whispers back with a torn expression.

“I know. Mark was shaking in my hold while clinging to my hand. It’s obvious from Yugyeom’s words that where they lived before wasn’t any good, much less safe. And I want to help too. In any way that I can but I can’t do much if I don’t know what it is.” 

Youngjae feels himself breaking down. Even if he didn’t tell Jaebum, he’d fail eventually and tell one of the pack members. He just hopes Mark won’t be mad at him or that this won’t make things worse, “When he was telling me about how he was never taught to swim...he asked me if my family had been supportive of me.” He wasn’t lying, it’s just moving the words around some for he can’t tell Jaebum that Mark is an omega but he’s still telling the truth, “He then said that he didn’t have that. That only Suga’s Mother and Yugyeom’s Father had been supportive to them but they passed away and that…” It was hard for Youngjae to continue as he recalls Mark in his arms, “His actual parents weren't and that Yugyeom’s Mother didn’t either and...and though he wasn’t physically saying those words, I still felt the pain in his voice as he wrote along my arms. It spoke volumes, Jaebum. Their family, whatever was happening in America was bad. I...I can’t help but feel like they were abused. Mentally, verbally, physically. When I was going through that hard time I had you and our parents backing me up along with the pack. But Mark, though he had his two brothers, he didn’t have what I had. His parents…” Shit, Youngjae almost went too far as he got worked up. Youngjae had gone through a lot of pain just being a male omega but Mark went through so much worse and knowing that hurt so bad that he had to bite back the sob that wanted to escape. 

Jaebum gently grabs both of Youngjae’s arms to have him facing him again, “Youngjae, look at me. His parents what? Cause from what you’re telling me, you’re making it sound like-” Youngjae shakes his head. No, no, he went too far. He’s said too much. 

“No, I’m just using the painful part of my life that I’ve been through to express how painful it must be for those two that they didn’t have friends or their parents to help them through it. They only had Suga hyung,” Youngjae is quick to say. He pleads mentally that Jaebum doesn’t put things together and realizes that Mark is an omega like him. Jaebum goes quiet as he searches Youngjae’s eyes but Youngjae holds strong and with another breath, Jaebum looks away as he lets things settle in fully. Youngjae lets out a silent relieved breath. Jaebum is now pacing as he’s getting upset with this information. In fact he’s furious but what can he do about now? It happened in America and he’s pretty sure his parents won’t let him go over there to murder and it’s not like he knows where to find those people that hurt Yugyeom and Mark. Those people deserve everything they put Yugyeom and his baby through. No, mate---I mean...shit. Fuck, his feelings and emotions are too strong now. He almost kissed Mark in the pool today for crying out loud! And right now, he wants to burst through the bathroom door and be with Mark. To hold him and give him all his love and affection. No, no, he needs to be a good boy. He’s already fucked up twice by showing his dick and then flipping the dumb duck. He can’t go in there and beg Mark to let him love him and take care of him. He can’t let Mark know that he knows the little bit of information he does until Mark is ready to tell him. And when Mark does, he’s gonna be there to help heal him however he can. Right now though, he’s gonna do what he can until then. Mark’s words telling him that he likes Jaebum being himself and that he feels safe with him starts to calm him. Seeing Mark and Yugyeom smiling and having a great time today helps to reassure that they’ve been helping a little already. That they’ve been giving them good memories to help with the bad from the past. Jaebum stills, taking a deep breath until he’s fully calm before he opens his eyes and looks to Youngjae. And with determination and a fire ablaze in both his eyes and expression he says,

“We’ll continue how we’ve been doing. Just being ourselves and showing Yugyeom and Mark what it’s like to have friends, a family; a pack. And even after finding out their past, it’s not going to change. We’re gonna still be here. Through the good, the bad, the ugly, it doesn’t matter. For pack doesn’t give up on each other. We’re Got7.” 

Youngjae gives a firm nod of agreement before his smile matches Jaebum. The two hug before Jaebum ends up whispering again that he’s gonna tell the others so they’ll all be on the same page. The two are so wrapped up in helping Yugyeom and Mark that they hadn’t realized the shower had stopped running for a while now. Nor the fact that Jaebum didn’t whisper that last part and that Mark had heard every word, especially when he heard his name. And now Mark held onto the door knob tightly as silent tears fell down. Though he was only clad in a towel wrapped around him, Mark didn’t feel the cold. He only felt the love and warmth from Jaebum’s words. He felt the hope growing and a light shining through the darkness. Those tears he’s crying aren’t of pain but of longing and emotions of knowing others actually do care. That this pack is sincere. And for the second time, Mark feels words clawing up his throat and wanting to be heard and the main word he wants to say is a word he’s already holding dear to his heart. A person that is sewing themself to his soul. 

He may not say it but he does mouth that word. And it’s in this moment that he feels he can start to let go. That it might actually be ok to be himself…

‘Bummie’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been one of those days so everything looks wrong and bad to me. Hope you enjoy anyway as I erased and rewrote many times today.

Can he really though? Can he let it come out? To show what he is? The urge is strong but Mark is scared. Beyond terrified. Bad things happen when he’s him. He’s like the black swan but instead he’s a black cat. He brings bad luck to everyone around him so it’s better to remain quiet. To hide himself. To blend in so he doesn’t exist. But that was in America. They’re in Korea now and Suga said this is their new life. That they’ll never go back to their old life. So does that mean he’s safe here? He won’t be a burden here too will he? 

A knock on the door takes him from his thoughts, “Mark, are you good? You’ve been in there for a while now and the shower hasn’t been running,” Youngjae asks. Mark jerks as he feels the door handle jingle before he gets anxious. He’s covered in a towel but still, if Jaebum is out there---, “Please don’t worry. It’s just me. Jaebum left real quick to go get some clothes and stuff for us from our house down the road. Not that we couldn’t try and fit into Jackson’s but we didn’t want to take out his whole wardrobe, plus,” Mark backed away from the door to let Youngjae in who now opens it to face Mark, “I figured someone might’ve wanted to wear a certain alpha’s clothing.” Youngjae slides in and shuts the door behind him. Mark stands there blushing as Youngjae caught on, “Let’s face it, Markiepooh, you can’t hide that one from me. I’ve been watching.” He gives a comforting expression, “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” He winks to seal the deal before he’s moving over to start the shower again and starts to strip. Mark makes a noise at that before covering his eyes. Youngjae cackles as he flings his swim attire and slides into the shower. Once Mark hears the curtain being closed, Mark peeks through his fingers and finds the coast is clear before putting his arms down. “You just keep getting cuter and cuter Mark. We’re male omegas so it's fine right? I mean, you let me see you naked earlier didn’t you?” Mark can’t deny that for he did. He feels very comfortable around Youngjae that he didn’t think twice when Youngjae helped him into his swim attire. But now that he thinks about it, Youngjae is the first person other than his brothers to ever see him naked. He goes beet red all the way up to his ears. Youngjae’s laughter is heard once more, “I can’t see it but I can just tell that you’re blushing and being all adorable again. We should’ve showered together, it would’ve been so much fun.” 

Mark moves to sit down on the toilet seat next to the shower as he waits for Youngjae to be done. He didn’t want to leave the bathroom since he didn’t have spare clothes and he doesn’t know where Youngjae put his. And there’s no way Mark is chancing showing off being shirtless and the towel slipping off or anything, “Mark, I can hear your thoughts from here,” Youngjae’s voice is heard in a whisper in his ear. Mark jumps, not realizing Youngjae was already done showering and was now standing there on the bath mat with a towel around his waist and his hair slightly dripping, “Stop looking at your body like that. You’re perfect just the way you are. In fact, I wish you would flaunt it. Bam would love to dress you up being the fashionista that he is.” Mark shakes his head, going to put his knees up to his chest until he remembers he's only in a towel and instantly clamps the towel back down to cover his lower half, “It’s just a thought. My brother wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of you if you dressed up. Though really, if you just wore a simple t shirt and some skinny jeans, I think Jaebum would combust on the spot.” 

Mark perks up at hearing this and Youngjae holds back his smirk that wanted to grow. Mark was just too precious, ‘Really? He’d want to see me dressed like that?’

Youngjae starts to dry off his hair more with one of the tiny towels, “Yes. Do you not remember how he was looking at you by the pool? He’s clearly interested in you.” The noise that comes forth from Mark was purely feline and Mark doesn’t even stop his cat ears and tail from coming out as he’s affected by the fact that Jaebum is interested in him. Youngjae’s expression is shocked before he’s gushing, “Oh my god! You’re so cute!” Youngjae can’t resist and pulls Mark into his arms, “You’re like a kitten! If Jaebum saw you like this, he’d never let you go. That alpha is obsessed with kitty cats. He’ll want to call you baby and everything.” 

When Youngjae pulls back, he sees how those words are settling in and affecting Mark. Mark can’t help it though. He wants that. He wants to be Jaebum’s. If Jaebum called him baby, he’d combust on the spot in happiness. Just knowing that Jaebum likes tiny cats has his heart beating faster in hope that maybe, just maybe he has a chance. But then the reality of him not being a girl hits him. How could Jaebum like him if he’s not a girl? His hand reaches out and starts to write along Youngjae’s arm, ‘But I don’t have boobs or a vagina.’ 

“What? Why would you need those?”

‘Bam told me how Jaebum is straight and had all these girlfriends.’

“I won’t lie for he’s dated only girls before but that just makes you all the more special now doesn’t it? The fact that he knows you’re a guy and is attracted to you, Mark that’s saying something. Besides, you could turn any straight guy gay just by walking into the room. You just haven’t realized how fine and perfect you are yet.” 

Mark is getting excited that Jaebum is attracted to him. Hell, he’s giddy and it’s a wonderful feeling. Something he hasn’t experienced before when it came toward his body figure. Ever since puberty, he hid his body figure and never received a compliment about it...only bad ones...ones Yugyeom’s Mother…

“Mark?” Youngjae says his name as he touches Mark’s shoulders when he notices Mark’s happy expression falter and drops slowly into a raw expression. That’s right. He can’t. He’s not allowed. He can’t show it. It’s not normal to have this body figure. It’s both feminine and masculine when it should just be masculine. He’s too feminine. He’s a male. He has to be a beta. He can’t show that he’s an omega. If he does then the others…

A knock on the bathroom door comes once again and this time both of them jump as they didn’t realize Jaebum had come back, “It’s me. I got clothes for both of you.” Youngjae looks back to Mark who withdraws and wraps arms around himself to cover more of his exposed body. His cat ears and tail have disappeared too. Youngjae doesn’t want to leave Mark’s side but he doesn’t want Jaebum to chance coming in so he’s quick to go to the door. He makes sure his body blocks any view as he opens it and sees Jaebum, 

“Thanks bro. We’ll be right out and then you can shower.” Jaebum nods to that and Youngjae closes the door before turning and finding Mark moved to the corner to completely hide and it broke Youngjae’s heart. How small Mark was trying to be right now to go unnoticed. Just what did those bastards do to him in America? Not knowing what to say at the moment, Youngjae moves forward and shows Mark the clothes Jaebum brought them. Mark’s eyes land on the clothing and with a small whiff, he picks up on Jaebum’s strong scent. He can’t resist and his hands reach out to take the clothing, especially the dark hoodie that’s twice his size and he starts to put the attire on. Youngjae puts on his own while he watches Mark. Mark now stands with the hoodie engulfing him and the sweats having to be rolled up and tied, but Mark gives a sad smile, lifting up his sweater paw to move the hoodie so he can put his nose to it and inhale Jaebum’s alpha scent. The way Mark’s eyes flash instantly before Mark stops it and keeps his cat ears and tail from coming out, tugs at Youngjae’s heart once more. Squeezing Mark’s hand, he gets his attention and their eyes meet, “Come on. Let’s go to the others while we wait for Jaebum to get done.” Mark nods after a moment and lets Youngjae intertwine their fingers together. The whole time, Youngjae repeated Jaebum’s words in his head. Until he can get through, until he can help make it hurt less and change the bad into the good, Youngjae isn’t going to give up. 

“Ooo! Jaebum went and brought the best movies!” Jackson exclaims as he came out to the living room on his way to the kitchen and found stuff Jaebum brought over. 

“Quick, while he’s distracted we can raid the kitchen!” Bam exclaims as he tugs on Yugyeom’s hand to lead him away but then Bam runs right smack into Jinyoung who stands there blocking the way with his arms crossed,

“I’m in charge of the snacks so how bout you two help set up the living room for everyone to be able to sleep comfortably later? Jackson, you help too.” Jackson perks up at hearing his name being called from Jinyoung that he throws the one movie he’s holding to rush to help. 

“Dude, that sounded like it broke!” Bam points out but Jackson is excited at helping to let it bring him down,

“I’ll buy him another one then. Now come, how should we set this up? Last time we had two big mattresses but now we have two more people so should we add another?” 

Yugyeom stands there curiously, “Is this how pack nights go? We build a big makeshift bed for everyone to cuddle on?” The two nod to his question before his eyes go all big and round in glee, “Where are the mattresses?” he asks next.

“We just get them from the spare bedrooms,” Jackson gets out before Yugyeom takes off. 

“Wait! We didn’t discuss how we were gonna set this up. Plus, have you looked at the beds? Those things are huge!” Bam shouts as he rushes after Yugyeom. Jackson follows after them like an excited puppy.

Jinyoung is busy making popcorn and getting out the drinks when he hears a loud noise followed by a, “Pivot! Oh god!” Another loud noise is heard followed by a crash that sounded a lot like a vase of some kind. Jinyoung face palms as the loudness and chaos is growing and debates if he should pretend it's not happening or to take a look. It’ll be fine right? No need to rush over and look. Surely whatever broke wasn’t expensive and surely three young boys can get a mattress down the stairs…

“There has to be an easier way. Here, watch me ride it all the way down!” Jackson’s voice is heard before Jinyoung’s eyes go wide and now he’s running. 

“Jiaer Wang you better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” The words are out and by the time he gets to the stairs he finds that Jackson is doing exactly what he said he was gonna do and Jinyoung was too late to stop it as Jackson starts to slide down on the mattress. At first, he’s all excited but then it feels like a roller coaster ride and Jackson is now screaming and holding on for dear life with his eyes closed. Yugyeom and Bam are falling over in laughter as Jackson is still screaming even though the mattress had landed safely at the end of the stairs in front of Jinyoung when Jinyoung put his foot out to stop it from going any further. 

“Babe, it’s ok. It’s over,” Jinyoung’s soft voice is heard as he couldn’t be angry when Jackson obviously learned his lesson and won’t do it again. Instead, he cups Jackson’s face and stares at him with a loving gaze, “You good?” he asks and Jackson stops screaming and looks up at Jinyoung. That dopey grin comes out as Jackson goes all heart eyes, 

“Yeah. My knight in shining armor saved me.” 

Jinyoung snorts but is eating it all up. Jinyoung can never resist Jackson. The moment is interrupted though as two voices are heard,

“Our turn! Our turn!” 

Jackson and Jinyoung look up at the foot of the stairs as Yugyeom and Bam hurry to put the other mattress on right before scrambling onto it themselves,

“No. No. I said no!” Jinyoung shouts but the two aren’t listening as they’re ready and with Yugyeom’s arms wrapped around Bam from behind, the two start to go down on the mattress and shout in noises of excitement. They go around the spiral that bumps the mattress up into the air a bit and they’re hooting and hollering as this really did feel like a ride in which they were enjoying thoroughly. The mattress was coming in hot though and Jackson can see they’re about to collide into his so he jumps up into Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung barely has any time to catch and steady him before moving out of the way as the two mattresses hit and Yugyeom and Bam’s goes up and over the other one before landing near Jackson and Jinyoung. The two are still laughing and grinning like idiots, 

“That was awesome!” Yugyeom states and Bam agrees with him. All until they look up from their positions to find Jinyoung about ready to murder even with Jackson koala hugging him. 

“It was his idea!” Yugyeom and Bam suddenly shout and point to each other before they both gasp in betrayal and start to bicker. Jinyoung didn’t have a chance to get a word in as the two were now wrestling around on the floor from their bickering and then Youngjae’s voice was heard from upstairs,

“Wow, look at all the fun we’re missing out on.” 

Jackson is set back down on his feet while Youngjae and Mark climb down the stairs and when they get halfway down, Jackson sniffs the air and frowns, “What smells like it’s burning?” he asks while looking at Jinyoung and suddenly Jinyoung gasped loudly before rushing back to the kitchen as the popcorn was now burnt to a crisp.

Mark giggles as he sits on the big comfy makeshift beds that are surrounded by the couches. Yugyeom and Bam were pouting as they were duct taped to a chair together and told not to move by Jinyoung until everything was ready. Jackson was also duct taped to a chair and he keeps whining every other minute because Jinyoung is mad at him,

“Babe!” Jackson pleads, throwing out his puppy eyes and jutting his lip but Jinyoung can’t see it through the wall as he’s still in the kitchen. Youngjae joins in on the laughter beside Mark as the two snuggle on the blankets and fluffed pillows they set up in the meantime. The movies were already picked out and one put in and ready to go as the drinks were on the coffee table. Jinyoung was almost done with the snacks and then all that was needed was Jaebum to get his butt down here so they can officially start their sleep over! Jackson is about to call out for Jinyoung again when he appears with bowls of popcorn and some bags of goodies. The way Jackson perked up like a puppy was so cute. Just like the way Yugyeom and Bam were eyeballing the food like they didn’t just eat an hour ago.

“Please, please, please,” all three men chanted in unison. Jinyoung finally relents and starts to undo Jackson while Youngjae and Mark help to get the other two out. By the time they were free, Jaebum was stepping off the bottom step and entering the living room. His expression brightens at seeing the pack but the moment his eyes land on Mark, it softens into a loving one. Mark looked good in his clothes and so adorable since they’re twice his size. Just the fact that Mark is wearing his clothes makes his chest swell with emotion for he provided for Mark and Mark accepted it. He even made a small feline noise of approval and arousal at this that catches everyone’s attention,

“Um bro, you’re tail is out,” Bam states but Jaebum is still solely focused on Mark. That goofy grin on his face and his tail swishing back and forth in excitement. 

“Oh, I know that look,” Jinyoung says and Youngjae nods as he does too,

“He wants to pounce.” And pounce he does for in the next second, he stalks forward and then leaps forward to take Mark into his arms and then down onto the makeshift beds. Mark lets out a noise of his own from the suddenness before he finds himself caged in by Jaebum himself. Jaebum’s tail is moving fast and playfully at catching his prey and now he’s nuzzling against Mark’s face. It causes giggles to come out of Mark at Jaebum being playful and silly.

“Is Jaebum scent marking my brother?” Yugyeom asks out loud and Jackson answers with,

“Yep,” as he pops the ‘p’ for he understands completely the strong urge to scent mark for he’s an alpha himself and loves to scent mark Jinyoung that way.

“I feel like we’re watching something really intimate,” Bam says and Jinyoung gives him a look,

“Really? Coming from you?” 

“Hey, what past Bam did is past Bam. You’ll have to take it up with him.”  
Jinyoung is about to retort when a loud purring noise is heard and all of them look to find Mark purring away in happiness to Jaebum now cuddling with him. Mark’s face is buried into Jaebum’s chest, nuzzling against his pecs as their legs are tangled and Jaebum’s arms are wrapped around Mark possessively. Mark is also clinging to Jaebum’s front with his sweater paws. The pack snorts, especially as Jaebum has this expression on his face of, ‘Mine.’

“Yes, yes, we get it. Now make some room so we can all snuggle close to Mark,” Youngjae states and the pack soon crowds around and the movie starts in the background.

Needless to say, the movie wasn’t watched for long as popcorn started to get thrown and the boys all got playful. Chatter was loud and chaotic but they were all having fun and bonding even more. It was well into the night before they started to calm down and get tired with Mark being the first to fall asleep clinging to Jaebum and purring away. It was Mark’s purr that ended up luring the others to sleep...

Yugyeom was having such a nice dream. He was out shopping with Bam and was rich and able to buy Bam anything he wanted. He loved that he got to pamper Bam and make him happy. It was now getting to a more intimate part when someone smacks him in the face. Jerking awake from the pain, Yugyeom groans before waking up to Bam accidentally hit him as he turned in his sleep. Yugyeom couldn’t be mad either for Bam was so cute and snuggled up against his side. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Yugyeom is about to lay back down and go back to sleep when he spots something out of the corner of his eye. Focusing on it, he blinks several more times because he must be dreaming already for there’s no way. What he’s seeing hasn’t happened in so long and this was just something Yugyeom longed to see for years now. But when Youngjae ends up moving in his sleep and accidentally hitting him, Yugyeom knows this is real as the pain throbs and his eyes go wide. Oh no.

Jaebum feels something twitch against his face and tickle him. It kept happening a few times that it stirred him awake. Blinking slowly, Jaebum takes a second to remember he’s at Jackson’s house. That’s right. They had a sleepover and he fell asleep with Mark in his arms once more. He smiles at the thought, going to wrap his arms around Mark to fall back asleep when he finds there isn’t a body there. Moving his arms up, he finds the source of the warmth still on his chest but it’s much smaller and furry. Frowning, he opens his eyes fully for Jackson doesn’t own any pets and when he looks down he finds there’s a black cat sleeping curled up on his chest. A black cat with an omega scent of marshmallows...

Mark shifted in his sleep!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is very intense! Traumatic experiences and violence. Child abuse/ and the past are spoken in this chapter! so you have been warned!

Cute. Adorable. Precious. Mark. Mark. Mark. Jaebum is in overload. Mark is so tiny from his ears to his nose and Jaebum can literally cup his whole head in the palm of his hand. With one curl of his arm, Mark fits perfectly around it, his tail subconsciously wrapping around Jaebum’s bicep as he nuzzles closer. Jaebum is about to combust as his heart melts and feels with more ooey gooey feelings. He doesn’t even hide the loving expression that comes forth as he sits up carefully and holds Mark in his arms. This was Mark. His mate. Their two scents are mixing strongly that it smells like a s'more and Jaebum can’t help but make a feline noise at that. It rumbles from deep within and Jaebum can feel himself reacting. His eyes flashing as his own ears and tail come forth. Mark’s an omega. Such a beautiful omega. It all makes sense now.

Yugyeom on the other hand is mentally freaking out. What does he do? Where does he even start? Jaebum is awake and knows now and and...is looking at Mark like he’s the most precious creature in the world to him. Yugyeom’s mind stills as he takes in how gentle and loving Jaebum is being with Mark. It’s actually really sweet to watch and he finds himself calming but wait...why isn’t Jaebum freaking out? He just found out Mark is an omega! And how is Mark going to act when he wakes up and realizes what just happened? Yugyeom is brought out of his thoughts again when he notices Jaebum’s eyes flash and he starts to react, oh, there is goes. He’s realizing it now. Yugyeom tenses, not sure what to expect but he definitely doesn’t expect Jaebum to lean forward to lay Mark on the blanket before he’s suddenly shifting himself. Holy shit! Now there was a giant black panther as Jaebum curls around Mark’s tiny form. His tail is slapping against the blankets in excitement while he gently moves Mark to be in between his big paws so he can keep Mark near his chest and protected. A deep rumble of a noise comes out in satisfaction at snuggling with his mate before he lays his head down and now you can only see Mark’s tiny head out of the corner. All the while Yugyeom is speechless.

“Isn’t this just adorable?” a voice asks and Yugyeom hears a small clicking noise that has him looking to his right to find Youngjae is wide awake and taking pictures of this moment with his phone. Jaebum notices as well and even in feline form, he suddenly shows off his grumpy cat expression for being interrupted of this beautiful moment! Youngjae bites his lip to try and hold back the laughter that wants to escape so he doesn’t wake the others. Yugyeom looks from Youngjae to Jaebum and then back to Youngjae and points at Jaebum,

“Why isn’t he freaking out about Mark being an omega?” He whispers harshly. Youngjae just smiles brightly,

“Because for one, regardless of what Mark is, Jaebum has been in love with Mark from the moment he first saw him. Second of all, Mark’s his mate so of course Jaebum is gonna love everything about him. Thirdly,” Youngjae’s expression goes into a sad smile, “I might’ve slipped up and hinted toward it earlier last night when I was talking to Jaebum about what Mark told me before we got into the pool.” 

Yugyeom’s own expression falters, his finger dropping, “What did Mark say?” Youngjae goes to reply when they hear a tiny mew that draws their attention back to Mark. Yugyeom gasps as Mark is waking up! Oh fuck, oh fuck…

Jaebum lifts his head to allow Mark to stretch. Gah, Mark is just too cute! And Youngjae coos while Yugyeom clutches his pants till his knuckles go white. Jaebum and Youngjae don’t understand. Mark hasn’t shifted in years! Since Mark had stopped talking, Mark never fully shifted again. Not in his own room. Not with Suga or him. Never. The fact that Mark shifted subconsciously with Jaebum is a huge accomplishment that neither brother could obtain. But again, Mark did it subconsciously so waking up and finding out he did it, Yugyeom is scared of the outcome. 

Mark’s bright blue eyes start to open and at first, Mark doesn’t do anything. He’s still trying to wake up fully and feeling very warm and safe has his mind blank and his eyes wanting to close to go back to sleep. It feels nice. Oh so nice. But then his eyes catch sight of Yugyeom and Youngjae. Youngjae is all sunshine like normal but Yugyeom looks worried and so tense. Add onto the fact that they seem to be much taller and bigger for some reason. Why is that? And now, he’s noticing a lot of black fur and his head looks back to find a black panther looking down at him with curiosity and wonder and holding a happy expression. It’s from that moment where it hits Mark for he goes to move and finds he has different limbs than before. That his ear twitches and his tail fluffs as his anxiety is rising fast. Distressed little feline noises are heard as Mark finally realizes that he shifted in his sleep. That his natural scent is out as well. That Jaebum knows he’s an omega. But that’s not the biggest thing Mark’s getting worked up over. It’s the fact that he showed himself. That he let out his omega fully. Forbidden. It’s forbidden. 

Jaebum can sense Mark starting to freak out and when he lets out distressed noises, he tries to calm him but Mark wants to get away. Jaebum doesn’t want to make it worse so he backs off, slowly getting up and moving back as Mark suddenly takes off. He’s so worked up he doesn’t think to just shift back yet and tries to dart off out of the room. Yugyeom is fast to catch him, scooping him up in his arms as everyone else is waking up to all the noise and chaos,

“Shh, shh, no. I got you, hyung. I’m here,” Yugyeom is just as frantic as he tries to hold Mark. He doesn’t flinch at Mark’s claws digging in as he’s more worried about Mark. At this point, Mark shifts back, but the others have seen it.

Wow, Mark’s an omega?!” Jackson shouts but Jinyoung clamps a hand over his mouth as Mark jerks hard before trying to struggle to get away. He’s hyperventilating, his gasps for air making their hearts ache as Mark is truly terrified. 

“Hyung, please breathe. It’s gonna be ok. The pack won’t hurt you,” Yugyeom pleads with his own tears falling along with Mark’s.

The others instantly feel their heart’s ache and stomachs drop as they see more parts of Mark’s past come to light. Mark grips Yugyeom’s arm when he finds Yugyeom won’t let him go and starts writing the same pattern over and over. The same name. Suga. He wants Suga. He doesn’t feel safe. He’s beyond scared. Mark hides his face into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck to get more of his brother’s scent. He can’t breathe, his lungs are on fire and the world is spinning. He feels like he’s trapped as the darkness is closing in and not even his brother can protect him from. Just like that time…

A cold nose is suddenly felt against his neck that has him jerk with a gasp before he’s stilling as he feels teeth against the back of his nape the next second. He can feel the fangs and sharp teeth and how easily they could bite down harder and snap his neck but this person is so gentle. It’s not meant to kill or to mark, but to apply just enough pressure to send through Mark’s body like a shockwave before Mark finds himself slowly calming down as he subconsciously takes deep breaths. His body goes limp, a tiny feline like noise comes out as Mark leans more heavily against Yugyeom now.

“What the fuck just happened? What did he do?” Bam looks to Youngjae. Youngjae had stopped him, Jackson and Jinyoung from doing anything.

“I don’t know if other species do this but with felines, it’s quite common for an alpha to do this to an omega if they're too distressed or out of line. Though alphas typically do this to their mates, sometimes you’ll see them do this to their offspring. Our father has done this to Jaebum and I a few times growing up. The reason I stopped you guys is because since Jaebum is in this form, he is more susceptible to getting aggressive while Mark is so distressed and vulnerable.”

“Wolves do the same thing,” Jackson states, “In this case, Jaebum did it to show Mark he’s safe. That the only thing that would harm him is Jaebum himself. That Jaebum will keep him safe from harm’s way.” 

“Suga hyung has done this before with Mark hyung,” Yugyeom’s voice is full of sadness as Mark makes little whimpered noises. Suga hyung wasn’t just protective over him and Mark. He’s acted like a parent to them many times since their blood parents couldn’t. Yugyeom wraps Mark further into his arms and he struggles to hold it together.

“Yuggie…” Bam calls out his mate’s name while the others all show sad expressions. Jaebum lets go of Mark carefully before nuzzling against the side of Mark’s neck. All his instincts scream at him to keep Mark safe. His entire being aching to have Mark happy again. To have Mark in his arms so he can shower him with love and affection. Jaebum can’t help the whine that escapes as he’s hurting due to Mark hurting. Mark lifts his head as he regains focus and can hear and see things more clearly now. Jaebum moves in closer, nudging underneath his chin to direct Mark to look at him. Mark meets his eyes and even in his feline form, they’re wild and dangerous but hold so many emotions right there at the surface. Jaebum then nuzzles again against Mark’s face and this time, Mark nuzzles back. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to shift back and pull Mark into his arms. Yugyeom lets him as Mark needs this.

“I got you, Mark. It’s ok. You don’t have to hide, especially not around us. We love and care about Youngjae and we do the same for you. So you can let it out. You can be you.” Jaebum continues to encourage Mark to show himself again. To let out his cat ears or just his tail but Mark shakes his head, his fingers moving along Jaebum’s arm,

‘I can’t. Forbidden.’ That word slips out as pieces of his past keep trying to resurface.

“Forbidden?” Jaebum says it back and Yugyeom makes a hurt noise at that. Yugyeom’s hands go into fists as he starts to shake as he puts everything together. The others are still shocked at what just happened but Bam can tell Yugyeom is about to break down and tries to go over to him. But the moment he goes to touch him, Yugyeom jerks away,

“We need to go home,” he says while looking down at the ground, his voice shaking with built up emotion.

“Home? But-” Bam starts to protest before he feels a hand touch his arm and looks to find Jaebum giving him a look that spoke volumes. Instantly, the words bubble in his throat as tears sting his eyes but he bites his lip to remain silent. Youngjae pulls Bam into his arms as Jaebum speaks,

“I’ll drive you two home,” Jaebum offers but Yugyeom shakes his head,

“No. It’s fine,” Yugyeom replies as he helps Mark to stand. Mark doesn’t protest as he feels Yugyeom’s fingers tremble and tighten with his. Jaebum doesn’t want to push but he doesn’t want them trying to walk home, especially this early in the morning. Jinyoung on the other hand isn’t taking no for an answer. With a kiss to Jackson’s cheek as he was already having a silent conversation with him, Jinyoung walks forth and pulls on Yugyeom’s free hand, 

“Let’s go. Someone is taking you two home even if I have to force you into my car.” 

Yugyeom lets himself be pulled by Jinyoung as his world was moving slowly and it felt like Suga would’ve said something like this and all Yugyeom wanted was to go home to his brother. Back to their safe haven they had created among each other.

But the whole car ride, his thoughts were growing and growing. The past that continues to haunt them won’t let go of them and that one word is tearing him apart. Forbidden. It’s a word his Mother used so much. Whenever Yugyeom had an opinion that was against hers. Forbidden. How he wanted to go out and play with others with Mark. Forbidden. When his father died, he wanted to talk about the memories. Forbidden. Forbidden. Forbidden. And hearing that one word spoken as it came from Mark, it broke his heart. And even now as Mark is the one that is hurting the most, he’s in the backseat of the car trying to comfort him. Trying to cheer him up and make it better. It hurts. Hurts so much. He didn’t know. He knew it was bad, but not even he knew how bad it was. 

Jinyoung watches with a sad expression as Yugyeom gets out of the car with Mark. He wanted to say something. Anything, but Yugyeom looked ready to explode with emotion. He wanted to be there just like the others in this time of need but it wasn’t their place and Yugyeom didn’t want this to go down around them. And though it hurt, they’ll respect his wishes but one day they’re gonna make it to where they can be there. That Yugyeom won’t try to keep it all to himself. With that thought and the phone ringing from Jaebum, Jinyoung waits till the two go up the stairs before he pulls off and heads back to Jackson’s house. Jaebum’s voice coming through the speakers and telling him that they’re gonna have a group meeting.

Mark can feel it. Can count it down. Yugyeom’s gonna break down. It takes a lot to make Yugyeom snap, for him to get truly angry. It’s just not in his nature. With each step up the stairs, he can hear Yugyeom’s breathing picking up. He can feel Yugyeom’s hand shaking more and more. By the time they make it to the front entrance, Yugyeom’s shoulders are rising and falling fast. That when the key turns and he opens the door, it’s the moment of walking through the threshold and the door closing behind that Yugyeom snaps. He stops abruptly and Mark is trapped between the door and Yugyeom’s back,

“Was it my Mother?” Mark tenses at hearing Yugyeom mention her before he finds Yugyeom turning to face him. Tears are falling as Yugyeom realizes why Mark isn’t talking. Why he’s so scared of being an omega, “She’s the reason right? Saying it’s forbidden. Our father telling you…” Yugyeom can’t continue as the past memories are coming back tenfold. Of course it would be the reason why Mark shut down and wouldn’t utter a word about why back then. How his first sign language he learned was, ‘I’m fine.’ Mark always worried about others. Always tried to be strong. But Mark was terrified. He was scared to even breathe.

Suga and Jhope come down as they heard the front door unlock and open before hearing Yugyeom’s voice. Now standing near the front door, Suga finds out that despite leaving their father, he was still haunting Mark to this day.

“He threatened you didn’t he? My mom...there’s no telling the words she said when we weren't around...I’m so stupid...so fucking stupid for not knowing. For not helping you that day. I should’ve...I should’ve done something. Anything! I should’ve attacked him before he attacked you!” Yugyeom’s voice gets louder and louder as his emotions rise and rise. Those images playing over and over in his head that by the end of his words, he screams before punching the wall so hard that it puts a hole through it. 

“Yugyeom!” Suga calls out, rushing forth to grab Yugyeom’s arm to stop him from hitting the wall again. By this point, Jhope is already moving Mark out of the room as Mark is breaking down himself. Yugyeom struggles in Suga’s hold but Suga holds firm. There’s blood and Yugyeom is sobbing, 

“I just want it to stop! I want us to be free! I want Mark hyung free! I want him to talk. To be himself. I wanna go back! I’ll do anything to go back and it can be me instead. I’ll do anything! Please! I wanna go back...I wanna stop it from ever happening. I wanna...go back...hyung,” his screams are dying down till the word, ‘hyung’ is spoken so brokenly of someone that’s been in pain for a very long time. The fight in him falters and Suga can finally hold Yugyeom before he collapses and the sobs are heard against his chest. Suga can’t hold back his own tears as seeing and hearing Yugyeom this broken,

“I know, Yugyeom. I know...Hyung wishes he could’ve done something sooner. Hyung wishes he could’ve protected you better...I’m so sorry. Hyung is so sorry,” Suga’s own voice breaks and Yugyeom clings back as the two now hold each other as the kneel on the ground.

And the whole time, Mark hears every word as he’s crying too along with them. Jhope holds him from behind, his own eyes squeezed shut to hold back his own emotions when he swears he hears it. He hears a tiny cry come from Mark where before Mark’s pain and suffering was silent. But this time, it was heard, even if it was only for a brief moment.

When the incident happened, it was shortly after Mark’s birthday. It was after Mark’s first heat came as puberty hit. His body was changing into a fully matured omega that it was becoming harder and harder to hide what he was. His father hated it and Yugyeom’s Mom made sure to tell him any chance she could when it was just the two of them. She would whisper it into his ear. Would say it with a smile on her face.

“No son of mine is an omega. Omegas are females only. Your body shouldn’t look like that. It should be fully masculine. Your scent is sickening. It shouldn’t be sweet. You need a stronger scent blocker. You need to get it into your head. You’re a beta, freak. A beta. I don’t care if you have to say it a thousand times in the mirror until it gets through your tiny brain. Beta. Beta. BETA!”

Any time Mark was alone or just passing by, Yugyeom’s Mom would make fun of him. Would remind him what he should’ve been. What a disgrace he is to this family and how she hated that she had to take care of him. Yugyeom’s Mother never liked him from the start but she married his father so he had to come with the package. Didn’t mean she had to love him and treat him nice when others weren't watching. It’s when her true colors came out and Mark didn’t tell anyone. Telling his brothers would only cause more problems for them and he didn’t want that. Didn’t want them to go through what he’s going through. And telling his father was useless as he was on the same page as Yugyeom’s Mother. His father demanded from the very beginning that Mark kept himself a secret. But it wasn’t until after Suga’s Mother passed that he put it into effect. That once they moved in with Yugyeom’s Mother, that he couldn’t let anyone know outside the family. His father already forced him on suppressants at an early age but with him hitting puberty, they threw more on him. Giving him a heavier dose like it could get rid of him being an omega completely. Made him wear bigger clothes, stronger scent blockers, etc. But with his first heat being cut off from the suppressants, it wasn’t safe or good for him. He ended up getting sick after his first heat ended abruptly the second day. The doctor warned them to stop but Mark couldn’t because of his parents. So when he was forced to go back to school on the fourth day, Mark collapsed with a seizure. Everyone found out that he was an omega. It reached the news in town as Mark’s father is a famous CEO. His parents were furious as the company was being hit and losing stocks all because their son was an omega that tried to OD on suppressants. They only cared about him losing his reputation and money. That as Mark laid in bed at home, his father gets super drunk while his mother shouts at him that he shouldn’t be alive. He shouldn’t even speak. That if he just disappeared like his blood mother did, then none of this would’ve happened. That the blood mother should’ve taken him but not even she wanted an omega freak. 

It was finally quiet for a moment as Mark cried, his body weak. All Mark wanted that day was his brothers. But Suga was at work and Yugyeom was still at school for his parents made him stay. So when Mark sees the time and knows the bus would be coming soon, Mark struggles but gets up to go see his brother. Unfortunately he doesn’t make it to the front door as his dad sees him and is wasted. His speech is slurring, shouting at Mark on what he thought he was doing. Mark doesn’t have time to react as he’s grabbed and slammed up against the wall,

“It’s all your fault! Everything is your fault! You’ve ruined my life! I never would’ve slept with your mother if my beloved wife wasn’t gonna die! If that never happened, then I wouldn’t have to take care of you. You’re not good for anything! You’re nothing but a hole to fuck into! You can’t even produce offspring! I wanted to abandon you the moment you were born but your Mother got dibs on signing her rights away first. In fact, the only good thing about you is that I get a paycheck when tax season comes but that’s it!” Each word jolts Mark, each word stabbing him and tearing him apart. Mark tries to talk, 

“N-no...I-I’m n-not…” He tries to talk about his feelings, to stand up to his father but he’s stuttering bad and growing upset fast. He ducks away from his father to get away but only makes it to the living room as his father is hot on his heels and spins him around roughly, “S-stop...p-p-please,” he begs but his father doesn’t care and cuts him off,

“I don’t care what you have to say. No one wants to hear it! So shut up! Don’t utter another word or so help me if I hear another peep out of you, I’ll beat the shit out of you and your brothers. I’m gonna have to fix all the shit you caused so you better do it right this time and hide who you are or his brothers will pay the price.” 

The sound of the front door opens now and Yugyeom comes in to hear their father yelling,

“You got that?!” 

Yugyeom rushes into the living room to find their father grabbing Mark roughly and freezes in fear. Mark is crying, trying to nod but a sob comes out and the next second he’s being hit and crying out audibly for him to stop.

“What did I just say?!” The father is enraged as one hit comes after the next before Suga comes running from the front entrance and tackles their father off of Mark. Suga doesn’t hesitate to fight him, though he ends up getting hurt, his shoulder breaking and blood going everywhere. Yugyeom stood frozen and watched the whole thing, from the fight to Mark terrified and on the floor trying to move weakly before he ended up passing out.

Mark remembers waking up in his bed with Yugyeom rocking him back and forth while he cries. Suga’s voice is heard before another loud noise. Yelling. Screaming. Things breaking. The two cling to the other even after it stops for a while. They’re afraid to move. Afraid of what will happen next and then the door is opening and Suga is there. His one shoulder is down much lower than the other. Blood all over his clothes from the many cuts, claw marks and bruises but Suga only cares to know how they’re doing. But Mark can only focus on his two brothers. On how terrified Yugyeom is. On how Suga can never play basketball again now and will surely lose his scholarship. His father did it. All because he made a noise. Because he failed and showed he was an omega. So Mark swears he won’t do it again. He won’t show his omega outside of this house or to his parents. He won’t speak again, though Mark honestly couldn’t if he tried. It’s like his body and mind already knew what he needed to do…

They couldn’t call the cops. Not only is his father famous, he knows the chief of police personally. They all think Suga had turned into a delinquent anyway. They wouldn’t believe him. Wouldn’t hear them anyway. But Suga promised them that night that they just had to hold on. That he’ll get them out. He’ll think of something. 

Mark was ending his 8th grade year when this happened. And it wasn’t until almost senior year that Suga could do anything cause even when he finally saved up the money, they’d just consider Yugyeom and Mark runaways at their age and his father would just take back custody. It didn’t help that after the incident, they told everyone that Mark didn’t like who he was and tried to hide it and get rid of it. That Mark hated himself and even though they loved and encouraged him, that Mark tried to kill himself by od'ing on suppressants because he wanted to be a beta so bad. Mark was sent to the hospital for suicide watch and it was now over Mark’s head. That if word got out that he ran away and his father got him back, Mark would be sent away or would completely have all rights taken away and would be on lockdown with his father for god knows how long. His father basically thought of everything and had them trapped. Had the whole public eye thinking he was the perfect man with the perfect wife. That it was the children that were corrupted and rebellious. But their father couldn’t do anything the moment Mark and Yugyeom hit eighteen. And on that very day of Yugyeom’s birthday, Suga pulled out all his savings and bought them one way tickets to Korea to be with Jhope. That he was finally able to fulfill his promise but to what extent? Mark had to suffer through the bullying once he went back to school in the 9th grade. Yugyeom lost all his ‘friends’ that he thought were his friends and would freak out anytime he saw an alpha with alcohol in their hands. But Yugyeom kept it inside, just like Mark. Mark didn’t utter a word since that day. He didn’t shift anymore and it took years just to see his cat ears and tail gain. Mark acted like a beta. Doing everything in his power to make his parent’s happy and lives better. All three kept things inside and hidden as they would sit at that dining table for supper or would be out in public. All of them falling apart inside when someone would bring up how Mark tried to kill himself. How Yugyeom didn’t do anything to stop it. How Suga lost his basketball scholarship because he got into a gang fight. Lies and a fabricated story that even the police had reports of. And the truth hidden within…

Do you now understand what these boys have gone through? Why it’s so hard to talk about? To express? To let others know?


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a long while since Jhope helped him up to his bedroom and held him. Mark just needed everything to stop for a moment and had asked for Jhope to leave him alone. Jhope didn’t want to but he respected Mark’s wishes and with one last comforting squeeze, he left the room. That had been maybe an hour ago, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that even after silencing his phone, the group chat hasn’t stopped as they continue to blow up both his and Yugyeom’s phone with messages. That his brothers are hurting and he doesn’t know how to make it better. Was this his fault too? Yugyeom’s words keep running through his mind. How he wanted Mark to be himself. To talk. How desperately he shouted that out and then hearing Suga apologize like it was his fault. Like he hadn’t tried everything in his power to protect them and get them out. It struck his heart all over again just thinking about it. He claws into the blankets and pulls them closer as if he can wrap himself up and just make everything better in an instant. His throat burns as he tries to keep back his cries of pain and sorrow. His eyes water once again even though he’s been crying non stop for who knows how long now. He just wants to see his brothers happy again. To hear them laugh and see them genuinely happy. He wants to be better for his brothers. But he’s scared. He goes to curl further under the blankets when his phone lights up again and catches his attention. This time instead of another group text, he sees Jaebum’s name pop up with the text underneath,

‘Mark, whatever is happening or has happened, I’m here.’

Mark instantly thinks back to what Jaebum said outside the bathroom during his conversation with Youngjae. Jaebum wasn’t just passionate and gentlemanly. He was a strong and caring alpha. A leader that would do anything for his pack. His mind then goes to when he first shifted after so long. How safe and warm Jaebum made him feel. And to where Jaebum held him by the back of the neck. Like nothing could harm him for Jaebum would keep him safe. Mark’s hand reaches out for the phone as he wants to feel that safety and protection again. To have Jaebum’s arms around him in a secure embrace as he tells him he’s got him. His hands shook as he went to the text. What he’s about to do, to ask...it’s big. It’s life changing. He can feel the anxiety and fear trying to overtake him but he keeps looking to Jaebum’s name in the top left corner for courage before his fingers are moving,

‘Will it really be ok to be me?’

For being him led to his brothers being hurt both mentally and physically. For being him brought such bad luck and omen. Wouldn’t it be better to keep pretending to be a beta? To keep himself hidden and locked away? 

The screen lights up and takes him from his dark thoughts as he sees Jaebum is actually calling him. Mark’s heart skips a beat at this and though his mind tells him to not answer, his heart and soul scream at him to listen. So he hits answer and puts it to his ear,

“I promise you Mark that it is. That whatever may come, I’ll protect you. No matter what happens, I’ll keep you and your brothers safe. The entire pack will too. So let go. Let it out. I won’t let the past ever become the future again.”

Jaebum’s words resonate through Mark and with a hitched breath, the tears come pouring down. And Mark doesn’t hold back the sound that comes forth with the sob. It sounded horrible in Mark’s opinion along with his throat burning but then he can hear Jaebum’s soft voice,

“That’s it baby, I’m so proud of you.” 

Mark’s overwhelmed with more emotions as Jaebum continues to say sweet things into his ear,

“You don’t know how much I want to hear you. To hear your thoughts and feelings. How just hearing this sound has me feeling so much. I just know you sound beautiful, baby. Just like how adorable you look in your feline form to how breathtaking you are in your regular form. We may have met on a Thursday but I want to fill not only your weekend but every week day too. I want to see you all the time. I’ll hold you as tight as you want me to. I’ll fill up all the space in your heart, Mark. Once you’re in my arms, all you have to do is close your eyes.”

Each word holds so much meaning. Each word is powerful and makes Mark’s heart beat faster and faster. His body lights up, every nerve in his body reacting to him. He can’t hold back his cat ears and tail as his emotions and feelings grow stronger and stronger. His heart and soul are singing, ‘Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum’ and Mark can feel his own voice trying to claw its way out. There is still that fear but each word Jaebum says overrides it till the point he can’t hold back one word,

“B...B-Bum...mie. Bummie.” 

Mark hears the sound of Jaebum’s breath hitching before the sounds of a tree rustling is heard next and then a thud. But the thud is louder because he can hear it both from the phone and from outside the balcony door. It makes him snap his head up toward the door and what he sees has him crying harder. Lim Jaebeom is standing there just outside the door and looking at him with those wild and dangerous eyes that speak volumes. How Jaebum’s own cat ears and tail are out and his eyes flash red. The phone soon drops from Mark’s hand onto the bed before Mark is moving toward the door. Jaebum doesn’t look away once even when he pockets his phone and waits anxiously for Mark to open the door. And the moment that he does, Jaebum grabs Mark’s hand that is reaching out for him and pulls him right into his arms,

“Mark,” the way Jaebum says his name is full of raw emotion and Mark clings to him. He closes his eyes and lets Jaebum’s scent and warmth ground him. Jaebum leans his head down, the sides of their faces brushing as he nuzzles against Mark.

Mark lets out a feline noise as he feels Jaebum’s tail intertwines with his. Jaebum is here and with Jaebum surrounding him, the words he spoke feel like a true promise. That Jaebum can really protect him from the bad things in the world. Mark believes him. Jaebum touches Mark’s face with his hand and Mark lets out another noise, their faces pulling apart to be able to look at each other,

“You gave me a nickname…” Jaebum is clearly affected by the fact that Mark talked. Just one word and he’s grinning like a fool. He even has tears in his eyes during this moment and Mark thought he butchered the word. How he sounded ugly and stupid because of his stuttering and not using his voice in so long, “I love it. I loved hearing your voice. You really do sound just as beautiful as your heart and soul is.” Jaebum once again knocks out his dark thoughts with his words. Jaebum is too great of an alpha. He doesn’t just make him feel safe and warm, he makes him feel like a person. Like an equal. Jaebum makes him feel...whole. Like he belongs. Like it’s ok...to be him. 

“Hey, no, don’t cry again,” Jaebum’s voice hitches as he sees Mark crying again and it has him emotional as well. He doesn’t like seeing Mark hurting and wishes he can take all of his pain. Leaning down, Jaebum kisses Mark’s forehead sweetly before using his thumbs to swipe away Mark’s tears. Mark is quick to reassure Jaebum that these are not sad tears as he writes it along his arm. Jaebum gives him a comforting smile and gently knocks their foreheads together,

“I hope to hear your voice again but if you only can say my nickname, or even if you can’t again for a long time, that’s fine too. Just the fact that you said it means the world to me and I’m very proud of you. You let it out and let go for me and that’s another step in trying to heal.” Jaebum lets his hands softly run down Mark’s body in comfort and reassurance, “Thank you.” 

Jaebum thanked him. Him. An omega. Where his parents hated his entire being, Jaebum was thanking him for showing it. Was happy to hear him and be around him. His heart swells with so many emotions before the strong urge to fully shift hits him hard and Mark doesn’t fight it. He ends up shifting and surprising Jaebum as a black cat appears and Jaebum instinctively catches Mark before he can hit the ground and curls him up in his arms. Mark lets out a noise before he’s curling up further, his tiny head resting in the crook of Jaebum’s neck and shoulder before a loud purring noise is heard. Jaebum chuckles, holding Mark in his loving embrace,

“Don’t ever stop, ‘talking’ Mark cause I hear you. From your actions to this. I’m always listening.”

Mark lets himself be held for a long while. With Jaebum happy to do it as he ends up sitting on Mark’s bed and just pets him. And when Mark is calm and feels the courage, he knows what he wants to do first. And he knows that with Jaebum here he can do this. So with one more breath, Mark starts to move. Jaebum lets him and watches curiously when he finds Mark moving off him and toward the edge of the bed before hopping down. He follows Mark with his line of sight and finds Mark sitting now at the closed bedroom door. Mark turns to him and waits. It takes only seconds but Jaebum knows what he wants and a fond smile appears on his face before he’s getting up. He scoops Mark back up into his arms and grabs the door handle with his free hand…

When Jhope had left Mark’s room, he walked slowly down the stairs as he braces himself once again. It was hard to hold it together after witnessing such a heartbreaking sight and now he had to remain strong as he went toward the living room. The three needed him, especially Suga but Jhope doesn’t know if he can hold a neutral expression if he sees the raw pain on Suga’s face. And he’s right, he can’t. Not when he walks in and finds the two had moved to the couch. With Yugyeom’s back facing the doorway and curled around Suga. The two held one another with drying tear tracks as it grew silent. But the pain and sorrow was far from over. Jhope ends up locking eyes with Suga over Yugyeom’s shoulder and Jhope can see the raw pain. The broken soul that was barely holding it together himself. The words Jhope had get stuck in his throat and he can’t fake it and force out his sunshine smile. And he knows Suga doesn’t want him to but Jhope can’t help but mouth, ‘I’m sorry.’ For though Jhope never knew the whole story, he knew Suga’s life had always been a hard one. From his Mother growing sick to her dying and then he lost both his first love as he was forced to move to another country. They had been friends since childhood but the distance was hard and Jhope sometimes wouldn’t hear from Suga for a long time. And when he did, he would get bits and pieces of the pain and sorrow. Of how helpless Suga felt. How hard he kept trying and trying for his brothers. To when they eventually got old enough to have cell phones and would spend countless nights and days talking about dreams and wishes. To other nights where Jhope would wake up to Suga calling him from having a panic attack or Jhope would be out and about and Suga would call him when he woke up from another nightmare. But Suga would never tell him everything. He didn’t want to involve another. To fail another. It took years before Suga caved and told him he needed to get Yugyeom and Mark out. That he’d do whatever it took and Jhope didn’t hesitate in telling him to come here. To come back home. And it became a promise. Something to look forward too and after the many frustrating and torturous years, Suga was able to get them out. With Jhope’s help, they got tickets and filed paperwork and got all three on a plane to truly start their life together. But they forgot that they needed to make time for healing. That they couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen. That it would magically get better. And from holding it inside for so long, it wasn’t easy to just come out and say it. But the reason Jhope is sorry is because he too, couldn’t do much. Given he was in Korea and they were in America, Jhope still felt he should’ve done something more. Maybe then they wouldn’t have gone through so much---Jhope suddenly finds Suga had gotten up and is touching him. He pulls Jhope gently away to the hallway, his expression so vulnerable,

“Don’t. We were kids then J. And I kept it from you for so long. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like this. Didn’t want to drag you down and yet you were still there. Every step of the way. Didn’t get mad when I didn’t give you answers. Didn’t even bring it up or ask questions when I wouldn’t answer for so long. Every time you gave me that smile and would treat me the same. You would love and care for me and you genuinely cared and loved my brothers. And though I didn’t tell you why, but when I told you I needed to get out, you didn’t hesitate to take us all in. You helped so much and you don’t even know. From helping us get where we are today, you are also the reason I kept going. You gave me your energy to push through the struggles and pain. Just like now, I...I just need your smile and you being you then I can keep going.” Suga’s hand shakes and he’s falling apart all over again in front of Jhope. Jhope falls apart right with him, their hands moving to touch the other in comfort and when Jhope gives him a watery smile, Suga’s breath hitches before a sob tries to come out. Jhope is quick to silence it with a kiss as he pulls him in. Suga clings to him like a lifeline and the next second, he’s being pushed up against the wall as Jhope cages him in and kisses him breathless. The love and raw emotions are felt through each kiss and the hands that cling and move to touch the other let each other know that they’re here. That they’re not going anywhere. That they’ll get through together. With one last kiss, the two part to look into each other’s eyes to find the love and devotion there. The moment is interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs and the two look up to find Jaebum standing there. But then their eyes land on the small bundle in his arms and when those bright blue eyes look at Suga, he’s falling to his knees. Mark starts moving to get out of Jaebum’s hold and the second Jaebum sets him down, Mark goes running to his brother who picks him up when he’s in reach and hugs him tightly, 

“Mark,” it’s all he can get out into a whisper before his throat closes up with emotion and more tears come. And every time Mark gives him kitten licks to get rid of the tears, more just keep coming…

Yugyeom ended up crying himself to sleep in Suga’s hold. He swears he was just asleep for a minute or two but he finds himself coming awake to a tiny nose poking him. He’s almost going back to sleep as he rolls over but then he feels a tiny paw push against his face and his eyes snap open as he comes face to face with Mark. Mark in his feline form. No words needed to be said as Mark showing up like this spoke a thousand words,

“Oh hyung…” Yugyeom reaches his arms around for Mark to come into his embrace and with the next jump from the floor, Mark goes right into his arms. Between Yugyeom’s loud cries and Mark nuzzling against him, it was another heart clenching scene that Suga, Jhope and Jaebum watch. And when Suga clutches Jhope’s hand, Jhope is there to intertwine their hands together and give him that smile as he says, 

“I’ll be your hope.” Suga leans into Jhope for a brief moment before they go to Yugyeom’s side and help comfort him. 

It’s only another moment before Suga looks up and locks eyes with Jaebum still by the doorway. And it’s in that moment that Jaebum can see Suga not only appreciated him but accepted him as well. That the look in his eye was from an alpha to alpha. Jaebum gives him a nod before letting Suga return back to his family. 

They’re gonna heal. They’re gonna get through this. And they’re gonna have a whole pack there to back them up every step of the way…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read I'm sorry.

The sound of the doorbell is heard and Mark instantly shifts back and clings to Yugyeom. Yugyeom whines cause he didn’t want Mark to shift back yet but holding Mark like this was great too,

“I got you Hyung, don’t worry,” he reassures him as he rolls them and Mark’s back is against the couch and his front hidden by Yugyeom’s body. 

The sound of the doorbell is heard again. And again and again. Now, there’s insistent knocking as Suga growls and bares fangs but Jhope has Suga sit back down because he’s still healing and goes to get it. Jaebum on the other hand finally takes notice of his phone and finds a bazillion missed group texts, phone calls and even his Mother called. He sees the last text is actually from his Mother too,

‘Lim Jaebeom if you don’t answer your brother right this instant! He’s worried sick cause you took off to your mate’s house and there’s been no reply for hours! Which, by the way, I demand to see your mate today or I will come find you myself.’

Jaebum’s eyes go wide. Oh snap. That wasn’t his Mother was it? But then he hears loud shouting which is in fact, not his Mother but it’s Bam,

“Yuggie!!!!!! Let me in!!! Let me love you! Don’t make me tear down this door! I’ll deal with Suga’s wrath for you,” Bam shouts in between ringing the doorbell and beating against the door, “I even brought goodies so we can eat our sorrows away!” 

Suga’s eyebrow raises at hearing Bam saying he’ll deal with his wrath while Mark giggles and Yugyeom is trying to hide his smile in the crook of Mark’s neck. Jhope finally gets to the door as Jaebum peeks around the corner and when Jhope opens it, he finds it’s not just Bam there but three more young men. Bam has his eyes closed and is about to beat on the door again which would end up being Jhope this time, but luckily Jinyoung grabs Bam’s hands in time,

“Hello, we’re sorry to interrupt-” Jinyoung starts but Bam cuts in,

“No we’re not. We demand to see Yugyeom and Mark! And we know Jaebum is in there!”

The doorbell rings again and everyone sees Jackson still has his finger on it. His eyes go wide before he laughs nervously and removes it, “Oops, my bad.” 

“We brought goodies!” Youngjae exclaims as he shows off the bag of food.

Jhope’s expression ends up turning friendly before he snorts, “You guys sure are a lively bunch.”

“Just shut the door in their face, especially Bam’s,” Suga’s voice rings out from inside and Jhope shakes his head fondly before stepping to the side,

“Now, now, Suga,” Jhope’s smile comes forth at Suga being himself before turning to look at the boys again, “Come on in. Don’t mind grumpy gill.” 

The boys bowed politely before entering the house and as soon as they spot Jaebum, they’re expressions changed,

“Hey!” The four point and Jaebum winces due to how high their voices went,

“I’m sorry guys, I really didn’t mean to ignore your calls and texts-” Jaebum is now cut off as the pack rush forth and end up hugging him.

“You dumbass! You didn’t even tell us where you were going though of course we know it would be here!” Jinyoung scolds.

“But you didn’t tell us you actually arrived. What if you had gotten into an accident or ran into a gang leader? Hell, Suga could’ve murdered you!” Jackson whines.

“We really thought Suga murdered you,” Bam says.

“And you didn’t tell us how the others were doing!” Youngjae adds.

Jaebum can hear how upset they were but the way they’re hugging and showing affection makes him smile. 

“I’m really sorry. By the time I got here, I was already talking to Mark and so many things have happened since then. It really just started to calm down right now and then you guys showed up.” 

“We forgive you,” Youngjae and Jackson state at the same time.

“I don’t. He has five minutes,” Jinyoung replies.

Bam on the other hand, moves back after the group hug and catches something out the corner of his eye. He barely has any time to look, much less react before he’s being tackled to the floor by Yugyeom, 

“Ah! Shi-” Bam feels arms wrap around him before he goes down and then he’s being squeezed tightly,

“Bam,” Yugyeom breathes out and Bam’s expression goes soft before he’s hugging back,

“Hi, you goofball.” Bam eventually makes Yugyeom move back some so he can look at him properly and his expression falters when he sees Yugyeom’s been crying his heart out, “Oh my poor bae. You need love stat.” Bam then proceeds to cup Yugyeom’s face before planting many kisses all around, starting from his chin and moving up. 

They guys chuckle as Yugyeom is thoroughly enjoying all the love and affection from Bam that his tail has come out and is wagging excitedly. And when they hear Mark’s giggle, the others look to Mark and instantly, they’re running toward him. Suga glares the entire time the guys are hugging Mark and showering him with love and affection.

“Mark we missed you!” Youngjae voices as Jackson whines,

“You guys left too soon. Our sleepover wasn’t done yet. But it’s a new day and another adventure!” 

Soon the two start to fight as they both wanted to have Mark in their lap and Jinyoung had to come in between,

“We brought breakfast we were gonna have this morning. We figured we could all eat together,” he gets out before giving a look to the two to stop it. Both whine in response before huffing and crossing their arms. The whole time Mark was smiling and giggling as he thought they were adorable. 

This was...nice. Though Yugyeom and Mark had left this morning and left the others extremely worried, the pack is respecting them and trying to go about the day like it should until the two are ready to tell them. And they’re gonna make sure the two know they’re loved dammit! 

“Ooo! Suga, look at this, they got the expensive shit,” Jhope’s voice rings out as he’s looking through the bag. Suga perks up at this and sees Jhope lifting a syrup bottle to show him, “This thing is like forty bucks!” Suga’s eyes go wide before he takes a hold of the bottle,

“There’s no way this syrup is any different than the cheap brand.”

“You’re gonna eat your words grumpy gill!” Jackson sing songs and Suga growls,

“What did you just call me?!” Jackson ends up yelping as Suga pulls out one of his knives but Jhope is quick to take Suga’s hand and Suga never turns down holding hands with his loved ones,

“Come, let’s get started on breakfast. I need some help.” 

Jackson sighs in relief from his hiding spot behind Jinyoung before the others start to head to the kitchen to help. 

Suga and Jhope find out just how loud and lively the pack are as they’re preparing breakfast and the group hasn’t once calmed down. The whole kitchen was full of energy and chaos but as the two kept watch over Yugyeom and Mark, they found out how good this pack is for them. How the entire time, Yugyeom and Mark have been smiling and laughing. Have been engaging with the others and showing more of themselves. It was a sight to see and a memory to cherish and this, this was something Suga wanted to keep happening. So even with the chaos, Suga found he could deal with this if it made his brothers happy. From Jackson’s touchy feeliness and social vibe to Jinyoung’s seriousness and sass. Down to Youngjae’s loud voice and booming laughter to Bam’s jokester and silly personality. Hell, he’d even allow Jaebum to be affectionate toward Mark, just as long as he doesn’t overstep the line. And believe him when he says that he’s keeping a close eye on him. Jhope shakes his head fondly as he follows Suga’s gaze. How he’s glaring at Jaebum being all flirty toward Mark but doesn’t say a thing about Bam who hasn’t let go of Yugyeom for one second and has been showering him in love and affection nonstop. Jhope gently nudges Suga to get him to focus on the task at hand as they go back to trying to make pancakes. They’re in charge of making the batter where Jinyoung is in charge of cutting up the fruit. Youngjae and Jackson are gonna be the flippers of the pancakes as Yugyeom and Bam set the table up and got drinks. Mark and Jaebum on the other hand, well, actually Mark was told to sit there and look pretty but of course Jaebum followed cause he follows Mark everywhere. And now those two were sitting super close on the island bar stools that their sides were touching. Jaebum can’t help himself as he leans down to run his nose along the side of Mark’s face. He nuzzles closer, clearly scent marking Mark as he trails down his jawline and to his neck where he stops by Mark’s collar. Mark shivers, a feline noise escaping before it turns into another giggle as Jaebum playfully nips at him,

“Bummie!” 

The second the word came out, the world stills as the pack all go into shock. Youngjae was in mid flip of his pancake that he ended up expelling it higher that when it came back down, it landed on top of Jackson’s head. But Jackson was too shocked to even care about the hot goop getting into his hair. All of them just stared in awe that Mark just spoke while Jaebum has that dopey grin on his face and their tails intertwined. After a few seconds, Jinyoung is the first one able to speak,

“Excuse me?! Care to explain?! By the look on your face, I can assume he’s said this word before. Just what the hell did we miss?!” He exclaims while pointing to the two of them.

Meanwhile, Suga is torn between wanting to claw Jaebum or thank him because Mark is talking. Mark is letting himself out. Again, he just fucking spoke! Suga can’t help but get emotional and goes over and hugs Mark from behind. It wasn’t long before Mark’s own smile turned watery as he can feel Suga’s happy tears against his back and then Yugyeom is soon crying loudly before he comes and hugs both of them. Jackson doesn’t even notice his pancake was burnt to a crisp as he watched the fond scene of the three brothers having this moment…

They didn’t have enough room in the kitchen so they moved to the living room where they’re crowded on the couch and chair while some sat on the floor on pillows. Mark sat in Sugas lap this time as he wasn’t ready to let go just yet after that emotional moment and that was twenty minutes ago. Jaebum can’t even hide his jealousy. He’s uber jealous as he wanted to have Mark in his arms. He gave the brother plenty of time so now he wants his mate dammit! But it’s not happening and it has Jaebum crossing his arms and pouting like a child. He blames Jinyoung because him and Youngjae dragged him to the bathroom so he could finally explain what went down. That’s how Jaebum lost his chance to have Mark in his arms because by the time he came back down, the others were in the living room and Suga had Mark.

“Oh come on, stop it and eat,” Jinyoung says as he sees Jaebum’s pout is growing by the minute now.

“No,” Jaebum huffs back but then he sees Mark looking at him with worry so he takes back his statement and glares down at his pancakes. He takes his fork and ends up stabbing it into the pancake and then stuffs a big piece into his mouth. It makes his cheek poke out as he chews like it’s a chore but at least he’s eating. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at Jaebum acting like a child but then he snorts as Mark starts to make grabby hands toward him. Jaebum instantly perks up and now had Mark in his arms. So now Suga became uber jealous and Jhope is falling over in laughter as this was hilarious. The pack can’t help but join in for though Suga acts all tough, he’s actually ooey gooey inside and it reminds them of Jaebum. It gets the pack to look between the two and it clicks as to why Mark would be so into Jaebum. He likes the bad boys that are actually softies. God, Mark is so precious. Especially now, as he’s helping to feed Jaebum to make sure he gets plenty of breakfast as he was barely touching his food earlier. And now Jaebum ate the whole stack of pancakes, but not without sharing with Mark. He was very much content now, having gotten to feed Mark from his fork and plate and from having him in his arms. It’s safe to assume Jaebum is totally whipped and Mark doesn’t have a clue. 

The rest of breakfast is just as lively and yes, that expensive bottle of syrup turned out to be pretty damn good but Suga refuses to let Jackson know that.

Dishes were cleaned and kitchen clear of food and the mess made, Suga is now glaring at the pack that is still in his home,

“Don’t you guys have somewhere to be?” 

The guys shake their heads, “Nope,” several even popping the ‘p’. 

“It’s the summer. Plus, we just need each other,” Youngjae goes all sunshine.

“And pack sticks together. So we’re good here,” Jackson adds.

“Today feels like a lazy day. I could go for a nap,” Jinyoung voices before gesturing with his shoulder and head for them to look. They find Mark about to nod off in Jaebum’s lap but he’s fighting it. 

“Nap, nap, nap ,nap,” Youngjae, Jackson and Bam begin to chant and Yugyeom starts to grow excited and joins in.

“Nap it is,” Jaebum voices as he’s already moving to stand with Mark in his arms. Mark goes instinctively, moving to koala hug Jaebum before burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Jaebum then moves like he’s lived in this house for years now and makes his way toward the stairs. Suga can feel his eyebrows both raise in shock as even the others are following suite and Yugyeom waves to the two before disappearing up the stairs with the gang. Jhope throws his head back in laughter before leaning into Suga’s side,

“Looks like we’re gonna have a full house for the whole day.”

Suga has a feeling of that too and he can already feel a headache coming on.

“Might as well take advantage of the kids sleeping and take a nap ourselves. You’re still in the process of healing mister and someone needs a nap before they become even grumpier.”

Suga tries to protest that he doesn’t need a nap but when Jhope pulls him into their bedroom and gets him on the bed, Suga is already snuggling close and finding that he could go for a small nap. And with Jhope’s soothing scent and steady heartbeat, it isn't long for Suga to fall asleep.

“Oh my G-” Jackson doesn’t get to finish as a hand is clamped over his mouth. The others shush him but Jackson can’t help it! Mark is just too adorable! He ended up shifting again in his sleep and is curled up on Jaebum’s chest. The pack wants to take their time to enjoy the moment they couldn’t before. Jinyoung keeps his hand over Jackson’s mouth and pulls him to his side so Jackson doesn’t get any ideas while Youngjae takes more pictures and Yugyeom records. Meanwhile, Bam tries so hard not to laugh as Jaebum has a look of murder toward Jackson if he even thinks about waking up his baby. But the moment ends soon anyway for Jaebum’s phone starts to go off. Mark jerks and the others all glare at Jaebum now who is cursing mentally before he sees who it is. It’s his Mother,

“Oh no, I forgot to reply to her!” 

“Oh, you’re gonna die,” Bam claims as Jaebum is quick to answer his phone and Yugyeom took that chance to pick up Mark to calm him. Mark picks up on his brother’s scent and calms before snuggling in close in a sleepy daze.

“Mom--”

“Oh don’t you Mom me! Where is he? Where’s my third son?” Jaebum finds his Mother’s voice talking over him and when he thought she’d be upset over not replying to him, she’s more interested in Mark. Raising an eyebrow, he looks to Youngjae as he was cackling just to find he had just done something mischievous. Youngjae just winks before their Mother clarifies what Youngjae did, “Youngjae sent me adorable photos of Mark in his kitty form! I demand to see him this instant!” 

Mark’s ears twitch as even he could hear her and she wasn’t on speaker. He lifts his tiny head back into Jaebum’s direction and that’s when he realizes they’re no longer napping and that he shifted in his sleep again. Shifting back, he grows shy but the others are quick to comfort him and give encouraging words. Jaebum gets distracted by the pack showering Mark with love and affection and how his attention always goes to Mark,

“Boy! The fact that you’re even ignoring your Mother just proves that he’s your mate. And I would know, because the whole world knows you’re a Mama’s boy.” 

Jaebum whines, “I’m sorry, Mom. I can’t help it! You know I love you.”

Her voice goes soft, “I know you do honey,” before her voice goes low with authority, “Now you have less than an hour to get Mark over him before I come to you. Final warning. Love you, Son! I’ll be waiting!” With that she ends the call and Jaebum is left speechless as he pulls the phone back to look at the time. 

“Well?” Jinyoung asks as he sees Jaebum’s expression. Jaebum then looks to them before saying,

“She says we have less than an hour to bring Mark to her.” 

Instantly, the others all get the same expression before Jackson is going into panic mode, 

“Hurry or we’re all gonna die!” 

Bam is already trying to shove Yugyeom toward the door, 

“We don’t have time to lose!”

Yugyeom looks highly concerned now, “Does this mean she’s good or bad? I don’t understand what’s happening right now!” 

“To put it simply, my Mother is ten times worse than Suga hyung,” Youngjae says as Jaebum is helping to move the others out the door. Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to carry Mark koala style this time as his Mother mode was on. Yugyeom pales at hearing those words but it gets even worse when Jackson clarifies,

“She’s also in the F.B.I. She hunts down bad guys for a living!”

Oh shit! Yugyeom is now picking up his pace as the pack all rush to the stairs and Mark finds amusement in all of this while hanging on for the ride. Suga and Jhope are just coming out of their bedroom when they see the others rushing past,

“What’s the rush?” Suga asks and all of them talk at once that Suga can only raise an eyebrow at,

“Gotta go!” Jackson hollers.

“Can’t talk now!” Bam shouts at the same time.

“We’ll bring them back tomorrow...maybe!” Youngjae tries.

“We promise we’re not kidnapping them Sir,” Jinyoung states as he’s holding onto Mark still and Yugyeom is still being dragged by Youngjae and Bam.

“Thanks for everything. It was a pleasure to spend time together and enjoy a meal. Also, don’t worry I’ll be sure to protect them both. Have a great day, ok, bye!” Jaebum finishes and Mark’s giggles are heard all the way down the stairs and out the front door until the door shuts behind them. Suga stands there speechless while Jhope is smiling away,

“I quite like this pack.” Suga huffs at that but his own smile tries to show. With a shake of his head, he goes to drag Jhope back inside their bedroom for another nap when he hears his cell phone go off with a text,

‘Meet me tonight at these coordinates. I would like to talk with you Suga.’

Two initials are underneath the text and it makes his breath hitch because of who it is.

‘R.M.’ 

Just how did he get his number? Does he know what went down? Was he there that night? And what the hell did the most famous Underground leader want from him?!

There’s only one way to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it be good or bad?! And Jaebum and Youngjae's Mother! How will that go down?


	11. Chapter 11

Bam was completely right when he said wait till you see the other houses that the pack live in for holy cow, they were like hotel mansions. They passed by Jinyoung’s first and Yugyeom and Mark didn’t think it could get any better than that but it did as they continued down the line a bit to the neighboring home which was Youngjae and Jaebum’s house. Just wow. There were no other words to express it and Yugyeom and Mark used to live in a rich neighborhood but this was even greater to what their parents had. The driveway was long and each second, Mark was growing more nervous. He was going to meet Mother Lim! Meeting Jackson’s parents were nerve wracking enough for he didn’t know what to expect even when Jackson said they were sweet. It’s not that he didn’t believe him, it’s just he’s used to facades. To what it looks like to the outside and public but on the inside, that’s a whole nother story. Turned out that the Wang’s were actually really nice people. Jackson couldn’t stop talking about them and would show them all these pictures and videos. Any chance the Wangs had, they would ask if they needed anything and how they were doing. It was very different from what Yugyeom and Mark had grown accustomed to but they reminded them of Suga’s Mother and Yugyeom’s Father. Actual parents. So there shouldn’t be anything for Mark to worry about right? Not every parent is like theirs. There are good adults out there and genuine parents that love and care about their children. 

Mark feels Yugyeom grab his hand to help calm his nerves. Even Yugyeom was nervous. Mark looks away from the pretty yard to look up at his brother who gives him a nervous smile and another squeeze to let him know it’ll be alright. But what if it isn’t? Mark finds himself looking to the rearview mirror where he meets Jaebum’s gaze. That’s right. Jaebum will keep them safe. He promised.

The two vehicles come to a stop near two more vehicles in the huge garage. 

“Is one Youngjae’s?” Yugyeom asks and Youngjae nods,

“That other black one is mine. I can drive but most times Jaebum or the others offer for me to ride with them.”

Yugyeom steps closer to Youngjae’s car as he finds he really likes it,

“Suga hyung taught me how to drive and I got my license, but my father wouldn’t let me have a vehicle. I tried to get a job to get one but he said I had to focus on my studies instead. Hyung would let me drive his car around though. It was cool.” 

Youngjae gives Yugyeom a side hug, “Well, when there’s time, I’ll let you drive mine.”

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “What?! Really?! But this,” he points to it without touching, I can’t drive this. What if I scratch it? I can’t afford to fix it.” 

Youngjae stops Yugyeom before he can get too worked up, “It’ll be fine, trust me. Besides, I’ve scratched it before, no biggie. Now come, we’ll discuss this more later.” With that, he loops his arm with Yugyeom’s and helps to lead him toward the others as they begin to head inside.

“Momma Lim!” Jackson and Bam shout to alert her of their presence. 

Jinyoung walks behind the two as he shakes his head fondly but he’s happy to see her too. Jaebum walks just behind Jinyoung and is trying hard not to combust on the spot for Mark is being way too cute right now. The way he instantly went to him and is clutching his arm for dear life made emotions swell in his heart. Mark is getting super shy that he’s trying to hide his face against Jaebum’s bicep and Jaebum can’t help but pull him closer that Mark ends up underneath his arm. With Mark relaxing under his embrace, Momma Lim appears from around the corner and meets them in the huge foyer, 

“Boys!” Her voice is loud and cheery before she comes forth and wraps Jackson and Bam up in her arms. Jinyoung waits his turn as Jaebum tries to move forward but Mark’s nerves are growing tenfold now that Momma Lim is right there that he clutches a hold of the back of Jinyoung to keep him from moving so he can hide behind him. Jinyoung glances behind him with a turn of his head and finds his heart clenching for Mark looks like a scared kitten. Yugyeom is just as nervous as he clings to Youngjae and Youngjae is several inches smaller but Yugyeom needs a lifeline! 

“I was worried you guys weren't gonna come over again this summer! You know I can only handle so long without seeing all of my boys,” she says after pulling back from hugging the first two. Yugyeom and Mark can’t help but notice how beautiful she is. Just like Momma Wang, she was a strong woman with a big heart. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun so you can see all of her face and though she’s aging, she still looks so young. She’s also tall too, just like Jaebum and she holds this authority like an alpha even though she’s an omega.  
“Now, where’s Mark?” She asks and Mark jumps at hearing his name before trying to bury further into Jaebum’s clothing. Jaebum chuckles softly as he wraps both arms around his waist and whispers into his ear,

“It’s ok. She already loves you.”

Mark takes a moment to just breathe in Jaebum’s scent and listen to his heartbeat to help calm his nerves more. He has no idea that Jinyoung already moved out of the way and that Momma Lim is watching with a warm smile. After several moments, Mark gathers the courage to lift his head to turn and look to her when he realizes she’s been watching the entire time. A noise escapes him and he tries to hide again but Momma Lim pulls him from Jaebum’s embrace and into her arms,

“Oh, there’s no need to hide, sweetie. I promise I don’t bite.” Mark squeezes his eyes shut for two seconds before he fully feels her embrace and Mark finds it’s actually really nice. It’s comforting and reminds him of when Youngjae hugs him and it isn’t long before his shoulders slump and he relaxes in her hold, “Well, aren’t you just so precious! How dare you try to keep me from meeting him, Jaebeom,” she looks up from Mark to stare at her one son,

“I didn’t keep him from you, Mom. You and Dad have been busy lately,” Jaebum lets out with a fond huff.

“You know I would’ve dropped everything to come meet your boyfriend.” 

Boyfriend? They’re boyfriends? Mark’s head snaps up as he steps back and looks to Jaebum before he points to himself and then him and back again. The pack are all confused except Youngjae and Jinyoung until they pick up on the fact that Mark hadn’t realized him and Jaebum were dating now. 

“What?! Dating? Since when?” Jackson and Bam exclaim.

“Excuse me?” Yugyeom is just as taken aback by the news while Jinyoung face palms as Jaebum once again did it. 

“Bro, did you not confess properly?” Youngjae asks.

I mean, Jaebum did confess but like they never talked further and Jaebum didn’t exactly say let’s be boyfriends. Meanwhile, Jaebum has already moved to the corner where he is pouting with his tail tucked between his legs as he realizes himself that he forgot to ask Mark out officially. He should’ve never told his Mother about them being mates for she already assumed they were dating and just ruined it. At least he was lucky enough she didn’t use the ‘M’ word yet.

“BRO!” Jackson and Bam exclaim now as they realize what’s taken place and Yugyeom even feels bad for Jaebum. Youngjae walks over to him and pats his back as Jaebum lightly thumps his head against the wall. He’s such an idiot. 

But Mark, Mark is in heaven! He’s dating Lim Jaebeom. He’s dating one of the most popular boys in town. The one he thought was way out of his league and unattainable but yet Jaebum wants to date him! That means they can hold hands and do boyfriend things and kiss...Mark instantly gets embarrassed at the thought of kissing and Momma Lim is fully amused watching all of this. But kissing is intimate and Mark hasn’t done anything like that. Plus, being boyfriends now, that would mean that eventually the two would do other intimate things and haven seen Jaebum’s dick...oh god, it suddenly pops into his mind. No no, abort mission, abort! Mark gets more flustered and Jackson tries to come over for comfort but it just ends up with Mark shoving his face into Jackson’s chest and letting out a loud feline noise as he has his mini freakout. But as soon as that is over, Mark suddenly pulls back and eyes Jaebum’s back. His eyes lock onto his target and his expression goes into one that the pack have learned what it’ll soon entail,

“Is he gonna do it?” Bam asks and sure enough, Mark moves forth and pounces on Jaebum cause Jaebum is his alpha now. When he lands on his back, Mark is back hugging him and making a happy noise,

“Bummie.” 

Jaebum is shocked for point five seconds before his own smirk comes out and he shifts. Mark lets out a silent gasp as things move fast and he finds himself back on his feet as Jaebum shifted into his panther. Jaebum’s tail swishes back and forth as he grows playful and when Jaebum paws at the ground, Mark can tell he wants to play. Mark’s hand is then taken by Youngjae’s,

“Run! Time to play keep Mark away!” he shouts cheerfully as Mark is heard giggling when they take off running. 

The others soon join in, but not before Momma Lim takes a hold of Yugyeom’s hand and stops him. Yugyeom jerks, expression scared but then he sees who it is and he starts to calm as she smiles softly and squeezes his hand, 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Yugyeom. Please, I hope you two can make yourselves at home and know that if you ever need anything that you can come to me.” 

Yugyeom nods, getting a little shy himself before Momma Lim lets him go, making sure to give him a comforting pat on the back as he hurries to catch up to the others. He doesn’t see Momma Lim’s concerned expression…

Try as they might, the pack could not succeed at keeping Mark away from Jaebum, not even when Mark shifted to hide in Yugyeom’s hoodie. Currently, Mark is being carried by Jaebum as he gently has his mouth on the back of his scruff and trots happily up toward his room. The others give them a moment, knowing what Jaebum was about to do. With Jaebum jumping up onto the big comfy bed, he sets Mark down and nuzzles his face against his mate’s before shifting back at the same time Mark did. Mark’s laughter is heard as Jaebum starts a tickle war until he stops to let Mark breathe. The two just take a moment to stare at the other with Jaebum above and caging Mark in. Both had happy expressions as they got lost in each other,

“Hey,” Jaebum breathes out and Mark moves his hand to move his fingers along Jaebum’s arm,

‘Hey.’ Mark’s fingers keep moving but not to talk as he just wants to keep touching Jaebum. He can’t help but want to be closer. He didn’t even know he was helping Jaebum calm down and give him courage to say what he wanted to say next,

“I...shit,” his voice cracked and he grumbled cause this was so not how he imagined it. He wanted to be the cool badass alpha that swept his mate off his feet! But Mark continued to touch him, his gaze soft and comforting that Jaebum really wanted to kiss him right now. But words! He needed to properly ask Mark out first. He just keeps getting distracted though by everything that is Mark, “I’m really messing up again aren’t I?” Jaebum gets out after he went quiet for so long. 

Mark shakes his head and moves his fingers along Jaebum’s as he keeps eye contact,

‘No. I like you the way you are, remember? This is much better than some scripted movie scene.’

Jaebum huffs softly before his smile grows and he has to bury his face into Mark’s shoulder for Mark is just too perfect, 

“I wanted to be the badass sexy alpha though!” 

Mark giggles, playfully smacking Jaebum’s arm before his fingers move again,

‘Everything you do is badass and sexy to me. Like earlier when you were driving. God, I just wanted to crawl into your lap and-’ Mark stills as he realizes what he was about to say. Jaebum had lifted his head back up, looking down at Mark as he spoke. Jaebum ‘heard’ every word for the way his eyes flashed red at having clearly affected Mark back then, made Mark let out a noise before going beet red. Mark tries to hide behind his arms but Jaebum catches his wrists,

“No, don’t hide from me. Look at me please,” Jaebum urges gently and Mark can’t deny him. Their eyes meet again and it was like time stopped as Jaebum looks at him with those wild and dangerous eyes,

“Be mine, Mark. Let me be your alpha. Let me take care of you,” he says each word with so much emotion, his hands cupping Mark’s face and his fingers caressing his jawline and cheeks. 

Mark’s breath hitches, his body trembles while his heart thumps so loudly. It feels like a dream, one of the many dreams he’s had where he wished for Jaebum to be his. To be his alpha. And now it’s coming true. Emotions bubble up, his heart beating faster and faster and Mark wants nothing more than to say yes so he doesn’t hesitate. He doesn’t even think of what he’s doing as it comes instinctively, naturally,

“Bummie,” he calls out his name as he tilts his head to bare his neck to Jaebum while his eyes flash. It takes everything in Jaebum not to lean down and claim Mark right then and there. Mark hears a breathless, ‘Oh fuck.’ This was more than just Mark saying yes to being boyfriends. This is what mates did to entice the other to bite and claim and Jaebum isn’t sure Mark realizes this. Given, Mark does have a collar on so it would take a good bit to bite through it but god he really wants to. So fucking bad. But he can’t. It’s not the right time and until Mark tells him, he’s not going to. But he has to get his emotions out in another way or he might snap so he can’t stop himself for leaning down to capture Mark’s lips but before he can, the door flies open and there’s his Mother,

“Lim Jaebeom! Did you not hear me? I said I made lunch-Oh, my bad.”

Mark jumps from the surprise that he ends up hitting heads with Jaebum. Jaebum groans, sitting back to touch his head as Mark touches his own. It takes Momma Lim seconds to know what was about to happen and she snickers,

“Looks like I just cockblocked my own son.” 

“MOM!” Jaebum shouts in embarrassment and she cackles loudly,

“I’m only kidding. Now come! I made lots of food and I demand everyone eats together!” She walks over toward Mark as she notices he has tears welled up from the pain of colliding heads with Jaebum. She doesn’t hesitate, taking Mark by surprise once more as she leans down to press a kiss on his head where he was rubbing, “There! With a Mother’s love, it should be all better now.” She then turns to do the same for Jaebum, not caring that both were eighteen. Her children will forever be her babies. She gives a warm smile that matches the warmth that Mark felt when she gave him that kiss. It brought back memories of Suga’s Mother and now the tears were falling. The two notice immediately, especially when Mark isn’t fast enough to cut off the small cry that comes forth. Shocked, Momma Lim watches as Jaebum moves forth to pull Mark into his arms,

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice breaks with emotion as he has a strong feeling of why he’s crying and when he sees his Mother is looking at him, he meets her gaze and knows she’s gonna demand answers soon.

The two come down with Momma Lim and she ended up helping Mark down as she kept him by her side throughout the entire lunch. No one asked questions because they could see Mark had been crying and the way Mark eventually let go and let Momma Lim shower him with love and affection, it melted their hearts. Yugyeom even looked over with a longing look that of course Momma Lim noticed and soon ended up with Yugyeom on her other side as she showered them both in much needed Momma love. And Momma Lim was a really lovely woman despite being badass and can kick your ass. She was just as loud and chaotic as well and the two saw where Youngjae got that from. Lunch turned out to be very fun and full of smiles and laughter. And that’s how it should be…

Days go by and a lot of things happen. Yugyeom and Mark meet Jinyoung’s parents. Jinyoung definitely got his sassiness from his Mother for sure. The two even met Jaebum and Youngjae’s Dad who was also in the FBI as he is the head of one of their facilities. All in all, the pack’s parents are nothing like theirs. It isn’t long before the summer days keep flying by. Every day a new adventure comes and goes with more fond memories to cherish. The pack even spent hours each day making sure to learn sign language so that they could all understand Mark and hear what he has to say at any given time. Mark has tried to say more words but they get stuck and the fear of school coming has him backfiring. But he can still say Bummie. It’s the only word he can say and he can say it without stuttering. The others don’t push and are just happy that Mark is trying and that he’s been slowly showing more and more of himself. Really, the good outweighed the bad this summer. It was great. It was the first summer that Mark and Yugyeom never wanted to end but sadly it was and school was going to start tomorrow. 

“Have you noticed that our hyungs have been going out during the day now more often than nighttime?” Yugyeom asks from his spot on the bed. They’re in Yugyeom’s room this time as they should be getting ready for bed soon but both were too vamped up with nerves to sleep. 

‘I have. I prefer it actually for that means we can see them for longer when we get home from school.’

Yugyeom nods, turning to face Mark more and lays sideways. Mark is propped up against the headboard and the two just stare at each other for Mark can feel that Yugyeom wants to say something else. It’s practically radiating from him,

‘Spill Yugyeom.’  
“Well, it’s not really spilling, it’s a question that Bam and I have been dying to know. Actually, the whole pack has. That day up in Jaebum’s bedroom when he officially asked you out, did you two kiss?”

Mark instantly flushes as he thinks back to that moment. To where Jaebum had this heated look and looked down to his lips before he was leaning down and about to brush his own against his when Momma Lim came in. Just thinking about it had his heart ready to beat out of his chest! But no, they didn’t kiss. In fact, they haven’t tried to kiss since then. Ever since being official boyfriends, it’s really like it was before. They hug, they text and even facetalk. Jaebum is with him every day along with the pack but no other intimacy has taken place! And Mark has been witness to many intimate bystander moments as Yugbam were all over each other and Mark had even seen tons of Jinson moments. Mark isn’t gonna talk about the one he walked into of Youngjae skyping a ‘good friend’ as he called him for Danny and him were doing more than what good friends would do. Putting that all aside, Jaebum and him were the only ones that didn’t do anything very intimate. Was it him? Did he give off the wrong vibe because Mark wanted to kiss Jaebum badly. He wanted to do so much more to that man but he is nervous. He’s never done any of it and he doesn’t want to disappoint Jaebum. He’s sure the girls he’s dated had lots of experience where he’s a fricking senior that has only ever given his brothers a kiss on the cheek. He did give Suga a kiss on the lips one time when he was really young but that doesn’t count. He loves his hyung and it wasn’t romantic. God, he’s so inexperienced! 

“Ok, I can assume it’s a no,” Yugyeom lets out as Mark is now rolling around on the bed and letting out little frustrated noises before pouting. Mark was being too cute that Yugyeom can’t help but chuckle as he pulls Mark into his arms, “It’ll happen hyung, don’t you worry. I bet you after our first day of school tomorrow that Jaebum will try and kiss you. Especially if you keep looking at his lips, he’ll get the hint and pull you into his arms and kiss you passionately!” 

Mark starts to think about it and Yugyeom can see the dreamy look Mark gets on his face,

“I so need to send Bam a picture of this,” Yugyeom teases and Mark glares before smacking Yugyeom’s arm, “I’m kidding! It would go to Jaebum of course,” Yugyeom teases more and now Mark is trying to wrestle with him and both their laughter is heard. 

It wasn’t long before the two eventually fell asleep from talking late into the night and were woken up by their alarm to alert them of their first day of school back. Sadly their laughter and smiles weren't there anymore as reality was settling back in. They would now be forced into a facility with all sorts of people they didn’t know and Mark, he had been in a safe haven the whole summer. He was surrounded by loved ones but now Mark wasn’t sure if he could do this. Does he go to school as him or do he go back to pretending that he’s a beta that had been ingrained into him? Just thinking about it makes it hard to breathe…

There’s a thud sound coming from the balcony and when Mark looks, he finds Jaebum standing there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for school now! And why haven't Mark and Jaebum kissed yet?!


	12. Chapter 12

There’s knocking from downstairs but Mark is focused on Jaebum, whose tail is wagging excitedly from behind. He gives Mark a big warm smile that distracts Mark’s train of thought as he finds himself instinctively moving toward his alpha. He barely unlocks the door and gets it open before Jaebum is pulling him into his arms,

“Morning beautiful,” he greets with a soft and gentle voice.

Mark finds himself calming under Jaebum’s touch, his body going limp as Jaebum slides his hands down from around his back until it rests onto his hips,

“You’re so tense baby, relax. It’s going to be ok. You got me remember? As well as the pack that I’m sure you’ll hear in-” As if on cue, you can hear Suga cursing downstairs as there’s not only knocking, there’s shouting before you can hear the front door open and the pack’s voices. Both of them smile at that fondly, “See? We came to take you and Yugyeom to school. As pack, we usually go together as one so I was hoping you two will ride with us every morning. We can even take you home after school too if you don't want to hang out afterwards.” 

Mark can see Jaebum was a little nervous as he said it and it honestly made him so cute. That is, until Jaebum bites at his lip ring and now Mark instantly zeros in and wants to do something naughty. Like lean in and pull on Jaebum’s lip ring with his teeth just so he can tug and get a response. Mark flushes as he grows shy cause there’s no way he’d have the courage to do that! Ducking his head so Jaebum wouldn’t notice, he starts to sign,

‘We would like that a lot, thank you.’

Jaebum’s fingers touch under Mark’s chin and lifts up so he can look into his eyes again. Jaebum’s eyes are wild and dangerous but they hold a gentle gaze as well. God, Mark was so lucky to have such a sexy, gentlemanly alpha. Oh wait. Speaking of that,

‘I forgot to ask yesterday. Did you want to pretend to the public eye that we’re not together? I...I don’t want to ruin your reputation or cause problems…’

Jaebum’s expression falters as he takes in Mark’s words before he’s shaking his head and lightly caressing Mark’s face,

“Baby, no. I never want to hide our relationship. I want to show you off. Show everyone how proud I am to have such a beautiful omega that’s all mine. Fuck my reputation, Mark. I never wanted to be popular. I just want to be with my loved ones and pack,” Jaebum’s eyes search Mark’s and he can feel Mark is scared of going to school, “I really want to show you off as you but if you’re not ready, then I’ll still proudly show you off with what you want to give to others. You don’t owe anyone anything so if you’re more comfortable going as a beta, I’ll support you either way. Just know I’m gonna be there to protect you and keep others at bay. And you know Youngjae will kick anyone’s ass that would try shit like they did with him. Plus, the whole pack will be there as well. With at least one of us at all times with you throughout the day.” 

Jaebum’s words are soothing and seep into Mark’s skin as they make their way into his heart. He’s still nervous and scared but it’s not as strong as it was when he first woke up. Where before, he didn’t have anyone other than his brothers and sadly, Suga couldn’t be there all the time, especially when he was at school. And his parents kept him and Yugyeom separated from classes so they didn’t get to see each other but in the hallway, start of day, lunch and then after school. It was hell in between but now, Mark and Yugyeom had a whole pack. And Jaebum, he has no idea how much he affects Mark. How much Mark wants to be close. Wants to please him. How a simple look, touch or word makes him react. And right now, Mark wants Jaebum to show him off. Just imagining holds Jaebum’s hand and knowing he’s all his; Mark wants to show Jaebum off,

‘Can we...hold hands going in?’ Mark asks shyly and the smile that comes forth from Jaebum makes Mark’s heart swell with emotion,

“Of course, baby. I’m not going to leave your side.” 

Jaebum wants him. Jaebum truly cares and Mark, he’s going to do it. He’s going to let his omega out. This wasn’t America and he wasn’t living with his parents. He can do this,

‘I’ll show myself…just don’t ever let go.’

“I promise I won’t. I’ll keep you safe. We all will,” Jaebum is quick to reassure him and leans in to press a kiss to Mark’s forehead, “I’m so proud of you for taking this step, Mark.” 

Mark lets a noise out at the praise and touch, his eyelashes fluttering that when his reopen and focus, he finds Jaebum is still so close. Their breaths are mingling, Mark’s hand reaching out to cling to Jaebum’s front after Jaebum slides one arm around his waist. Mark’s heart starts thumping faster when he catches Jaebum glancing down at his lips before his eyes shoot back up to look at him. It’s instinctive now, the two suddenly moving in slowly as they tilt their heads so they can lean in that last distance and holy shit, they’re gonna kiss! 

Mark’s heart is about to explode out of his chest, his nerves and shyness are rising fast along with his everything reacting to Jaebum that the moment they’re about to touch lips, Mark shifts. So instead of Jaebum kissing him, he ends up kissing his tiny nose before he’s scrambling to catch Mark before he falls to the ground. Jaebum is speechless at first before he lifts Mark up in his arms and sees Mark is pouting and just looking so cute and adorable. Jaebum goes to speak but then the bedroom door bursts open and in comes the pack,

“You’ve had enough time! We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry!” Jinyoung’s voice rings out first.

The others take in Jaebum holding Mark out in his feline form and several sigh fondly while others shake their heads fondly,

“Not even gonna ask yet,” Youngjae says while Jackson comes forth and takes Mark from him,

“What are you doing to our poor Markie!” Jackson says while he cradles Mark in his arms.

“I didn’t do anything and give him back!” Jaebum replies while he reaches to get Mark back but Jackson turns away,

“No, my turn!” 

“Jackson, for the last time, he’s not a pet,” Jinyoung states before an arm comes in between the two and they find Yugyeom easily taking Mark from Jackson’s arms and into his.

“That’s not fair! He has such long limbs!” Jackson wails and Bam laughs while stroking underneath Mark’s chin as he curls up in Yugyeom’s arms.

“Do you guys not have an off switch?” Suga’s voice is heard from behind.

“NOPE!” Youngjae, Bam and Jackson all shout together and Suga sighs loudly as he stomps past and mumbling under his breath, 

“I can’t get any peace and quiet anymore. I go over there and it’s loud and chaotic and then I come home and it’s just as loud and chaotic.”

“Your brother isn’t a morning person I see,” Jackson points out the obvious and Yugyeom chuckles,

“He’ll be fine once he gets energy from Jhope hyung.” 

“Ok, but why is Mark in his feline form? He needs to get ready for school so we can go,” Bam says and before anyone can say anything else, Youngjae comes forth,

“Everyone out! I’m gonna help Mark get dressed.” 

No one goes against him and they pile out with Jinyoung saying he’ll see if he can make a quick breakfast on the go for Mark. Jaebum is one of the last to leave and before he does, he’s taking off his black hoodie and hands it over to Youngjae,

“Here. In case he wants to wear it.” With that, the door closes and Youngjae waits till everyone is out of ear shot before looking down at the bundle in his arms,

“Don’t worry Mark. You can tell me everything that just happened.”

It took some coaxing for Mark to shift back and when he does, he’s still pouting while sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Youngjae coos at his cuteness.

“So what happened? Was it my brother again? He kept telling me his plan on how romantic and badass he was gonna be and I know that he wasn’t going to execute that until later so I can only imagine what he could’ve done this morning,” Youngjae says as he stands in front of the bed. Mark just ends up sulking further and puts his head down against his knees. “Oh, did you want to wear my brother’s hoodie? Will it make you feel better?” 

Mark nods, reaching his hand out blindly for it and Youngjae hands it over. Mark takes it fast and hugs it close before falling to his side with Jaebum’s hoodie smushed against his face.

“Ok, so I can assume my brother wasn’t the cause or at least, didn’t do something too stupid.” 

Mark slowly peeks his head up from the hoodie that he’s still clutching onto. It takes another moment before Mark can let go of the hoodie so he can do sign language,

‘No, it was me. I ruined the perfect moment! We were gonna finally kiss and I...I shifted at the last second.’

It takes two seconds for the words to sink in and Youngjae’s eyes go from wide to Youngjae falling over in laughter. Mark glares as he pouts before clutching Jaebum’s hoodie close again while Youngjae tries so hard to get a hold of himself. 

“N-no, Oh my god...I’m so sorry!” Youngjae is still laughing, his hand waving to indicate he didn’t mean to laugh or make fun of the situation, “It’s not you...I mean it is cause you’re so cute and just imagining that happening and the fact that we walked in exactly right after that moment happened is priceless. It’s just, phew!” Youngjae takes another second to contain himself before standing up straight again, “From what I said earlier, Jaebum had this whole scene played out in his head where he was gonna take you to school in his car and then in the middle of the parking lot for all the students to see, he was going to help you out of his car, dip you and then kiss you. He said it would be so romantic and badass and everyone would know that you were his and every alpha would back off. But I find I like this better. That my brother couldn’t contain himself and tried to kiss you but then you shifted. Mark, you’re really too precious.” 

Mark picks up on the fact that Jaebum wanted to kiss him before this. That he’d come up with how everything would play out in his head as well. That means Jaebum’s been thinking about it as much as he has. That Jaebum likes him just as much. 

Youngjae takes this chance to help Mark up as he found an outfit for him to wear. Mark doesn’t even notice Youngjae taking his old clothes off and helping him put on the new outfit as his mind is on Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. He wants to kiss him! He was gonna kiss him in front of everyone. That scene sounded possessive and sexy and badass. And to make sure everyone knew Mark was his? Ugh! Mark’s eyes flash and his body reacts, especially when Youngje slips Jaebum’s hoodie over him and now he can smell Jaebum’s scent surrounding him. 

“Someone is so head over heels for my brother.”

Mark doesn’t deny it as he lifts the hoodie up some so he can take a bigger whiff and rub his face against it. Youngjae goes all sunshine smile before patting Mark’s shoulder,

“Don’t worry, Mark. The kiss will happen. You know I was very nervous with Danny when I first saw him. He was just a tall, lanky boy visiting last year during the summer and oh boy did he get me so riled up I kept blurting out everything I wanted to do to him. Literally first sentence that came out of my mouth when I ran into him and he caught me was, ‘Oh, I’m so sor-fuck me please.’ It just came out, Mark! Never in my life had I had such a strong reaction and urge that my mouth filter messed up and I said that. I was so embarrassed, I punched him and ran. Moral of the story, Danny chased after me with a busted lip and bruised cheek and we still ended up having sex in a back alleyway cause let’s face it, the moment he kissed me I was not waiting any longer...anyway! Everything is gonna be fine. You have embarrassing moments but if the guy truly likes you, it’ll all work out. Besides, my brother is the one who fucked up so many times already when you’ve done nothing wrong sweetie.” 

Mark is blown away by what Youngjae just told him. It takes him out of his haze and going wide eyed as he never knew any of this with Danny, who Youngjae swore was just a good friend. 

‘I knew he wasn’t just a friend!’ Mark signs so fast before giving Youngjae that look.

“I mean technically he is cause we’re not officially dating. He went back to America after the summer and I was in no way, no how gonna tell anyone cause they’d scare him away especially since he lives so far away. So really, you’re the only one who knows how we actually met and that I have feelings for him so pinky promise right now you won’t say anything to the others. This is strictly omega to omega talk between us.”

Youngjae holds out his pinky and Mark doesn’t hesitate to pinky swear. Youngjae gives him a big grin after that, “Great! Now do you feel better knowing you’re not alone?”

Mark nods and Youngjae pulls him into a hug, “I’m glad. Now, we must hurry because I can just sense Jaebum is sulking in a corner somewhere…”

Sure enough, when the two come downstairs, Jaebum is standing by the front entrance in the corner as Jackson is hanging off his back and talking his ear off and Jinyoung is talking to Jhope. Suga and Yugyeom just got done hugging with Suga ruffling Yugyeom’s hair for extra affection. Bam watches fondly before catching sight of the other two,

“Oh! There you two are!”

Mark sees them all look at him and when they see Mark isn’t hiding his scent or that fact that he’s an omega, it has them smiling warmly. Mark wore skinny jeans with some blacked heeled boots, which Bam saw him eyeballing at the shoe store and the pack all rushed to get them for him. The skinny jeans Bam encouraged him to get and helped him pick out a pair. Both items went really well with Jaebum’s hoodie that was twice his size and honestly, this was a start. A very good step in the right direction forward. When he hears Jaebum’s approved growl, Mark flushes all the way up to his ears that his piercings stuck out even more. Suga growls back but in warning but good ole Jhope puts a hand against Suga’s back to calm him. Suga huffs, going all grumpy but first, he goes over to Mark and pulls him into a hug,

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you trying to be yourself.”

Those words make Mark tear up as he clings back.

“I was worried about this pack at first but I’m glad you met them. They’ve helped to bring back my little brother and I hope you keep moving forward. Don’t let anyone else tell who or what you should be. Please, don’t let anyone else take away who you are. Or I’ll go up there and kick all of their asses myself. You know I will.” 

Mark smiles at Suga’s words before nodding and they eventually pull back. He’s met with Suga’s gummy smile,

“This is our life now. So let’s enjoy it like we should’ve.” 

The pack hopped into the two cars, this time with one being Jackson’s and the other Jaebum’s. It didn’t take long to get to school and though Mark was calm and enjoying Youngjae and Jaebum talking about their brotherly adventures, Mark started to grow super nervous when they finally pulled up into the parking lot. This was it. The moment he stepped out, the school would know. A squeeze of his hand and he finds Youngjae there before his door opens and Jaebum offers to take his other hand. That’s right. He’s not alone. He has a pack. With a shaky hand, he takes Jaebum’s hand and he helps to get both of them out of the car. The others are right there as well. Yugyeom is clinging to Bam’s hand while Jackson has a comforting hand onto his shoulder and Jinyoung is giving him some encouraging words. Mark meets his brother’s gaze and they can tell how nervous and scared the other is but the pack holds them steady. Even with Mark’s legs feeling like jelly, they help him walk toward the entrance. Mark was a little sad Jaebum didn’t try to kiss him like Youngjae described would’ve happened but honestly Mark thinks he might throw up from nerves so it’s probably good he didn’t attempt it again. And he’s sure he would’ve shifted again for everything is screaming at him to shift and run right now.

Yugyeom can feel people looking at them. One thing about being so tall is that he’s noticed everywhere he goes but more than being scared about himself, he’s worried about Mark. He can see how the other’s perk up the second they pick up on Mark’s scent. It doesn’t take them long to know what Mark is and many are going through multiple reactions but before Mark can take them in, Jaebum keeps them going. They don’t stop, not even going through the halls where everyone is staring. It isn’t until they’re in the cafeteria where the majority of the students are that Jaebum stops finally. Youngjae takes that moment to whistle loudly that it gets everyone’s attention. It grows quiet as all eyes are on them. Mark’s hand shakes but then Jaebum is wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist to pull him closer before he speaks,

“I’m getting this out of the way right here, right now. If any of you mess with Yugyeom or Mark, there will be hell to pay. They’re my pack and Mark,” Jaebum looks at him and Mark can see his eyes blazing with passion and possessiveness before he’s looking back to the people, “Is my boyfriend. So don’t even think about laying a hand on him or disrespecting him or you’ll have to deal with me and my pack.” 

Mark and Yugyeom watched in shock that Jaebum just stood up to the entire school without hesitation. The fact that the pack backed them up and gave the students expressions that they meant business made their hearts swell with emotions. 

“Did I make myself clear,” Jaebum growls out and the students nod before Jaebum takes them over to the one cleared spot in the cafeteria. Mark and Yugyeom had no idea yet that this was Got5, well now Got7’s claimed spot since day one but they would soon. Chatter soon starts up among the students by the time they sit down and Mark and Yugyeom are in awe. Was it really that easy? 

“Jaebum’s not the only famous one around here,” Jackson says.

“Yeah, we all got quite a reputation out here. So anyone who tries to mess with you has to be stupid,” Bam adds.

“Jinyoung stabbed someone with a pen once,” Youngjae blurts out.

“Coming from the one who tried to cut off that one alpha’s balls, I don’t see where you have any room to talk,” Jinyoung says with sass while pulling out a book from his shoulder bag to read.

“What?” Yugyeom asks in shock before Bam leans into his side,

“Let me tell you all about it, bae.” 

The rest of the time was spent with Bam telling the stories with Jackson and him adding more dramatic effects. Yugyeom listens in awe, eating it all up as Jinyoung makes sure to correct when something wasn’t true while Mark enjoyed being around the pack. He really liked watching their expressions and hearing them laugh as well as see them happy. And the whole time, Jaebum held his hand and going even one step further by keeping Mark in his lap as he showered him in love and affection. 

And when it was time to head to class, not one student gave him a look or said a nasty word. They parted ways for Got7 and Jaebum lead Mark to his classroom and all the way to his seat before kissing his cheek. Mark giggles, biting his lip shyly and feeling all giddy and happy. He didn’t know school could feel like this. That he can feel like this. Just being himself and nothing bad happened. That he can have an amazing boyfriend and friends. The only downside was that in first period he didn’t have Jaebum in it. He did have Jackson and Yugyeom though so he wasn’t alone. 

Clearly, neither wanted to part even though Jaebum was most definitely gonna have to run to get to his class before the bell but he didn’t care about that right now. His whole world was right here in front of him and he wants to make sure Mark is ok and happy before he attempts to leave. 

“You’re doing great baby; just continue to take it one step at a time. I’ll be here to pick you up after class.” 

Mark nods before signing,

‘Thank you...for everything.’

Jaebum meets him with a genuine smile, “No, thank you, Mark. Thank you for existing.” 

Mark is overwhelmed with emotion that he can’t hold back his favorite word of his favorite person,

“Bummie.” 

Jaebum goes all eye smile as he chuckles softly.

“Lim Jaebeom, the bell has already rung so can you please head to your classroom?” a voice cuts their moment.

Jaebum stands up fully and sees the teacher standing there with a look on her face and when he glances at the clock he sees that it is indeed past the time. Whoops. Growing a little embarrassed, he bows politely to the teacher before rushing toward the door, but not before waving at Jackson and Yugyeom who are laughing and throwing a wink to Mark before the door closes behind him. The teacher soon starts to talk about the bright new school year and Mark is thinking this might not be so bad. Settling more into his seat, Mark leans back and feels Jackson pat his back before Mark looks to his left to see Yugyeom already smiling at him. No, Mark knows it’s gonna be a good year. 

The sound of the door opening catches all their attention that even the teacher stops mid speech. A tall, lanky kid walks in that Mark recognized immediately. Jackson and Yugyeom act nonchalant but that’s because they don’t know Youngjae’s secret. But Youngjae said that kid was only visiting. That the kid lived in America so why was he here?! 

“Class, we also have another new student this year that came from America. His name is Danny. Danny, why don’t you go sit next to Mark? He’s also from America.” 

Danny’s eyes lock on his and he smiles before coming over to sit down next to him. Mark picks up on the beta scent, especially when the boy leans in to whisper, “Hi Mark. It’s nice to finally see you again.” 

Mark frowns a little. Was he referring to when Mark walked in to Youngjae and his little skype ‘date’ that time? But then Danny’s expression saddens before he says,

“I’m really sorry for what my older brother did to you. For Braiden and his gang-” Mark stands up abruptly, once again the teacher is cut off but Mark can’t hear the teacher asking why Mark stood up or looking so pale. Mark can’t hear over his heart beating so fast and his body starts to shake. Because Mark never put two and two together. Given, not all siblings look alike and again, Mark never knew Braiden had a younger brother but it wasn’t like he asked in between the bullying and the...memories started to come to the front of his mind. Along with the fear and pain. But that’s not the worst part. For if Danny was saying this, it meant he knows. He knows everything that went down at his last school. That Danny wasn’t just from America, but came from his part of town as well. And Mark has no idea what else Danny might know. This wasn’t good. His past was following him. It won’t let him go. 

“Hyung, breathe...please breathe,” Yugyeom’s voice breaks through the loud static noise but Mark can’t. His throat is closing up as the fear is growing tenfold. Everything is gonna fall apart. He’s going to make everything worse. He brings bad with him wherever he goes. Mark’s panic is growing and before anyone can say or do anything, Mark finds his vision blurring fast and the world spinning before darkness surrounds him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows?! What's gonna happen now?! What are the odds even?! Poor Mark!


	13. Chapter 13

Things moved way too fast. From just the monotone voice of the teacher, to the screeching of the chair where Mark had stood up so fast and looked terrified before he’s gasping for air and collapsing. Yugyeom barely had time to keep Mark from hitting his head on the desks when Jackson growls and jumps Danny. Yugyeom jerks, pulling himself and Mark back and away as Jackson takes Danny down to the ground. The clatter of the desks being moved and other students trying to get out of the way rattled throughout the room. The teacher is yelling for Jackson to stop but Jackson throws one punch after the next before the teacher is actually trying to go find help. Yugyeom is frozen in fear as flashbacks are rushing forth. He can feel his own breathing pick up and has to squeeze his eyes shut while he curls around Mark. The door flies open as you can hear the commotion from outside as students keep cheering, ‘Fight, fight, fight’. The teacher prayed it was another teacher coming to help but it was in fact Youngjae and Jinyoung as they had their class right across the hall and Jinyoung can hear Jackson for miles from just simply talking and from him cursing Danny away in his native tongue, Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to race across the hall. It takes the two seconds as they take in the scene before rushing forth,

“Jiaer!” Jinyoung calls out as he grabs the back of his shoulders to try and lift him off the other boy, “Stop! He’s not even fighting anymore! I think you got your point across!”

Really, Danny didn’t even throw a punch. The moment Jackson grabbed and slammed him down the ground, Danny was quick to cover his face with his arms after the first punch hit him in the face. He just tried to block and lessen the blows as much as possible and being this close, Jinyoung can smell the fear radiating off the boy.

“But he said something to Mark that freaked him out! Made him collapse!” Jackson shouts back in his native tongue. When he’s really upset, he switches to his native tongue and thankfully Jinyoung took lessons to learn his mate’s language so he can understand him at all times. 

Jackson goes to throw another punch but Youngjae intervenes as well and grabs his arm, 

“You’re scaring Yugyeom!” 

This stops Jackson as he turns his head to look behind him to see Yugyeom shaking just as much as Danny was and curled up in a ball around Mark. Instantly, Jackson deflates and his expression falters as his anger turns into worry and sadness. 

“I didn’t mean to I-” Jinyoung is quick to reassure him as he whispers into his ear,

“I know babe. Just come with me ok?”   
He helps Jackson back up and toward the door as Jinyoung looks and sees the nurse and the others finally arrived. Youngjae watches as well to make sure the adults treat Yugyeom and Mark with care before he looks down to the boy Jackson was beating up. Youngjae glares and feels his own anger at this boy for hurting Mark mentally and wants to give him a piece of his mind as well but the moment the boy puts his arms down, Youngjae freezes. There’s no way! It can’t be! The boy opens his eyes and they lock onto Youngjae above him and Youngjae feels all the air leave him. It was him. 

“Danny?” it comes out in a whisper as he can’t believe it. But Danny hears him and tries to offer him a small smile but winces as his lip is split and his cheek is already bruising. Oh my god, this was just like their first meeting after Youngjae had punched him. Danny goes to say something but more commotion is happening as loud yelling is heard from outside,

“I wanna see him! Let me see him!” 

It was Jaebum and he sounded pissed but there’s more teachers and staff that are keeping anyone from entering. Mark starts to come too at this point and the first thing he sees are unknown adults and he flinches. He doesn’t like that they’re touching him and he’s still groggy so his fear is spiking fast again. Add onto the fact he can hear Jaebum outside that he can’t help but call out to him through a distressed whine. Jaebum reacts to it and growls,

“He’s trying to shift!” One of the staff yells and now everything was moving fast once again. 

But Mark can’t hear it as someone puts their hands over his ears. He tries to struggle but then he feels a pinprick feeling on his arm and the next thing he knows, darkness is greeting him once more.

When Suga got the call, his stomach dropped. He hated when the school called for it was never good when they did. Memories try to come forth but he forces them back as he has to be strong. He needs to be there and he doesn’t hesitate to grab his keys and tell Jhope where he’s going before he running. Why did it have to be this school too? Why couldn’t the past just let them go? They’re trying so hard to move forward. To become stronger and yet the world keeps trying to tear them down before they can get out of their prison. Before they can fully learn how to fly. Suga floors it toward the school. He had hoped, prayed to anyone that this school would be different. That Korea would be different, but it appears the grass isn’t always greener on the other side. Now, Suga fears things might backfire. He fears that he might be helpless yet once again like all those years…

Barely having it in park, Suga snatches the keys out of the igniton and races to the entrance doors before going inside and locating the front office. He flings open the door, panting as he’s getting worked up and wanting to see his two little brothers, 

“Where are they?” He asks the lady at the front desk.

She takes one look before speaking, “Mr. Tuan yes?” 

Suga winces at that name but nods as he swallows down bile. She gets up and buzzes him in as she lets him through into the back,

“I’m sorry for calling like that. Everything has been chaotic as we’re trying to calm everyone down and gather all the parents but you’re the last one to arrive so if you’ll follow me this way,” 

She leads him down another hallway where they can both hear arguing going on behind the closed door. The lady gives him a nervous smile before knocking on the door and opening it. Suga slides in and the one arguing hasn’t stopped yet even with Suga entering.

It was Momma Lim and she was pissed as she stood in front of the principal’s desk with a hand slammed down onto the front,

“Even if he was partially shifting, it gave you no right to tackle my son to the ground in a violent manner before tranquilizing him!”

The principal remains calm through this, “Mrs. Lim, I do apologize but we had to act fast to not cause harm to others and more students. Alphas can get very hostile when it comes to protecting their loved ones-”

“He was getting upset because you were keeping him from seeing his mate! All he wanted was to make sure Mark was ok and safe. You know better than anyone than to keep an alpha away from a distressed and vulnerable mate. If you would’ve let him in, he would’ve went right to Mark’s side. Besides, his brother was in there so even if he attempted to go after the other boy, Youngjae would’ve intervened. Or are you implying an omega can’t take on his own brother? Because if I remember correctly last year, Youngjae took down that alpha that was twice his size and that alpha boxed.” 

The principal closes his mouth for Mrs. Lim did have a point. They could’ve kept this from escalating if they would’ve let Jaebum see Mark but so much had been going on that they didn’t really know what was all taking place at the time until after. 

“Don’t even get me started again cause you don’t want to hear what else I have to say,” Momma Wang seethes in anger from her spot in her chair. It took every ounce of Mr. Wang to keep her from getting up and launching herself at the principal...again.

Suga takes that moment of them just breathing to clear his throat and now their attention was on him. Momma Lim’s shoulders deflate some as she notices who Suga is.

“Mr. Tuan, I’m sorry for not realizing you have arrived. Please, if you would like to take a seat, we can discuss what went down,” he gestures to one of the chairs but Suga shakes his head,

“I would like to know now. They didn’t exactly tell me great news over the phone that would lead me to being calm. You know, oh, your one brother collapsed after a panic attack while the other is terrified. Really, I want to see them now instead of going around in circles with you.”

“I can understand why you’re upset and I do apologize how the information was given. It was during the same time we were trying to gather up the students and give proper care and attention to those affected. I can reassure you that your brothers are fine. Mark is resting in the nurse’s office with Yugyeom as well as Jaebum.” 

Momma Lim glares for the reason Jaebum is in the nurse's office is because he’s still knocked out.

“I just want to go over some things with you. Especially if you were going to press charges against Danny-”

“Danny?” Suga interrupts and the principal nods before gesturing to the only silent parents of the room. 

Suga looks over to the simple Korean parents who had their heads bowed low,

“We are very sorry for the trouble that was caused. Danny is an exchange student from America that we took in. He’s really a nice and sweet kid so we don’t know how this could’ve happened.” 

Suga pales at hearing the word America. Momma Lim picks up on the slight twitch of Suga’s hand as he tries to go for his knife instinctively to calm down but stops himself because this is a school. He tries to keep his expression neutral and it helps that he’s already pale enough so maybe no one will notice. But she did. 

“America? What state? Town?” Suga demands and the parents lift their head to look at him and tell him. 

The second the words leave their mouths, Suga wants to throw up. It’s the same part they came from and he doesn’t have to hear more to know Danny went to the same school Mark and Yugyeom did. No wonder Mark freaked out. This was all Suga needed to hear,

“Look, all I need is to see my two brothers. We can worry about if we need to press charges or not later. Until I hear my brothers tell me what went down, I don’t want to be here in this room. Now either you show me where the nurse’s office is or I’ll find it myself.” 

The principal goes to answer but Momma Lim interrupts, 

“Let me. I need to see my son too. We can discuss this later like he said. Besides, Danny said it was his fault and not Jackson’s so there’s no need to keep us here. We’ll be gathering our children and going home for the day.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply as she walks toward Suga and gestures to the door for them to go. Mr. and Mrs. Wang get up as well and they head out behind Momma Lim. 

“Go check on your son, Sophia. I’ll let you know how everything goes,” Momma Lim says while hugging Mrs. Wang. 

They exchange a few words before Mr. and Mrs. Wang head off into a different direction as Momma Lim leads Suga down the opposite hallway. It’s quiet as the two walk but he can feel her staring holes into him before she finally speaks,

“You think you’ll be willing to tell me just what went down in America?” 

Suga clenches his teeth at hearing the word again. The memories try to come out but Suga stops them before they can reach the surface,

“Do I look like I want to talk about it?” 

Momma Lim huffs,

“No and neither do your brothers but I know it's not because of pride.”

She stops Suga before they go further,

“I can help you Mr. Tuan-”

“Suga,” he says as he cuts her off.

“Excuse me?” 

“Don’t call me by that name. That’s what my father goes by.” 

Momma Lim’s expression goes soft,

“My apologizes. I know I may look like a Mother worrying over other people’s children, but I am in the workforce. I can personally help you,” 

She shows him her badge and Suga acts nonchalant when really his heart is beating faster. He slips his hands into his pockets to hold onto the knife in the one. He should’ve came with Jhope.

“I’m not the one who needs help. Besides, there’s nothing you can do.”

“Just because you came to Korea, doesn’t mean I can’t look into what went down in America and help you. I have plenty of buddies down there that can help-”

“Are we done talking yet? I want to see my brothers. Like I said, there’s nothing you can do, Ma’am that I already haven’t tried. Now, If you would stop trying to drag me into the past, we can keep moving onward to the present.” 

Suga doesn’t wait for her to continue as he moves forward himself. He can feel her stare against his back likes she’s already digging out memories of his past...

Mark comes to a second time to find he’s lying on a bed with someone curled around him from behind and someone across from him on another bed. Blinking until his eyes adjusted, Mark finds that it’s Jaebum across from him and out like a light. 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out in worry when a voice behind him reassures him,

“It’s ok. He’s just sleeping. They gave him a knock out drug cause he tried to shift to get to you.” It was Yugyeom.

Oh? Just what happened? Mark tries to think back but his mind is a little foggy still from his own drugs in his system,

‘Why do I feel like this?’ Mark writes out slowly and sloppily on Yugyeom’s arm.

“You collapsed from a panic attack after the kid next to you said something to you. You woke up in the middle of the chaos still happening and were calling out to Jaebum so the nurse injected you with a lesser knock out drug so you couldn’t rile Jaebum up more.”

It goes to silence as Mark starts to remember why this all started. Danny. He knows. He was there. Mark can hear Yugyeom’s shaky breath hit against the back of his neck,

“I’m sorry. I froze up again, I...I couldn’t do anything but curl around you as my limbs were jelly and I was terrified. Jackson beat up that kid and instantly I thought of him…”

Mark clings to Yugyeom’s hand as he feels the tears hit the back of his neck now and soak into his clothing. Mark can feel his own tears falling at hearing and feeling Yugyeom breaking down. It must’ve been so scary. To remember that day all over again. To where their father was so drunk and hurting Mark to Suga and their father going at it while Mark was passed out on the floor. The urge to tell Yugyeom that Danny knew. That Danny had gone to their school and who his brother was...Mark felt that urge slowly die. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to take Yugyeom back to that place more than he already brings himself. From the way Yugyeom talked, Danny didn’t say anything else that gave it away or maybe Jackson didn’t give him a chance to. Mark needed to find Danny. Needed to keep this a secret. And god, Youngjae. Poor Youngjae. How he must be feeling right now. He shouldn’t have freaked out. Now, he caused this mess. He made it worse. He needs to fix it. He needs to-

“Mark.”

Mark snaps out of his head. He didn’t even realize he was getting worked up again until the voice laced with roughness from sleep made him focus on something else. His eyes open, taking in Jaebum looking at him. Even with him still coming off the drugs, Jaebum’s eyes were still dangerous and full of emotion. 

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out again as he tries to lift his hand. 

It takes him a few tries as his body doesn’t want to work properly but he’s finally able to do what he wants and finds his fingers caressing lightly over Mark’s cheek. Mark instinctively leans into his touch as he lets out a sad noise.

“I’m here. I came running…” His words were slow and he’s fighting to go back to sleep. The reason he woke up was because he could hear and feel Mark needed him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t...they wouldn’t let me in so I...I tried to shift to get through...but they...and then darkness…” Jaebum lets out a frustrated noise. “Are you hurt?”

Mark shakes his head, feeling more tears fall down at seeing Jaebum like this. How hard he tried to get to him and how hard he’s trying to comfort him when the drug is trying to pull him back under. And when Jaebum gives him that breathtaking smile at knowing Mark isn’t hurt, Mark feels his heart skip a beat with so much emotion,

“I’m glad. I was so worried...when the others texted in the group chat on what they were hearing...I thought the worst...I never should’ve left...I keep fucking up…”

His hand starts to fall and Mark lets out a noise as he tries to grab Jaebum’s hand. No, Mark needs him. Yugyeom’s arm shoots out and catches his arm for Mark. Jaebum was about to pass out again and Mark was growing frantic for he needed his alpha. Yugyeom doesn’t hesitate to go one step further by pulling Jaebum’s bed closer till the two beds touch one another. He then helps to move his brother who's still weak from the drugs into Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum makes a noise of approval of this as he wraps his arms around Mark’s middle. Mark now has his back to Jaebum’s chest and is securely in his arms. He can feel the next second of Jaebum passing back out. Mark’s breathing slowly comes back down as he’s surrounded by everything of Jaebum. Looking across, he meets Yugyeom’s vulnerable gaze. He tries to give him a smile like everything is fine but it’s not. They’ve been lying to themselves for too long that it was fine. That it just became natural to say it. To push down all the pain and sorrow. And Mark knows what Yugyeom’s about to say and it breaks him. He doesn’t want Yugyeom to say it. To keep holding it in because he feels like he doesn’t deserve to hurt like him and Suga have been. He can feel his own words clawing up his throat and more tears fall because he wants to help his brother. Just like how Yugyeom broke down that day and finally let out some of what he’s been keeping inside, he wants Yugyeom to keep letting it out. He wants Yugyeom to be whole again. To be happy. So when Yugyeom goes to say those words, Mark beats him too it with one word,

“Y...Yu...Yug-Yugyeom.” 

Yugyeom’s breath hitches and the tears start to steadily fall before his face scrunches up and the sound that escapes rings throughout Mark. At all the pain now being released. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom lets out before another cry comes out and when he sees Mark open his arms out for him to come to him, Yugyeom breaks down even more. 

Yugyeom moves forth till he’s in reaching distance and both cling to the other; maneuvering their bodies to fit with Jaebum still behind Mark. Yugyeom cries loudly into the crook of Mark’s neck as Mark writes across his back with his fingers,

‘Hyung is here. Let it out. Let it all out and don’t hold back anymore. Tell us when it hurts. What you’re going through. Your pain is my pain like mine is yours. We feel equally, Yugyeom.’

“I don’t ever want to lose you Hyung. You or Suga hyung. I was so scared...I thought I was gonna lose you both. That day, I thought he killed yo-…” Yugyeom can’t get out the rest but Mark knows what he means.

Mark feels so bad for scaring Yugyeom twice now like this. Hell, it was more times than that. Yugyeom was traumatized but still tried to remain strong for his brothers and that made him so strong. 

‘You’re strong, Yugyeom. So strong. Keep going for Hyung. Don’t ever stop.’

He hopes his words get through to him. That Yugyeom never gives up. That no matter what the world throws at them, they’ll keep going together. So when Yugyeom nods that he will, Mark gets super emotional himself and the two hold one another as they cry it out. And even when they pass out from being mentally exhausted, they’re still holding onto one another.

None of the three noticed that Suga and Momma Lim were standing in the room behind the curtain during all of this…

Meanwhile, Jackson’s hands are being bandaged by Jinyoung personally as he sulks in his chair in a private room. Bam sits beside them in worry for Yugyeom that his leg is bouncing like crazy. And in the room next door, is Danny who the nurse is attending to as Youngjae stands off to the side. He’s torn, emotions everywhere as he blames himself. It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together. So when the nurse finally leaves and the door clicks shut, Youngjae stands before Danny with an expression that demands answers,

“You knew Mark didn’t you? You went to school with him back in America am I right?” 

Danny’s expression says it all and Youngjae doesn’t know if he wants to cry, punch Danny himself or scream.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to Korea?! Why are you even here?! You live in America. Your whole family is over there. Not here. And what did you say to Mark to get him to react like that? Did you hurt him too back then?” 

Danny is fast to shake his head before trying to touch Youngjae. Youngjae smacks his hands away and backs up a step but Danny isn’t giving up. He needs Youngjae to understand,

“I came here to Korea because you’re here! I got into the exchange student program so I can see you everyday instead of just one day here or there. I...I lo-”

“Don’t you dare say those words to me right now, Danny or I swear to God…” Youngjae whispers harshly as he fights back tears. 

Danny looks rejected, like a kicked puppy and of course he would because he is of the canine breed. But he shouldn’t feel bad for Danny. Not his sweet and gentle Danny. This Danny hurt Mark. This Danny cause his pack to be thrown into this chaos. But as he keeps looking into Danny’s eyes, his anger is faltering.

“But it’s true, Youngjae. It may mean nothing to you but you’re my mate and I couldn’t bear being away from you any longer. And Mark...I didn’t think anything of it when you would mention him because what are the odds that he’d be from America and from where I came from. But then I saw a glimpse of him that day he walked in on us skyping and...and so when I saw him, I couldn’t just keep it to myself. My older brother put him through hell. His whole gang was ruthless and I...I feared if I didn’t bring it up then it would come to bite me in the ass later and I...I don’t want to lose you. I can’t...please don’t hate me. I never meant to cause Mark pain. Or to make it worse. I thought he might’ve been doing better since leaving America. But I heard his older brother went with him. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t.”

Youngjae’s heart beat speeds up as he listens to each word coming out of Danny’s mouth and when he says the last three sentences, Youngjae stares at him with a confused look,

“What do you mean? Why would Suga hyung keep him from moving on?”

Youngjae’s heart thumped faster and faster as Danny’s expression shows such raw emotion,

“Do you not know? Please tell me you haven’t been over there and around Suga-” Danny’s voice rises as he stands up to touch Youngjae’s shoulders as he fears for Youngjae’s safety.

“Danny, you have to tell me everything you know. Right now, if you want me to even think about forgiving you.”

Danny swallows before nodding, 

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know. I’ll tell you about the notorious alpha, Min Yoongi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic was supposed to be full of fluffy and humor moments but it seems we're back into dark territory. We will get back some fluffy and humor moments. I'm sorry that this fic took a mind of it's own.


	14. Chapter 14

Youngjae was expecting it to be bad but not like this. When he thought they got to the worst of it, it just kept going and going. His pack really had no idea how bad it was in America for Yugyeom and Mark. Just hearing about it couldn’t even compare to them actually going through it and just imagining...Youngjae couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He has to turn away to try and gather himself. This was too much and made total sense why those two didn’t want to talk about it, much less bring it up. This wasn’t all of it either. There’s no telling what went on behind closed doors and Danny was only telling him what he had seen. What he had heard and read. And when Youngjae tried to question him, Danny beat him to it by showing the news article. The second Youngjae saw the words, ‘Mark Tuan, son of CEO of Tuan Enterprises tried to commit suicide by od’ing on suppressants’, Youngjae about collapsed himself. He couldn’t get past Mark having a seizure in the middle of the school halls before his legs were turning to jelly and Danny had to catch him. It took several minutes after that for him to recover and though Danny said he could stop, Youngjae demanded to hear more. To hear all of it. But of course this wasn’t all of it. 

Now that Youngjae got everything from Danny, his mind had more questions. From the articles to the police reports, it all puts the blame onto Suga, no, excuse him, Min Yoongi. Saying that Yoongi was trouble since his birth mother fell ill. How he would lash out and shut down. How he set fire to his Mother’s piano and would attack others. That his father tried to leave Korea behind to start a better life for his two sons and that Yoongi just kept getting worse and worse. Became angrier, lashed out more. Would do whatever he wanted and would vanish from time to time. How he joined one gang, tried to kill another. Would threaten his step Mother and seemed to have a tight leash on his brothers. That Yoongi got onto drugs and was a heavy alcoholic. Threw his whole life away and wanted to manipulate his brothers and how he finally seemed to win by getting them to leave with him to go back to Korea. They made this man out to be a monster. But Youngjae doesn’t know a Min Yoongi. He only knows Suga. And Suga is nothing like that. Yeah, he holds a mysterious vibe and even Yugyeom and Mark don’t know what him and Jhope do for jobs, but he’s nothing like the monster they claim him to be. He hasn’t noticed any drugs, hasn’t seen him touch a beer bottle or even mention the word alcohol. He doesn’t even smoke. The two brothers always speak highly and kindly of Suga too. All their memories of Suga are of a kind and big brother that has been taking care of them and trying to keep them safe and out of trouble. Mark told him that Suga was encouraging of him being an omega along with Yugyeom but his parents weren't. But the report and the public appearance of Mark’s father in the video Danny showed him, he said the whole family was…

“Now do you understand how dangerous he is?” Danny asks as he pulls Youngjae back to him.

But looking at Youngjae’s face, it finds a look he wasn’t expecting. A look of realization. Of one that has put all the pieces together. Yugyeom’s fear and Mark’s words spoke volumes. Watching Suga interacting with his two brothers showed the truth. The hidden truth that can’t reach the surface because of fame, money and one fucked up son of a bitch.

“Just like you, the whole town was fooled,” Youngjae voices and Danny looks at him in confusion.

Yugyeom wasn’t scared of physical fights because of Suga. Mark didn’t try to kill himself with suppressants. Mark didn’t want to hide himself. Mark was forced to. And the whole time they were forced to remain in that nightmare because they had no choice. Their voice couldn’t be heard. Their story and truth were warped by a mad man that had everyone against them. Even the police. The whole town for crying out loud. How many people did their father buy out? Offer money too? Knew other higher ups? Threaten other people’s lives and way of living just to keep his own image of a prim and proper CEO? That he could do no wrong and how easy it was to frame another. My god, what those three have gone through...and Youngjae still doesn’t know every detail but he’s heard and seen enough now to know the true extent of it. 

Youngjae needed to see Mark and Yugyeom now. He needed to…

“Youngjae, what do you mean? Talk to me,” Danny begs.

Youngjae can see Danny is just as worried. This was the Danny he knew. The one that was so sweet and caring about everyone. The one who had been watching from the sidelines of Mark being bullied and Yugyeom being thrown aside from his so called friends, but yet Danny couldn’t do anything either. His brother would bully and beat him up too. Would threaten to harm Mark more and to throw Yugyeom into the mix if he did or said anything about it. Danny wasn’t even allowed to befriend them. Danny has felt such guilt for years. Pain and worry over those two while everyone else turned a blind eye. Abandoned them like they were nothing. It was another reason he wanted to apologize. That he couldn’t do nothing. That he was as much to blame as the others. But it all blew up in his face.

Hands come to cup his face and his eyes meet Youngjae’s, 

“I’m gonna tell you now everything I know. The truth, Danny. Their story that I know from bits and pieces that they’ve told me or shown me. But you can’t tell anyone. In fact, you can’t tell anyone about what you know from America yet either. Promise me?”

Danny nods, his light brown curly hair bouncing as he bites his lip in worry…

Min Yoongi was his birth name that his Mother gave him before the forced marriage took place. His name was changed by force as well to carry the Tuan name but Suga refused to go by it. That man wasn’t a father. He only cared about himself. And Suga’s Mother was too caring. She loved his father so much. Tried to help him. To change his evil ways. Bared his child with a smile on her face even when she was already weak. Would say he did love her because they’re mates. They’re fated to be together. And surprisingly, Suga has only ever seen that man be gentle to his Mother. But his words held such a cruel vice. Especially when she was getting sicker by the day as the years went by. Blaming her for already being weak. Blaming Suga for making her die faster. Drinking started. Violence came along with it. Really, the man was going mad. Madder than he was. Feral. This was going against his plans. The way of life that he had set up. And finding out she was going to die with limited time left, he truly snapped. Suga had hoped back then that his father would die first. That his Father would be the one to perish and that his Mother would miraculously survive. For he didn’t want to continue without her. That he’d be forced to live with his evil Father. But she told him he wouldn’t be alone. That he would see and find his purpose in life. Suga didn’t know what she was talking about until a tiny baby came home one day by the name of Mark Tuan. And Mark truly had no idea the impact he had on Suga. That if Mark never came into his life, Suga would’ve headed down the same path of his Father that he had already been showing. 

With Mark in his life, he was a big brother now. He had someone he needed to protect and care for. To show love and affection for their Father wasn’t going to. And with Mark being there, it was like a small miracle happened as his Mother was able to live for longer due to her omega instincts kicking in to help care for Mark in his tiny state. Mark gave Suga more years with his Mother when she should’ve died shortly after Mark arrived. But miracles don’t always last forever and she eventually passed. Suga fell into a bad depression of grief that would often turn to anger. But it stopped the day he burned his Mother’s piano for he saw the tears and heard the cries of his little brother over what he done. That was the day Suga realized he needed to be strong for his brother. That he can’t let his emotions run wild and take it out in anger. He refused to be like his Father. He’d do whatever it took to keep Mark happy and safe. To be the best big brother he could. And he did.

Even though he wanted to go against his Father, he let them go to America. He let them go into another family and have a step Mother. He’d leave behind his past life just so he can help give Mark a new life. And on that first step into the house, he finds a quiet boy by the name of Yugyeom. They only had to lock eyes and Suga connected to him instantly. They both lost a loved one; the parent that truly loved and cared for them. It took Mark seconds before taking Yugyeom’s hand and giving him a kind smile that Suga knew he was now a big brother of two. 

Suga grew up fast for his age. He was young back then but acted like an adult. Took care and was the parent for his two brothers as the actual parents cared for themselves. His life was hell, a living nightmare that seemed to get worse each day. But Suga had a purpose, a reason to live. He had two brothers that shaped him into who he is today. Two brothers that saved him from the spiraling down path he would’ve taken. 

Min Yoongi is his real name. Min Yoongi is the name that his Father ruined. When one speaks it, they speak ill of him. Min Yoongi is the one that watched his Mother die and almost became like his Father. Tuan Yoongi is just as bad and like his real name, he hates himself. He wants to leave them both behind like he did with his love for music and his Mother. It’s why he goes by Suga. It’s how Suga was born. Suga, the big brother that showers his sibling with love and affection. Suga, who can do anything and can save his brothers from their living hell. Suga is strong. Suga is the new him. But his shadow is still there. Still reminding him of his past; of his roots. Min Yoongi is still him, no matter how hard he tries to look away…

“Do you think I’ll get expelled?” Jackson asks and Jinyoung huffs,

“You worry about that now? You should’ve stopped after the first two punches. Maybe then it would’ve been justified But you kind of went too far, not that I’m mad about that. I would’ve done the same. Anyone that hurts Mark should be thrown out the window and gutted-” Jinyoung replies as his own anger is growing from seeing Mark hurt and knowing what had went down,

“Ow, Ow, Ow! Babe!” Jackson cries out as Jinyoung was applying too much pressure to his busted and bruised knuckles. Jinyoung takes notice and loosens his hold,

“My bad,” Jinyoung leans down to place tender kisses to the bandaged hands and Jackson is all smiles again.

“Stop being so lovey dovey! It’s not fair! I want to love on Yugyeom but they won't let me!” Bam wails while stomping his feet and beating his fists against his thighs.  
“You’ll be able to once the nurse clears them, don’t worry. Besides, I think Yugyeom needed that moment with his brother. It was like the last time…” Jinyoung says, his voice trailing off as he recalls it.

Bam deflates for he knew it too. His past. It had to do with his past again and Yugyeom instantly put up his walls and shut down. Bam wanted so badly to be able to break past so he can know. So he can be there for Yugyeom and love him through this. But he didn’t want to make it worse. Yugyeom was really shaken up and he didn’t want to trigger him more so when the staff told him he couldn’t follow, he didn’t put up a fight. He’s gonna go crazy though if he doesn’t see him soon. He needs to distract himself,

“What about Youngjae? He went with that boy, what’s his name?” 

“Danny,” Jackson growls out and Jinyoung has to hold Jackson down from trying to get up to go after the boy all over again.

“He was adamant on going with Danny. Was that wise? They think Jackson was bad, do they not remember what Youngjae did to several people last year?” 

“I have a feeling Youngjae went to get information out of him. Now, what would happen after the fact, I can’t guarantee Danny will come out of it unscathed. But really, Youngjae is in the right state of mind compared to all of us to get the answers we need of what that boy said to get Mark to react like that.” Jinyoung knows he would’ve done a more torturous approach of getting information out and that boy looked terrified that he probably would’ve passed out before providing the information they needed.

“That kid was from America. He spoke English to Mark. He was whispering so it was hard to hear over the teacher but he said something about his brother,” Jackson lets out.

“Wait, you don’t think-” Bam starts before clasping hands on the side of his face as it clicks.

“Danny has to be from where they were,” Jinyoung finishes.

“It seems to be a small world despite how big America is and how big Korea is too. Don’t you think it’s weird how Danny ended up here of all places? That’s too coincidental,” Jackson adds.

It was weird. All three share a look before wanting to know themselves takes over them.

“It can’t hurt to check up on Youngjae,” Bam says as he gets up along with Jackson.

“Right, we’re just making sure our pack member is ok and in no way going in there to beat the answers out of Danny,” Jackson says.

Jinyoung opens the door to go out first when he the room where Youngjae and Danny are supposed to be in, is wide open and no one is inside.

What the hell?

Sounds of panting are heard as Youngjae and Danny are running down the halls. After telling Danny, Youngjae doesn’t fight the urge of having to go to Mark and Yugyeom now. He needed to confirm all of this. He also needed to reassure Mark that Danny didn’t mean any harm. With Danny hot on his heels, the two slide around the corner as they see the nurse’s office and are about to go in when Youngjae notices Suga and Mrs. Lim.

“Oh shi-” Danny curses at Youngjae’s sudden stop. Youngjae is quick to grab a hold of Danny and clamp a hand over his mouth before side stepping so they were out of view. Danny has a look on his face of, ‘What is going on?!’ when Youngjae puts a finger to his lips before pointing for Danny to take a peek. After a breath and releasing Danny, the two peek around the corner to see Suga and Mrs. Lim conversing by the beds.

“What did he mean by that?” Mrs. Lim asks and they can see Suga growing defensive,

“Are you seriously questioning me right now? I’m not in a holding cell nor have I done anything for you to question me like this.”

Mrs. Lim gets just as defensive, “If it’s concerning their safety, I have every right to ask. Especially after what Yugyeom said, I want to make sure they’re not in a hostile environment that is endangering their lives-”

“Are you implying that I’m endangering their lives?!” Oh Suga is pissed, “That I would harm them?!” He growls, his eyes flashing as his emotions are going haywire. He doesn’t care that Mrs. Lim might be taller and that her glare can rival the most deadly cause Suga isn’t backing down by no means. 

“Hyung?” A voice calls out and the curtain is being moved before they see Yugyeom rubbing his eyes and looking toward them. Suga and Mrs. Lim are up in each other’s faces, looking ready to tear the other apart but once Yugyeom takes a look, they’re quick to take a step back and try and cool off.

“What’s going on? I heard yelling? Is everything ok?” Yugyeom asks.

Mark is awake too and now peeking over Yugyeom’s shoulder in worry. Instantly, Suga deflates and gives them a small smile,

“Everything’s fine. I’m sorry. I was a little heated from what the principal told me.”

The two give sad smiles back and Suga’s expression saddens as well before he moves forth to ruffle their hair, 

“Hey, it’s really going to be fine. We just had a little setback on the first day of school but there’s still a whole year left,” they way his voice went all soft and gentle was noticed by the other three.

“But that Danny boy,” Yugyeom starts as he looks at Mark with worry. 

Mark looks between them before something catches his eye and he finds not only Mrs. Lim there but Youngjae and Danny, who had forgotten to be sneaky. Also, Jackson and Bam’s loud voices didn’t help,

“There he is!” the two had shouted and now everyone looked toward the door.

Danny panics at seeing Jackson that he attempts to go into the room to get away. Youngjae grabs for him but ends up being pulled into the room too and soon everyone is there, even Jackson’s parents. Chaos is about to happen once again with emotions going haywire from multiple people before Mark moves forth and suddenly hugs Danny. Everything stops and everyone is shocked, even Danny himself.

“Um…” Danny doesn’t know what to say. Out of everything he wasn’t expecting this.

Mark soon pulls back and gives Danny a kind smile before signing away,

‘I’m sorry about earlier. When you said Braiden, I had bad flashbacks and freaked out. I’m sorry if I scared you and for what I ended up causing. You’re not your brother just because you’re related. So let’s start over, yeah?’

Danny starts to tear up and the others realize that Danny knew sign language. The pack is in shock at how Mark was the one to apologize when he did nothing wrong and how sweet he was being after what he just went through. Mark really was too precious. Youngjae has to fight hard to control his emotions for he knows Mark didn’t just do this for Danny. But also for him. How things could’ve really blown up if word got out that Youngjae knew Danny from before this. Mark was still keeping his promise and protecting him. 

“We can be friends?” Danny asks as his voice wavers with emotion and when Mark nods, he doesn’t hold back the cry as he covers his face with his arms. 

The others deflate as they’re seeing Danny for the first time. The scared, shy and sweet boy. Mark moves forward and hugs Danny again before they can hear Jackson crying loudly,

“Oh my god, I beat up an innocent kid!” Jackson wails as he rushes forth to hug Danny from behind, “I’ll never forgive myself! Jinyoung why couldn’t you have come sooner to get my dumb ass! I’m so sorry!” 

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he walks over to pat Jackson on the back in comfort. Youngjae moves forth then to side hug both Mark and Danny and soon Yugyeom is seen in the group hug because he loves group hugs. Of course Bam is there within seconds, to cling to Yugyeom’s back like a spider monkey and the force causes Yugyeom to move forward from behind Mark so now their positions sway a little and Jinyoung is now wedged between Jackson and Danny. It’s loud and chaotic but it’s full of warmth and affection. 

“Ah, that’s my boy,” Mrs. Wang states as she listens to her son apologize over and over while not letting go of Danny. Mr. Wang stands beside her while they watch their son fondly.

Mrs. Lim beams at the scene while Suga lets out a fond huff. A noise from behind them that came from the bed is heard before they hear a sleepily whine,

“Mark...Where’s my baby?” 

They turn to see Jaebum trying to sit up in his groggy state with a huge pout on his face. He’s still fighting the drug that Mrs. Lim is definitely gonna go back and cuss the school out for but for the moment, she finds her son to be really adorable right now. Especially when Jaebum sees the group hug and his pout grows even more,

“You’re group hugging without me?! What is happening? Why did you leave me out?” He whines before he sees Mark in the middle and his pout turns into a dopey grin, “Mark…” Jaebum’s now making grabby hands toward him, “Wanna hug you too. Gotta love on you. I can’t miss out on loving my baby.”

Suga snorts, he can’t help it as even in Jaebum’s drugged up state, he’s still all about Mark. A thud is heard and they find Jaebum couldn’t wait and just had to hold Mark right that instant but his legs were jelly and he ended up hitting the ground. The pack rush over but the moment Mark comes into Jaebum’s view, they see him grinning like a dork and know that he’s ok. 

“Missed you,” Jaebum says as Jackson and Jinyoung help him back up onto the bed with Jaebum making things difficult by making sure Mark was in his arms on the way up. Mark giggles at Jaebum being such a sweet and silly alpha. Jackson and Jinyoung can’t even be mad and Youngjae is laughing loudly as Jaebum just continues to say sweet things to Mark. Mark of course is growing shy and blushing beet red that he’s hiding his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck while this is happening. Yugyeom and Bam are hugging still before Bam demands Yugyeom to sit down so he can look him over and make sure he’s ok before proceeding to press kisses over his face and into his hair. All the while, the others watch with fond expressions. Mrs. Lim and Danny seeing Suga actually give a small gummy smile at seeing his brothers in good spirits and being shown lots of love and affection. 

Maybe they had the wrong impression of Min Yoongi. For you should never judge a book by it’s cover. You need to dive deep into it before you get to see the real them. The truth. And Mrs. Lim, she’s got plenty of information to try and dive into now…

A lively pack brings her attention back to them as they find Jaebum trying to kiss Mark and Mark suddenly turns into his feline form before Jaebum is heading toward the floor fast. Jinyoung barely has time to catch Mark before Jaebum almost crushes him while Youngjae and Jackson stop Jaebum from face planting the ground. Bam and Yugyeom are now falling over in laughter from how their expressions had been and now Jaebum was crying in Youngjae’s arms cause he didn’t get to kiss Mark again. 

First things first though, she needed to get her son home and taken care of…


	15. Chapter 15

Jaebum ended up sleeping the afternoon away with Youngjae staying with him to watch over him and make sure he didn’t do anything else silly. Jackson had to stay at school to have a proper talk with the principal and to clean up the classroom he made a mess of so he ended up staying the rest of the day. Jinyoung stayed with him to make sure his boyfriend would be ok and to help him clean when no one was looking. Bam ended up just walking out of school because he was not leaving Yugyeom’s side, though he did call and tell his Mother and she said she’d handle the school, just worry about your mate. So that’s how Bam ended up at Mark and Yugyeom’s place for the majority of the day. 

Despite the chaos from earlier, it was a peaceful afternoon that even Bam and Yugyeom were quiet as they no doubt ended up taking a big nap. Mark ended up squished between Jhope and Suga on the couch where he ended up falling asleep himself too and Suga was always down for a nap. Jhope stayed awake but he remained snuggled with them as he ran fingers through their hair while he watched some show through the beat up T.V. But around dinner time, Mark’s phone starts to go off. 

Lifting his head, Mark blinks sleepily before his eyes zero in to the coffee table where his phone is.

“It’s from Youngjae,” Jhope looks for him and hands him the phone. 

Mark takes it and answers with a sleepy noise,

“Ah! Mark, I hope I didn’t get you at a bad time and I could’ve texted this but you see...well, we’re actually heading up to your apartment right now and I was hoping you’d let us in so we can talk?” 

Youngjae’s voice sounded a little nervous but mostly filled with worry. It wasn’t his usual cheerful voice. Mark finds himself waking up fully as he’s now worried over Youngjae. And what does he mean by we? Getting up, Mark texts while still on the phone that they could talk and was heading to open the door. Sure enough, by the time he got to the door, unlocked it and opened it, Youngjae was coming around the corner. But so was Danny right behind him. 

“Hey Mark,” Youngjae greets with a small smile as he hangs up the phone and goes to hug him after Mark hangs up his own phone.

Mark hugs back, giving a tight squeeze of comfort to help calm Youngjae’s nerves. It wasn’t like Youngjae to be nervous.

“H-hey, Mark,” Danny gets out shyly with a tiny wave the moment Mark looks over Youngjae’s shoulder to him. 

Mark gives him a smile and wave before looking to Youngjae,

“Bummie?” he asks and Danny gasps,

“He spoke!” 

Youngjae can’t help but smile big at that as he nods, “He can say my brother’s nickname so far.” 

Mark shakes his head and Youngjae furrows his brows before Mark says,

“Y-Yug-Yugyeom,” He’s still getting used to it but he can say his brother’s name now too.

Both Youngjae and Danny’s eyes go wide before excitement hits them and they’re hugging him so fast that they almost all topple over.

“Oh my god! You did so good!” they both say in unison and it causes Mark to giggle at how intuned these two are.

They keep praising him and hugging him tightly before Suga comes forth, 

“Can’t you guys at least come in first to make all that noise? I don’t need any nosy neighbors,” Suga shakes his head fondly before pulling the three inside fully so he can shut the door behind him. Suga doesn’t wait for a response as he sleepily and lazily walks back to the couch to snuggle with Jhope.

“Bummie?” Mark asks again and Youngjae snorts over Mark being so adorable and worrying about Jaebum the moment he wakes up. 

“He was still sleeping before I left. Mom came back home with my Dad so they’re watching him. He should be waking up soon and no doubt make his way to you I’m sure.”

Mark relaxes at knowing Jaebum is ok before perking up at the thought of Jaebum coming to see him. 

“Someone misses my brother I see,” Youngjae teases lightly as he sees Mark’s tail had come out in excitement. 

Mark blushes a little and gets shy but Youngjae chuckles and keeps an arm around his shoulder as they head through the house to the stairs. They get into the hallway to the bedrooms when Youngjae gestures to Yugyeom’s closed door,

“How is he holding up?”

Mark signs away, ‘He’s still with Bam. They took a nap as well.’

Youngjae was relieved that Yugyeom was recovering from this incident because he was really shaken up earlier this morning. Danny whines,

“I’m still really sorry about this morning.” 

Mark reaches over to squeeze Danny’s hand before signing,

‘It’s ok. The fact that you even know sign language tells me you learned just so you could speak with me so I know you actually care. Plus, if Youngjae likes you, then I like you.’

Danny looks ready to cry so Youngjae gently ushers him inside Mark’s room where they can discuss this more privately. Shutting the door behind, the two go to the balcony and sit in the small chairs. 

“No wonder my brother likes this balcony. It’s secluded and a nice little box,” Youngjae says while taking it in fully. 

Mark nods as he curls further into Jaebum’s hoodie that he has yet to take off. The nervous energy starts to come back in both Danny and Youngjae as they stare at Mark. Feeling their stares, he turns to them with a curious look at what it could be when Danny glances to Youngjae. The two share a look and Youngjae gives him an encouraging smile before Youngjae leans forward a little to take both of Mark’s hands in his,

“Just focus on me, ok Mark? I want you to know before I tell you this that it’s ok. That I’m the only one who knows out of the pack.”

Mark starts to get worried as he looks between the two for this sounds a lot like Youngjae-

“I...I know, Mark. I know about what went down in America.”

Mark instantly tenses up and his breathing is picking up but Youngjae doesn’t let go of Mark and continues to hold onto his hands as his thumbs start to rub soothingly along the sides,

“Shh, it’s ok. I already knew some things from what you told me that day and then from how Yugyeom reacted today, I found out the rest from Danny. Now, Danny didn’t know the extent of what went down behind closed doors but after he gave me his side of the story and showed me the proof...we figured it out together…” 

Mark could feel that itchy feeling of fear and dread trying to claw its way up his arm but then he feels Youngjae still touching him. Can feel his scent trying to keep him calm but what really stops him from panicking fully was what hit his hands soon after. Mark jerks out of the attack and takes in water droplets hitting his hand one after the next. Looking up, Mark sees Youngjae hunched over some as his body trembles and a hitched breath comes out before Youngjae tries to continue, 

“I’m sorry...so sorry for what you guys went through...what you continue to go through with the aftermath...and I...whatever I can do Mark...please...please let me know what I can do...you’re not alone anymore...you’ll never be alone again and I won’t ever--” Youngjae looks up at this and right at Mark with tears steadily falling down, “Ever let you go through that ever again. You’re not just a friend to me nor just pack. You’re my brother, my family, Mark...and I love and care about you so much,” his voice cracks with emotion toward the end as he shows such a raw expression toward Mark.

And Mark can see it through Youngjae’s eyes. All the love and affection. How strongly he feels and is hurting because Mark and Yugyeom have been hurting for so long. Youngjae was crying for them and the look of determination underneath was his will in wanting to help in whatever way he can. 

Mark wasn’t used to this nor did he expect it. Not when the whole truth would be out. Because like Danny, he shouldn’t even want to speak to him. All those lies that had been told and spread. Everything his Father did to have the public and everyone against them...Youngjae dived deeper to find the truth. To see what was hidden beneath the surface and now it wasn’t just Youngjae but Danny too. He had two people that were on their side. Two people; that was way more than the people they ever dreamed of back then in having their back. Mark honestly doesn’t know what to say because he was just so used to everyone turning away. To not even looking at them or speak to them. And when they did speak, it was never kind words. But what could they truly do? Nothing really. Two people, especially just teenagers can’t stop his Father or change the past. Just knowing they know and that they still want to be around them, now that...that is enough. It means so much and Mark becomes overwhelmed with emotion that he surges forth and goes into Youngjae’s arms. His own tears are falling and he tries hard not to voice his cries but his voice wants to come out again. All his emotions and words melding into two words.

“Y-Youn-Youngjae…” It hurts, his throat burning and he’s pushing himself as he tastes iron in the back of his throat but he doesn’t hold back. The strength of Youngjae and Danny surround him like a layer, “D-Da-Danny…” 

The two go still at hearing Mark struggling to speak but once they hear their names being spoken, more emotions hit them hard. Mark goes into a coughing fit but now Danny was wrapping his arms around the two and when Mark stops coughing and ends up letting out a sob, the two are there to hold him through it. They encourage him to let it out and one sob turns into another and another before Mark is burying his face into Youngjae’s neck to let the rest out…

None of them know exactly how much time passed until the tears came to a stop. Where it fell into a comfortable silence as now Mark was curled up in Youngjae’s arms in the balcony chair with Danny right next to them and leaning against their sides in the chair beside Youngjae’s. They just listen to nature and the world continuing around them. Mark cried a good bit and felt some of the weight lift off of him. And though there was still a lot of pain and things he would have to deal with, it was far better than it was. It didn’t feel as suffocating. A whine escapes Mark and Youngjae is quick to gently shush him as he rubs more soothing circles along his arm. Mark had signed to them that he just needed for them to be there for him and his brothers. That he wasn’t ready yet to dive deep into his past or to tell the others. The two understand as this was years worth of pain and torture. With the brothers having moved to Korea to try and get away and live their life now. Neither want to bring more pain to Mark or the brothers, so they’ll help carry the pain for them and when they’re ready or if word gets out, the two will be there to make sure the others understand the full truth.

They continue to just stay like this and sure enough, the tree limbs start to move and leaves begin to rustle before a Lim Jaebeom appears and leaps onto the balcony. Mark perks up and starts to move to go to Jaebum. Jaebum meets him halfway and pulls Mark into his arms,

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets with worry as he notices Mark’s been crying and his scent smells sad. He looks over his shoulder to his brother but Youngjae’s eyes tell him he can’t say. Not now. Jaebum really wants to know but he’s not going to push at the moment. Right now, Mark is his main priority and he wants to see him happy and smiling again,

“Did you miss me?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods,

“Bummie,” Mark whimpers and starts to climb him like a tree. His ears and tail are out as he hugs his front like a koala and lets out another noise. Jaebum securely wraps an arm under Mark’s thighs to keep him in place before nuzzling against him,

“I’m here, baby. Did you want to cuddle?” 

Mark instantly nods away and clings tighter before pointing to his bedroom. Youngjae and Danny give a little smile at this, especially when Mark starts purring as he nuzzles back against Jaebum as he walks them inside. Youngjae and Danny follow behind but before the cuddling could begin, Suga opens the door,

“I said, it’s time for dinner-Why the hell is Jaebum here?! And why can’t you use the front door like your brother?! Stop climbing the damn tree!” 

Yugyeom is standing behind with Bam as the two give them sleepily smiles from just waking up from a long ass nap as Jhope beams from beside Suga,

“Ah! I told you he would come! You owe me that blowjob now. Thank you Jaebum. I already ordered plenty of pizza so let’s all come down to enjoy!” 

Suga stands there beet red at Jhope stating about the blowjob so confidently while the others just to grin. Suga starts to grumble before shouting,

“Don’t stand there. You heard my mate, get your asses moving or no pizza!”

The others start to move and when Suga eventually gathers himself and stomps down stairs, he not only gives them extra pizza by ordering more as Jackson and Jinyoung invited themselves as well, he made sure everyone was full and had everything they needed cause it’s a school night and with it already being late, he demanded they stay the night. And though Bam said it was probably so Suga would get out of having to give Jhope a blowjob it was soon found out that no, it was because Suga was really a very caring person and that Suga in fact, gave Jhope the blowjob. The only reason they know is because Jhope couldn’t contain moaning out his name and the guys ended up back out on the balcony until it was safe. 

The next morning, the guys hurried to get ready and rush out the door, laughing as Jhope had such a dopey grin on his face from having the best blow job of his life last night and a smug Suga beside him sipping on coffee.

A week goes by and no other incidents take place at school. No one tries to bully Yugyeom or Mark and in fact, Got7 which now has another member, Danny added to it, are the talk of the town. Jaebum is still popular and Jackson actually rose in popularity for showing such a beat down in protection of his pack members. The women found it super hot from the way Jackson showed off his muscles and from Jaebum declaring anyone to challenge him. School turned out to be a boring place and Mark and Yugyeom found they liked it. The calm and steady atmosphere compared to the hostile environment it used to be.

It was Monday morning when Mark learned about Prom. Well, scratch that. He knows what prom is but the fact that he can now attend prom and that he has a boyfriend to take to prom sinks in. He can take Lim Jaebeom to prom! They were in Math class when prom was mentioned by a student and the teacher explained what day it was on and how they can sign up for it and such. Mark had been in the middle of doing a math equation when he imagined what it would be like to go to prom with Jaebum. Jaebum would be in a fancy fitted suit with his many piercings and just looking sexy and fine as hell. Would Jaebum come get him in his car? Then drive him there and they could hold hands and walk around and dance? Oh god, would he be able to dance around all those people? He starts to get anxious and embarrassed as he imagines Jaebum pulling him in close and they’d be slow dancing and then...kiss? Just picturing Jaebum leaning in to finally kiss him has his heart about to thump out of his chest and him ready to shift, that he ends up making a hitched feline noise before throwing his book across the room and having a mini break down. Yugyeom, Danny and Jackson watched as Mark had thrown his book and was now beating his fists onto the table like a little kid with his head down and his feet moving along with his hands.

“It’s ok, Mark. Math is hard for me too,” Jackson comforts by patting Mark’s back.

Mark just lets out a huff as he lets the guys comfort him and help to calm him.

Yugyeom on the other hand, he’s not doing too good. It’s been over a week but he’s pent up. He’s been having nightmares and he’s jumpy more than usual. Just a simple noise has him jerking now. He just tells himself it's because Suga has been going out more and that they haven’t seen him but for maybe an hour or so a day. It’s mostly been texts or calls and it’s worrisome when Suga won’t say what he’s doing. The only good thing is Suga doesn’t come home with many cuts or bruises but still…

Really, Yugyeom is just weak. He feels weak. That incident really brought back his past hard and for a long minute, he thought his past was going to repeat all over again. And while everyone seems to be moving forward, he’s not. Mark’s even smiling more and has been so happy lately that he doesn’t want to ruin it. With Jaebum around Mark a lot along with the pack around them, Yugyeom doesn’t want to say how he’s feeling. He knows Mark told him to come to him. To talk about how he’s feeling but he’s afraid of slipping up and letting everyone know, especially Jaebum. He doesn’t want to cause problems so he keeps it to himself. He lies and says he sleeps well and he keeps Bam away at night so he doesn’t witness them. 

Yugyeom’s a ticking time bomb.

He should’ve said no. It would’ve been safer. Would’ve stopped it from exploding but Yugyeom can’t say no to Bam. How lately, Yugyeom had been pushing Bam away so Bam felt like it was something he had done. Yugyeom has noticed how worried Bam’s been. Bam even took on extra night shifts since Yugyeom won’t let him sleep over and has been using that money to buy him things to make him smile and know he’s loved. The night shift can be scary, especially at a gas station and in the type of neighborhood it leads to so when Bam asks if Yugyeom can come pick him up, Yugyeom can’t say no. He should’ve asked Jaebum or Jackson if he was in his right state of mind but Yugyeom has missed Bam dearly. He doesn’t like to be apart from him and Yugyeom wants to make sure Bam is safe. Turns out, he’s not safe from him though.

For when Yugyeom arrived at the gas station, he was already jittery and the pent up feeling was growing. He tries stuffing his hands into his pockets as he steps in and sees Bam perk up from noticing him,

“Yuggie!” Bam calls out excitedly and for a brief moment, Yugyeom feels himself calming when Bam runs over to hug him. But the moment Bam lets go, the feeling is back and Yugyeom has to bite back the whine that wants to escape and the urge to pull Bam back to him. He’s so weak. He needs to be strong dammit. He can’t be a coward his whole life.

Bam notices the shift the second they leave the gas station but he tries to act natural though Yugyeom can tell he wants to ask. He wants to know. To be close to him again but he’s afraid if he asks, Yugyeom will push him further so he closes his mouth and they start to walk toward Bam’s house. Yugyeom feels like shit now as Bam keeps his head down and remains silent. It shouldn’t be like this. God, he just kept messing up. Say something. He needs to say something. Anything. Bam’s been nothing but loving and supportive of him. He deserves to know...but Yugyeom’s scared. He doesn’t want to be a coward in Bam’s eyes. He doesn’t want to lose his mate because of his past and how worthless he is. What if Bam gets mad? Hates him? Laughs and calls him a coward too? Shit. Yugyeom has to close his eyes tight as he can picture it before the images blur and it’s his Mother saying mean things to him again. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Yugyeom is tense, his breathing about to pick up when Bam says,

“We’re here.”

His voice comes quietly before Yugyeom’s eyes snap open and he realizes they’ve stopped. That the whole time, Yugyeom had been stuck in his head and he hadn't said a word to Bam. Bam turns slightly and Yugyeom can see Bam is trying to keep his expression steady but his bottom lip trembles and his eyes water a bit. Bam is quick to turn his head to look back to his front door as he clears his throat,

“Thank you...for um, walking me home.” 

Oh no. Bam is hurt. He’s hurting bad and it’s his fault. Bam waits a few seconds but Yugyeom doesn’t say anything. He’s trying to, but each word gets stuck in his throat as his emotions are rising. Bam just ends up nodding and squeezing his arm before starting to turn his body away to head toward the door. Each step Bam took stabbed him. No, no. He can’t lose him. Speak dammit. Tell him. Just fucking tell him! 

“W-wait,” Yugyeom gets out desperately.

Bam stops and turns to see Yugyeom’s expression full of fear and so raw with emotion. He’s silently pleading and looking ready to break down. 

“I-I...can I come inside?” 

Stepping inside, it should feel like a happy home. It’s late and Bam’s siblings should be asleep by the time. If they weren't, they would’ve come to see Yugyeom. Just like them, Bam’s Mother loved Yugyeom too. They welcomed Yugyeom into their home without hesitation and Bam’s Mother calls him son since day one. But tonight was different. Bam’s Mother was still up but she wasn’t alone. She sat on the sofa watching T.V. with her new boyfriend that Bam had mentioned the other day to the pack. It wasn’t the fact that it was a stranger. It was because of two factors. He was an alpha and he had been drinking. Yugyeom can smell the alcohol. He can see the few beers and one that is currently in the guy’s hand. Bam’s Mother greets them with a happy smile and the boyfriend gives a smile of his own before nodding in greeting as well as saluting with the beer bottle. 

Yugyeom pales, his breathing picking up fast as the smell, the bottle...the alpha now blurring into the face of his step father. He lets out a whimper, he can’t help it as he tries to back up but his legs are like turning into jelly. They’re voices but Yugyeom can’t hear as things are blurring together and every time he blinks it’s like he’s back in the past. That the male moving toward him now is his step father and not the boyfriend. So when the male reaches his hand out to try and steady him, Yugyeom freaks out,

“Don’t!” he shouts it as he shoves the male, knocking the bottle out of the guy’s hand and shattering on the floor as the guy hits the table and almost falls over it. The guy is yelling back,

“What’s your problem?!” 

It makes Yugyeom jerk, his hands coming up to clamp on the side of his face as he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s shaking and beyond terrified that even the male notices in his buzzed state and stills. Bam attempts to touch him but Yugyeom slaps him away and moves till his back hits the door. But someone keeps trying to touch him, keeps trying to talk to him until that voice finally reaches him,

“YUGYEOM!” 

His eyes open and he finds Bam is looking at him with such an expression that has dread settling in. He knows. He knows now. That he’s weak. That he’s a coward. That he can’t handle seeing alcohol and had freaked out. Yugyeom looks over Bam’s shoulder and sees the expression on the adults faces and he can't...he just can’t. He needs to go. He can’t…

“Yugyeom wait!” Bam calls out as Yugyeom scrambles for the door knob and flings the door open and runs out of it. 

He’s stupid. So stupid. Dumb. Weak. Not good for anything. 

“Yugyeom!” Bam calls out as he’s running after him but Yugyeom doesn’t stop.

This was for the best. To stay away from Bam. He deserved better. He deserves someone who can care and love him without all this baggage. Anyone would be better than him-

“Oh no you don’t!” Bam shouts as he tackles Yugyeom. The two had made it to the park and Bam tackled him into the grass. The two tumble before Bam ends up on top of Yugyeom with his back against the ground.

“Why are you running?! Why do you keep running?! You’re not in America. You’re here. With me. I’m here, Yugyeom. I’m here!” 

Bam is growing upset by the second, tears in his eyes and falling as his emotions are growing. Yugyeom can’t handle it. He’s hurting him. He keeps hurting him and those around him. He shoves, struggling with Bam before he manages to push Bam off him and tries to stand but Bam won’t let him. He keeps pushing him back down. It’s working Yugyeom up, his emotions already about to blow,

“I’m not some stranger. I’m not just some boyfriend. I’m your mate! So talk to me!” Bam screams it into Yugyeom’s face, “Say something! Tell me your feelings! Stop trying to run from me too! I want you to stay. I want to be by your side. Dammit Yugyeom I…” Bam beats at Yugyeom’s chest with his fists curled up, “I love you!” 

Yugyeom snaps as he growls and shoves Bam away, 

“How can you say that?! How can you love me when I’m me?! With all this baggage? You don’t know my past-”

“I don’t need to know your past to know you! To know your heart and soul!” Bam yells back and gets right back in his face.

“Do you really want to know? Do you think you can love me still after knowing everything? Huh? Can you?”

Bam is speechless as Yugyeom explodes on him and gets right back in his face. Bam backs up slowly as Yugyeom keeps going, finally letting it out,

“I’m weak Bam! I’m a fucking coward! I watched my hyung be beaten by my drunken father! I watched my other hyung take on my drunken father and almost didn’t survive! And me, I just stood there and watched it all! I couldn’t stop my Father. I couldn’t stop my Mother. I couldn’t stop the bullying at school. I couldn’t do anything! I don’t deserve to feel like this while my brothers went through so much worse. I don’t deserve to have someone like you love me. And you drive me crazy with it. I love you so much and you make me never want to leave your side. I want you constantly but I’m scared. I don’t want to bring your harm. I don’t want to lose you because of me. Back then...back in America, I wasn’t good enough and I want to be good enough for you. I want to be everything you need but I…”

“You are.” 

Yugyeom stops as he hears Bam. Bam who is looking at him with so much love and devotion still. The two stop moving and Bam takes that last step, gently cupping Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom can’t stop the flow of tears as he leans into Bam’s palm, his eyes staring into Bam’s who is just as emotional as he is,

“You are exactly what I need, Yugyeom. Tell me, would a coward meet a complete stranger in the bathroom for sex? Would a coward go against his older brother just to hang out with me? Would a coward dare to take my hand, a beta’s hand at that in public? A coward would be afraid to show love and affection because that would chance them getting hurt in the end but yet you never hesitated once. Despite you already being hurt by parents that should’ve loved you, you never stopped loving others and that, Yugyeom. That makes you so strong. The fact that you never gave up. That you took everything on inside so you can be there for your brothers in other ways, that makes you just as strong as if you were throwing the punches. Because you were there in the aftermath. You were there through it all and never once left or gave in to it,” 

Yugyeom’s tears are overflowing, his expression showing how Bam’s words are sinking in and affecting him. Bam barely holds on but he needs to say this, needs Yugyeom to fully understand, 

“You’re my mate Yugyeom. You’re my fine as hell mate that is brave and loving. I don’t want anybody else. I only need you...just you,” Bam says it so lovingly and full of emotion as he looks right into Yugyeom’s eyes.

Yugyeom can’t hold back the sob, his everything reacting to Bam that his eyes flash and Yugyeom is grabbing a hold of Bam’s face,

“I love you,” he breathes out before surging forth and connecting their mouths together.

Bam clings as he lets the rest of his emotions go through each kiss they share. And they can feel each other’s love for one another. And how much it keeps growing by the second. 

Pulling back for air, Bam keeps them close as they rest foreheads together and Yugyeom cries harder. Bam holds him, telling him to let it out,

“I’m here. I’m always here. I’m not going anywhere,” Bam continues to whisper sweet things. Even when Yugyeom’s legs turn to jelly and they go down to their knees. Bam holds Yugyeom and the two cry it out together and just hold the other. And when there was no more tears to cry, the two stayed underneath one of the giant trees and it’s in the middle of the night with the moon high in the sky where Yugyeom finally tells Bam. He tells him everything…

And Bam stayed through it all. Reassuring Yugyeom with their hands intertwined that he wasn’t going anywhere…


	16. Chapter 16

Mark wakes up to a sound coming from downstairs. Blinking slowly, his eyes take in the time on the bedside table and finds out that it’s three in the morning. Frowning at being woken up so early, Mark sits up in bed and rubs at his eyes. Taking a few seconds to wake up some more, he stands up and shivers from the cold instantly even with one of Jaebum’s spare hoodies on. Curling his arms underneath his armpits, Mark peeks his head out the bedroom door. He notices right away that Yugyeom’s door is open and that he’s not there. Frowning more, he goes back into his room for his phone where he finds a text from Yugyeom that he went out to take Bam home. Oh, that was good news. Yugyeom had been kind of distant with Bam lately so going out to see him would do them both some good. But that didn’t explain the noise from downstairs unless Yugyeom might’ve come back with Bam. Maybe Suga and Jhope were back? 

Mark moves quietly as he heads toward the stairs where he hears hushed whispers that were slightly elevating as emotions were growing. Mark stops at the head of the stairs as he takes in Suga and Jhope in the kitchen,

“Are you out of your mind?! I can’t take this offer. I’m not abandoning them,” Suga hisses out.

“I didn’t say anything about abandoning them, Suga. If you haven’t noticed, we haven’t been home much lately. If we take this offer, we can be gone for a few months and then come back and see them more often and for longer periods of time,” Jhope tries to reason with him.

Jhope moves closer, attempting to touch him but Suga backs up, shaking his head,

“No. I...I can’t…”

Jhope’s expression falls into a vulnerable one, “Suga, you know how much I love them. How much I love you. I wouldn’t be for this if I didn’t want the best for all three of you. This is an opportunity we can’t miss. This is our chance. Your chance to do what you loved to do back then-”

“Loved, Jhope. I loved it back then. Not now. I gave that up when I left Korea the first time. I’m not doing it again. I’m Suga. Not...him,” Suga can’t bring himself to say his real name. Just thinking about his past, of those days with his Mother. Of the him from before…

“Yoongi-”

“Don’t!” Suga shouts, pushing Jhope from him as his breathing grows harsh. Claws come out and his eyes bleed red but Jhope doesn’t back down. He comes forth again, grabbing Suga by the front of his shirt and slamming him up against the island,

“He is you regardless if you like it or not. And just like the you now, I love the you from before. It’s how we bonded back then. Over music. The sound of emotions that we could play out. It’s how I met you. How it tied us together and if you think for one moment that I’m going to just throw that aside because you don’t want to face it, you’re stupid for thinking so. That piano was your first love. Music was your passion that I know is still in there deep down.”

Suga growls, baring fangs in Jhope’s face,

“My brothers need me and they come before anything and everything else!”

“You’re right. They need their Hyung. But they need their Hyung to be happy and healthy too! The path you’ve been spiraling down will lead you to your grave early, Suga! And then what? You’re gonna be there for them in spirit? You need to start your own process of healing! You need to find yourself again and get away from the Underground. Away from this shit hole that I’m sorry, isn’t a home. It’s a ticking time bomb with thugs and druggies all around. You want your brothers to live in that? I want to take this offer with you so we can both get them out of here. The two of them can stay with one of the pack that which I may add, have been doing wonders for them. And God forbid, I want to help the love of my life find himself again and live the life we’ve always dreamed of. To keep our little family alive and safe,” Jhope’s anger turns into a sad smile, 

“I don’t want to keep seeing you get hurt like that. When we got jumped by that gang, I...I feared you wouldn’t make it out alive,” Jhope lifts a hand to touch Suga’s face, “You know I’ll follow you wherever you go. You know I’ll do whatever it takes and remain by your side but please, take this offer with me. Namjoon can help us. We can all get out and reach the top for a better life and better ourselves. We just have to join their pack and go away for a little while. Besides, I know you enjoy their company even if you act like you don’t. You’re just fighting it cause you know you’ll grow attached. You’ve always been a big hearted person since the very beginning.” Jhope chuckles at this even through the two tears that fall down and his breath hitches toward the end. 

Suga whimpers for he hates seeing his loved ones hurting. His anger deflates and he is quick to wipe away the tears with his thumb before pulling Jhope into his arms. His next words are too muffled for Mark to hear and he feels like he interrupted a very intimate and private moment so he turns to go back to his bedroom. His own tears are falling and he makes sure to bite his lip to keep from voicing his cries. He had no idea how much danger Suga and Jhope were putting themselves in just for them. How even with them leaving America behind, Suga would still jump in the line of fire and do whatever it took to keep them safe and to provide for them. 

Mark barely makes it back to his room where he lands on his bed face first and just cries. He doesn’t want his brother to keep endangering himself. They left America to start over. To get away from the hostile and toxic environment, not to throw themselves in another. But Suga feels like he can’t. Because he feels like he’ll be abandoning his brothers. Mark needs to show him that he’s not. That it’s ok. That he deserves to heal too and have a better life. That him and Yugyeom are getting better. And it's in this moment that Mark is gonna push himself harder to break free of his past. Of his Father’s hold on him. Of his step Mother’s words that try and trap him. He’s not going to let fear stop him anymore. He’s gonna talk. He’s gonna be him. He’s gonna get better and show Suga that it’s ok. That he can get better too.

Sitting back up, Mark wipes his face with his sweater paws as he grows determined. Grabbing his phone, he dials Jaebum’s number. He doesn’t even think about the time. He’s just thinking about how he needs to talk. He needs to get better. He needs to do it now. The phone rings three times and Mark thinks it might actually go to voicemail before it clicks and a sleepy Jaebum answers before Mark tries. He just needs to speak a sentence. It should be easy right? Just say the words that he knows how to say and it should just all come back naturally right? Just force them out. Push past the fear and just speak dammit!

“Bummie…” 

But the words won’t come out. His mind is saying them. In his head, he’s shouting the sentence over and over again but for some reason his actual voice won’t work. His throat constricts and it burns. A sound comes forth but it’s not a word and then Mark is coughing. It hurts. His throat is killing him as he keeps trying but he can’t get past Jaebum’s nickname. Over and over again until the point that he’s stuttering Jaebum’s nickname as he’s getting worked up. Tears are falling and a hitched breath comes next as he finds that he can’t do it. He can’t just speak the words. From where he had it ingrained to not speak. From the fear and trauma keeping him from speaking all those years ago in order to protect his loved ones. Now, he’s lost it… 

And he doesn’t know if he can ever fully get it back.

“Baby...Mark...Hey,” Jaebum’s voice is coming to him in waves as Mark gets more and more worked up until the point he’s just a crying mess in the middle of his bed.

“It’s ok, baby. It’s going to be ok. I can hear you,” There’s sound in the background and some shuffling before the sound of keys being grabbed are heard, “I’m coming ok? So take deep breaths with me...that’s it baby. Slowly in and then out.” 

Mark tries to follow his instructions and now little noises just come forth. Jaebum keeps talking, keeps him from having an attack as he says sweet words into his ear the entire ride over. And when Jaebum announces that he’s there and going to the balcony, Mark drops the phone to go to meet him at the door. 

“Oh baby,” Jaebum about cries himself when Mark goes right into his arms and breaks down all over again. 

Jaebum rocks them gently back and forth, his heart breaking as Mark keeps writing, 

‘I want to talk. I want to speak again. I want to show my brothers I can. I want to get better.’

Jaebum can hear his cries. Can hear him shouting out those words with such emotion,

“You’ll get better, Mark. But it’s not going to happen overnight. But that doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying right now. I’ll help you. I can help you learn to speak again just like how you taught me sign language.” 

Mark nods against Jaebum’s chest as he clings and Jaebum shows a sad smile as he holds Mark closer and cradles the back of Mark’s head before pressing a kiss to his hairline,

“You just have to calm down for me first and then we’ll start, ok?”

Mark nods again but slowly this time and though it takes a while, Mark finally calms down. Jaebum doesn’t let them part just yet, taking an extra moment to keep holding Mark. To let him know that they’re gonna overcome this together. And remind him that he’s not alone. Never again will Jaebum let Mark feel like he’s alone in this world that had been so cruel to him…

“H...h...h-e...he…” 

It’s been an hour now but the two have been working hard. They’ve been working on one word and it doesn’t matter how long it’ll take. Jaebum is patient and very encouraging in helping Mark speak again. He doesn’t care that he’s losing sleep and that they have to go to school in a few hours. He’d do anything for Mark. 

“H-he...y...h..he…” Mark huffs at the end in frustration.

His throat was killing him and he felt anger growing at not being able to say such a simple word. He’s stuttering too and hearing it makes him wince and want to crawl into a hole. But as soon as he tries to cover his face with his arms, Jaebum is there to grab a hold of his hands and intertwine them. He brings their arms back down to lay out in front of them as their knees were still touching and they faced each other while sitting on the bed. 

“You got this, baby. I’m here. You can do this, we’re almost there. Just try it one more time. Can you do that for me?” 

Mark sees how encouraging and sweet Jaebum is, that it gives him strength to try again. To try and please his alpha. 

“H-h-h...h-e...he-he-he...ey...he-y….hey…” 

Mark keeps his eyes locked with Jaebum’s and with each comforting squeeze and soothing rubbing from Jaebum’s fingers, Mark focuses on that and lets it ground him. He blocks out his stuttering for the moment and pushes himself until the word finally comes out and it takes a few seconds before Mark even realizes he did it. He said another word. 

Jaebum gets super excited and happy, his grin coming forth as his eyes shine with so much emotion as he lifts his hands to cup Mark’s face,

“You did it baby! You did it! I’m so proud! I knew you could do-”

Jaebum’s words are cut off. Just seeing Jaebum so excited and happy. Seeing that breathtaking grin and hearing the laughter that he’s grown to love so much. Jaebum was so cute and sexy and his scent was intoxicating and yet comforting and Mark felt so giddy and warm in this moment he shared with him. He felt his heart beating fast with emotions for this man that continued to be by his side and shower him in love and affection and Mark...he couldn’t control himself and just leaned in the rest of the way as Jaebum was congratulating him. Mark kissed him. He couldn’t help it as he wanted to shower this man back with his own love and affection. To thank him for everything he’s done. For just being him. And now as their lips touch, Mark can feel his entire being reacting to him. Every nerve lighting up and that fire blazing so strongly as the warmth grows by the second. 

Given, Mark’s never kissed anyone before so it was surely not that great but to Mark it was so much. His heart was thumping harder and harder as he slowly moved back some. His mind slowly comes to the realization of what he just did as Mark flushes and his eyelashes flutter back open. Before him, Jaebum is still speechless himself. Like he’s still processing if that really just happened or if he’s actually dreaming. Both realize that it really did happen and have two different reactions. Mark, freaks out. He goes beet red and starts to flail as an embarrassed noise comes out and he tries to move away whereas Jaebum gets this dopey grin and love is shining from his eyes. 

“You kissed me,” Jaebum says while Mark’s own mind is shouting, ‘I kissed him!’

Jaebum doesn’t let Mark get away as he holds both his wrists and gets Mark to look back at him,

“Please don’t hide from me, Mark. You don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting to kiss you and the fact that you beat me to it makes me really want to kiss you again to show you how I would’ve done it.” 

Mark stills, his eyes locked with Jaebum’s and unable to look away. His heart is beating so fast it’s gonna explode but the way Jaebum is looking at him with those wild and dangerous eyes. How his pupils have blown and his biting at his lip ring while throwing him a sexy smirk...Mark wants it too. He can still feel his own lips tingling. Can feel how Jaebum’s lips had felt and how the lip ring sent shivers further down his spine,

“Bummie.”

The way Mark spoke his name with such need. The way his own pupils were blown and how he looked wrecked now from just a simple touch. Jaebum can’t resist or hold back any longer. He surges forth, letting go of Mark’s wrists to caress Mark’s face while he crashes their mouths together. Mark lets out a whimper, the breath being knocked from him as just a simple kiss has Mark feeling so much. His hands come to cling at Jaebum’s shoulders as Jaebum leads the kiss. How he steals his breath away just to give him his own and Mark is becoming drunk off it. He’s making needy noises, his body on fire and heart thumping fast against his chest. But he’s not alone. With Jaebum this close and their chests touching, Mark can feel Jaebum’s heart is beating just as fast. That Jaebum is just as affected as he is. And when Mark thinks Jaebum is gonna pull back for air, he finds Jaebum gently tilting his head just so he can dive back in. Mark moans as he feels Jaebum’s passionate emotions. His body goes weak and he almost falls backwards but Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark and moves them until Jaebum is sitting with his legs out and Mark is now straddling him. The whole time, he doesn’t stop them from kissing and Mark finds himself learning with Jaebum guiding him. Where his shyness dies down as Mark’s need grows. Where Mark wants to please Jaebum. To show him just how much he’s affecting him too. And Mark gets his feelings across just like he always does for Jaebum not only hears him, he feels him too. Can feel Mark’s hard on and smell how wet he’s getting. From the noises slipping out between kisses. From how Mark’s claws dig into his shoulders to keep him close. To how Mark is meeting each kiss with one of his own.

Jaebum growls in arousal when Mark can’t stop himself and bites on his lip ring before pulling slightly. It makes his eyes flash and his cock throb. But instead of taking this further, Jaebum pulls back for air and to give them some time to calm down. It’s not that he doesn’t want to take this further for he would love to but he doesn’t want to do anything Mark isn’t ready for yet. He knows they got caught up in the heat of the moment and as far as Jaebum knows, Mark hasn’t done anything like this with anyone. He doesn’t want to hurt or scare him so he needs to keep it to only kissing. And from how shyly and inexperienced Mark was kissing at the beginning, Jaebum isn’t sure what Mark would be up for. Besides, he knows how paper thin these walls are and if Suga is home, he’d be killed before he could even get Mark’s pants off him. 

Sure enough, the bedroom door flies open and a growling Suga is revealed,

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my precious baby brother?!” 

Mark gets all shy and embarrassed now as Suga had heard them and proceeds to bury his face into Jaebum’s neck.

“No Mark, you need to get off him so I can rip him to shreds!” Suga whines as he comes into the room.

Mark was still embarrassed but he didn’t want any harm to come to Jaebum so he clung to him tighter. Even making sure to put his head under Jaebum’s jawline so it would cover his most vulnerable area. Suga and Jaebum both freeze as this was not only an intimate gesture, but something a mate would do when trying to protect their partner from the enemy. It was also a huge sign of loyalty and trust that the alpha will keep them both safe as well as the omega is considered equal and would fight back to protect their mate. Jaebum is soon in heaven all over again at this while Suga pops a vein,

“Don’t you get all smug and lovey dovey! I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face right now! It’s fucking almost six in the morning! Stop climbing that damn tree before I cut it down myself!”

Before Suga can pounce, Jhope grabs him by the back of the collar, 

“Come on babe. I already started on breakfast. We might as well enjoy some family time before they go to school.”

Suga huffs as he deflates into a sulking pout with his arms crossed. That is, until he sees something out the corner of his eyes. Turning his attention away to what it is, he finds Yugyeom and Bam trying to sneak past. The two are still wearing yesterday’s clothes and they’re covered in leaves and little twigs with some dirt here and there.

“And you two! Just where have you guys been at this hour?! And don’t say you were just playing like two little kids at the playground because I can smell not only sex but the strawberry lube. You two were fucking at the playground weren't you?”

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide before Bam gasps in shock,

“Why is he so sharp?! Oh god, he’s coming to kill me!” 

Bam starts running as Suga starts to chase. Jhope sighs fondly as he leans against the door frame and watches Bam and Suga run around poor Yugyeom, until Yugyeom just lifts Bam up and runs into his room before shutting the door in Suga’s face. The shocked silence from Suga has Jhope falling to the floor in laughter. Meanwhile, Jaebum was nuzzling against Mark who was purring away, the two getting lost in their own little world…

And maybe Jaebum snuck a few extra kisses in while Suga wasn’t looking…


	17. Chapter 17

It’s another weekend and Mark is super excited to head over to Jinyoung’s today. It’s not just the fact that he gets to see Jackson and Jinyoung, as well as spend the entire day with all of the pack, but because he has something he wants to say. Mark has been practicing and learning words with Jaebum. Given, it’s not many but it’s more than it has been in years and he wants to show his pack what he’s been doing. So when Jaebum pulls up into Jinyoung’s big driveway, Mark is already trying to hop out. Jaebum chuckles softly, enjoying seeing Mark so happy. Yugyeom and Bam get out from the backseat with raised eyebrows,

“What’s he so excited for?” Bam asks while Yugyeom shuts the door behind them.

“He’s been like this since Friday night. He literally was vibrating in his seat while we ate dinner. He almost vibrated right out of the chair,” Yugyeom claims.

Bam was very curious now to know why. He catches Jaebum’s knowing smirk before Jaebum moves toward the entrance as Mark was already running inside. Youngjae and Danny were already here as they walked down here from the Lim’s and the four could hear the other four conversing in the kitchen. Surely, Jinyoung was attempting to make breakfast for the pack to all enjoy together and sure enough, as they round the corner, they find Jinyoung cooking away with Jackson glued to his side and helping. Youngjae and Danny are setting the table and look up when they notice their presence,

“Hey!” they say in unison and the other two are alerted and glance over their shoulder.

This was it. This was the moment. Jaebum hasn’t once taken his eyes off Mark as he remains close. And now as Mark opens his mouth, he makes sure to take a hold of his hand to encourage him as he tries to speak,

“H-he-hey, Ga...Gaga….J-Jin-Jin-yo-Jinyoungie.” 

Mark was amped with nerves and excitement, so he stuttered quite a bit but he did it. He got it out. Jaebum squeezes his hand and whispers into his ear how good he did before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Jackson were shocked speechless. Jinyoung even dropped the utensils he was holding onto the floor while the food bubbled over onto the stove from Jackson’s end but neither cared about that for Mark spoke and gave them nicknames! 

“Oh our sweet baby,” Jinyoung cooed as he moves toward him with open arms so he can pull him into his embrace. 

“Oh Markiepooh! You’re just so precious!” Jackson squeals with heart eyes as he hugs both of them with excitement. Youngjae is quick to take over the cooking and save what was almost burning as Danny smiled at the sight.

“We’re so proud of you!” Jinyoung praises as Jackson presses kisses over and over again to Mark’s cheek that causes Mark to giggle and beam from the love and affection.

“Can you say anyone else’s name?” Bam asks as he grows excited from hearing Mark talk. 

“He said my name that day in the nurse’s office,” Yugyeom says all smugly with a dopey grin.

“And he said our name that same day out on the balcony,” Youngjae says while pointing to Danny with his cooking utensil.

“What?! What about me?” Bam pouts as he feels left out but then Mark turns to look directly at him.

“Bammie.” 

Mark didn’t even stutter with his and Bam hollers in excitement before rushing forth and pushing Jackson off so he can hug Mark. Jinyoung clings though, giving Bam a look of, ‘Over my dead body’ so Bam just settles for hugging the side of Mark,

“You said my name!” 

Jackson huffs, “How come he didn’t stutter with Bam’s?” 

Jinyoung snorts, “Cause Bummie and Bammie are close, Jackson. And we all know how much Mark says Jaebum’s nickname a day.” 

Speaking of Jaebum, “Bummie,” Mark calls out and wiggles his way free so he can go into his arms. Jaebum welcomes him happily and laughs when Mark puckers his lips cause of course Mark would remember their little thing they set up. For you see, Mark was getting frustrated that he couldn’t speak full sentences already so Jaebum made him a deal that for every word he learned, he can have a kiss from him. And for when he can learn to do a sentence, well...they’re not gonna discuss that one out in the open just yet. 

The others laugh at how adorable Mark is as he demands his kisses and of course Jaebum can’t deny him. Really, they kiss a lot already and neither can stay away too long before the need to kiss is strong but it’s very good motivation for Mark. Hell, you tell Mark he’d get to do anything with Jaebum and he’s down for it. The same goes for Jaebum when it comes to Mark. 

Jaebum leans down, pressing his lips to Mark’s in a sweet and gentle kiss as Yugyeom covers his eyes,

“They’re not gonna do tongue are they?” Yugyeom does not want to see his brother making out.

Bam cackles along with Youngjae, “Dude, I don’t think your brother can be freaky like us with an audience watching.” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Bam, “Please don’t remind me of all those times. You and him were trying to give each other handjobs the other night when we were watching movies for crying out loud!”

Bam smirks at recalling that memory while Yugyeom flushes but doesn’t deny it,

“We would have succeeded too if someone wasn’t paying close attention,” Bam says as he looks at Danny.

Danny flushes, “I-it wasn’t like that! I have a high sense of smell and hearing!” 

“Breakfast is done!” Youngjae states and the attention is brought to the food.

“Yes!” Jackson shouts as he comes close to help Youngjae plate it up. It takes Jinyoung to separate Jaebum and Mark for even though Mark won three kisses, Jaebum couldn’t resist giving him more.

“Alright, let’s eat actual food and not each other’s faces for once,” Jinyoung sasses with a smirk on his face.

Jaebum whines at Jinyoung taking Mark away before he’s automatically following close behind so Mark isn’t let out of his sight.

“Sit,” Jinyoung demands Jaebum and though Jaebum protests, he plops down in his chair. But when Jinyoung tries to put Mark next to Jaebum, Jaebum is quick to pull Mark right into his arms again. Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, “I give up. This alpha is too far gone to save,” he teases.

“I don’t need to be saved. I just need Mark,” Jaebum states as he wraps an arm around Mark and pulls him close to his chest. Mark giggles before a light purr comes out as Jaebum starts to nuzzle against him. 

Jinyoung makes sure the two have plenty of food before he rounds his side of the table where he finds Jackson patting his lap, 

“Sit. Sit.” 

Jackson is like an excited toddler who wants to do the same thing Jaebum and Mark are doing. Jinyoung can’t hold back his smile at Jackson being so cute and ends up sitting in his lap. Yugyeom didn’t even ask if Bam wanted to sit in his lap for Bam sat himself in his lap which got a loud laugh from Youngjae before it’s cut halfway off as he’s suddenly pulled into Danny’s lap. Youngjae flushes as he goes all quiet and the others smile while Bam and Yugyeom snicker,

“There’s no use trying to hide it, Youngjae. We have two eyes and can see you two making hearts at each other since day one of him arriving at school,” Jinyoung says.

Both Youngjae and Danny blush now as they didn’t realize how obvious they were. 

“Don’t forget how Danny follows Youngjae around like a puppy. And how Youngjae was ‘mysteriously’ gone from last period yesterday along with Danny. As well as not answering the group chat last night to tell us anything!” Bam points out.

“Bam, Jaebum hyung is the one who texted Mark hyung that they were fucking and that he was coming over remember?” Yugyeom adds.

“Bro!” Youngjae calls out his brother and Jaebum shrugs,

“What? I was going to go over there anyway and went to check if you wanted to tag along. Besides, Danny practically stays at our house so I don’t want to hear it.” 

Youngjae pouts, “You betrayed me! Mark didn’t though. Mark always has my back,” Youngjae soon smiles and throws a wink his way and Mark smiles back.

“You guys have secrets! I want to know secrets!” Jackson beats his hand onto the table.

“Babe, no offence, but you can’t keep secrets very well,” Jinyoung replies and Jackson huffs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I do just fine keeping secrets.”

“Oh yeah? Like how you had to call me and tell me all about Wang Gae, Park Gae?” Jaebum states with a raised eyebrow.

The pack all give curious looks as Jinyoung flushes and glares at Jaebum,

“Don’t you dare utter another word or I’ll tell every embarrassing thing you’ve done to Mark.” 

Oh, Jinyoung was good. Jaebum was quick to mimic that his lips were sealed. 

“Thought so,” Jinyoung says in triumph.

Soon the conversation goes onto something else and the energy remains lively and chaotic like always…

The sound of the shower is heard and some light humming as Youngjae tests out the water before getting in and reaches his hand out for someone to take.

“Come on, Mark! I promise it’s not cold.”

Mark takes Youngjae’s hand before being helped into the shower and the curtain is closed behind him. This wasn’t the first time Mark took a shower with Youngjae. It did take a long time for him to even do this though. Really, the first time it happened was because Mark was still self conscious about his body so Youngjae being him, just stripped down in the bathroom butt naked and asked how he looked in Mark’s eyes. It took several seconds as Mark had flailed and gone shy but he had seen Youngjae before his eyes processed what was happening and didn’t hesitate to tell Youngjae that he was beautiful through sign language. Youngjae had then proceeded to tell Mark that he too used to be self conscious of his body. That he felt fat and had to watch his weight and what he ate cause his cheeks would get all chubby and his curves would grow. But now, Youngjae embraces that he can’t be skinny like other omegas and he doesn’t want to. He’s at a healthy weight and loves his curves. So Youngjae told him if you see me this way, then I need you to start seeing you the way I see you. And that’s when Mark stripped down and with Youngjae going on a whole list of compliments of his body, Mark tried to hold onto those words and see himself in that light instead of those hurtful words of others. He’s still not fully comfortable with his own body but he is comfortable enough to be around Youngjae butt naked. He feels safe with him and they do share a lot of secrets. Ever since Youngjae found out the full truth, he’s been trying to help Mark come out of his shell more and be him. To have more self confidence and get rid of what Mark’s Step Mother and his Father have ingrained in him.

“I know you guys have been kissing, but I am curious to know if you two have gone any further?” Youngjae’s voice brings Mark’s attention back from watching the bubbles floating in the air.

“N-no,” Mark stutters out. 

He’s been trying to talk more even if it’s just a word here or there so he can get his throat and body used to talking again. He doesn’t cough as much though his throat will still hurt. Jinyoung would bring him things to make sure he was taking care of his throat and Jaebum would make sure he wouldn’t strain himself. Jackson had even started helping with just doing random noises and ways so it would loosen up his voice and try and make it easier for him. And every time Mark got another word, the pack showered him in love and affection. Yugyeom and Bam were the biggest cheerleaders and Danny even had stickers and wrote out encouraging words to keep Mark going. 

“Really?” Youngjae was both shocked and impressed.

Jaebum and Youngjae are close and Jaebum would usually tell him everything but he hadn’t said anything to Youngjae lately about how their relationship was going intimately. Not since Jaebum told him about how Mark first kissed him and that when Mark had been the one to do it and showed how much he wanted Jaebum, it had Jaebum almost snapping and going all the way. But since then, it’s just been Jaebum helping Mark talk and all the usual waxed poetry about Mark. 

Honestly, Youngjae thought his brother wouldn’t be able to resist since having a taste of Mark now and would at least do some heavy petting or something. 

“Have you guys even used tongue yet when kissing? You know, french kiss?” Youngjae draws out the last two words and causes Mark to go beet red before pouting.

“I’ll take that as a no too.” 

Mark nods before he tries to shy away but Youngjae pulls him close so they’re both under the water again and starts to help clean Mark’s hair,

“No, no. You don’t need to shy away from me, Mark. You know this is a safe haven here with me. And hey, you thought you wouldn’t be able to even kiss my brother but you did and you were the one to do it first.” 

Mark relaxes under Youngjae’s touch and calming scent. Even with the water, both their omegas scent made it super sweet in the bathroom. Mark soon finds himself doing the same for Youngjae as he wants to return the favor. Youngjae smiles and relaxes with Mark’s fingers working magic against his scalp,

“I bet you that if you did this to Jaebum, he’d be ultra putty in your hands.”

Youngjae can’t help but snort after his own words, “Sorry, I just recalled Jaebum sulking in the corner this morning because he knows about how we take showers together sometimes and he gets super jealous.” 

Mark recalls it too. The moment Youngjae had told him that he was taking a shower, Jaebum knew that meant Mark was taking one too. And not with him. Jaebum instantly pouted and whined as he no doubt wanted to keep Mark to himself and have his own shower with him but Jaebum relented and went right to the corner with his tail tucked between his legs. He’s surely not in the corner anymore for Jaebum will usually move to lay on the floor outside the bedroom door as he waits for them to emerge.

“Did you want to do more? To french kiss?” Youngjae asks and the way Mark’s eyes darken, Youngjae knows that Mark is thinking about it.

“Hey, hey, your scent,” Youngjae warns before laughing as Mark’s scent spiked with arousal.

“You’re lucky I like you cause that’s gross to think of you getting all hot and bothered for my brother.” 

Mark lets out a noise and Youngjae laughs some more, 

“I’m kidding! I love you. Besides, we’re pack with Bam and Jackson, remember? I’ve seen and heard it all.” 

“But I’m guessing from your reaction that you do but from your pout earlier I can assume something is keeping it from happening. Are you shifting again before it can go further?” 

Mark’s stare of frustration and pout tell Youngjae everything. 

“Oh Mark, you’re too adorable.” 

“B-but,” Mark tries before he’s signing, ‘But we made a deal if I can speak a full sentence then we can go further but I can’t even get passed just kissing!’ 

“Don’t worry. Just like last time, it’ll happen. This is new to you and it’s hard to remain in control when you feel so strongly. Believe me, that night after you two kissed and you guys swung by to pick me up for school, Jaebum had to go to the bathroom to control himself. You affect him just as much as he does you. And teenage hormones already have us all hay wired enough,” he laughs at the last part.

“Just take it one day at a time. And who knows. Maybe you just need another moment like you two had. Or maybe you need to do something that snaps Jaebum’s control and he’ll be all over you before you can even think about it and then Wala! You two are making out.” 

As soon as Youngjae said those words, Mark imagined it and his scent spiked tenfold. Before Youngjae can warn him again, they both hear a,

“Fuck,” come from outside the bedroom door as Jaebum picks up on it and whines right after.

Youngjae can’t help but laugh at that…

Youngjae can hear scratching at the door before rolling his eyes fondly and shouting,

“If you don’t go somewhere, Jaebum, I swear I won’t let Mark leave this room! I can bond with him too you know!” 

A loud whine is heard next from behind the bedroom door, “But! It’s been almost twenty minutes now! I miss him! I want alone time with him too! You guys have all been hogging him lately!” 

“If you keep this up, it’ll be longer. Now shoo! We still have some things to talk about and then I’ll bring him to you.” 

“You better! Or I’ll break this door down. No one keeps me from my baby!” 

Jaebum literally sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum that Youngjae thought was amusing while Mark was giggling in response and smiling. 

“Yeah yeah, I got you!” Youngjae laughs back as Mark’s giggles were contagious.

Youngjae waits until Jaebum finally moves away from his bedroom door and comes to sit down next to Mark on the bed. 

“So two things we need to discuss before I hand you over to my brother. One is something I know you’ve been dying to ask me so we’ll talk about that first.”

Mark’s eyes go wide before he points at himself as in, ‘Me?’. Youngjae nods before patting Mark’s hand that was still on the bed,

“Yes you, silly. Remember when you texted me with this question?” 

Youngjae takes his phone from the bedside table and finds the texts he’s talking about and shows the message in front of his face. 

‘Prom?’ 

Is all the text says and had been sent this morning. Oh yeah! Mark’s face clicks into realization,

“Bummie,” Mark points to the message before he starts to sign, “I was gonna ask you prom questions but then Bummie appeared out of nowhere and startled me so I sent only that before pocketing my phone.’

Youngjae snorts, “My brother really likes climbing that tree to see you. He’s such a show off and refuses to use the door like a normal person.”

Youngjae locks his phone before setting it onto the bed and leaning back onto the palms of his hands,

“So you want to know about prom huh? Do you know what prom is even about? I’m not sure if America holds different prom standards or what.”

Mark nods, ‘I know what it is and it’s the same here from what the teacher explained during class about it. I really just wanted to know if Jaebum was thinking of going to prom too. If that kind of thing interested him.” 

Mark starts to get all shy and ends up playing with his fingers while looking down.

“To be honest, Jaebum hates social gatherings like that. Not that he can’t dance for he loves to dance and bebop, but he doesn’t like being around a bunch of people he doesn’t know or care for. So prom never interested him, not even when Jinyoung and Jackson threatened him. But that all changed when you came along,” Youngjae gets this knowing smirk of an expression as he says the last sentence.

“R-r-rea-really?” Mark stutters out in excitement. 

Youngjae has to bite his lip as Mark’s tail comes out along with his scent spiking in happiness. This boy was too precious. 

“Yes and as we speak, he’s probably trying to come up with another badass and sexy plan to ask you out so don’t worry, he’s going to.” 

Mark can feel his heart beating fast at that as he imagines it. Of Jaebum coming toward him with a giant bouquet of flowers and that sexy smirk as he asks him out to prom. Or maybe he’ll do a big banner and hang it up in the cafeteria before declaring it to all of the students again that he’s taking Mark to prom. 

Youngjae watches in amusement as Mark is going into fanboy mode and even rolling around on his bed as his tail swishes back and forth. When Mark finally stops having his moment, Youngjae leans over to come into Mark’s view,

“Having fun there?” 

Mark’s smile is so bright before he flushes and tries to cover his face with his arms but Youngjae takes his hands and just smiles as bright as him,

“No need to hide. It’s a safe haven with me remember?” 

Mark nods before slowly coming down from his giddiness as his thoughts go to other things about prom. Like what would he wear? He doesn’t own a tux or anything fancy. In fact, when they moved from America, they only took one bag each and not many clothes with accessories. He can’t afford one and asking his brother for money didn’t feel right, especially when Suga and Jhope were already struggling to keep them afloat. 

“Hey, why did your smile go away?” Youngjae asks in concern.

Mark ends up frowning before shaking his head and sitting back up. He couldn’t tell Youngjae about that. He’ll just have to tell Jaebum before he asks that he just can’t go because of some other reason.

“Mark, you look at me right now,” Youngjae says as he takes a hold of Mark’s face in his hands, “Tell me or I’ll hoard you up in here with me and I won’t let Jaebum near you.”

Mark’s frown turns into a pout. That wasn’t fair! 

‘But it’s stupid,’ Mark writes along Youngjae’s arm. 

“Stupid? What would be---oh!” Youngjae’s face changes from confusion into a knowing one.

“I think I know what it is. For you went into fanboy mode about Jaebum and Prom but then suddenly went sour because you thought way too deep into it. So my guess is that you’re worried about wearing a tight fitting suit?” 

Wow, Youngjae was close but now Mark is starting to fret over that too.

“Ok, no no. I can tell that isn’t it but now you’re thinking that way. Just focus on me, alright? It’s going to be fine. Prom is supposed to be a time where you have a great time and enjoy yourself. No one is going to say or do anything to you at Prom and if they dared, then I’ll claw their face off before Jaebum can even growl. Besides, Jaebum will love seeing you in a tux.”

At the last part, Mark perks up with a feline noise and Youngjae can’t help but pat his cheek because Mark is so sweet.

“Yes. You’d probably give him a nose bleed and he’ll react so strongly he might be the one to shift this time.”

Mark calms down with Youngjae’s words and gushes as he imagines what Youngjae said. Youngjae waits till Mark is fully calm before continuing softly,

“ But since you’re not focused on that then it has to be the actual suit maybe? How much it will cost? Jaebum going overboard and buying expensive shit?”

Mark didn’t even think about Jaebum going overboard in buying him things. In fact, the pack has already been buying Yugyeom and Mark many things since they first met but since Youngjae and Danny found out his whole past, the two have been pampering them a lot lately. And Jaebum, well, Jaebum has always spoiled Mark from the very beginning from slipping things Mark just glances at to Mark just finding things in his home that Jaebum will sneak in. Jhope had woke up one morning and thought someone broke in and instead of robbing them, saw how piss poor they were to rob and went and bought them groceries out of sympathy. 

“You should let him do it, Mark,” Youngjae’s voice distracts him from going too far into his head,

“My brother loves to provide for you. It literally makes him happy so you should let him buy you a suit. I’ll have Bam get your measurements and he can find matching suits for you two. It’ll be perfect. If not, I’m going to buy it. And you know Jinyoung or Jackson will try and buy suits for you and Yugyeom. And you know good and well if any of our parents heard you need anything, they’re gonna drop everything and provide it for you like the pack already does. So I’m sorry but you’ll just have to get over it.”

Youngjae leaves no room for arguing as he picks his phone back up and sends the text to Bam that he needs to get Yugyeom’s and Mark’s measurements for suits to have for Prom. And before Mark can do anything, Bam is already replying in excitement of dressing up people and that he’s on it. Mark could only blink back at the message before Youngjae cackles,

“You’re in a crazy and chaotic pack that loves you two. You guys were the ones that joined in on your own free will,” Youngjae ends up teasing and Mark matches his smile shortly after.

Mark feels warmth spread through his body from all the love and affection his pack has been giving. He doesn’t know if it was because he’s been so touched starved but he craves it every day now and is honestly addicted to it. He’d crash if the pack ever abandoned him now and wouldn’t be able to handle it. This pack was more than just a pack. They were his life. A part of him. And Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.

Leaning in closer, Mark bumps shoulders with Youngjae before settling beside him and keeps their sides touching. They remain quiet for a moment before Youngjae grows excited again and beats his fist into his hand,

“Oh! I almost forgot about the second thing I wanted to talk with you about!” 

Mark watches curiously as Youngjae suddenly hops up and grabs his laptop before coming back. He switches it on and starts up the search engine. 

“From what we were discussing in the shower about you being all shy. I think if you see it, you won’t get so embarrassed and shy cause you’ll know somewhat of what to expect and do.”

Mark furrows his brows together because it sure sounded a lot like Youngjae was about to show him por--

Mark’s eyes go wide as Youngjae ends up on a site with tons of videos where the thumbnail shows tons of naked men. Oh my god, Youngjae was really about to show him porn!

“Y-You-Young-Youngjae,” Mark tries to get out and stop him but Youngjae moves the laptop away as he scrolls,

“No, Mark. I’m serious. This will work for sure! If you saw this you won’t be as nervous I promise!”

Youngjae seriously needed to stop hanging out with Jackson too much cause this is such a Jackson thing to do and before Mark can close the laptop, Youngjae clicks on a video. It enlarges and Mark hears the sound. He tries to not look and was going to close his eyes but then he sees a guy that has the same structure as Jaebum with the dark hair as well. He even had a few piercings but this guy had snake bites and Mark’s eyes glue in as he stills to watch. Youngjae tries to bite back the growing smirk while he lowers the volume a bit so only the two of them can hear. Youngjae knew this guy would catch Mark’s attention for looking similar to Jaebum and he’s right as Mark can’t look away and watches as the two guys on the screen are kissing. Mark ends up sitting back on his butt as he gives full focus to the two guys now making out. Mark lets out a noise when he sees the guys using tongue. Youngjae can tell from Mark’s expression that Mark wants to kiss Jaebum like this. But then Mark starts to bite his bottom lip and flush before his eyes darken and his scent is rising fast. Oh shit, Mark was getting turned on. Youngjae only blinks and Mark’s scent keeps rising as he’s no doubt thinking about kissing Jaebum like this. His scent filled up the room and if it kept up, it’ll reach outside and to Jaebum. 

Abort mission! Youngjae really didn’t see it escalating to this because Mark is a shy bean and thought Mark would eventually look away but Mark is becoming entranced by the making out. The men start to try and take things further so Youngjae thinks it’s time to end it but when he tries to hit pause, Mark smacks his hand away. Eyebrows shooting up, Youngjae is shocked, especially when Mark says,

“Mine,” so naturally and without hesitation. 

Youngjae now can tell Mark isn’t even seeing the two men as random porn stars but as him and Jaebum. That Mark hasn’t taking his eyes off the male that resembles Jaebum once and is becoming quite possessive over him. This was very interesting since Mark is a sweet and shy boy but it seems behind closed doors, it could be very different. 

When the male that resembles Jaebum pulls on the male’s collar that’s wrapped around his neck, Mark lets out an aroused feline noise,

“W-want,” he points at the collar that Youngjae can hear jingle from the bell.

Oh god, Mark has a kink that Youngjae now knows. Youngjae was now flushing as his mind was picturing Mark in a cute collar that was different from the one he wore every day and Nope, he was not letting his mind get any further. 

“Mark, we need to stop the video now. This was not what I intended!” Youngjae says as he pounces to turn the video off. 

Mark and him move at the same time. With the movement, Youngjae ends up fast forwarding the video instead of closing it and now loud moaning is heard as the camera suddenly shows the man that resembles Jaebum was plowing away to the other male underneath. Both go wide eyed and cling to each other as they watch cause of the loud noises and then the next second, the one male cums inside the other and Youngjae freaks out and is able to close his entire laptop before sighing out in relief when Jaebum didn’t come bursting into the room. Thank god for thick walls and that you’d have to be right on top of the door to hear anything. 

Running a hand through his hair, Youngjae takes a deep breath while closing his eyes before opening them to find Mark biting away at his lip as he’s fully flushed, a heated look and is that slick he’s smelling? Mark tries to hide his hard on with his hands and Youngjae is shocked speechless when Mark looks up to him through his long eyelashes and says,

“I...w-want….” Mark ends up whining lowly, his breathing coming in pants.

Youngjae ends up finding out another kink of Mark’s as he just admitted to him that he wants Jaebum to cum in him. It was totally not something he would ever know and honestly this whole situation got out of hand. And wasn’t Mark a shy person when it came to things like this because he would shift when Jaebum first tried to kiss him and now Mark was revealing what he liked just like this? Um?

The smell of Mark’s scent goes tenfold and his needy whines were coming every other breath now. Wait...something wasn’t right. Snapping his head back to Mark, he now finds Mark sweating and his eyes all blown and becoming unfocused. His scent was becoming super sweet and with one whiff, Youngjae realizes what’s happening. Oh shit. 

“Mark, honey, look at me,” Youngjae gently touches Mark. Shit, Mark was hot to the touch too. It really was happening. “Mark, tell me, did you run out of suppressants recently?”

Mark hums low in his throat, his fingers slipping on Youngjae’s arm as he attempts to write,

‘Threw away...to show Suga hyung….that I...can get...better…”

Oh god. Mark just threw away his suppressants and went cold turkey. That meant Mark’s body had surely gone out of whack and who knows when his last cycle was and now thanks to Youngjae, he sent him into full heat. I mean, when he thinks about it, they should’ve noticed the signs. How clingy Mark has been with Jaebum recently. How he kept wearing Jaebum’s hoodie for a solid week and didn’t want to take it off even with it being so hot out. How he’s been sleepy and super cuddly with everyone and has been super sensitive, more so than usual. He even cried when the giant rubber duckie ended up with a hole in it the other day. How could they be so blind?! And to just think, if Jaebum had ended up making out with Mark anytime today or even stayed by his side for today, Mark would’ve gone into heat and then things would’ve…

Shit, Jaebum! Youngjae’s heart starts to beat fast. This was bad. It was early morning and his parents weren't home. It was just them three and the others weren't due to come over until the afternoon as they had plans. Oh fuck, what does he do? 

Think, think, THINK! He needs to keep Jaebum from coming near. He needs to try and keep Jaebum from finding out that Mark’s in---

A low growl is heard from outside the bedroom. Youngjae’s hackles rose as that was a sound not just from his brother, but from an alpha reacting to their mate in heat. And Mark is reacting back with a loud noise of his own. Just calling out to Jaebum,

“Bummie.”

Youngjae curses before grabbing a hold of Mark and covering his mouth,

“No, Mark. Shh, we can’t have Jaebum lose control-” Youngjae tries to calm Mark but Mark keeps making needy noises. Keeps calling out to his alpha. 

The door knob turns and Youngjae finds the door opening fast before he can do anything else. And there stands Lim Jaebeom with his eyes flashing red, his control slipping as Youngjae can smell it instantly…

Jaebum was going into rut.

This was bad.


	18. Chapter 18

The second those two make eye contact, they end up focused on each other. Youngjae just moves his hand before pulling back some but other than that he remains still for he knows one wrong move and this could go so wrong. Looking between the two, Youngjae can feel the charged energy. Can see the moment Jaebum’s eyes flash and Mark’s flashes back in return. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and it’s all Jaebum needs to move closer.

Mark meets him halfway and when Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist to pull him closer, Mark can’t help but let out a low moan as his body reacts. Just having Jaebum’s scent surrounding him was riling Mark up, but now with their bodies touching, Mark couldn’t even think straight anymore. All he had was this strong need to connect. To have Jaebum close and keep him there. 

Jaebum growls lowly, his chest vibrating as he leans down to nuzzle against Mark’s face. Each intake of breath has Jaebum wanting to pounce. To mark. To take. To claim.

“Mark,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly. 

His mind is just filled with Mark, Mark, Mark. Neither even noticing Youngjae anymore. Youngjae glances down to his phone which is on the bed still but it’s literally right there next to the two. He has to time this right so he holds his breath and waits patiently, though his heart is beating so fast.

Jaebum’s other hand touches the other side of Mark’s face, bringing out another noise from Mark as Jaebum noses alongside his cheek and toward his jawline. Mark purrs in Jaebum’s hold before instinctively tilting his head into Jaebum’s hand as he lets Jaebum continue his trail downward. Jaebum really wants to scent mark him. Growling a bit as he can pick up on Youngjae’s scent as well as the body wash. He doesn’t like that. He wants no needs for Mark to smell like him and only him. Mark whimpers in his hold, his claws digging into Jaebum’s shoulders as his eyelashes flutter close and a silent gasp comes forth. Jaebum noses down Mark’s jawline to around the collar. Now Mark is already sensitive in that area but with his heat, he’s extremely so. His body jolts with pleasure as Jaebum scent marks him. As Jaebum gets drunk off of Mark’s scent and can’t help but want to do more. Lips start to come into play as he mouths any part of Mark’s neck he can get to. He doesn’t like that the collar is in the way. That he can’t be right there near Mark’s pulse point. Where he wants nothing more than to pierce through and claim. His fangs itch to do so. His entire being screaming at him that he needs to claim Mark. That Mark is his mate. He ends up nipping around the collar, Mark moaning loudly as Jaebum is now sucking a hickey along his skin. Mark’s body goes limp and Jaebum lays Mark back on the bed before caging him in as they lock eyes once again. Mark looks absolutely wrecked and so breathtaking and Jaebum wants him so badly. He’s not thinking straight with his rut in full force and Mark’s heat urging him forward as the two pull the other closer and crash their lips together. Hands roam and cling while lips part mere seconds just to meet again. 

Youngjae holds his breath as he uses this distraction to reach over and ever so slowly to touch his phone. Jaebum ends up lifting his head at the same time and Youngjae fears the worse and stills with his hand wrapped around the phone. He’s leaned over and in a vulnerable position that Jaebum could do a lot of damage in a matter of seconds. His breathing comes out harshly as he keeps his eyes down. Jaebum ends up being distracted by Mark as his hands are cupping Jaebum’s face and pulling him back down for another kiss.

Youngjae breathes out a sigh of relief before taking the phone and very carefully inches his way toward the door. He doesn’t want to leave them alone because he needs to pull them apart soon before things go too far but he needed backup and for that, he needed to call some people. So Youngjae slips out of the room and starts to unlock his phone to dial a number.

Meanwhile, Jaebum places another kiss on Mark's lips. Mark’s breath hitches as the kiss slows to where they’re just feeling the other’s lips against theirs. Even just doing that, it sends pleasure throughout their bodies and driving them mad for another taste. Jaebum’s lip ring brushes against Mark’s plump lips and Mark voices out vocally how much Jaebum keeps affecting him. And when Jaebum moves down to do it again, this time Mark parts his lips more and Jaebum’s tongue swipes out to taste Mark’s lips. Mark shivers and lets out a needy noise and Jaebum tilts his head to get a better angle before letting their mouths touch and his tongue to go past Mark’s lips. The moment their tongues touch, Mark lets out a louder moan. Jaebum slowly leads him, keeping him caged in and Mark is soon letting go further and meeting Jaebum in a heavily heated kiss. Breathing is coming out harshly through their noses as tongues tangle and mouths don’t part. Mark’s scent spiked, his body really on fire now and Jaebum’s own scent is heavy with hormones going wild. They’re both rock hard and Mark is leaking slick and soaking his clothing with it. When Jaebum rocks his hips down and grinds, Mark’s needy moans pick up in between each kiss. Jaebum groans himself as he feels their cocks rubbing from the friction of the clothing between them. He can’t get enough. From hearing Mark singing for him in pleasure to having Mark underneath him. He needs more. He wants to take Mark apart further. Wants to mark him up fully. To make him fully his. But he also can’t stop his hips from moving. Not when Mark is meeting his thrusts with his own. 

Mark has to stop kissing as it’s getting hard to breathe and each take of air is letting out such needy noises. It feels good. So good and Mark is close. So very close.

‘Bummie...ah...J-...Jae...Jae….” Mark can’t help but moan out his name as he’s nearing the edge fast. 

His claws dig in to Jaebum’s biceps, his eyes half lidded and looking up at Jaebum as he says Jaebum’s name over and over between moans. God, Mark was so beautiful. So fucking sexy and his. All his. 

“Mark,” Jaebum moans back, picking up his pace a little and grinding down harder. Mark gasps, his back arching the next second and Jaebum can feel the moment Mark orgasms. How his body convulses and his expression pushes him over the edge as well. Jaebum curses, unable to stop his hips as he rides out both their orgasms as they cum in their pants. 

It takes a moment to come down and instead of clearing their head, it just makes the need stronger now. To fully connect. To touch more skin. To become one. Mark tilts his head to the side, elongating his neck as he looks at him with a pleading expression and Jaebum about snaps, reaching down and scraping his fangs along the collar. Both their hearts are thumping with need. With want. 

“Want this off. I want you baby. Want to take you. Want to claim you,” Jaebum growls out.

They’re both growing hard again and Jaebum is losing himself to the rut. To everything that is Mark.

“You smell so good. So beautiful. Such a perfect omega. Mine, Mark. All mine,” the sound that comes forth is animalistic and Mark reacts highly to it. 

His own instincts telling him to please his alpha. To let his alpha take him. To bite and to claim him. And he wants. So fucking badly. That with a shaky breath, his own hand is coming up to take the collar off. But before his hand can touch it, the door flies open and Jaebum is tackled off the next second. Mark whimpers, not liking his alpha being away from him. He sits up but can’t go to him as someone else wraps their arms around him and pulls him further up the bed. Mark whines and tries to protest but his body is so weak that he can’t put up much of a fight and soon finds himself surrounded by another omega’s scent. It takes a few breaths for Mark to calm down some and to find that it’s a pack’s scent and that it’s Youngjae. He lets out another whine but it’s softer this time as he curls into Youngjae for comfort and protection.

“Shh, it’s ok, Mark. I promise,” Youngjae starts to say into his ear as he shields Mark from what’s happening in front of them. 

Jinyoung is there and he’s the one that tackled Jaebum off of Mark. Jaebum instantly goes into defensive mode as he feels threatened with his mate’s safety and well being. Jinyoung meets Jaebum’s red eyes as fangs are bared and claws are ready to go,

“Jaebum, don’t make me do this,” Jinyoung warns and keeps himself between Jaebum and getting to Mark.

Jaebum snarls, already partially shifting more before rushing forth to attack. Jaebum is in full rut mode and running all on instincts. Before Jaebum can grab Jinyoung though, Jackson jumps into the fray. He’s already partially shifted himself and slams Jaebum into the wall. Having another alpha helps strength wise but it also makes things worse because Jaebum will feel super threatened since Mark isn’t claimed. Jaebum goes ballistic as he attacks back so he can keep Mark safe. The smell of blood is smelt strongly in the air and covering over Mark and Jaebum’s scents of rut and heat. It’s loud and chaotic and Youngjae watches in horror as Jackson and Jinyoung go up against Jaebum. And Mark. God, poor Mark is growing scared that he can start to focus past his heat and when he takes in what’s happening, he cries loudly. He doesn’t want his pack to fight,

“S-Stop!” Mark shouts and it’s heard over all the noise as it suddenly comes to a stop.

Jaebum zeros in on Mark and sees Mark crying. It snaps him out of his rut haze for a brief moment and Jinyoung takes that chance to inject Jaebum with the emergency vial used on alphas in ruts. Jaebum doesn’t even feel the pinprick as all he can focus on is Mark. His body is growing weak as the drug is settling in but Jaebum just wants Mark to look at him. And when Jaebum lets out a pitiful noise, Mark meets his eyes as more tears fall down his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum gets out in a broken voice as he tries to take another step toward Mark. 

But Jaebum’s legs give out and Jinyoung and Jackson are quick to catch him from hitting the ground. 

“I...I’m sorry…” Jaebum says again and his eyes soon close before he’s going limp in their hold.

Mrs. Lim showed up right after as she broke many laws to rush home when her son had called in a panic. Thankfully Jinyoung and Jackson had intervened when they did and only suffered minor injuries before Mark stopped the fight. Mrs. Lim moved Jaebum to his own room before attending to the boys. By this time, Yugyeom and Bam had shown up with Danny and Yugyeom took Mark into his arms. Mark was still shaken up and all of their hearts ached because Mark really needs Jaebum. 

“S-so-sorr-sorry,” Mark keeps repeating as he cries into Yugyeom’s neck. 

Mark feels horrible and never wanted things to escalate like this. He just wanted to prove he could get better. That he’d be fine. He never wanted his pack to fight or get hurt. To trigger Jaebum’s rut by accident or to trigger his own heat. In fact, Mark didn’t know heats are supposed to be like this because his parents had him on so many suppressants, he never experienced a proper heat or heats very long after that. And the heats he did have, they were very painful and made him sick. Nothing like this. This was a normal heat that came on fast because he’s been suppressed for too long and having an alpha helped bring it like it should.

“It’s ok, Mark. You didn’t know sweetie,” Jinyoung tries to comfort.

“We’re not mad and we just got some cuts and bruises. We’ll be fine,” Jackson adds. 

Mark still cries though as he lets out another whimper. He hurt Jaebum the most,

“Bummie...w-want….Bummie…” Mark cries out as he shakes in Yugyeom’s hold. 

“Hyung we can’t. We have to keep you two separated until your heat and his rut is over,” Yugyeom whines out in reply.

Mark grows more upset at hearing he can’t see Jaebum. Of course if he wasn’t in heat, he’d understand fully why he can’t be near Jaebum but as of right now, he doesn’t understand. Jaebum’s his alpha. His mate. He needs him. Why is his pack keeping him from Jaebum? 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out, a pitiful feline noise following suit as he calls out for Jaebum.

“Oh honey,” Mrs. Lim feels her heart clench as do the rest of the pack. She goes to move toward him when they hear a loud voice from downstairs,

“Where is he?!” 

That was Suga as the others recognized his voice and Yugyeom speaks up,

“I panicked and called him when Bam and I found out through the group chat on what was happening.”

Mrs. Lim worries now that Suga might act violent in this situation so she tells the others to remain here as she goes to meet him halfway. She finds him stalking forth toward the stairwell as she heads to the head of the stairs,

“Suga-”

“Where is he? Is he safe? Is he ok?” Suga isn’t angry. He’s just highly worried and looking on the verge of freaking out. 

“He’s safe, Suga,” she starts as she watches him come up the stairs toward her, “He’s not harmed and is just upset right now but the others are with him and Jaebum is safely in his room.” 

She’s gauging his reaction but it never once goes to anger,

“Of course he’d be upset. He didn’t have a chance to have a normal heat before. Due to all the suppressants, his first one was cut off and the one he had after was so painful for him. It made him extremely sick where he’d throw up if you tried to move him and his fever was so high we thought he wouldn’t make it.” Suga was anxious and breathing harshly as he met her on the top of the stairs. 

“So this was his first normal one?” Mrs. Lim was shocked by the information. She didn’t know Mark was on suppressants either. But it would now make sense why Youngjae had freaked out and talked a mile a minute. She thought for a moment that Jackson had been the one to call her if she hadn't known the voices of her sons. No wonder Youngjae kept blaming himself for all of this. 

Taking herself from her thoughts, she finds Suga’s expression raw and vulnerable before he tries to school it into something else. She wasn’t supposed to know this information but it had come out during Suga’s panicked state.

“Hey, let’s get you to him ok? Yugyeom hasn’t let go of him since he got here so come on,” She says as she leads Suga to Youngjae’s bedroom.

The moment Suga laid eyes on Mark and saw him crying he didn’t hesitate to go right over to him. 

“Mark,” Suga says and Mark lifts his head. He can smell Suga’s comforting alpha scent and makes a noise before reaching out for him. 

Suga takes him right into his arms and lets out a breath at Mark truly being safe and was just shaking up over all of this. 

“It’s ok. I’m here. Hyung is here,” his voice shakes a little himself as his own emotions are rising fast.

Mark buries his face into Suga’s neck, his cries eventually turning into little whines. It brought back memories to Suga. Of when Mark had been in those few heats. Where Suga and Yugyeom didn’t want to leave Mark’s side but their parents could care less. Like Mark had been an inconvenience. Like Mark was making up his heats and symptoms to get attention. When his parents would be asleep, Suga would sneak in and care for Mark. Would hold him just like this until Mark could try and get some sleep. And right now, he can feel Mark loosen his hold and his noises are dying down before he’s falling asleep. It wouldn’t last for long but Mark was going to need all the rest he can get, especially when he would wake back up and realize Jaebum wasn't near him. 

Standing up, Suga is careful with Mark in his arms. The others look lost on what to do while Youngjae had to leave the room with Danny following after him. 

“Here, I’ll pack some things he’ll need,” Mrs. Lim offers as Yugyeom helps his brother move Mark from the bedroom.

With Mark now in the car and Suga in the passenger seat, Yugyeom is going to drive them back home. Mrs. Lim puts the things in the backseat that are full of food and drinks that will keep Mark’s energy up and give him nutrients during this time. She also put in some of Jaebum’s clothing to help ease Mark’s heat for it’s going to get worse being separated from him. She softly shuts the door and gives them a sad smile,

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call me,” she says as she hands Suga her number written on the piece of paper.

Suga just nods but doesn’t say anything more. Yugyeom starts up the car and when Suga puts the window up, Mrs. Lim watches the car back out and takes off down the long driveway…

Mark’s heat got bad. Like real bad. It was like his other heats. His fever came and spiked fast. He kept sweating non stop to the point they had to give Mark cold baths and every time you tried to move him, he would throw up or be in extreme pain. The only thing that helped was Jaebum’s clothing that had his scent on him. It helped him sleep and it helped to get his fever down. Jhope kept watch over all three as Yugyeom and Suga refused to leave Mark’s side even once.

Mark’s heat lasted about a week and so did Jaebum’s rut. Jaebum had it just as bad. He became almost feral like and kept trying to break out and go to Mark so his parents had no choice but to lock him in and sedate him for everyone’s safety. The others had wanted to stay and help but were forced to go to school. The pack focused on Youngjae and helped him through this. He was taking this really hard and Youngjae was about to break.

The pack is sitting in the living room. Everyone but Yugyeom, Mark and Jaebum were there and it was sad cause it’s especially the weekend and the pack wasn’t complete without everyone. Youngjae hasn’t been smiling or laughing since that day either. He’s been so quiet and stuck to Danny’s side. Jackson can’t take much more of this and Jinyoung already had enough.

“Alright, that’s it! Youngjae, you’re gonna tell us right now because you shouldn’t be like this. You know something don’t you?” Jinyoung demands as he stands up from the couch. Jackson doesn’t calm him down as he wants to know too. Something is up and the pack needs to work together to make things right again. To do whatever they need to so they can help each other. 

Danny grows anxious that Jinyoung notices but it’s also Bam. Bam twitches like he knows something too,

“Ok, just what is going on? Do you know something too?” Jinyoung looks to Jackson who frowns, 

“Me? I know as much as you do babe!”

Danny and Bam make eye contact,

“You know too?” Bam asks and Danny nods.

“Know what?!” Jinyoung and Jackson stress.

Youngjae can’t take it anymore either. He can’t help it. He breaks down,

“Mark went into heat like he did because he went cold turkey from the suppressants. He told me that he wanted to prove that he could get better. So his loved ones wouldn’t worry.”

Youngjae looks ready to cry and Jackson is quick to go to his side and hug him from the side,

“Hey, it’s ok. That doesn’t mean it’s your fault. You told us you were just trying to help Mark overcome being shy with Jaebum so you showed him porn. Honestly, that’s such a me and Bam thing to do and by no means does that make it your fault-”

“But that’s not it!” Youngjae cuts off Jackson. Tears well up in his eyes and Bam and Danny can sense it coming. 

The truth. The whole truth.

“I know everything! Everything that happened to them I know! I know it all!” Youngjae states as the tears now fall and he’s fully breaking down. 

And at this point, no one can stop him as Youngjae stands up and starts saying everything. He can’t keep it to himself anymore even though he promised. Not from his pack. He just can’t. Mark is still hurting. Hurting himself for the sake of others and all because of his past and his fucked up parents and Youngjae doesn’t want to see Mark or Yugyeom hurting anymore. So he keeps talking and talking, just saying everything that he knows and by the end of it, he’s out of breath, crying uncontrollably and shaking in Danny’s hold.

And Youngjae had no idea that Jaebum had been coming down the stairs since the start of his breakdown. 

Or that Mrs. Lim had arrived home for lunch so she could check on the boys…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the virus has effected my job greatly and today I go in and find out if I still have a job or not. I was able to finish this chapter but I apologize for any mistakes or if it seems a little rushed toward the end. I'm not sure if I'll continue but I will try to continue this story. Just know that I'm sorry ahead of time.


	19. Chapter 19

Mrs. Lim was not expecting to hear this information when she walked in the door. She had come home to check up on how his sons were doing. Jaebum’s rut had ended and Jaebum was just resting off the sedatives so he would wake up sometime from around now to dinner. And if he was awake, she wanted to get him to eat and shower and that he was ok. She also wanted to make sure Youngjae was ok because that poor boy has not been himself lately but he wouldn’t tell her anything and Youngjae tells her everything. She was going to see if he wanted to go out for lunch maybe but it seems the world had other plans for her today. And that was finding out the information she’s been trying to get a hold of for a while now. For when she tried to search into their past lives, she ended up empty handed. It wasn’t that she couldn’t see the articles for she did. She found the news reports. The police reports. It was hard to read about Mark and his seizure at school. To read on how violent and uncontrollable Suga was. There were many other articles and reports but there was a bunch of things that she couldn’t find. Which was the damn truth. The whole truth. Because after reading her findings, it didn't make any sense. It didn’t talk about Mark’s fear. Didn’t even mention why he went mute. About the bullying Danny mentioned. About how Yugyeom jerks when an adult reaches toward him. And about how much Suga cares for his brothers. From just the few times of meeting Suga, yes, he holds that cold and grumpy demeanor but that’s just him being defensive. That’s him being used to having to put up his walls and be ready to do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones. For Mrs. Lim knows that Suga puts his brothers above everything else. Even if it would make him out to be the bad guy. 

And it’s the whole truth that made it so frustrating cause her informants that were down in America said they couldn’t find anything on the father or step mother. It didn’t mean he was innocent, it just means he probably paid out a lot of people or knows some people. It also made it harder to find what she needed so she could wreck that bastard. Unfortunately, her informants had to pull back because she didn’t have clearance to request the things she needed. That is, until now. She had three people that knew the whole truth. One from Danny who was there in America at the time. From Yugyeom telling Bam personally and from Youngjae knowing the bits and pieces Mark told him and putting it together himself. This may just be enough for a through investigation, especially since Mr. Tuan still has a company building over here in Daegu, South Korea.

She’s taken from her thoughts though as she feels a very tense and angry aura. It takes point five seconds to realize it's from Jaebum. Throwing her purse and things onto the counter as she rushes past, she heads for the living room…

Danny rocks Youngjae back and forth as he tries to get him to calm down after revealing everything. Bam was crying once again as he recalls Yugyeom telling him all of this. How Yugyeom had to stop several times while telling his story. With Youngjae telling it, Bam couldn’t help but voice it too from Yugyeom’s point of view and it has Youngjae crying harder. Jinyoung and Jackson were too stunned to even utter a word. It was almost too much to believe because it just kept getting worse and worse but it was all true. To finally know what they went through broke them as it was hard to hear. To take in. No wonder those two didn’t want to talk about it. That they didn’t want them to find out. And where Bam, Danny and Youngjae go straight to tears over hearing it, Jackson and Jinyoung go straight to anger. Their blood is boiling as it settles in and they want nothing more than to tear those pieces of shits to shreds. But they’re not the only one as they all feel a growing aura that’s full of rage and destruction. The hair on the back of their necks stand up as their heads whip toward the entrance way to the stairwell. Their breaths hitch as they take in Jaebum standing there and boy is he angry. His eyes are blood red, fangs out and his breathing is harsh as he tries to control it. His broad shoulders are lifting and falling fast along with his chest and the others can see how tense he is. How his hands are in fists and claws are digging in so hard that blood is now dripping down to the floor below. 

Now, the pack knows how hard headed Jaebum can be. How he can get hot, like red hot and fight first before thinking later but this, this was pure black out rage that’s about to take place. Where before Jaebum can snap without partially shifting even when hot headed but with this, Jaebum was ready to fully shift and cause severe damage.

“Jaebeom,” Mrs. Lim runs into the room and past the couches to her son. She cups his face and directs him to look at her, “You need to take deep breaths right now.” 

Jaebum lets out a low growl but not at his Mother, just at the whole situation. He wants to find those parents. He wants them to suffer. He wants them dead and he’s voicing all of this out loud,

“Honey, I want them to suffer very slowly until they’re an inch away from death just to keep them alive to torture later but you can’t let it overtake you. If you went out there right now, not only would you probably be shot first, ask questions later but you’d end up in jail if you succeeded and survived and then what about Mark? Who would take care of him?” 

Upon hearing Mark’s name, Jaebum’s body and thoughts focus solely on that. She’s right, who would take care of him? His wonderful mate? If he was in jail then Mark would be worried and scared and so far away from him. Jaebum lets out another growl. He didn’t want to part from Mark’s side. In fact, he wants to see him right now. No, needs to see him right now. Mark needs love and affection and Jaebum already missed out on a week’s worth! Jaebum’s also voicing this,

“Yugyeom said Mark’s heat ended yesterday afternoon so it should be good now. He’s just been resting to catch up on the sleep he missed out on,” Bam states after hearing Jaebum worrying over Mark. 

Jaebum doesn’t even realize that he’s been calming down from just thinking of Mark. That Mark was his anchor and finding out that Mark is ok from his heat and that he can see him now, has all the rage and anger turning into wanting to shower him in love and affection.

Jaebum looks back to his Mother with pleading eyes that Mrs. Lim can’t help but huff fondly,

“Don’t give me that look. Of course you can go see him. Now that I know the magic of what Mark can do, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time you try to go on a murdering rampage.”

Jaebum gives his Mother a look at her teasing but then he’s beaming because he can go see Mark. His entire body is full of excited energy at being about to touch his baby again. Reaching forward, he kisses his Mother’s cheek,

“Thanks Mom,” he pulls back and tries to take off before his Mother grabs him by the collar,

“You need to wash up first, Son.”

Jaebum looks down at his clothing that has been slept in for a while, on top of the wet spot in front of his pants from the many wet dreams he’s had from being sedated through his rut. Jaebum flushes before wincing at how embarrassing this is and runs back up the stairs.

With the one crisis averted, Mrs. Lim lets out a relieved sigh. She really didn’t want to have to chase her son down from his murdering rage in high heels today. But she doesn’t blame him at all and is right there with him. 

“Mom, we’re gonna make them pay right?” Youngjae’s voice is heard.

Mrs. Lim turns to face the others who all have serious expressions on their faces. They’re all highly upset and want to help Mark and Yugyeom. Mrs. Lim places a hand on her hip and gets serious as well,

“Of course, honey. I’ve already been thinking of the many ways I’m going to make them suffer when I take those monsters down. And trust me, it’s not going to be pretty. By the time I’m through with them, death is gonna be a luxury they wished they had.”

The others perk up at that,

“What can we do?” Jackson asks next. 

Mrs. Lim gives them a comforting smile as she walks toward them…

Jaebum rushes from cleaning himself up before throwing on some clothes and running down the hallway. He takes the steps two at a time and finds that the pack only consists of two right now.

“Um…” Jaebum frowns in confusion. He notices his Mother isn’t there either.

“They went down to the station with her so she can try and get a case opened to take down those evil fuckers,” Jackson states as he knows what Jaebum was going to ask.

At the mention of those parents, Jaebum’s eyes flash and Jinyoung is quick to start directing Jaebum to the door,

“Let’s not keep Mark waiting any longer. Bam informed us from Yugyeom that Mark has been in a deep depression being separated from you.”

Jaebum gasps at that and starts walking faster to get to his vehicle that he’s leaving the other two behind.

“Deep depression huh?” Jackson whispers to Jinyoung and Jinyoung smacks his arm,

“Yes, just look,” Jinyoung says as he pulls out his phone and shows him the picture of Mark curled up in a blanket burrito and one of Jaebum’s hoodies on the bed with a huge pout on his face and big doe eyes, “That poor baby is suffering!” 

Jackson was about to say that Jinyoung can’t resist cute things, especially when Jackson gives him the puppy eyes but then Jackson’s brain actually tells him no, he’ll kill you if you tell him that so Jackson closes his mouth for once and saves himself from Jinyoung’s wraith. For like how you don’t tell Jaebum that he’s cute, you don’t tell Jinyoung that he’s a sucker for cute things cause it never ends well. 

The two make it outside and stop by the other vehicles to find Jaebum had already taken off. 

“Did he really just leave us behind?” Jinyoung voices and Jackson laughs,

“Nothing comes between our leader and Mark.”

Jinyoung smiles at that,

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Jaebum maybe broke a few traffic laws to get to Mark. He doesn’t do it every day, ok, so maybe the other time when it involved Mark and the time before that. Yep, in fact all the times he’s had was due to Mark being involved. He can’t help it! Why can’t Mark just remain by his side twenty four seven? Then he wouldn’t be out here breaking laws. If he ever ends up getting pulled over, his parents will just have to be mad but today he’s seeing his baby and nothing is stopping him! 

Well, maybe Suga might. Jaebum parks his car on the side of the curb where he’s about to jump out to head to the tree when Suga appears right in front of his driver’s door. 

“Why did I get the feeling that when Mark’s heat ended that your rut ended the same time? You two are too much in sync. And how many times do I have to tell you to not climb that damn tre-”

Suga doesn’t get to finish as Jaebum gets out of the car and surprises the grumpy male by hugging him. Suga is stunned speechless as his eyes go wide.

“Wha-” Suga stands there awkwardly in confusion on what is happening and what to do until he hears,

“Thank you. For everything. For caring for them. For protecting them.” 

With just those words, Suga knows what he’s talking about and the urge to reduce physical contact deflates as he slowly wraps his hands around Jaebum and pats his back,

“You don’t got to thank me, kid. I’m their hyung. It’s my duty.” 

It’s not his duty and they both know it but Suga isn’t one to talk about his feelings like that. 

“You’re not alone anymore, hyung. I’m here. The pack is here and our parents. So don’t think you have to keep doing this by yourself.”

Suga is shocked by Jaebum’s brave words and even more so when he feels something wet against his shoulder. He can feel Jaebum’s shoulders tremble here and there and Suga bites back his own tears when he hears Jaebum whisper,

“Never again will Mark go through that. Never again will they be terrified if they’ll survive another day. Whatever it takes, I’ll keep them from ever being in such a hostile environment again. I’m going to keep them safe. I’m going to take care of them.”

Jaebum sniffs as he gets a hold of his emotions and the determination that comes from his voice is heard loud and clear as well as when he pulls his head up so Suga can hear,

“ So thank you, hyung, but I got it from here.” 

By the time Jinyoung and Jackson arrive, they find Jhope answering the door and Suga pouting in the living room with his arms crossed while he sits on the corner of the couch.

“What’s his problem?” Jackson asks as he points to Suga.

Jhope just chuckles lightly,

“He’s upset that some kid not only outdone him but comforted him and he doesn’t know how to handle it right now.”

Jinyoung and Jackson both raise their eyebrows in confusion and it just has Jhope laughing harder.

Yugyeom rounds the corner and into the living room,

“Guys!” he calls out happily as the two instantly open their arms to accept Yugyeom into their loving embrace. Jackson ruffles his hair and Jinyoung kisses his cheek while Yugyeom basks in the love and affection. 

“I missed you guys,” Yugyeom says, “How has school been?” 

“Horrible without you three being there. Speaking of, I assume Jaebum is already upstairs since his car is here?” Jinyoung says back.

Yugyeom perks up at hearing Jaebum’s name before tilting his head to the side,

“Hyung is here? I haven’t-”

A loud thud is heard from upstairs before several loud noises follow and a high pitched squeal coming from Mark. The guys all exchanged looks while Suga huffs in defeat,

“I told him to not use the damn tree!” 

Previously from upstairs,

Mark had finally emerged from his resting stage. Having heats were exhausting and when you can actually sleep after it, Mark took full advantage of that. But since being awake thirty minutes ago, it was time to emerge from his cocoon of blankets and take a shower. Yugyeom had helped him to the shower before stripping the bed sheets and stuff to throw into the laundry to be washed. So Mark knew he was alone for a good bit once Yugyeom announced he was leaving and shut the door. So away Mark washed and fully cleaned himself as he enjoyed the hot water. Unfortunately, the hot water doesn’t last forever in this shitty apartment so Mark had to get out eventually. Drying off, Mark fluffs his hair with the towel before making sure he was fully dry when he sees he doesn’t have any spare clothes in here. Yugyeom must’ve forgot when he was taking the dirty clothes to be cleaned. No biggie for Mark can just use the towel to head to his bedroom and get his clothes there. Tying the towel around his waist, Mark makes a beeline to his room where he shuts the bedroom door closed with his foot and heads over to his dresser for some clothes. Mark has no idea that Jaebum had used the tree just seconds before this and was just landing on the balcony when Mark lets the towel fall to the ground so he can put his underwear on. Well, he accidentally drops it and of course it has to go under his desk of all places so Mark has to bend over. This gives Jaebum a clear view from the balcony door of Mark’s most private areas. He may not hear the loud, ‘god damn’ from outside but Mark sure heard the loud thud as Jaebum walks right into the balcony door. It startles Mark that he jerks up and ends up hitting his head on the bottom of the desk, which topples over many things and they make more noise before Mark manages to stand back up and look at the noise that started all this. Just to find Jaebum standing there with a hand to his bloody nose and face scrunched up in pain. Mark squeaks cause holy shit it’s Lim Jaebeom but then, holy shit, I’m still naked! When Jaebum’s eyes meet his. Mark tries to cover himself with his hands and then his towel but he’s getting so worked up that he ends up shifting right as the pack peeks their heads inside to see what’s happening. It takes them two seconds to see Mark in his kitten form running past his bathroom towel to hide under the bed and Jaebum outside to know what took place. While Yugyeom and Jackson thought it was cute and funny, Suga and Jinyoung were ready to murder. 

“That’s it, I’m cutting down the damn tree!” Suga shouts as he stalks forth with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung opens the door first and Jaebum tries to explain right away that it’s not like that because holy shit, Jinyoung looks super scary right now,

“Oh, nothing you say right now is going to change the fact that you’re a pervert! Look at you! You even got a bloody nose!” Jinyoung shouts.

Jaebum pouts, “The bloody nose is from running into the door! And I didn’t know he was changing!” 

“That’s why you use the front door like a normal person,” Suga growls out and is ready to reprimand him but it seems Jinyoung has it from here.

Jinyoung pulls on Jaebum’s ear and Jaebum instantly starts whining out in pain,

“Ow, ow, I’m sorry! Jinyoung I’m sorry!” Jaebum tries as Jinyoung leads him inside,

“Nope. We’re going to the bathroom to stop the bleeding and then you’re going to have to spend five minutes just looking at Mark before you can touch him.”

Jaebum is now whining louder and looking ready to cry,

“WHAT?! No! You can’t do that! I already went so long without him! Let me see my baby! I need to hold him!”  
Jackson stands there with Yugyeom, who is holding Mark in his arms as Jhope cackles from watching the whole thing. Jaebum spots Mark in his kitten form and makes grabby hands,

“Please!” 

“No!” Jinyoung states and Suga is mighty impressed how Jinyoung manhandles Jaebum to the door. It doesn’t even phase him when Jaebum clings to the doorframe with his bloody hands and tries to dig his claws in. Jinyoung pries him right off with ease and leads him right out the door, Jaebum kicking and screaming the entire way.

“You don’t ever want to piss off Jinyoung when he gets in Mother mode,” Jackson clarifies.

Yugyeom takes heed of that when he feels Mark start to wiggle in his arms. Looking down, he finds Mark peeked his head out and he seems to be debating with himself. And then the next second, Mark’s tail is whipping back and forth and he wiggles out of Yugyeom’s hold to be put down. Yugyeom barely gets Mark’s tiny paws to the ground before Mark lets out constant little mews as he takes off after the two. Yugyeom beams while Suga snorts. Seems even if Mark is super shy and embarrassed from Jaebum seeing him naked like that, his urge to see and be with Jaebum after so long beats that. 

And even though Jinyoung said five minutes, Jinyoung couldn’t help but open the door the moment he heard Mark’s little meows and the tiny scratching at the bathroom door. And with Mark’s purring while being curled up in Jaebum’s lap, Jinyoung took care of Jaebum’s bloody nose,

“If you don’t get rid of that smug look on your face, I swear I’m about to break your nose,” Jinyoung threatens with sass.

It was just meant to be as teasing but Jinyoung held too much venom in it from earlier that Mark panics and shifts back,

“N-No Jin-youn-gie!” Mark pleads, not even thinking about being naked still.

Jaebum just got his nose to stop bleeding when he finds himself with a lap full of a naked Mark and now Jinyoung can say he’s a pervert for getting a nose bleed for here comes the blood again. Meanwhile, Jinyoung goes from seeing Mark’s pleading face to everything of Mark being naked. It makes Jinyoung retreat backwards but Mark follows and soon the others hear another loud thud and several noises as things fall from the sink counter as Jinyoung ends up with a naked Mark straddling him. The door flies open and Jackson is there first before he gasps,

“Babe!” Jackson accuses and Jinyoung scrambles for words,

“It’s not what it looks like!” 

Jaebum is quick to grab another towel to cover Mark with before pulling him close to him and growling at Jackson and Jinyoung while shielding him protectively. Mark is still oblivious at the moment that he’s naked all because he’s so focused on Jaebum and stopping his bleeding nose. And when Mark shoves more toilet paper up his nose, he nuzzles close cause he missed his alpha and is fully content being in his arms.

Jackson and Jinyoung are bickering as Yugyeom tries to intervene. It’s loud and chaotic as Jhope watches amused and Suga rubbing his temples from the headache forming. Mark ends up giggling at watching his pack being lively as ever, until Jackson shouts about Mark being naked and then everyone stops as it takes Mark two point five seconds to realize that he is in fact still naked with just a towel wrapped around him and in Jaebum’s lap. Mark and Jaebum lock eyes and Mark instantly flushes before letting out a high pitched feline noise and shifting again. Before Jaebum can catch him, Mark takes off between the pack’s legs and darts to his bedroom. 

Now Jaebum is left sulking outside Mark’s bedroom door as he tries to convince Mark to let him in…


	20. Chapter 20

Mark peeks his head from over the other side of the bed. He really wanted to hide in his blankets but Yugyeom took them to be washed too so he had nothing to hide under so here he is hiding on the other side of his bed and now looking toward the door as another scratch is heard,

“Baby!” Jaebum draws out the word as he calls out for Mark to answer him once again.

This has been going on for a while now but Mark has yet to answer. It’s not that he’s mad at Jaebum. He’s just super shy and embarrassed right now. Cause come on! Jaebum saw him naked! This was nothing like Jaebum just showing another bro his dick piercing. Mark literally showed off everything though accidentally because he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to show up. He really didn’t know if Jaebum had been out of rut yet so it didn’t cross his mind to not undress in his own bedroom. Maybe he should’ve gotten a curtain for the balcony door but then again, he really likes seeing Jaebum when he appears on the other side. Ugh! This is all his fault! Mark should’ve known better and just grabbed his clothes and dressed in his closet. But it's too late and now Jaebum knows what he looks like naked now and probably didn’t like what he saw. I mean why else would Jaebum hit his nose so hard on the door for? Obviously he was trying to get the image out of his head. 

A small whimper escapes at that thought and Mark ducks back down. I mean let’s face it. Jaebum was straight before all this. And Mark has seen pictures of all the girls Jaebum’s dated and Mark does not have big boobs or a vagina. He’s got a dick and his asshole just happens to produce slick cause biology wanted to have a mess up and make his body think he can produce offspring through that way but he in fact, can not. 

He can already hear his father’s words along with his step mother’s. How he’s useless. A freak. A mess up. Mistake. Can’t do anything right, not even with his body. And with this stupid body, he had hurt Jaebum. Taking himself off suppressants, Mark didn’t know normal heats and ended up sending Jaebum into a rut because of it. It caused Jaebum to lose control and fight the pack. Another whimper escapes as he feels so bad about it. Recalling how sorry Jaebum was both to him and the pack even though it was Mark’s fault…

Suddenly the sound of paper is heard and Mark is cut off from his thoughts. Peeking his head back over the bed, Mark sees a piece of paper that had been slid under the door. Locking onto it, Mark fights with himself if he should see what’s on it or not and after a moment of debating he finds he must know. So taking precaution, Mark ducks down just to move to the end of the bed. Slowly peeking his head out from the side now, his eyes zero in on the piece of paper. It’s several inches from the door and Mark doesn’t think it's a trap. For Jaebum hadn’t attempted to open the door though it was locked. Mark also shoved his dresser to cover the balcony door cause he’s not taking any chances. That might’ve happened during his mini freak out but Mark is sticking with his plan and that’s to not let this alpha inside his room. 

Glancing from the paper to the door, Mark quietly inches forward on his hands and knees. He figures if he needs to, he can shift fast and retreat under the bed if Jaebum did have a trick up his sleeve. But it’s just silence now. It has Mark growing nervous for Jaebum was a constant whining mess for like thirty minutes straight now and Mark isn’t stupid. He knows Jaebum is still behind that door. 

When he looks back down, he finds the paper is close enough that he can read it,

‘I’m sorry for invading your privacy. Even if you can’t forgive me...Please talk to me.’

Mark’s heart clenches as Jaebum is such a sweet alpha. Mark should be the one apologizing, not him! He needs to write back and tell him. Forgetting his plan of being stealthy, Mark rushes up to go to his desk to find a writing utensil before writing,

‘I’m the one that is sorry. For the whole heat and rut thing. And for flashing you by accident. You aren’t mad are you?’

Mark takes the paper and slides it back under the door. Mark can tell Jaebum is reading it as the sound of paper being moved is heard before a low whine is heard next. Mark’s heart beats faster as he waits patiently for a response from him. Shouldn’t Jaebum be mad at him? Would Jaebum leave him now? The paper comes back over his way and Mark doesn’t have to pick it up to see Jaebum’s reply,

‘Baby, this was no way your fault. You didn’t know your heat would come like that. And really I’m the one that shouldn’t have used the balcony this time when you were recovering from your heat in the first place. I should’ve used the normal way or called to see first. I was just so excited to finally see you after so long that I wasn’t thinking straight. And mad at you? God no. I’m mad at myself because I lost control so fast. If I had more control, maybe I could’ve helped you through your heat. I wish I could’ve been there. It must’ve been so painful and hard to deal with. But I promise you that down the line, I want to be there to help you on the next heat. I’m going to be there for that one and the next one and the next one after that.’

Mark has to reread it because he can’t believe it. This sounds like Jaebum isn’t leaving him. That Jaebum wants to be with him for a long time…

Mark finds himself writing back as his emotions are rising,

‘You still want to be with me? You saw everything though and I’m not a female. What if down the line you wanted children?’

Mark slides the paper back but this time after Jaebum reads it, he speaks,

“You thought I would leave you? Baby, I can’t bear the thought of walking away from you. Just having to stay away for these last few days have been torture for me. They had to eventually sedate me because I kept trying to go to you.”

Jaebum’s voice was filled with emotion as he got as close to the door as possible. Even with the door between them, Mark could feel Jaebum through it,

“I’m not going anywhere, Mark. And so what if you’re not female. I knew that from the first time I saw you that you were male and I don’t want you to be any different. I like you as you. As who you are. And I don’t know if you can remember but I was reacting very strongly to you. Just because an omega goes into heat, that doesn’t set an alpha straight into rut, Mark. It can make them horny yes and there are those sick bastards out there but to actually send an alpha into rut and especially that fast, the two have to be really compatible, already sexually attracted to you or have strong emotions toward the other. And I’m all three. You’re damn sexy Mark but you don’t know it. Just your scent alone can arouse me and when we were making out and getting intimate, I was getting off by you and you alone. If it was just the urge to procreate cause of my rut, I wouldn’t have been kissing you or grinding on you like that. I would’ve been trying to get your clothes off to breed. But I wasn’t thinking about that at all. And children? I don’t want children now and quite frankly I don’t think I ever will. Not that I don’t like children, I just don’t have that urge for one. I just want you. Besides, I have plenty of children to take care of with the pack and if I had the urge randomly one day, I can adopt a stray cat with you. Who knows, maybe we’ll end up with two or three of them down the line but all I know is that I want to be with you. Not another woman. Not another person. Just you. I just need you.”

Mark is speechless as Jaebum just lets it out for the entire house to hear. But that’s just how Jaebum is. He’s such a sweet and gentle alpha who isn’t afraid to do whatever it takes for his loved ones. An alpha that will strive for what he wants and won’t back down no matter the challenge. And how brave he is to just speak his mind and feelings amazes Mark every time. And maybe Mark should try and say something because Jaebum keeps talking,

“You’re beautiful Mark and I wish you would see that. You’re more beautiful than any female I’ve ever seen or been with. And I wasn’t trying to see you naked and again I apologize for that. When the next time comes around, it will be when you’re ready and when it does happen, I’m going to cherish that moment. But if you want my honest opinion, it was a sight to see. I couldn’t look away and ended up running straight smack into the door face first like an idiot. The fact that you didn’t wear fitting clothes actually saved me from losing control because I don’t know how I’m going to stay in line if you started wearing fitting clothes all the time. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you cause I’m going to want to worship your body.” 

Mark’s heart is going, thump, thump, thump. But even with it being so loud in his ears, Mark can still hear every steady word that’s coming out of Jaebum’s mouth. And each word sinks in deep into Mark and absorbs into his heart and soul. The urge to see Jaebum rises fast along with the need to touch him. To kiss him. God, Mark really wants to kiss him. 

Moving closer to the door, Mark puts his hand to the door as a noise escapes him. Mark swears he can feel Jaebum putting his hand up to the door right after and it’s like their hands are touching. But it’s not enough. He needs his alpha. Needs to feel his warmth and be surrounded by his scent,

“K...ki...kiss?” 

It takes Mark awhile to get it out but when he does he hears Jaebum chuckling softly before he says,

“I’ve been dying to kiss you myself so if you don’t open the door soon, I might end up tearing it down to get to you.”

Mark finds himself already reaching for the doorknob as he comes to stand up before it. It feels like hours but it’s just mere seconds as the doorknob turns and the door is opening. Mark finds Jaebum standing on the other side and their eyes lock on each other before they’re both moving the next second. Mark tries to go out but Jaebum moves him back into the room as their mouths meet in a bruising kiss. Jaebum doesn’t even worry about closing the door as he just has to have his hands on Mark. The second their mouths meet and hands touch, both moan at how their nerves light up and their bodies react to the other. It really had been too long and the need to make up for it overtakes them. 

Mark feels his back hit the bed as Jaebum gets on top of him while the two remain liplocked. Neither take it slow as the overflowing of emotions has the two battling to show the other how much they were missed. How much they needed the other.

A noise escapes Mark when they have to part for air. He doesn’t want to stop and it shows when Mark dives back in and Jaebum’s breath stutters across his lips before their mouths part and tongues collide. Breathing is harsh through their noses as Jaebum tilts Mark’s head to get a better angle. Scents are mixing and becoming heated throughout the air and both are undeniably hard. Mark’s breath hitches before moaning into Jaebum’s mouth when Jaebum grinds down and growls in arousal,

“Bummie,” Mark let’s out and his body shakes before Jaebum steals his breath away with another searing kiss.

Things are growing heated fast and right when Jaebum starts to move his hand to run down Mark’s body…

“Hey guys were here-OH GOD!” Youngjae shouts.

Youngjae stops in mid walk too as he peers into the room to find his brother in a very intimate position with Mark. Danny ends up colliding into the back of Youngjae and pushing them further into the room until they both end up in a tangle on the floor. Jaebum and Mark jerk back from the scare to look down at the two on the ground. 

“Bro!” Jaebum huffs out before letting out a fond sigh. What a way to be cockblocked and by Youngjae once again, though this time was accidental and not because it was needed. 

“I’m sorry!” Youngjae exclaims as he gets up while trying to help Danny who instantly put his hands over his eyes for he didn’t know what they had walked into. “We wanted to see Mark too!” Youngjae pouts as he didn’t mean to interrupt this moment. 

“Are they having sex?! Did we really just interrupt their first time?!” Danny wails and Youngjae comforts him,

“No not sex silly. They were just making out-” Youngjae says softly.

“SEX?!” 

Youngjae is cut off by Suga’s voice being heard loud and clear from downstairs followed by several,

“Oh my god, he’s gonna explode!” Bam shouts first.

“He’s about to go on a rampage!” Yugyeom joins in next.

“Run Jaebum run!” Jackson yells.

“Oh Jaebum’s so dead,” Jinyoung adds.

There’s loud growling followed by loud footsteps and even Jaebum can feel Suga’s wrath from coming from downstairs. Jaebum starts to look round in panic cause he might actually be killed when Suga appears in the doorway ready to kill with several knives raring to go. Youngjae and Danny are quick to hug one another off to the side as they try and make themselves as small as possible.

“You’re dead meat, kid!” Suga claims.

But before Suga can enter the room, Mark gently moves Jaebum to behind him before getting up and moving Youngjae and Danny until they’re standing outside. Suga is forced to move to the side and is about to say something when Mark beats him to it,

“No. M-my Bummie,” Mark gets out before shutting the door and locking it.

The three just stand there in silence for several seconds as they just process this. Youngjae then points to the door as he looks to Suga,

“Did he just...shut us out because we interrupted his time with Jaebum?” 

“He got mad too. Like it was adorable. I never knew he could be possessive,” Danny says.

Suga’s anger is gone in a flash as he can’t believe what just happened,

“He’s never stood up to me before…” Suga soon goes from shocked to a little grin,

“He’s acting like a normal teenager.” 

Youngjae and Danny share a look before Suga’s grin turns into a wicked one,

“Even so! I’m still your hyung and if you think I’m going to let you have him in your room with the door locked, you have another thing coming Mark!” Suga says as he produces a key and unlocks the door after pocketing his knives. 

The two stand there in awe as they hear Mark hiss before Suga is walking out with an upset black kitten trying to eat his shoulder while his other hand is clutching Jaebum’s collar and dragging him out of the room. Suga gives them one look and both jolt to stand straighter,

“Jhope is making food for everyone so we should all eat together.” 

The two instantly nod before picking up their pace to follow behind them.

Mark might’ve been upset he was taken away from making out with Jaebum but he did end up enjoying his time with the pack. He missed being around all of them and was soon smiling and giggling away as the others got loud and chaotic. Suga made sure to give Mark more of his favorite food and Mark forgave Suga within five minutes as he placed a kiss on his cheek. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching the three up on what had happened at school as they hung out in Yugyeom’s bedroom.

Oh, did they mention Mark has a stalker at school? Name’s Jeon Jungkook, who just transferred from Busan and he’s been looking for Mark…


	21. Chapter 21

The students around all keep glancing toward Jaebum’s direction. They can’t help but wonder what happened to get Jaebum to look so pissed off and grumpy. His expression alone could kill but really the students had no clue that Jaebum was upset by being denied in taking Mark to school this morning. And by his own pack to boot! He had woken up super early this morning just so he could go and surprise Mark and take him through a drive thru or something to get him some breakfast before coming to school. But no! Firstly, Youngjae took his car keys and hid them. And then before he could get out the door, Jackson was there and refused to get off the hood of his car and then had to hug him to the ground, claiming he needed love and support for the test in third period. Thus, Jaebum was stuck in a twenty minute bear hug and by that point, Jinyoung texted and said if he even stepped foot near Mark he’d be personally murdered by him and was told to head to school and wait like a good boy. Why? Why couldn’t he go see his baby and take him to school? 

“Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep it up,” Youngjae’s voice is heard.

Jaebum narrows his eyes further into a glare to show he’s unhappy and Jackson snorts,

“Bro, come on. You can’t be mad at us. It was direct orders from Jinyoung.”

“Why would Jinyoung keep me away from my baby? You have no idea the plans you ruined!” 

Jaebum beats a fist onto the table and juts his bottom lip out into a sulking pout.

“You can still do that plan just not today, you can do it tomo---Oh wait, you’re starting that one thing today aren’t you?” Youngjae starts before something hits him as he remembers talking about it with his brother the other day.

“Yes! And you guys are trying to ruin it! It’s got to be special and now I have to think of another tactic today.” 

Youngjae moves closer and pats Jaebum’s back,

“How bout his locker? You can slip the first one in there and then Jackson and I can help disperse the others. The rest of the pack will help too.” 

Jaebum perks up at that before digging into his backpack and producing a tiny square folded piece of paper toward Youngjae. Youngjae takes a hold of it and smiles, 

“You’re really a romantic sap, you know that?”

“Like that was news,” Jackson states.

Youngjae starts to stand up, “You should see all the notebooks he’s written of Mark and Mark alone. I swear he’s written hit songs already with just telling his love for Mark.”

Jaebum flushes and gently shoves Youngjae. Youngjae chuckles and squeezes Jaebum’s shoulder,

“Mark would love to hear you sing them Bro. Serenading would be very romantic. But anyway, I’m going to slide this into his locker so I’ll be back shortly. Jackson, you’re on watch.” 

“I don’t need watching! I’m waiting like a good boy.”

Jackson tries to hide his smirk behind his orange juice box. The only reason Jaebum is waiting like a good boy is not because Jinyoung told him to. It’s because in the group chat, Mark answered underneath Jinyoung’s text with a, ‘Please Bummie.’ So that is why Jaebum is here, even if he would rather go to Mark.

“It’ll be worth the wait I promise,” Jackson comforts as Youngjae already left.

Jaebum looks up from glaring at one spot on the floor,

“You know what’s going on? I thought you told me earlier that you had no clue and was just following Jinyoung’s order?” 

Jackson looks like a deer caught in headlights now as his big mouth just had to blurt that out. 

“Umm...I suddenly have amnesia?” Jackson tries to get out of it but fails miserably. 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow as he gives this look and Jackson caves,

“I’m sorry! But I can’t tell you! I can’t ruin the surprise that Mark has in store for you!” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jackson gasps cause he did it again.

“Mark has a surprise for me?” 

Jaebum’s whole demeanor changes as he grows super excited,

“My baby had a surprise for me.”

The dopey grin that comes forth and the way his expression softens into a warm and loving eye smile has Jackson sighing fondly,

“Dude, you’re in love.” 

Jaebum doesn’t deny it, “I am. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have Mark.” 

Jackson chuckles softly before Youngjae comes back and plops down in his original seat,

“Guess who I found trying to break into Mark’s locker?” 

Instantly, the two grow serious and look ready to tear apart whoever this person is.

“What do you mean? Has someone been trying to mess with Mark’s things while he’s been out from his heat?” Jaebum asks.

Jackson nods, “My guess is that Jeon kid right?” he says to Youngjae.

Youngjae lets out a hum in agreement, “I caught him before he could though and he took off running. Really, I don’t understand what he could possibly have against Mark. He literally came the day after Mark’s heat started and already has something against Mark without even meeting him.” 

Jackson shrugs his shoulders, “You’re telling me. I’ve been trying to figure it out myself. That kid is super quiet and sticks to himself. You would think he’d be nice so he could try and make some friends.” 

“Is he in our grade?” Jaebum asks. He wants to know everything about this kid cause when he finds him, there’s going to be hell to pay for messing with his baby.

“Yeah. He’s from Busan, remember? Were you not listening to what we were saying last night in Yugyeom’s bedroom?” Youngjae points out.

Jaebum can semi recall them talking about someone but then he got distracted by Mark. He couldn’t help it ok! It had been days since seeing and being near Mark! The two laugh as Jaebum gets embarrassed,

“Dude, you have it real bad!”

“Jackson, you literally do the same thing when it comes to Jinyoung! Just the other day you were in mid drink at the water fountain during P.E. when you spotted Jinyoung taking his shirt off and running a hand through his hair. You stood there for minutes just letting the water miss your mouth completely and hit you in the face instead. You even held up the entire line that was complaining behind you but all you saw was Jinyoung.” 

Jackson recalls that moment of Jinyoung in his sexy glory but before he can go too far into it, someone appears from behind Jaebum and Jackson’s eyes go wide. Arms wrap around and hang off his shoulders as a sweet smell comes forth. Bright neon pink nails are shown and Jaebum can feel the person glue themselves to his backside before dark brown hair falls some and brushes against part of his face before falling down into place,

“Hello Jaebum,” the voice whispers into his ear before Youngjae’s hiss is heard,

“Stacy, you bitch. What the fuck are you doing back here in Seoul?!” 

Stacy smirks,

“I was able to convince my father that I was miserable in Japan, so he bought me a little house so I can continue going to school here. Awesome isn’t it?” 

She then turns her attention back down to Jaebum, “And you and I can continue where we left off.” 

Jaebum turns his head to look up at her with a glare but before the words can come out of his mouth, someone drops something that ends up being loud as it clatters to the ground. It whips everyone’s attention toward the cafeteria entrance where several were already looking. And there was Mark Tuan but he wasn’t in his usual clothing. Oh no, in fact, thanks to Bam, he was in a tight fitting outfit that not only showed off all his assets, it helped give him a very cute and sexy vibe. Add onto Bam also doing Mark’s makeup to help heighten Mark’s beauty that he already has. He even styled his hair with Jinyoung’s help and Mark was already breathtaking but this was wowzers! Everyone couldn’t stop staring at the omega and many guys approved with a flash of their eyes but Mark was only wanting one person’s approval. He wanted Lim Jaebeom’s attention and to see him go crazy as he said he would if Mark would dress like this. But when Mark had stepped into the cafeteria, he saw some bitch hanging off of him that he’s never seen before and acting like Jaebum was hers. Oh no. That wasn’t going to fly. So instead of Mark being shy, he was pissed and instead of waiting for Jaebum to notice, he was already making his way over to their table. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum is stunned speechless at Mark’s beauty. He completely forgets Stacy is there. Hell, he doesn’t even see anyone else. Only Mark and Mark is radiating off sexy vibes even as his face schools into an angry expression before Jaebum is brought back to reality and realizing Mark isn’t even looking at him, but at who is hanging off of him. 

The next second Stacy is pushed back as Mark bares fangs,

“Back off bitch, he’s mine!” 

The pack is shocked by Mark’s sudden burst of anger but also by the fact that Mark said a full sentence and didn’t even stutter once. Yugyeom didn’t even know Mark could be this possessive or violent. All the while, Jaebum is currently living out a fantasy in his head of Mark being sexy as fuck and claiming Jaebum as his in front of the entire school. This was far better than his dreams. 

Stacy bares her fangs back and tries to take a step toward Mark but the pack are instantly moving forward and daring her to try and lay a finger on him. Mark on the other hand, took a step forward to meet her as he didn’t back down and looked ready to claw her face off. You can even hear one student whisper about how scary L.A. must be and that Mark must be a L.A. gangster. 

“And who are you?” Stacy eyes Mark up and down with distaste.

Mark fights the urge to snatch her hair off her head. Instead of saying, he figures actions speak louder than words in this instance so he turns his head slightly as he feels Jaebum right behind him and cups Jaebum’s face before kissing him right then and there in front of the whole school. Stacy’s gasp is just as loud as the many students while you can hear some whistling in the background. Mark leaves Jaebum breathless as he pulls back and purrs out,

“My alpha.” 

Jaebum’s eyes flash in response before they hear a loud,

“Hey! What is going on here?” from one of the faculty.

The pack soon sees some of the staff coming forth and Mark’s anger is now dying down into a realization of what he just did in front of so many people. Mark’s shyness is coming back ten fold and before Jaebum can wrap his arms around him, Mark flushes beet red before bolting. 

“Mark!” The pack calls out as they watch Mark take off back out the entrance door and down the hall. 

Jaebum was quick to follow but the others weren't so lucky as the staff stopped them to question them. All the while Stacy is overwhelmed in both anger and the fact that Mark could run so well in heeled boots with no problem.

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out as he sees Mark turn another corner of the hallway. 

School would start soon so Mark’s options would be limited on where he could go but it seems not even Mark knows where he’s going because he’s just running where his legs take him. And that appears to be into the gym and into the men’s locker room. This is actually a good place to hide for at least the first period as the gym doesn’t start until the second period. So Mark would have a good solid hour and a half to hide. But Jaebum isn’t about to let Mark hide from him. 

Slipping into the men’s locker room, Jaebum locks the door behind him so Mark can’t try and run back out. His breathing is harsh as he tries to catch up from all the running while he looks around the locker room. A sound comes from the bathrooms and showers that Jaebum knows Mark must be hiding in. It feels like the predator trying to catch his prey and in this instance, Jaebum is getting ready to pounce on his omega because Mark is so in for it. There’s no way he was just going to come into the cafeteria being all sexy and cute and then just leave after kissing him like that! Oh no, Mark is gonna get what he deserves and that’s lots of love from Jaebum. 

So with one swift movement, Jaebum spots Mark trying to go into a stall but he moves quicker. He takes a hold of Mark’s arm and pulls him out before leading him into one of the shower stalls where Mark’s back hits the wall. Mark’s hand slips and ends up turning on the shower as the warm water starts falling down on top of them. 

“Bummie-” Mark calls out but is cut off as Jaebum crashes their mouths together. 

Their nerves light up as their bodies react and emotions are ready to overflow. A whimper escapes Mark’s lips when Jaebum pulls back. Just one kiss and Mark’s legs are weak but Jaebum has him caged in against the wall. The water continues to fall and Jaebum looks so damn hot with his hair wet and the water droplets running down his skin and into his soaked clothing.

“God, you don’t know how sexy you are. How damn beautiful…” Jaebum can’t help but let out an aroused feline noise at this. Just looking at Mark now and Jaebum is losing control. 

His wild and dangerous eyes take in Mark and just from his stare alone, Mark feels Jaebum eating him up. His heart beats faster as he grows aroused himself at seeing Jaebum reacting like this.

“Dressing up like this to test me. Baby, I’m about to show you what I’ve been talking about. With how crazy you rile me up. How perfect you are and how I only want you.” 

Jaebum leans in closer, their lips mere inches apart as he says these words before he’s whispering, “Only you,” across Mark’s lips before easing him into a slow kiss.

Their lips grace the other, slowly moving as they just touch and tease the other. Mark is trembling slightly, his body wanting more and he voices this with a breathy needy noise before Jaebum is panting and applying more pressure. The kiss just escalates from there as their emotions explode and both cling to the other as they meet for another and another kiss. Lips part in the next breath and moans are cut off as tongues meet and hands start moving. Jaebum doesn’t waste time in getting his shoes and socks off before helping Mark with his own and then throwing his jacket to the floor before fisting his shirt and parting just enough to throw it over his shoulders and somewhere in the corner. Mark moans and bites his bottom lip at seeing more of Jaebum and his muscles rippling before Jaebum attacks his mouth again. 

Neither can get enough and even though the other is so close, they need more. More. More. More. When Jaebum’s hand goes under Mark’s shirt just to grip his hip, Mark lets out another needy moan. His back soon arches when Jaebum moves down his jawline to his neck and starts kissing around his collar. 

“I need you Mark. Need you so badly. Please...just a little. I won’t go all the way. I just need to touch you. Let me love on you,” Jaebum aches with the need to do so that he’s fighting with himself but he won’t do anything unless Mark tells him he can.

“Y-yes,” Mark gets out and Jaebum places a loving kiss on Mark's collarbone before his hands move to slide up further under Mark’s top. 

Mark’s eyelashes flutter closed and his breathing picks up as he feels Jaebum’s big calloused hands moving along his skin. When Jaebum starts messing with his nipples, Mark turns into a moaning mess, his hips jerking up and both groan as they feel each other’s hard on through their pants. 

Jaebum is going crazy at hearing Mark sing for him against his ear that he almost rips Mark’s top off but he forces himself to slow down some so he can get the top off without tearing it. But the moment the top drops to the floor and Jaebum’s eyes take in more of Mark, he can’t help the words that come out of his mouth,

“Fuck, so beautiful baby. Such a perfect omega. Gonna mark you all over. Gonna show everyone you’re mine.” 

Those words send shivers of pleasure down Mark’s spine before more moans escape as Jaebum gets to work on marking his skin wherever he can reach. And Mark doesn’t know what’s better. Dying from his heart exploding due to watching how sexy and fine Jaebum is while doing this or dying from the mere pleasure of this because it feels so good. So damn good.

“Bummie..Jae...” 

Mark can’t think as he can only feel Jaebum and his onslaught of pleasure that he keeps giving him. Mark’s eyelashes flutter open when he feels Jaebum going lower and lower until his breathing is against his navel. Looking down he finds Jaebum on his knees and looking up at him with such a hungry and heated gaze. 

“I wanna show you so bad of what I wanted to do to you when I saw you back on the balcony.”

Jaebum’s voice is laced with so much arousal and need. His claws digging into Mark’s pants as he keeps himself in line. Jaebum’s face soon nuzzles against Mark’s inner thigh as lips brush against his hard on through the pants. Mark’s breath hitches and Mark wants. He so wants. 

“P-please…” Mark gets out and it’s so needy.

Mark isn’t thinking about where they are or about anything else other than Jaebum. Other than feeling him and being wrapped up in his world. It’s just the two of them and Mark wants everything Jaebum will give him. 

“Please J-Jae…” Mark begs again and gasps when he hears the zipper and button pop before his pants are being pulled down. It takes a moment to get one leg off and then the other. Mark uses that chance to try to calm his nerves and shaky breathing. He doesn’t want this to end too early because of him shifting out of being shy and his nerves getting the best of him. 

A small kiss is placed on his ankle before Jaebum’s mouth is trailing its way up his left leg. Mark lets out another noise as his eyes open and he sees Jaebum worshiping his body. The way his hands move across his skin like he’s holding something so precious. And those eyes that are still wild and dangerous but full of so much passion and devotion,

“You’re perfect baby. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Mark is overcome with emotion as he tries to keep the tears at bay,

“I got you. Just let me love you, Mark,” Jaebum says sweetly before he trails kisses from Mark’s inner thigh up to his cock that’s standing proudly against his stomach. 

“Bummie…” his gets out breathlessly as Jaebum places one kiss after the next along his shaft to the head before he licks a fat stripe over the head. 

Mark can’t help but let out little noises as he feels Jaebum’s lip piercing moving along his cock with his lips and tongue. All the sensations send jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Precum keeps coming out as his slick is leaking from his hole. Mark never knew it could feel like this. That it could feel this good but then it gets even better as Jaebum takes him into his mouth while stroking what he can’t fit. He throws his head back against the tiled wall as he feels the pleasure rising fast. Before he can even try to form words, Jaebum pulls off and Mark whines at the loss. Jaebum ends up chuckling a bit,

“Was it that good?” he asks and his voice is rough.

Mark nods, biting his bottom lip. Jaebum soon smirks,

“Then you’re going to love this,” he teases and before Mark can ask what he means by that, he finds Jaebum repositioning himself underneath Mark. He spreads Mark’s legs wider a little so he can fit between them better and then takes Mark by surprise when he laps at his hole. Mark lets out a loud gasp, his body about giving out if Jaebum wasn’t holding him up as the pleasure wracks his body. Every time Jaebum’s lip piercing touches his hole, it sends little shockwaves and then Jaebum’s tongue slips in and Mark is losing himself to the pleasure. Constant noises fall from his mouth but all he can focus on is Jaebum’s tongue and piercing bringing him closer to the edge. 

If just this could make him a mess then what would happen is he added fingers? If he added his cock? Thoughts of Jaebum’s cock come to mind and he moans louder and he clenches instinctively. He wants that. No scratch that, he really wants that for Mark ended up looking downward and sees the hard bulge in Jaebum’s pants. Fuck. He wants so badly for Jaebum to be inside him.

“Bummie...inside….please….want…” Mark can’t help but voice it out between moans.

He can feel Jaebum growl before he pulls off and moves so he’s back to standing in front of Mark,

“Fuck, baby you’re really trying to get me to lose control here.” 

Jaebum’s eyes are flashing back and forth as he’s fighting to not just shove his dick inside Mark right now. He wants to and he really wants to give Mark what he wants. But not here. Not as their first time. He wants to do it where it’s more private and more comfortable so he doesn’t hurt him. But god, the way Mark is looking at him right now and begging so nicely...fuck. 

Jaebum undoes his pants and shoves them down and off along with his boxers before kicking them to the side and moving back closer to Mark. Mark lets out a needy moan at seeing Jaebum so hard. How thick and long he is and that cock piercing hoo boy, Mark can’t tell you how many wet dreams he’s had about Jaebum’s dick alone. 

Jaebum surges forth and kisses Mark. It distracts him from the prize he wants but soon he’s moaning and wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum lifts him up easily and holds him up against the wall by his inner thighs. Another moan escapes as he feels Jaebum’s cock slide along his. And just like this, the two kiss as Jaebum controls the thrusts. Mark really wants to tell Jaebum to shove it in. To fill him to the brim but Jaebum keeps giving him another kiss and another jerk of his hips that sends pleasure throughout his body and short circuiting his brain. He can’t even think of being embarrassed as he’s about to tip over the edge and Jaebum knows it. From the way Mark’s body is shaking and his cock pulsing against Jaebum’s and from the way his moans got louder and breathier. It was coming fast that Mark can’t announce it quick enough,

“Bummie!” Is barely out of his mouth before his body is convulsing and he’s cumming hard between them. Jaebum lets out a shaky moan himself and Mark’s name on his lips before he’s cumming himself. It takes a few seconds for them to start to come down. By now, they notice that the water was getting cold and when Jaebum turns it off and tries to set Mark back down but he’s super clingy and doesn’t want to let go. Chuckling, Jaebum smiles warmly as he hears Mark purring as he nuzzles closer to Jaebum. Jaebum just moves to grab some of the clean towels nearby and starts to help dry them off. Mark eventually stops koala hugging him but he remains glued to him while standing now. Jaebum manages to get Mark’s hair dry and places a kiss on Mark's forehead. Mark smiles with his two little canines showing and he’s just plain adorable. Mark is all warm and happy until they hear a noise from outside the locker room. Instantly, Mark remembers where they’re at. And what they just did. An embarrassed noise comes out before Mark is scrambling to find his locker for some clothes that aren’t wet. All the while Jaebum quite enjoyed the view but his lips are sealed and Mark doesn’t need to know this during his mini freakout right now.

With both of them in their gym clothes and shoes and their soaked clothes rung out and put in their bags to take home later, everything was good. The makeup Bam put on Mark was magic as it didn’t smudge at all and apparently was waterproof too. They couldn’t find their phones but then they remembered they left it around the pack so they probably had it. Other than that, they were able to sneak out with no one noticing and right as the bell rang for the end of first period. Well...almost.

“Lim Jaebeom, where do you think you’re going?! Why weren't you in first period?!” 

Jaebum winces as he hears his homeroom teacher before feeling her grab a hold of his collar to pull him back. Jaebum starts to fumble for an excuse but the teacher wasn’t having it,

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this. You’re gonna hear what I have to say about skipping class.”

Mark stands there as Jaebum is being dragged into her classroom. Glancing up at the clock, Mark sees he has limited time to grab his things he needed for his next class and make it there on time. Seeing the teacher wasn’t going to be done anytime soon, Mark figured he might as well grab his books while he waits and heads off to do so. The lockers were just around the corner and with a single turn, Mark sees his locker come into view. Putting in the combination, he opens the locker and finds a white piece of paper sitting on top of his stuff. Tilting his head curiously, he picks up the folded paper and unfolds it,

‘Our fated day was on a Thursday, though it was two different Thursdays. That day I met you, you were looking out the car window without realizing you were staring directly at me. And ever since that moment, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.’

It was part of a love confession and it went straight to Mark’s heart. Of course Mark knew this was from Jaebum and just knowing Jaebum wrote this about him has his heart soaring and his smile growing wide. Putting the note back in his locker so he won’t lose it, Mark grabs the things he needs before shutting his locker door. Instantly he jumps as Jeon Jungkook is glaring at him from afar. He recalls the pack telling him about Jungkook. No one knows anything about him other than where he came from and how old he is. Just that he’s a quiet kid that keeps to himself and apparently has something against him. What that is, he isn’t sure but Mark doesn’t have time to figure that out right now as the bell rings signaling he had two minutes to get to second period. 

Mark goes about his day like normal. Well, normal as it goes with Jeon Jungkook following you everywhere. It was like no matter where Mark went or turned, Jungkook was there at a certain distance. Not saying anything. Just glaring like Mark will go away if he thinks hard enough. It doesn’t bother Mark though it makes him curious to know what he did to cause this. The others notice and want to do something about it but Mark tells them to leave him be. That Jungkook is harmless and until he actually does something, they’re not allowed to interrogate or touch him. They don’t like it but they promise Mark. And though it might not look it to others, Mark sees Jungkook differently. As this macho boy is all tough and defensive on the outside, Mark just has a feeling he’s a soft cutie on the inside but just needs some help coming out of his shell. Really, with Jungkook following him around it’s like he’s a little lost duckling trying to find his way and it’s cute. 

That’s why when it’s the end of the day and Mark is standing by the lockers waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive, he feels something is off. Yugyeom and Bam are too distracted as they’re making out to notice but Mark does. Jungkook wasn’t there. Did he already head home maybe? It could be possible but that feeling kept growing. Something’s off. He could check where Jungkook’s locker is. He could be grabbing what he needs for the end of the day before heading home. The only reason Mark knows where his locker is was because Jungkook ended up glaring too long at him that he almost missed his class and had struggled to open his locker to grab what he needed before rushing off. 

“B-be b-back,” Mark stutters out before moving forward.

He doesn’t wait for a reply as he moves down the rows of lockers before turning the corner. Most of the students would be gone from this hallway by now so it should be quiet but as soon as he turns the corner, he sees an open locker but no one there. As he gets closer, he can hear hushed noises and upon looking at which locker it was, he finds it’s Jungkook’s locker and inside it’s covered in paint that’s ruined all of his things. Frowning, the hushed noises pick up before one snickers, 

“Oh, is the big kid crying?” 

Moving closer to the voices, Mark peeks into an empty classroom and finds several males around Jungkook who's standing in the middle looking down with clenched fists and tears falling. He has red paint all over him and two of the males are still holding the paint cans.

“Look at you. Think you’re so high and mighty coming from Busan? You’re not so tough now are you? Were you even tough to start with?” Another male laughs before one shoves Jungkook.

“Are you gonna talk? Or just cry more?” 

Jungkook lets out a distressed noise and the males pick up on the sweet scent starting to fill up the room,

“OH! Boys, look what we have here! An omega that was trying to disguise themselves as an alpha. Well, will you look at that. Looks, like we can have some fun here-” 

The leader of the gang steps forward as he grabs a hold of Jungkook’s arm but is stopped by another hand digging into his. Looking up to the side, the gang sees Mark Tuan standing there looking all L.A. gangster,

“Let him go.” 

The males smirk as one shuts the door behind him and locks it before the leader says,

“Or what?”

“I swear Mark was just there a second ago!” Yugyeom is heard crying in the background as Bam dialed Jaebum’s number to see if Mark was with him already. But upon Jaebum reminding them that his last class was halfway across campus, Yugyeom began to break down.

“It’ll be ok, Yugs. Mark couldn’t have gone far. Maybe he went to the bathroom?” Bam tries to comfort his mate.

“I’m a horrible brother! I shouldn’t have been making out!” 

“Bam is right. He probably went to the bathroom,” Jaebum tries to comfort as well. “Besides, I’m almost there and we can look together.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Yugyeom is calming down slighter but not by much. Not until he sees Mark again and knows he’s ok.

“Because this is their meeting spot. Jaebum always meets Mark at his locker. It’s their thing and Mark wouldn’t miss out on their thing.” 

“You’re right,” Yugyeom starts to calm down more.

Bam pats Yugyeom’s back to calm him down further when they notice two students coming from around the corner and talking in hushed voices. It isn’t until they get closer and start to move past them that they hear,

“You think he’ll really be ok? That was Mark Tuan right? You think he can take on a gang by himself?”

“Are you saying you want to go back there? What are you going to do against Kyle’s gang?”

Bam and Yugyeom immediately grab the two students to face them,

“Tell us everything you know right now!” 

Jaebum is running, the phone still against his ear as he listens to the students tell Yugyeom and Bam where they saw Mark. So many thoughts were running through Jaebum’s head right now. Mark is locked in a room with Kyle’s gang. A gang that is known to use violence and act all high and mighty to get what they want. His baby must be scared. What if they hurt him? Growling, he can feel his anger rising. Those bastards better not lay a single hand on Mark!

Hanging up his phone, he finds the room that the students were talking about before Yugyeom and Bam can get there. Without thinking, he kicks the door down, fangs and claws baring as he’s ready to throw down but freezes as he takes in the sight before him…

Kyle’s gang is all on the ground, several knocked out while the others are groaning in pain. All with Mark standing in the middle just finishing up cracking his knuckles and Jungkook clinging onto his side. From this angle, Mark looks so badass and Jaebum can’t help but feel the surge of pride at how his baby handled himself as well as being aroused cause damn, Mark was so hot when he went L.A. gangster. But then Mark notices Jaebum and fully turns and Jaebum can see Mark has a split lip and Mark starts to tear up,

“Bummie I b-bit m-my l-lip,” Mark lets out with a whimper as he ended up biting his lip hard when he attacked one of the guys and now it hurts. 

Jaebum’s anger is back tenfold, “Oh, you guys are dead meat!” Jaebum hollers out and the ones that are still awake cry out in horror as Jaebum advances.

Yugyeom and Bam arrive to see Jaebum being stopped by Mark as he asks Jaebum for a kiss to make it better. Jaebum stops right away to tend to Mark and ends up dropping one of the guys as he rushes to Mark’s side to check him over for wounds.

“Bummie,” Mark giggles as Jaebum thoroughly checks him over, “M’f-fine. K-ki-kiss.”

When Jaebum made sure Mark was unharmed, he leaned in to give Mark a gentle kiss. Mark still ends up hissing from the pain but whines when Jaebum tries to pull back,

“N-no, m-mor-more,” Mark pleads. Mark was too precious. 

Meanwhile, Bam points out the obvious that Jaebum and Mark weren't talking about cause they’re getting lost in their own little world,

“Are we not going to talk about how Mark just kicked a whole gang’s ass like he was Suga hyung and the fact that Mark’s stalker, Jeon Jungkook is still clinging to Mark’s side like he’s Mark’s son?” 

Jaebum and Mark are still lost in each other and when Bam looks to Yugyeom, he finds him giving a shrug,

“You tell me, Bam. I’m his brother but I’ve never seen Mark hyung do this until this morning when he went up against Stacy.” 

Bam makes an impressed noise as he can’t help but think that maybe it’s because Mark has self confidence about himself now. 

But maybe it’s also due to the fact that he wants to protect his loved ones. That he’s no longer wanting to be caged in and will be damned if you tried to put him back in. They do say that you can clip someone’s wings and watch them die. But you can also watch them be reborn again and learn how to fly with a new set of wings…

Love can be a very powerful thing…


	22. Chapter 22

Jaebum and Jungkook have been having a stare down for five minutes now. Youngjae had brought the nurse to attend to Kyle and his gang but only because Mark asked him too. Even in this situation, Mark is still a precious soul with his kind and caring heart. But he kicked such ass! Mark had told them Jungkook was being bullied and it was getting worse when they found out Jungkook was an omega and not an alpha. All eyes had landed on Jungkook then as he’s still clinging onto Mark, even as they stand in the parking lot. He just looks up at them with big doe eyes before growing shy and burying his face into the side of Mark. Mark coos and runs fingers through his hair. 

“So this kid is actually an omega. Wow, he even fooled me!” Jackson states and Jinyoung smacks his chest before crossing his arms,

“That doesn’t explain why Jungkook’s been stalking Mark this whole time. And all the glaring?” 

Jinyoung demanded answers as to what this kid was up to. Meanwhile, Jaebum just wants Jungkook to let Mark go because it’s his turn to hold him and he’s getting super jealous. When Jaebum pulls on Mark to come closer, Jungkook puts more weight into his feet as he steps down and stops Jaebum from tugging him away.

“No,” Jungkook says and Jaebum gets all grumbly. The two lock eyes and,

“Mine!” they say at the same time before both go wide eyed at this exclamation and then instantly start glaring at each other.

“Oh, looks like Jaebum has some competition,” Bam teases because Jungkook is getting under Jaebum’s skin when Jaebum should know that Mark wouldn’t leave him for anyone else.

Jaebum doesn’t like this response and bares fangs until Mark nuzzles close and Jaebum calms instantly. Jungkook huffs and just clings tighter and the two go back to glaring. That’s how it’s been for the past five minutes now as the others converse,

“He’s not talking to us or paying us any attention. Does this kid even have a home?” Danny asks.

Mark signs away, “Can we keep him?” 

Jinyoung face palms, “Oh my god, not you too. What is with you and Jackson thinking people are pets? Were you two brothers in an alternate universe or something? We can’t keep him.”

“Yeah, are we even sure that he’s the same age as us cause I feel like he’s a baby. I don’t know how to take care of a baby,” Yugyeom replies.

“How old are you kid? You’re a senior so I assume you’re the same age as us,” Jinyoung asks but he goes ignored as he continues his glaring contest with Jaebum.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Youngjae says as he gets between Jaebum and Jungkook. Jungkook ducks down behind Mark. 

“Maybe Mark should ask,” Jackson says.

At this, Mark looks back down to Jungkook and asks, “H-ho-how o-ol-old?” Mark doesn’t like how he stuttered so much but Jungkook perks up at him and squeezes back in comfort,

“Almost fifteen.” 

The others gasp. What?! Jungkook can feel all the stares and Jungkook starts to get shy,

“I did a lot of homeschooling and excelled above my grade each time.” 

Oh my, this was another shy bean that needed protection. 

“Jungkookie!” a voice calls out and Jungkook perks up at hearing his nickname. 

Looking out into the parking lot, they find a tall handsome man striding toward them. The others move back some as the older man approached.

“Jin hyung!” Jungkook grows excited before letting go of Mark and going into Jin’s arms the next instant.

Jin smiles as he hugs Jungkook,

“How was your first day of school and why are you covered in red paint?” 

Jungkook looks down at himself before showing off his bunny teeth as he exclaims,

“Mark hyung is nothing like I thought he was! He saved me from these bullies.” 

Jin’s eyebrows raise at hearing the word, ‘bullies’. 

“Are you ok? What about Mark?” Jin looks over Jungkook before looking at Mark.

“He’s ok. That big butt head standing next to Mark hyung already checked him over a thousand times. Mark hyung only has a split lip cause he bit it himself.” 

“Excuse me for interrupting this moment but what does he mean by Mark not being who he thought he was?” Jaebum asks as he ignores the butt head part.

Jin lets out a fond sigh as he wraps an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder to keep him close,

“I do apologize. Our Jungkook is really a sweet and shy person but when it comes to those he cares about, he can get upset and have this strong urge to protect them. So when he saw Suga get all frantic a week ago before rushing out, Jungkook got upset over it.”

“He was so scared! He’s always talking about his brothers and it’s why he won’t join our pack! And then Mark hyung did something that caused Suga hyung to drop everything and hasn’t contacted us since and I got upset because I want Suga hyung to be in our pack. And I thought you were causing him trouble but I didn’t know it was because you’re an omega and was having a heat and you actually care about others. I know that I was wrong and I’m...I’m sorry for stalking you and glaring at you,” Jungkook looks down as he says the last part. 

“I-it’s o-o-ok,” Mark gets out and Jungkook whips his head back up at Mark forgiving him so fast.

“That’s our Mark for ya. But us on the other hand--like you know Suga hyung?” Jinyoung feels like something is off here. 

“How do you know hyung?” Yugyeom grows nervous.

“We met through his job,” Jin says simply. 

“We don’t even know his job,” Jackson says and gets a smack in the chest by Youngjae because they could’ve used this chance to find out.

“N-nam-namjoon’s...pack?” Mark stumbles on the name but manages to get the word pack out ok.

Jin perks up at this, “Why yes. He’s our leader. Did Suga talk about us?” 

Yugyeom frowns and looks to Mark, 

“How did you know?” 

Mark starts to sign, telling him about the conversation he overheard the other night between Jhope and Suga. 

“Is that why you went cold turkey on your suppressants?” Yugyeom asks and Mark nods.

“Oh hyung,” Yugyeom whines before coming over and taking Mark into his arms as Mark writes along his arm,

‘Wanted to show hyung it was ok. That I could get better and he can not stress so much and focus on being happy and healthy too.’

Another whine escapes Yugyeom as he holds Mark tighter before he gathers himself and says,

“You have been. You’ve been getting better hyung but please don’t try and push yourself so hard. You’ve come a long way since we’ve gotten here. You’re talking, you’re more like yourself and you’ve even spoken your first sentence just this morning!” 

Mark makes a noise at that for he didn’t even realize it. He’d been so busy trying to get Jaebum away from Stacy that it didn’t hit until now. In fact, he said another sentence though small back in the classroom when he was protecting Jungkook. Ooo, does that mean he gets another prize? His eyes go to Jaebum who sees the look on his face and starts to chuckle,

“I didn’t forget our deal, baby. Though we did a good bit of it this morning, I’m not done rewarding you yet.” 

The pack all gasp,

“Oh my god I knew it!” Youngjae squeals.

“You owe me twenty bucks Jackson,” Bam exclaims as he holds out his hand and Jackson scoffs as he begins to dig out his wallet.

“Wow, here at school? And I thought we were brave doing it in an alleyway where anyone could walk by and see us,” Danny says before realizing what he just said.

“WHAT?!” the pack all shout at once. Well, except Mark because he already knew this.

Youngjae starts to flush and hide in Mark’s arms. Before anyone can go further though, Jin starts to laugh and it gathers their attention once more,

“My, what a lovely bunch you are. You know Suga would talk about you guys too. I can see what he means by how much energy you guys have. I’m afraid if you met Taehyung and Jimin, you would have a field day.”

Jungkook makes a happy noise at the mention of those two.

“Yes, yes. We shall get going now so we can go see the others. I just want to thank you Mark for looking out for our Jungkookie. He doesn’t have anyone other than the pack so it really means a lot.”

Mark nods shyly.

“Please tell Suga that he can still talk to us and that we’ve been thinking about him. And that if he doesn’t answer or come see us soon, he’s going to find us at his doorstep.” 

The two turn to head to the car with Jungkook waving to Mark who waves back. The pack watch Jungkook slide into the passenger seat of a fancy car before Jin hops into the drivers and they take off down the road. Twenty seconds go by before Jaebum growls,

“You did what to my brother in an alleyway?” 

Danny gulps before laughing nervously…

Mark saves the day once again as he’s being led away by Youngjae and Yugyeom toward the car to head home. Jaebum instantly notices and follows and beats them to the car so he can help Mark into the passenger seat. The others smile fondly at the sight before getting into the two cars to head to Jinyoung’s house for a pack filled afternoon. Well, after homework first. 

Speaking of,

“Hyung, can you check to see if I did my homework right?” Yugyeom asks as he had gotten up to use the bathroom and was walking out the living room. 

Mark reaches over from the circle they had spread out to do homework in and moves Yugyeom’s book closer that had his paper in it. But after lifting the book to bring it closer, he finds a folded piece of paper falling out and landing in his lap. Just like the first one, it had Jaebum’s handwriting on the front with Mark’s name written on it and heart drawn in the top corner. Smiling already, Mark opens it,

‘Since that first day, I wonder what you were doing. What were you thinking about? Especially back in the car? What if you would’ve seen me looking back? Would you be thinking about me too right now? I can’t get you out of head. From your breathtaking beauty. Those bright blue eyes and brown hair that looked so soft and fluffy to the touch. That flawless skin. God, I didn’t even see all of you and I’m already captivated. I’ve never felt like this toward another male before. Never had my heart skip a beat and then thump so loudly. With the butterflies not calming down, you have no idea how crazy I’ve been going just hoping to run into you again. To bump into one another at the store or see you out in the crowd. I thought I’d only end up seeing you in my dreams after a while. Each day would pass and I wonder what you’d be doing? How I could find a way to see you for another day. Turns out Thursday just happens to be our fated day because Bam told me about finding his mate and meeting a boy named Mark Tuan.’

Mark glances up from the letter to Jaebum who is being distracted by Bam and Jackson bickering and horse playing. Jinyoung threatens to end their lives if they break anything in this house cause he refuses to deal with his Mother’s wrath and Jaebum has to intervene as the two end up wrestling. By this time, Yugyeom is now coming back into the room to find Bam bent over in half with Jackson leaned over him in a very intimate position as Jaebum is behind Jackson. From this angle and time, it looked like a threesome about to happen with clothes still on.

“Um…” Yugyeom is speechless to say the least and Youngjae laughs so hard, he flops over in Danny’s lap and the homework goes scattering.

Mark smiles fondly at the sight of his pack interacting as he pockets the note and joins in on the fun as he turns Jinyoung’s scolding into a smile as he tackles him into a hug. 

“Dog pile!” Danny cheers and joins in before the others scramble to join in on the fun. 

Laughter and chaos was happening but even when Mrs. Park arrived home, she just raised an eyebrow in amusement before making her way past.

Finishing up their homework, Bam is scrolling through his phone.

“Oo, I like this one. And this one. And oh my god! Look at her nails! I need that color!” Bam states as he shoves the phone into Mark’s face.

They’re on the couch snuggling while the pack are taking turns showering and such. Yugyeom is one Mark’s right and Bam on his left, well now more in his lap as he shows Mark the color of this lady’s nails. 

“R-red,” Mark says as he really likes the color too.

“Do you think I should put red in my hair? Not like my whole head but stripes or something?” Bam asks and Mark nods,

‘You’d look good in any color’ he signs. 

Bam’s expression goes soft as he brings the phone back down and starts digging around in his pocket,

“What about this?” he asks and Mark now has a folded up piece of paper that Bam unfolded for him and instantly Mark recognizes it as part of the other notes.

All three came on simple white notebook paper but you can tell Jaebum’s been working hard on what to write as there’s many scratched out words, some even rewritten with little doodles of hearts and of Mark’s name on the sides.

‘At first Bam was highly concerned I was losing my mind with how I kept asking about you and Yugyeom. But I couldn’t help it. I wanted to know more about you. Bam wouldn’t give me anything else though, not until another Thursday when he said to meet at the park so we can meet. Oh, how I thought Thursday wouldn’t come fast enough after Bam sent out that group text. And then I started to get nervous as the clock ticked closer. What should I wear? What should I say? You never met me, though I found out that you have seen me in the grocery store but I didn’t know that. So I thought I had to make this first true encounter perfect. I honestly had no idea on what to do. Even trying to act natural was hard because I was so nervous and excited and just when I saw you, god, when I saw you, everything in me short circuited and reacted so hard that I blanked. Ever fiber of my being wanted to be closer to you. I had to fight with myself to not react to those strong instincts. To not scare you away and ruin my chances of being near you again. Does this sound weird? My heart is racing right now as I write this. My nerves are everywhere on how you think of me. Feel about me. As you’re reading this now, what are you thinking? Feeling? Can you hear what my heart and soul are trying to say? Am I fucking up my words?’

On the very bottom there’s a tiny note that says, *Shit, don’t use this one. Write it over*

Bam finds where Mark is looking down at and gasps cause he grabbed the one wrong but suddenly something light hits the back of his head, bouncing off and landing in the crook of Mark’s shoulder. Bam looks to where the object came from and sees Jackson giving a thumbs up before Bam realizes it must be the right note and turns back to find Mark picking up the folded piece of paper. Bam is quick to take the one out of Mark’s hand so he can read the rightful one,

“Ignore this one and read that one,” Bam whispers, “This one never happened.” 

Mark smiles softly at Bam and nods though he knows he’s not going to forget what Jaebum wrote. Just knowing Jaebum wrote about him makes his heart soar. To know how raw his feelings are and that the mistakes in writing and how he’s backtracking is because they’re real. His thoughts and feelings are real and Mark hears him as he’s reading them. How they come to life and reach his soul. 

Turning his attention to the piece of paper that he begins to unfold, Mark can’t help but think how romantic and cute this was that Jaebum was having the pack help deliver the notes,

‘When I met you face to face in that park, I knew I wanted to spend more and more time with you. And the time was flying by so fast, though I wished it would slow down. I couldn’t get enough of you. From loving the sound of your giggles. How cute you are and how I find myself gravitating to you when you walk into the room. Each new thing I learned about you, I wanted to know more. But Thursday was ending and though Thursday is our fated day, I longed to be able to see you on a Friday. To be able to wake up on a Sunday with you. To drop by on a random Monday. Every day. I want to spend everyday with you until the days would just blur together and be forever Thursday that way we’d never have to part.’

Mark is becoming overflowed with emotion and his sudden urge to go to Jaebum is growing but as soon as he pockets the note, Yugyeom is pulling on his hand,

“It’s time for us to shower now hyung.” 

Mark pouts as it meant he had to wait longer to see Jaebum. Maybe he can sneak in to the bathroom Jaebum is in if he’s still showering. 

“No, Mark. Shower first. Jaebum after,” Bam stops Mark from trying to look for Jaebum.

Now Mark’s pout grows as Bam and Yugyeom keep a hold of his hand and keep him going down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. Youngjae and Danny come out when they arrive.

“Aww, someone doesn’t look happy,” Youngjae coos before giving Mark a hug.

“W-w-want Bummie,” Mark says and the guys feel their hearts swell with emotion,

“He’s gonna help with the bonfire and cooking of the food so by the time you’re done showering, we can see him!” Danny replies to help comfort him before gently leading him further into the bedroom.

But Mark wants to see Jaebum now! Nodding, he sulks his way into the bedroom and heads right into the bathroom where he shuts the door so he can start the process. If he hurries, he can see Jaebum faster so he plans on being as fast as he can when he spots something on the rack of clean towels. Snorting, Mark lets out a fond sigh of, ‘Really guys?’ as he finds another note. Alright, so something is up now that he’s getting the notes back to back and the pack is keeping him away from Jaebum for a reason now. But he’ll play this little game they got going. Just as long as he can see Jaebum soon. Picking up the note, he opens it to find out what Jaebum has written for him,

‘Each day is so new and exciting. I thought I was enjoying each day to the fullest but it took until you came into it, to really want to take in every second. And every day I can’t wait until I get to see you again. To being so thankful for the nights where I get to wake up with you in my arms. You know you fit perfectly in my arms right? How well we sync together. You’re really what I’ve been missing Mark. That spark that keeps me going. The fire you ignited in me to be a better me. How I long for your kisses. How a simple touch, giggle or smile from you and I’m in paradise. I can take on the world with you by my side along with the pack. Ah, the pack. You know out of everyone I’ve dated or had crushes on, they’ve never got along with my pack. But you, you were made to be with the pack. You make them so happy. You make me happy. So so happy that I could keep writing notebooks upon notebooks just about you. And you’d laugh at how many I already have.’

Mark shows off his two little canines as he grows curious and really wants to see more of what Jaebum has written. How many notebooks has he done? Now the urge to see Jaebum has grown so strong but he has to hold back. This is obviously a surprise of some sorts that Mark isn’t allowed to know just yet. So hopping into the shower, Mark tries to take his time. It doesn’t really turn out that way because he’s growing excited in knowing what Jaebum has in store and just from the thought of seeing Jaebum. It’s literally been what, not even two hours apart since they stopped doing their homework, but Mark already misses him like crazy. Jaebum’s become a part of his daily life where they really only part during certain classes and sometimes when it comes time for bed but it just depends for Jaebum will stay the night if Suga and Jhope aren’t coming home till super late. It might also have to do with the fact of their heat and rut that forced them to be apart for a week. It makes it to where Mark wants to be glued to him constantly right now. Is he being too clingy? No, no, let’s not get onto that thought.

Deciding to focus on getting dried off now and into the spare clothes Jinyoung brings him cause let’s face it, the pack stays at each other’s houses so much that they have their own attire there alright. Finally refreshed and feeling his tummy rumble for some food, Mark makes his way back downstairs. He can already smell food being cooked and hearing some sides being prepared in the kitchen from Jinyoung and Youngjae’s voices playfully bickering with one another. Yugyeom and Bam are helping to set up plates and such outside while Danny helps to get the ingredients out for Jinyoung and Youngjae. Jackson and Jaebum are nowhere to be found but they’re probably outside working with the grill and bonfire. 

Heading to the kitchen counter, Mark plucks a fruit off the fruit tray when his eyes catch sight of something after Jinyoung moves a bowl and heads over to the sink. On the counter was a folded up piece of paper and now Mark was sporting a cheesy smile. Oh how Jaebum was a romantic sap and he loved it. Picking up the note, he’s too wrapped up in what it’ll say to notice the others moving and watching,

The first thing he notices is there’s a date in the corner of the paper and just like all the others as they were written from the start of the summer and now to today’s date, he reads the last note,

‘You’ve had me from day one, baby and now I can’t imagine a day without you so let’s add to another memory of us together,’

It ends there but before Mark can think more into it he hears,

“Go to Prom with me?” 

Gasping, Mark turns around to find Lim Jaebeom standing there with that sexy smirk and a bouquet of flowers. It hits Mark that Jaebum did all of this just so he could ask him out to prom and to make Mark feel special. And Mark feels special. He feels more than special. He feels wanted. He feels Jaebum’s warmth and love and it has happy tears falling as Mark nods before moving forth to place a kiss on Jaebum's lips. Jaebum beams, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist as he steals another kiss before pulling back some to look down into Mark’s eyes,

“You don’t know how happy this makes me that you said yes. Did you like my little love notes? They’re from one of my notebooks.”

Mark nods again, “L-lo-love th-them,” he gets out before he’s drawing Jaebum back in for another kiss to show him how much he loved them.

The pack all smile and cheer before Jackson is quick to grab the flowers as the kiss soon grows more passionate and heated but then they hear Yugyeom say,

“Hey, is something burning?” 

Instantly, Jaebum and Jackson curse. Jackson is quick to hand Jinyoung the flowers before rushing toward the back door. Meanwhile, Jaebum places another kiss against Mark’s lips,

“Be right back to love on you,” before he races off too.

Mark just stands there with a loving gaze. So this is what it’s like to feel so loved. To have such a warm feeling. Of what life should be like. Full of excitement and adventure. Of learning new things and being surrounded by loved ones. Being able to be yourself and enjoy life. This...this is what Mark wants it to be like all the time. And he hopes he can continue this with his loved ones and with Jaebum by his side for the many days to come…

Turns out, Jaebum and Jackson were banned from using the grill and they found out Yugyeom and Danny were now upgraded to cooking on the grill from now on. 

Both alphas might’ve sulked for a good five minutes in the corner together…


	23. Chapter 23

It was late into the night and really Mark should be asleep like the rest of the pack was but he just couldn’t sleep tonight. That’s why he’s outside sitting in one of the lawn chairs and looking up at the stars. It’s a nice night out and it’s like he’s sitting out on the balcony. Instantly, he wonders how Suga and Jhope are doing. Looking down at his phone there still hasn’t been a text back since way earlier. By the time the pack finished eating, it was late and Jinyoung’s Mother said they were staying and that it was final so Yugyeom called to tell Suga. Suga then texted them both to stay out of trouble and to be safe. Suga and Mark ended up texting a bit before Suga said he was heading off to ‘work’ and he hasn’t heard anything since then. He has Mark worrying because he fears Suga and Jhope went back into the Underground again. There was a period of time where the two were home more and didn’t have wounds but Mark thinks that’s when they were with Namjoon’s pack but now that Suga stopped contact, he’s resorting back to the Underground and it’s worrisome. It’s why he can’t sleep tonight if he’s being honest. He knows Suga is trying to be more careful and hide his wounds now but Mark still sees them. Yugyeom doesn’t know. He doesn’t know Suga’s been going to the Underground and Mark had hoped to stop Suga but he would have to bring it up and he knows Suga won’t stop if it meant protecting them and helping them live. Maybe he can convince Suga to go to Namjoon again. Why wouldn’t Suga join the pack? Recalling that night’s conversation it sounded like Suga would have to go away for a while. To where and how long, Mark didn’t know but Jhope made it sound like it wouldn’t be forever and that they could come back and stay longer. That they’d be healthier and happier if they took this chance. And Mark will do whatever it takes if it means Suga and Jhope will be safe and happy. Even if that means he has to part with them for a while. But would they really be parting for long? Jin said Jungkook was part of the pack and he’s right here so what did that mean? He needs to talk to Jungkook tomorrow at school and find out.

The sound of the door opening softly brings Mark out of his thoughts and looks toward the back door to find Jaebum coming outside to join him,

“Baby, why are you out here?” 

Jaebum’s voice is still rough with sleep but also with worry as he must’ve woken up and found Mark wasn’t there.

“S-sorry. C-co-couldn’t sl-sleep,” Mark gets out and curls more into himself. 

It was a nice night but it was also getting chilly. Jaebum walks over to him and runs fingers through Mark’s hair. Mark lets out a happy noise at this as he leans into the touch.

“You could’ve taken me with you. I don’t mind losing sleep to spend time with you. Infact, I’d give up sleeping for good just to spend more time with you if my body could still function properly without any.” 

Mark smiles for Jaebum continues to be a romantic sap. Mark moves over some to pat the lawn chair,

“S-sit,” he instructs gently and Jaebum smiles sleepily as he situates himself behind Mark before pulling him to lay back against him.

The purring comes instantly and Jaebum chuckles as it’s something he loves hearing. Wrapping his arms around Mark more securely, he leans down to press light kisses against his hairline and side of the head,

“Bummie,” Mark can’t help but smile from Jaebum loving on him before he whines,

‘N-No s-sleep.” 

“Isn’t that the point though? To help you fall asleep?” Jaebum teases softly as Mark is fighting Jaebum’s gentle ministrations so he can stay awake.

Mark doesn’t want to worry him but Mark ends up looking down to check his phone again and Jaebum squeezes Mark’s waist,

“Still nothing?” 

Lifting his head up, he turns slightly in Jaebum’s hold to see him looking at him,

“You’ve been checking your phone for a while before bed. Your brother right?” 

Mark bites his lip before nodding and moving his head to look down at his fingers that are feeling around his phone out of nerves.

“Do we need to go to your home? We can go stay the night there while we wait for him to come back. I’m not gonna lie, I miss being a badass and climbing the tree to your balcony.” 

A giggle escapes at Jaebum successfully trying to cheer Mark up. Mark looks across the yard to the one big tree and he points to it,

“S-show m-me.”

“Oh? You want to see your sexy boyfriend showing off? I got you baby. Be ready to fanboy over me.” 

Mark playfully smacks Jaebum’s bicep before Jaebum gets up and heads over to the tree. Mark watches as Jaebum starts to be silly on his way over before wanting to really show off. So he attempts to jump up into the tree from a farther distance and though he gets up into the tree, he thinks he can jump up even higher to an even farther branch. Right as he does this, his foot slips and gets caught in the vines of the branch he’s on and ends up turning upside down. He’s now dangling a few feet from the ground and can hear Mark’s giggles before he takes in Mark’s amused expression.

“I might’ve miscalculated but I was still a badass right?” 

Jaebum ignored how he flailed and made a high pitched noise as he was slipping. Totally badass. Mark comes to stand in front of him. Even with Jaebum hanging upside down, he was still looking up at Mark with heart eyes,

“Cute,” Mark doesn’t stutter on that word and Jaebum whines,

“No! I’m only sexy and badass!” 

Mark shows off his two little canines as Jaebum pouts while still having his foot stuck in the vines.

“L-Like Sp-spider-ma-man.” 

Jaebum perks up at this,

“You mean the scene was they kis-” he speaks when Mark takes him by surprise as he cups Jaebum’s face and kisses him. Jaebum lets out a noise at this before whining when Mark pulls away,

“No, come back, I want more kisses. But I need to get out of this tree cause I’m getting lightheaded.” 

Mark is growing shy and looks ready to bolt but Jaebum just has to kiss this beautiful creature again so he starts wiggling and lifts himself up so he can use a claw to get free. Jaebum doesn’t even feel it when he lands on the ground on his butt as he hops up and wraps his arms around Mark before he can get far,

“Caught you,” he lets out and pulls Mark back into his chest. 

Jaebum’s one hand goes up to lay against part of Mark’s jawline and neck as he tilts his head to face him as he crashes his lips against Mark’s. Mark moans into the kiss at how possessive Jaebum was and how having Jaebum’s fingers against his neck and jawline made him feel wanted and oh so warm. His body was heating up fast and so was the kiss before Mark was turning in Jaebum’s hold. The kiss deepens more as both groan. Mark’s ears and tail are out and the next second, Mark is being hiked up into Jaebum’s arms and wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s hips. Jaebum can only get as far as the lawn chair before he has to taste more of Mark. Laying Mark back, he captures his lips again and Mark lets out one needy noise after the next. There’s no way they’d make it back to the bedroom without waking up the others and Jaebum needs to love on Mark right now. His thoughts go to just staying out here since it’s private or going into the living room and using the couch. Everything is interrupted though when Mark’s phone starts to go off with a call. Finding the phone, both grow worried as Suga’s name pops up. Mark starts to become distressed cause it’s super late and he fears the worst. Jaebum takes the phone and answers it for him,

“Hello...Mom? Why do you have---” Jaebum stops talking as his Mother is saying something.

Mark can feel his heart beating faster and faster. And when Jaebum looks at him, he knows something happened, “Yes...no, he’s awake. I...I got it. I’ll bring him down to the station.” 

Station? What happened? Jaebum soon hangs up and Mark finds it hard to breathe. If he had been standing, he would have collapsed,

“Bummie,” Mark lets out a pained noise and Jaebum is quick to cup Mark’s face,

“Shh, baby. He’s ok. Mom wouldn’t tell me much. He’s in custody with Jhope but they’re both ok. Come on, I’ll take you down there. We’ll probably beat them there.” 

Jaebum woke up Jinyoung since he’s the easiest to wake up on short notice and told him what he knew before taking off. Jinyoung would follow with the rest. Jaebum and Mark both rushed to the vehicle before hopping in and Jaebum revs it up before reversing and twisting the wheel till he could drive forward and takes off toward the police station. The whole time he kept one hand intertwined with Mark’s. He kept giving comforting words and rubbing his thumb soothingly along Mark’s hand and it helped keep Mark in the moment. He helped to keep him from having a full blown attack as he worried for his brother. 

“We’re almost there baby. It’s going to be ok. I’m here. We’ll get through this together.” 

Mark squeezes back tightly as Jaebum keeps him grounded and soon the police station was coming into view and Jaebum comes to a stop. He barely puts the car in park before trying to take the key out of the ignition to hop out. Mark is out before Jaebum can get to his side and by the time they turn to head toward the entrance, other vehicles were arriving. Like a buttload of police cars and armored vehicles. Jaebum notices one and recognizes it instantly,

“That one’s my Mom’s,” he says at the unmarked car coming to a stop. 

Mark can feel himself holding his breath as Mrs. Lim gets out of her car. Several policemen are meeting her at her car.

“I got this, they won’t cause trouble,” She says to the policemen but they still remain close just in case as she opens the backdoor and helps out someone. They’re handcuffed and their head is hung low until he gets out of the car and Mark can tell who it is right away.

“H-Hyung!” Mark cries out and Suga’s head jerks up to meet Mark’s scared and worried expression. 

Tears fall from Mark’s face as he takes in his brother who is beat up and looks defeated. 

“Mark,” Suga lets out as he wasn’t expecting to see him here. For him to know so soon. 

Mark tries to get closer as Suga does too. Both policemen intervene. Both Suga and Jaebum growl at one trying to touch Mark. Jaebum pulls Mark back and Mrs. Lim cuts in,

“That’s my son and his mate. Don’t lay a finger on them,” she orders and the police stop advancing toward them.

“We need to get him inside, Ma’am,” another states and Mrs. Lim glares,

“I know how to do my job, officer. I think the kid deserves to speak to his brother after everything that went down.”

Jaebum is the only thing keeping Mark from falling to his knees right now. Jaebum keeps his arms wrapped around Mark and is talking in his ear as Mark can barely hold it together as his hands shake and the tears fall faster.

“Mark,” Suga calls out again and his voice sounds so broken.

Mark opens his eyes and looks to see his brother is crying as well,

“Hyung is sorry. I’m sorry that I-”

“I-I kn-know,” Mark cuts him off.

Mark can’t get more words out as he’s getting to emotional and starts signing,

‘I know about the Underground. I know about the ‘work’ you have.’

Suga is shocked by this for he had no idea Mark knew but then he recalls the nights Jhope and him argued and it made sense to how Mark would know. Mark was always good at being stealthy and quiet so he could’ve been there at many moments without Suga realizing.

‘That’s why I tried to show you that I was getting better. To stop taking the suppressants. To show you that Yugyeom and me were healing and would be ok so you wouldn’t have to worry. So you could stop harming yourself for our sake. So you can be happy and safe cause Hyung I-’

“I…” It hurt. His throat burned and kept wanting to constrict on him but he pushed himself. With all the practice he’s been doing, he’s been working up to this moment. To get Suga to see that it’s truly ok. That they can be them again. That they can live their lives like they’ve wanted to since they were children. 

“Hyung I...I love you.” He stuttered and parts of his voice broke but he got it.

And it strikes Suga as he recalls the video saved away on his phone of Mark saying those last words to him and Suga breaks down. 

“Please…” Mark is pushing himself more but he needs Suga to know, “N-no m-more. Hyung...p-please!”

The way Mark’s voice is pleading as he cries out the last part pulls at everyone’s heartstrings there, even the police force. Mrs. Lim can hear Suga’s cries as his shoulders shake and she knows it got through to him. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am but we need to get things moving now.” 

She nods as she can’t prolong this any longer and whispers into Suga’s ear before she helps to move him. Mark doesn’t like this as he feels like he’s losing his brother. He tries to follow but the police won’t let him and Jaebum has to hold back Mark as he struggles in his hold,

“N-no! H--hyung...HYUNG!” Mark cries out.

The two even see Jhope being taken out of another vehicle and being led to the entrance. This is where the pack arrive as they watch Suga and Jhope being taken in while handcuffed and Mark is hysterical while crying into Jaebum’s chest. 

“Mark...baby…” Jaebum is just as emotional but he holds steady for Mark. 

Holding him close as he lets him know that his Mother will help them. That they can get through this. But Mark doesn’t know what will happen? What went down in the Underground? Will Suga do jail time? They’ll look at his records and see all the fake reports and try and lock him away…

The sound of another car pulling up is heard as well as car doors shutting. The pack’s attention is brought to the people getting out now as the police are moving about and bringing in a bunch of people that they have never seen before. It’s chaos all around but they zero in on two familiar faces and one of them is running toward them now,

“Mark hyung!”

It was Jungkook and he doesn’t stop until he’s hugging Mark from the side. Jin is right there and there’s two others that look to be around the pack’s age. Jin gives them a sad smile,

“Come, let me tell you everything that’s going on. But back at my place for this is no place for you kids to be around right now.” 

“How can we trust you?” Jinyoung asks. 

He’s on the defensive because his pack is vulnerable right now and glancing to see Yugyeom being comforted by Youngjae and Bam and Jaebum taking care of Mark, Jinyoung would step up if need be. Jackson was right there ready to throw down if he needed to. 

“Because I’m Kim Seokjin. You have my word.”

The guys gasp as they all know who that name is. Where his Father is a CEO of a huge company that is on par with Mr. Tuan, his Mother is also the head of the hospital here in town. And Kim Seokjin is the son who wanted to become an idol instead of leading in his parent’s footsteps.

Jaebum shares a look with Jinyoung and Jackson and with a nod, they decide to take this chance. So they can figure out what’s been going on and what went down tonight…


	24. Chapter 24

“Suga,” Jhope’s voice reaches his ears even with all the chaos going around. The two are handcuffed as they knew it was futile to fight and run when they were surrounded. Turning to face him as they sat on the curb next to each other, Suga can’t help but think how handsome Jhope was with the bright lights flashing in the background. Even with the two having bruises and scratches as one of the biggest fights broke out right before this. Suga didn’t come here to fight. He didn’t come here for the drugs or the sex. Suga came here to rap and win money in the Underground to help support his family. He didn’t gamble. He didn’t drink. He didn’t mess with the prostitution ring down here. But it’s not like the law is gonna see it that way. The moment the huge fight broke out, the two were just trying to survive and get out of there but that’s when the police busted in and that’s when Suga knew he fucked up. He never should’ve went back. He never should’ve put Jhope in this mess and now look at him. They’re both going to go to jail for who knows how long and now Yugyeom and Mark won’t have a brother to come home to. 

“Fuck!” Suga grits out through clenched teeth. He has to look away as he can’t take Jhope’s still loving and concerned expression toward him. He doesn’t deserve it. He just ruined Jhope’s life too and yet he still continues to love him. 

“Suga,” Jhope calls out again and Suga shakes his head, trying to keep the tears back. He’s an alpha. He’s supposed to be strong. He’s supposed to lead and protect and look at him now. 

“Yoongi.” 

At this, everything stops for Suga. The chaos is static noise to him now and his surroundings blur for when he looks back to Jhope, he sees only him. Hears only him at this moment. 

“I did all of this of my own free will. You didn’t make me do anything and don’t even try to argue with me on this for I know your mind is running a mile a minute as you blame yourself yet again for something that isn’t your fault and that you have no control over.”

Suga finds himself being grounded by Jhope’s voice. Jhope always knew how to keep Suga together. Suga doesn’t know how but Jhope just knows the right words to say or actions to do. He truly completes him.

“This isn’t the end. This is a wake up call that I’ve been wanting you to see. We got lucky to get out of there like we did. We’re even luckier to have this chance to talk to one another before they take us away and I know you’re worried sick over Yugyeom and Mark and believe me, I...I am too,” Jhope’s voice shakes a bit toward the end as it hits him that they might not see them for a while. That he might not see Suga for a while. That his little family will be separated,

“But they have a pack of their own so they’ll be ok. They’ll get through this just like we will and I...I want you to know that I don’t regret any of this. My life before was nothing. My parents died when I was young and going from place to place, from family member to family member, I didn’t fit in. I was a burden and I was bullied. I mean look at me, you say I’m handsome and sexy all the time but you’re the only one who's ever said that to me. Who makes me feel like I’m someone. You gave me a family. A pack. A reason to live and a home even if it was a shitty apartment. You gave me everything you had and it made me the happiest person, Suga and I...I want you to know that I...I love you, Yoongi,” Tears fall down Jhope’s face as he gets emotional and his face shows his raw emotions.

“Hoseok,” Suga gets out before his own emotions overflow and he’s leaning forward to crash their mouths together in a bruising and passionate kiss. 

It unfortunately doesn’t last long as they’re suddenly pulled apart,

“Hey, didn’t we say not to do anything?” one of the policemen say as they lift Jhope up and away from Suga.

Suga struggles, trying to get back to Jhope’s side.

“Stop resisting,” the policeman orders as he grips Suga’s arms tighter,

“It’s ok, Suga. It’s ok,” Jhope reassures though he wants nothing more than to go to his side too.

“Let’s put him in one of the cop cars, come on,” another says and they start to pull Suga away.

Fear and emotion strike Suga. No, he doesn’t want to part from Jhope. Not like this. Not yet. 

“Hoseok!” Suga calls out and Jhope struggles so he can look back at Suga,

“I love you!” he gets out through the struggling with the officers and Jhope gives him that sunshine smile despite the situation,

“I know. I always knew.” 

Suga sucks in air as he gets emotional but manages to keep the tears at bay as he watches Jhope be put into one of the vehicles,

“Come on, it’s your turn,” the one officer says but before they can put him in, a voice rings out,

“Wait, I’ll be taking him.” 

They whip their heads up at the voice and Suga sees Mrs. Lim shows off her badge. She seems out of breath like she’d been running to find Suga. Upon further inspection, she was also wearing a bullet proof vest and had several weapons on her. Was she part of the bust? The officers don’t deny her and help lead him to her car. Suga can’t help but look at the vehicle Jhope was taken to as he wanted nothing more than to be in there with him.

“Get in,” the one officer instructs and Suga complies before the door is shut after his seat belt is put on. 

Suga leans forward and rests his head against the seat in front of him. With him being alone, his thoughts are reeling as time keeps ticking onward. Now he’s in even more shit cause it’s Mrs. Lim. This night just keeps getting worse and worse. And he had no way of contacting Mark or Yugyeom to let them know what’s happening. They’re gonna freak out tomorrow when they don’t see them come home. Or the day after that…

The driver’s door opens before closing as Mrs. Lim slides into her seat. She lets out a breath as she sets down Suga’s phone next to hers in the passenger seat before her eyes look into the rearview mirror to Suga who hasn’t even lifted his head yet. 

“You know this won’t look good on your record right? What were you thinking? Really? Being in the Underground to make money is not the way to go,” she scolds as she goes straight into Mother mode as she knows how Mark and Yugyeom are going to be but they had a right to know. A right to see their brother one last time in case her plan doesn’t go through right away. She still needed to contact Jinyoung’s Mother and have her be Suga’s lawyer by morning. 

Suga doesn’t say anything and she growls before turning in her seat to look at him,

“With the other false records put against you, this could lead your ass in jail for a long time, Min Yoongi,” she says and this gets a reaction out of him.

He lifts his head and narrows his eyes at her, “What did I tell you about trying to butt in?”

“Well sorry to break it to you but I care and we already have three of the pack members who did a statement for me so I can try and open this case against your father and stepmother.” 

“Why? Did you not hear me the last time when I said it’s pointless? I tried everything, lady. I tried going to the authorities. I tried going above my father and you know what happened? They all laughed at me as they turned me away and then slandered me with all those false records as my father paid them off. It didn’t do jack shit other than making everything worse.” 

Mrs. Lim turns back in her seat and starts the car up, her eyes glancing down at her phone that’s recording as she switches her car into drive and pulls off.

“Just because the truth is buried now doesn’t mean it can’t resurface. Your brothers told the pack about what went down in America. Yugyeom told Bam and Mark told bits and pieces that Youngjae figured out in the end with Danny. And with Danny who was there in America at the time of Mark having a seizure from almost overdosing on suppressants, he holds as a vital witness of what went down in that school.”

“He didn’t almost overdose, my parents tried to overdose him! Ever since Mark was born, my father didn’t want him to be himself. He wanted to cover up Mark being an omega for he said no son of his could be a mistake or not perfect. That we had to remain a happy and perfect family. It was bullshit! He’s the one who cheated on my Mother during marriage. He’s the one who is fucked up, not us. I had to watch year after year of my father and step mother trying to hide Mark being an omega. Of forcing him to be a beta. I had to watch Yugyeom jerk and yelp anytime my father would raise his voice. To the nightmares both had from the torture of those who are supposed to be loving parents. That home was a prison and I did whatever job it took to get them out. To get them far away. Even if that meant rapping in the Underground. I had to keep a low profile. I couldn’t just get a regular job. I couldn’t let my father know where we went. And maybe I was also hoping I could make something of myself. Of relighting that passion I had as a kid of being a rapper. Of reaching the top and crushing my father and being able to provide for Yugyeom and Mark. To be able to give them anything and everything they wanted and dreamed of. I just wanted a life for my brothers. And we were doing so good for a while. They found a pack. They were smiling again. They didn’t have as many nightmares and Yugyeom didn’t jerk or become anxious at every turn. He actually can be calm around adults now. Around parents. And Mark, he’s talking again. Years and I mean years have gone by where Mark hasn’t spoken a word and all because of my parents. Because they threatened him and traumatized him to the point where if he spoke a word, my father would kill me and Yugyeom. So you tell me, Mrs. Lim, what would you do in my shoes?” 

Suga laughs pitifully in the end before a sad smile appears at the punks caring about them to do statements and such to try and help. It’s useless though. Leaning back in his seat, his expression goes into a raw one,

“Can you make sure Mark and Yugyeom aren’t left alone? This will be the first time I can’t be there for them. To be there to keep them safe and protected. I just had to go and fuck up and ruin our chances of living out of lives. Of officially healing. Funny how you try and get away from your past, how you try and run but no matter how hard I ran. How hard I fought. It continues to follow me and it will now take me out back in my home country where I was born,” Suga meets Mrs. Lim’s eyes through the rearview mirror,

“Jhope is innocent. He was just trying to help a poor bastard get his two little brothers out of a hostile environment and help keep them happy and healthy. He tried to tell me over and over again and I really should’ve taken the chance I had but I let my fear get in the way. The fear of my father and my past ruining everything but it was myself that did it in the end. So please, let Jhope go.” 

Mrs. Lim moves her hand and stops the recording as they near the police station,

“I can’t promise you in getting him off scotch free but I’m going to try.” 

Suga looks so broken as he sees out the window of the police station that they’re pulling into now…

Since arriving at Jin’s place, Yugyeom and Mark haven’t let go of the other yet. Jungkook is with them and is clinging to the side of Mark and hell, even Taehyung and Jimin are also holding the two. They may not know them personally but they know they’re Suga’s brothers and Suga always talks about his brothers. They made sure to squeeze tighter as Jin tells them all what went down and Yugyeom and Mark take this time to soak up the information as the rest of the pack question Jin.

“A bust down in the Underground?!” Bam exclaims.

“Yes, it was a long time coming. The police force and FBI have been trying to find it and finally after many years, they managed to get a hold of one person. One who is notorious for being in the Underground. R.M.” Jin explains.

“Rap Monster?! Dude, that guy is famous even above ground!” Jackson exclaims next in excitement. You could tell Jackson is a huge fan.

“What does that have to do with Namjoon?” Jinyoung asks.

“Because Namjoon is R.M. well, who he used to be. Namjoon is his real name though. You see, Namjoon is just like us. He was lost and alone and just trying to survive this world. To find himself and his purpose as well as achieve his dreams. And he thought he could do that through the Underground. He stayed that way for some years until we met one night at the hospital when he got stabbed. I happened to be there waiting on my Mom when he came in and I rushed to help him before he collapsed. And while everyone thinks he’s some badass alpha who is a killer, he’s really just a big softie who is really clumsy and forgets where he puts his belongings. But I’m getting off topic. Point is, Namjoon’s been working with the FBI and police force to get everyone in the Underground at one time. All their names, addresses, etc. In doing so, all charges would be cleared on him as well as help others from falling victim. Thus, Namjoon met Suga and Jhope through the Underground and he saw how Suga was like him and wanted to get him out.”

“By becoming idols?” Youngjae voices and Jin nods,

“Once the bust would go down, we’d go and make something of ourselves. Joon and I already have paved a road to help us achieve that goal but we needed all of us, including Suga and Jhope to reach the top.”

“Ok, but how do these three come into the equation?” Danny points to them.

“Well Namjoon saved Jungkook from being kidnapped one night and sees Namjoon as his idol and hero,” Jin starts and instantly the others see why Jungkook latched onto Mark so quickly,

“And Taehyung and Jimin were found together. They’re orphans who ran away from the orphanage due to the horrible conditions and I found them trying to steal food one night so I took them in and they haven’t left since.”

Taehyung and Jimin smile at them,

“They’re actually the same age as you guys and are currently home schooled. Jungkook came to your school finally from Busan after his caretakers graciously accepted my offer and now Jungkook is my son.”

“Why can’t we be your sons?” Taehyung and Jimin whine,

“Because Joon and I legally adopted Jungkook and you two are my bratty little brothers.”

Taehyung and Jimin perk up at that and snicker as they don’t deny the last statement.

“Not to be rude, but getting back to the situation at hand, what does this mean for Suga hyung?” Jaebum asks.

“Oh yeah. He’s caught up in all of this,” Jackson whines.

“You two didn’t know your Mother was on the case?” Jinyoung asks Jaebum and Youngjae.

“No. Though Mother warned us to not approach gangs and to stay away from certain areas that could be associated with the Underground, our Mother isn’t allowed to tell us cases just like your Mother can’t tell you about hers,” Youngjae replies.

“She still does,” Jinyoung shrugs.

“That’s cause your Mother gives zero fucks and you two are foxes,” Bam says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jinyoung glares but before it can escalate, Jin interrupts,

“Unfortunately the situation is rough right now but if your Mother is with Suga, I think he can make it out of this. Besides, we already had something planned in case this happened.”

When Jin smiles, the others are confused until he says, “....”

It’s what maybe seven in the morning? Suga doesn’t know. He’s been handcuffed to this table in one of the separate rooms from the rest of the chaos. There’s not a clock in the room and he hasn’t seen anyone, not even Mrs. Lim for hours now. Just when he’s looking back down at the many scratch marks in the table that he’s counted may I add, the door opens and Mrs. Lim enters with a person that Suga recognizes instantly,

“Namjoon…” Suga says in disbelief. 

Mrs. Lim starts going over how Namjoon is involved and such all the while Suga is still staring at Namjoon like he’s amazed he’s there. But then he hears,

“Thanks to Namjoon, Jhope and you are free to go,” Mrs. Lim finishes.

Suga’s head snaps to her in more disbelief,

“Excuse me?” 

Mrs. Lim sighs with a fond smile, “You know Jhope reacted the same way you are right now.” She comes to sit down in front of him,

“Like I said before, thanks to Namjoon, he put in the deal he had with the FBI that you and Jhope would be scotch free by the end of Underground bust.” 

Suga’s eyes are still wide as he looks from Namjoon to Mrs. Lim.

“Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are,” she smirks but then her own eyes go wide as Suga starts to break down in tears. Her expression soon goes into a soft one.

“I can see my brothers again? I can see Jhope?” 

Mrs. Lim nods and feels her heart swell with emotion at Suga looking so relieved and happy to hear that. Suga then looks to Namjoon,

“But why? I turned you down on joining your pack.” 

Namjoon smiles fondly as he squeezes Suga’s shoulder in comfort, “Doesn’t mean you still aren’t pack to me and the others.” 

Suga can feel the tears coming more strongly and the next breath hitches before a sob escapes. Mrs. Lim undoes the handcuffs and watches as Namjoon pulls Suga into his arms,

“You’re a good person Suga. You also helped me get everything I needed to help bring down these bastards. You didn’t hesitate to put yourself into harm’s way to help those in need as well as help the pack even when you claim you’re not a part of it. I just want you to know that my offer will always remain open.” 

“But my brothers...I can’t...I can’t leave them here by themselves,” Suga cries and Namjoon frowns for a second before it clicks,

“Are you talking about the training period? Suga, that was what Jin and I went through to get our names out there to big companies. Taehyung and Jimin was just spouting nonsense. You guys would all go through a less strict one where you can return home each night to still see them. How else would Jungkook finish school?” 

Suga lets the words sink in before he ends up crying harder cause he can’t believe good things in life keep happening to him now. That even with the hardships and bad times, there’s good that pushes back and keeps Suga from being taken back into the darkness.

“I...ne-need...Jhope…I can’t...stop feeling!” Suga cries out and the two smile fondly.

As soon as Namjoon gets Suga out of the room, it’s happening at the same time as Jhope being released. Jhope can hear Suga crying and instantly rushes over and Suga can see him running toward him,

“Hoseok!” Suga cries out and Jhope pulls him into his arms as he starts pressing comforting kisses into his hair and forehead.

Mrs. Lim stands off to the side and shares a look with Namjoon. They had a discussion prior to releasing Suga and Jhope. It was about the case she finally got approval on fully investigating. With Suga’s statement through the recording and Namjoon agreeing to get Jin to help, they can finally start the process of taking down that sick son of a bitch. Mrs. Lim’s phone goes off and she excuses herself as she sees it’s Jinyoung’s Mother,

“Are you ready Jade?” Mrs. Lim asks and she can hear the smirk in Jade’s voice,

“Everything is good on my end. Let’s start this so we can take this bastard down.” 

Mr. Tuan is about to feel the wrath of what love can do. Oh, and karma is a bitch.


	25. Chapter 25

When Suga walked into the room he had to squeeze Jhope’s hand tighter as he took in the sight before him. With Jin sitting in the chair next to the big couches and other multiple chairs, he gives a fond smile as he takes his glasses off and closes the book he was reading. Turning to look to the others Jin speaks, 

“They refused to move until they saw you two.”

And there in a big mass of bodies snuggled together was the pack along with Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook. Yugyeom and Jungkook held onto one another as Bam laid across Yugyeom’s back. Jimin and Youngjae were still in propped up positions as their heads touched while they slept and Danny had his back touching Youngjae’s. Jackson was toward the end of the couch with Jinyoung’s head in his lap and then Taehyung’s head in Jinyoung’s lap as all of them were still sleeping soundly after trying to stay awake for a long time. 

It pulled at Suga’s heartstrings as each and every one of these kids grew on him. But there were two missing and when Suga goes to ask Jin where Mark and Jaebum were, he hears a soft melody starting to play. The three’s head turns toward the direction of the sound as it’s coming from another room and Suga finds himself drawn to this melody. A melody that he knows by heart. A melody that he hasn’t heard in years. A melody that should’ve died with his Mother but yet Suga had played it a time or two afterwards but not for long. He buried that melody. That passion. And yet now he could feel his fingers itching to move as his body follows the sound and takes him to the room it’s coming from.

Mark finds himself having a restless sleep and ends up jerking awake after some time. A noise is about to escape but then someone is gently shushing him before arms pull him further in their embrace. Lips press against his forehead and Mark lets out a breath of air instead as he comes down from his dream and into reality. He breathes in and takes in the strong bonfire scent as well as the pack surrounding him. After another moment, Mark opens his eyes as he doesn’t want to sleep. Not right now. 

“Bummie,” Mark whispers and Jaebum replies with a light, ‘hmm?’.

Mark lifts his head and looks around to see the pack all asleep. Jin meets his gaze as he lifts his head from his book,

“Can’t sleep?”

Mark nods before writing along Jaebum’s arm that he has to use the bathroom. Jaebum lifts his head now as he forces himself to stay awake, 

“Bathroom?” he repeats just to make sure that’s what Mark said and Mark nods. 

“There’s one through this door and then fourth door on your right,” Jin whispers back softly.

The two untangle and carefully leave the snuggle pile to head to the bathroom. It’s not like Mark needed Jaebum to go to the bathroom with him but Jaebum wasn’t going to leave Mark alone during this time even if that meant waiting outside the bathroom door for him. It was really sweet and Mark appreciated it, especially when Jaebum took his hand in his and they walked side by side to the bathroom. 

“M’be right here,” Jaebum mumbles sleepily as he lets go of Mark’s hand so he can go into the bathroom. 

Mark does his business before exiting the bathroom. Mark reaches for Jaebum’s hand at the same time Jaebum was reaching back out for his. Together, they head back to the others when Mark spots something out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he peeks into one of the many rooms this mansion has and his eyes land on something that he hasn’t seen in years. A piano. Mark doesn’t even ask, he just pulls Jaebum into the room who goes willingly. Curious himself, Jaebum starts to wake up more as Mark leads him over to the piano. He takes in the beautiful masterpiece that was handcrafted and even after many years, has been kept in prime condition. He smiles softly,

“I haven’t messed with one of these in years,” Jaebum says as he looks from the piano to Mark but then his breath hitches and his heart skips a beat at the breathtaking sight of Mark showing such a raw expression.

Jaebum watches as Mark lightly runs his fingers over the top of the piano. The smile that comes next makes Mark even more beautiful that it has Jaebum’s heart beating fast against his ribcage. 

“S-Same,” Mark lets out almost in a whisper before he’s sitting down in front of it.

“Oh? You know how to play?” Jaebum asks as he comes to sit down on Mark’s left side.

Mark lifts up the thing so he can see the keys now and nods,

“Hyung...t-taught...m-me...a...s-so-song.” 

Jaebum instantly feels his heart swell with emotion. He knows Mark misses and is worrying about Suga right now. 

“I didn’t know he knew how to play. He doesn’t look like he would with all the bad ass vibes he radiates out,” Jaebum teases lightly and Mark giggles at that softly before leaning into Jaebum and his expression grows fond. The words constrict in his throat as the memories come forth so he opts for writing along Jaebum’s thigh, 

‘He used to play all the time when he was younger but then his Mother passed and he didn’t want to play anymore. One day he saw me trying to learn. I was upset because I loved her too like a Mother and I wanted to hear her play again. I wanted to hear the melody she would always play even when she was sick. Hyung played it for me and when I asked him to teach me, he did.”

Jaebum presses a kiss to the side of Mark’s head as he can sense this was a tough subject to talk about but he feels so lucky to hear it from Mark. To get to know more about him and that Mark trusts him with this memory. Jaebum holds Mark and holds him steady,

‘But Hyung stopped after he burned the piano and then we moved to America. He said his first love died that day and would never come back. He was talking about his passion for music. I’ve always wanted to get him to play again. To find that passion once more but pianos are so rare nowadays and there was never the right moment.’

Mark gets sad as he knows how much Suga loved music. How music spoke to his soul and Mark wished he could get the back. To give that back to his brother after everything he’s given him.

“Will you play it for me? That melody?” Jaebum asks sweetly in his ear and Mark nods after a moment. 

It may have been years but Mark remembers it by heart. Those memories that he cherished deeply are ingrained not only in his mind but his heart and soul. He takes another moment to just look at the keys and breathe as he gathers himself before his fingers start to move and the soft melody begins to be heard. 

It’s not a happy melody as it claims to be, though it starts off that way. It’s actually both a sad and happy one. One about loss. About not being able to find their way as things continue to spiral down but then you get those notes that hold hope and little bits of joy as the melody picks up. More sad comes in and it seems to hit harder like they’re reaching their end but then right at the very end, it’s no longer sad but filled with happiness as one found themselves again and were able to find the joy in life once more. 

Jaebum didn’t even realize he had shed some tears until the end when he feels the wetness rolling down his cheeks and lifts his hand to wipe them away,

“That was...beautiful,” Jaebum can’t find the right words to say as he is clearly affected by it.

Mark nods, emotional himself as he faces Jaebum.

“What is the song called?” Jaebum asks but before Mark can answer, someone else does,

“Rebirth. It’s called Rebirth. The process of being reborn.” 

The two turn to see Suga standing there as his voice is laced with emotion when he says those words. For a moment there is silence before Mark moves over some and pats the bench for Suga to join,

“Sit,” Mark gets out but Suga shakes his head.

Mark isn’t listening though and gets up to pull on Suga’s hand. Suga doesn’t fight him as Mark leads him over and makes him sit before pointing to the piano,

“Play.” It’s a demand spoken softly but still a demand. 

Suga looks down at the keys before him and his hands start to shake with both nerves and from actually wanting to play. For a while now he’s been dying to play again. To dive back into music but he’s been scared. He had so many, ‘what’s the point?’ pop into his head as well as depression. So long that passion was burnt out of him and now he’s scared if he tries to play, he’ll be numb to it just like that night. He won’t feel the music or hear the melody and those cherished memories of his Mother would come back to haunt him….

A solid warmth is felt against his back before hands come to intertwine over his,

“L-like th-this rr-rem-remember?” Mark stutters out as he moves Suga’s fingers along with his.

It was just like how Suga taught him back when they were little. Just like how Suga’s Mother taught him before that. Memories of his Mother reach the surface but memories of Mark and him come out stronger. From the first time Mark attempted and tried so hard to hear that melody to Mark and him bonding over the piano as they cherished listening to his Mother’s melody she loved to play for the boys. The music reaches his ears and he can hear it but what he feels is all the happy and fond memories he’s had with Mark and Yugyeom. To the not so good ones but then more good keep coming from it. That hope and bits of joy that his Mother said he needed to cherish. That those moments and feelings would be the reason you continue living. Your purpose. Your passion you can feel and give out through music. Of how music can make you feel a certain way yet hit another person differently. It’s the same with people and things around you. And those are the things you cherish deeply. 

Their fingers come to a stop but as the tears are blurring his vision, Suga can see that Mark’s fingers were no longer there. That in fact, Mark had moved his fingers a while ago at the start and Suga played the rest by himself. He played the whole melody by heart and even though it's the same keys, the same notes, it was felt differently. It was heard differently as you could not only hear but feel what Suga’s life has been like. To others it may seem like a simple melody but to Suga it was a huge part of him. He put his passion and soul into it. He still had it. That fire he thought was diminished was now fully blazing. That first love he thought he lost has found him once more...and it was all thanks to Mark. 

Suga looks up to see Mark still standing there with a big smile on his face even though he’s crying and his eyes hold so many emotions. The moment Suga starts to break down, Mark is wrapping his arms around him. Suga tries to hold back the sobs but the words Mark is telling him make it impossible

“K-keep pl-playing Hyung. F-fo-follow y-you-your heart. P-please...f-for u-us, Y-yoongi hyung.” 

And Suga cries harder because he can take this chance. He can try and be him again. He can try and be both Suga and Yoongi. 

Soon arms are wrapping around him from all sides as the pack members woke up to Suga’s melody playing. And not one of them moved until Suga was ready and even then, they still showered him in love and affection.

Suga and Jhope joined the pack that day.

The pack wanted to stay but Suga demanded they go to school. Mark and Yugyeom managed to get out of it and spent the day with Suga but the others were forced to learn. Jaebum wasn’t happy about it at all and had moped the entire day at school. He couldn’t even go to see Mark after school because Jin and Namjoon took them out for the day so who knows when they’ll be back. 

“Can you sulk more quietly cause I’m trying to sulk over here and you’re disrupting that,” Youngjae’s voice is heard from the living room couch.

Jaebum lifts his head from the corner as his tail flicks back and forth. He’s in his panther form and has been making one feline noise of despair after the next while Youngjae just looked like a sad marshmallow as he’s sprawled out on the couch. Jaebum connects his gaze with Youngjae and after a moment, he starts to make even louder noises. Youngjae whines before throwing the nearest pillow. Jaebum comes out from the corner and plops himself on Youngjae’s back, causing Youngjae to let out a big, ‘oof!’ sound.

“Oh god, you’re heavy. Why are you making me suffer more?! Why did Danny have to have things to do?! I miss him! And I miss Mark and Yugyeom! Bam took this chance to do finishing touches to the prom outfits and Jackson and Jinyoung are busy getting it on but no, I can’t have sex with my man today! It’s not fair!” 

Jaebum moves so he can make it more comfortable for his brother. Youngjae didn’t get much sleep last night like the others hadn’t so Youngjae was getting cranky. But as Jaebum continued to snuggle with Youngjae, he can see Youngjae struggling to stay awake. Cuddling was one of Youngjae’s weaknesses. It calmed him down and before long, you would find him napping away like he was right now. Little soft breaths coming out as he’s far off in dreamland. Jaebum waits for a while longer to make sure Youngjae would stay asleep for a good bit before he gets up and heads to his room. He would’ve liked to have fallen asleep and napped with Youngjae but he’s too wired up. He doesn’t like to be apart from Mark and until he can hear from Mark by the end of the day, he’s probably not going to sleep. He just can’t help himself. What he feels for Mark is undescribable and it continues to grow every second of the day. And the alpha in him wants to make sure he’s safe and healthy. That he’s happy and not stuck in his head like he tends to do. But Jaebum has been patient to hear back from Mark as he knows Mark needs this time with his brothers as much as his brothers need time with him. Jaebum can’t be selfish here. But he misses his baby dammit! 

Shifting back, he throws his phone onto the bed before flopping down himself face first. If only he could sleep, time would move faster than drag slowly like it was doing for the past hour or so now. With the pack all doing things, Jaebum was stuck by himself. He could try and write or read but his mind just keeps going back to Mark. It’s always, Mark, Mark, Mark. From Mark’s bright blue eyes to his soft fluffy hair. To that flawless skin and plump lips he always finds himself drawn to. To how tiny he is compared to him and fits into his arms perfectly. To the small waist yet holding abs underneath. To the soft yet firm muscles of his arms and chest with the long curve of his back to the slender neck that has that blasted collar in the way. It’s both torture and bliss to see Mark wearing that collar. Torture because he wants to mark him. Bliss because it helps to keep him in somewhat of control as well as Mark looks really good with a collar on. And then you have those long legs and thick thighs and...fuck, Jaebum’s hard. I mean, he was already getting hard the moment he started thinking about Mark’s body but now he’s rock hard and it’s digging uncomfortably into the bed below as it’s trapped in his pants. 

Should he? He does have time to kill and no one else is home other than his brother who is fast asleep. He’s also a hormonal teenage boy who is already thinking back to what went down in the locker room back in the showers. Shit, that was so hot and sexy. Mark was breathtaking and divine and Jaebum can’t resist anymore as he rolls over and props himself up against the headboard. Unzipping his pants, he doesn’t bother with the door though he should for you never know but that thought is far from his mind as he shoves his pants down and off to fling them somewhere. His hand comes down to touch his cock and he hisses at the feeling sending a little jolt of pleasure up his spine. Groaning, Jaebum closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as puffs of air escape while he lightly strokes himself. He makes sure to rub against his head and even tug at the cock piercing as more precum comes out and Jaebum uses it to slick himself a bit. He knows he’s gonna need to find some lotion soon but for the moment he’s focused on the images in his mind as he imagines Mark in front of him. Where Mark is just as riled up as he is and after a heavy make out session, Mark is feeling brave enough to touch him. A gasp comes out as he can feel Mark’s hand take over as Jaebum let's go so Mark can have his way with him. Jaebum can’t look away as Mark looks so curious but also likes what he’s seeing. Another puff of air escapes him and Jaebum can swear he can smell Mark and his arousal and it makes him pulse in Mark’s hand.

“Mark...fuck, baby,” Jaebum groans and his mind short circuits as Mark leans down to lick at the head of his cock. A kiss is pressed next before a tongue comes out to circle and then teeth lightly tug at his cock ring and Jaebum curses loudly as his hips jerk before a giggle is heard. A giggle…

Jaebum’s eyes snap open and he looks down to find Mark staring up at him with his two canines peeking out in a mischievous smile. 

“You’re actually real right now? Am I actually dreaming? Did I fall asleep jacking off?” 

Mark giggles again at how silly Jaebum is being,

“Bummie.” 

Jaebum reaches down with his hand to brush against Mark’s face to check and yep, he feels real. Mark leans into the touch with a purr,

“If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up yet cause you have no idea how much I missed you.” 

Mark makes a noise at that before his eyes open again and this time his eyes grow dark and his pupils dilate again for it meant Jaebum really was thinking about him while jacking off and it turned Mark on more. For you see, Mark had missed Jaebum too and after a long day spent with his brothers and part of BTS, Mark wanted to see his boyfriend. So instead of texting Jaebum that he was back, he came to surprise him as him and Yugyeom were dropped off at the Lim’s. But when Mark came up the stairs, he found Jaebum was busy doing something. And when he peeked inside the bedroom, he found Jaebum masturbating. And god, what a sight it was. Instantly, Mark had been affected as he couldn’t look away. Jaebum was unaware that he was there, even as Mark made his way onto the bed. Mark had a hard time on what he should focus on. Jaebum in all his sexy glory from his facial expressions contorting in pleasure or the sounds escaping his lips. His eyes kept going downward too. Kept taking in Jaebum’s cock as it stood up proudly and was so thick and long. And Mark couldn’t help but bite his lips and swallow hard as his thoughts took him down south fast and he had an urge to touch. To lick. To suck. To please. So during Jaebum’s distraction, he moves his hand to touch and Jaebum reacts before taking his own hand away so Mark can take over. By now, Mark thinks Jaebum must know he’s there but he’s too far gone in his head with his eyes still closed as Mark leaned down to have a taste. And let me tell you, this may be the first time Mark has ever touched another’s cock and tasted one, but he’s already becoming addicted to Jaebum’s. He’s seen it once before and right now Mark really wants to sit on it. 

He squeezes his legs shut as slick comes out to soak his underwear and pleasure tingles in his lower stomach. His own cock rubs against the front of his pants and Mark lets out a noise against Jaebum’s cock before he finds himself moving instinctively. His mind and body is caught up in the haze of pleasure and want. Of wanting to please Jaebum; his alpha. Of wanting to be closer and to connect so he doesn’t even have time to be shy as his lips part and he takes the head of Jaebum’s cock into his mouth. Jaebum’s breath hitches as Mark pulls back to press another kiss to the head before moving his lips to press kisses all the way down Jaebum’s cock before coming up by licking a fat stripe and then taking Jaebum back into his mouth but more this time. Mark moans with Jaebum as Mark’s tongue swirls over the head and messes with the cock piercing. Both are loving it and Mark wants to hear more noises of Jaebum’s pleasure come forth as well as taste Jaebum. He can’t help but get more and more turned on, especially as he thinks about this cock going inside him. How he’s already having a hard time fitting it all into his mouth from how thick it is and that he has to have his hand help stroke what he can’t fit at the moment and he makes him purr at that thought. Of how it would stretch him to the brim. How good Jaebum would fill him and how deep he’d go. It encourages him to take more, his body instinctively adapting so Mark can go further. Breathing out through his noise, his throat relaxes and Jaebum curses once more before hands come to comb through Mark’s hair before gently holding the side of his face as Mark goes all the way down, his nose brushing against Jaebum’s skin.

“Sh-shit, baby,” Jaebum’s eyes roll into the back of his head as a loud groan comes out and his fingers tighten just a hair as he fights the urge to thrust. Mark swallows, another purr coming forth and Jaebum feels Mark’s throat constricting with the vibrations that he about comes right then and there. 

“Oh...fuck…” 

Mark is a mess and he hasn’t even been touched properly yet. His body is thrumming as Jaebum is getting lost in pleasure and just the simple touch of Jaebum’s fingers along his face and jawline have him so ready to explode. And when Jaebum’s fingers slide down and tighten over his neck slightly, Mark lets out a loud moan. He wants more. Needs more and he can’t wait anymore. He’s got to have Jaebum inside him. So he pulls back and Jaebum lets him, thinking Mark needs to breathe but before Jaebum can get words out, he finds Mark moving him back to his sitting position from earlier. Jaebum then watches amazed as Mark about rips his pants and underwear off before he’s straddling him. 

“Baby,” Jaebum manages to get out now as he takes in his sexy and beautiful mate before Mark grabs his cock again. Jaebum’s breath stutters, his hips jerking up instinctively and Jaebum doesn’t connect the dots of what Mark had in mind until he finds Mark positioning himself above his cock and tries to sit down on it. Instantly, Jaebum grabs Mark’s hips to stop him and Mark whines,

“Bummie,” He pleads in frustration and need before Jaebum’s lips are crashing against his and silencing his pleas. 

Mark feels Jaebum moving him to lay on his back and he lets out a noise because he thinks Jaebum is going to put his cock in with this position but then finds a finger circling his entrance instead. Mark’s moan is cut off with another searing kiss as Jaebum slides the finger in and moans with him,

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me baby. So tight,” Jaebum wants nothing more than to shove his cock in right now but he doesn’t want to hurt Mark. This would be his first time and he wants it to be special and not painful. 

Another finger slides in and Mark is a moaning mess as claws cling to Jaebum’s shoulders and the two meet for a heavy make out session as emotions go haywire. Both are riled up from the other that things get a little out of control as Jaebum ends up hitting Mark’s sweet spot and when Mark reacts with such a sexy voice, Jaebum can’t stop himself and keeps hitting it over and over. His fingers move at a steady pace and with the kissing becoming dirtier and the moans and groans escalating, Mark can’t stop from cumming. It’s torn from him, his body convulsing in pleasure as he cums between them and clenches down on Jaebum’s fingers. Jaebum groans at the sight as he feels he’s about to explode too. Cursing, he pulls his fingers out just to use them to stroke his own cock and Mark watches the sexy and intimate sight as Jaebum moans his name out loudly before his cock shoots out cum and it hits Mark’s body. It mostly lands on his lower half but some actually makes it to his face. 

It takes a while for both to come down and when they do, they both react differently. Jaebum instantly gets embarrassed for having some of his cum landing on Mark’s face and starts to wipe it off with his shirt while apologizing,

“Mark, baby, I’m so sorry-”

But Mark is pissed and it shows when Jaebum moves his shirt away from Mark’s face to see him glaring at him. Jaebum is about to continuing apologizing as he thinks Mark is upset that he accidentally came on his face but soon finds that’s not the case,

“Bummie, not here,” Mark says as he points to the cum and then his face before his hands are moving, “Here,” Mark then spreads his legs and points to his hole as his look could kill right now. 

Mark was very upset because he wanted Jaebum’s cock and he wanted Jaebum to come inside him but instead this happened. Jaebum understands instantly and feels his cock twitch before he sees Mark moving to put his clothes back on. Oh no, was Mark that upset with him? Were they about to have their first fight? Would this be considered a fight? 

“Baby-”

“No, baby,” Mark cuts him off as he’s in L.A. gangster mode. He finishes putting on his clothes and Jaebum almost forgets to put on his as he scrambles to do so as Mark was heading to the closed bedroom door. 

“Mark, please, you have to understand!” Jaebum pleads as Mark throws open the door and stomps his way out. 

Youngjae and Yugyeom were cuddling on the couch when they could hear the commotion from upstairs as Jaebum sounds like Jackson with the way he’s pleading,

“Mark!” Jaebum follows Mark as he’s taking the stairs to head to the first floor.

Yugyeom and Youngjae share a look of confusion for this sounds like a fight had happened or is still happening. Mark makes it to the end of the stairs before slapping Jaebum’s hand away that tries to touch him,

“No touching,” Mark stutters out and points at Jaebum’s chest, “For five minutes.”

Five minutes?! Mark must be really pissed. Just what did Jaebum do?! 

“Mark?”

“Hyung?” Youngjae and Yugyeom call out to Mark at the same time as they meet the two by the stairs. 

Jaebum is now back in the corner with his tail between his legs and sulking as Youngjae and Yugyeom help Mark to calm down some and sit him down on the couch. Mark has his arms crossed and is pouting like a little kid which is adorable by the way. 

“Wow, Jaebum hyung, whatever you did had to be bad because Mark hyung rarely gets this upset,” Yugyeom says as Youngjae rubs soothing circles against Mark’s back.

“Do we need to beat up my brother because I’m all for it and you know Jinyoung will let you pick the weapon of choice and Jackson can hide the body and Bam can make sure no evidence is left behind-”

Bam’s voice comes through the phone speaker as Yugyeom and Youngjae had been talking to him prior to this fight,

“Yeah, let’s kick our leader’s ass!”

“Hey!” Jaebum says from his corner.

“Hyung, tell us what he did that made you this upset,” Yugyeom gently asks.

Mark takes a deep breath before he gets ready to talk and the two perk up to hear. But then Mark gets too worked up to say anything and starts to sign,

‘He didn’t let me sit on his dick.’

It takes several seconds as the two share a look to make sure they saw that right before looking back at Mark. Yugyeom groans in embarrassment and covers his face for he did not want that image in his head while Youngjae on the other hand was getting just as upset as Mark was,

“What do you mean he wouldn’t let you sit on his dick? Hyung, what is the meaning of this?!” 

Jaebum throws his hands into the air,

“It’s not like I didn’t want him to, it just wasn’t the right timing! I mean, things were moving too fast and I didn’t expect him to try that, much less try sucking my dick! And then one thing led to the next and I couldn’t stop myself as I fingered him and then we both came and he’s upset because I was supposed to cum inside him. I just wanted our first time to be special and not hurt him! Mark please forgive me!” 

Yugyeom faints from all the details as Youngjae didn’t expect Jaebum to just say all of this at one time. Did that boy even breathe while saying it? Bam on the other hand,

“No, please, keep going. Tell me more in detail about how Mark-”

Youngjae hits the end button with no hesitation as he tries to process all of this,

“So you’re telling me that you got too carried away with Mark to give him the dick?”

Jaebum nods before being all cute and pouty, “I wanted to love on him and worship his body…”

Youngjae sighs deeply through his nose before he notices Mark’s anger deflating,

“I f-for-give y-you.”

Jaebum perks up at this and gets ready to pounce on Mark when Mark holds his hand out,

“Y-you s-still h-ha-ve t-two minutes le-ft,” he points out and Jaebum lands on the floor in pout with a loud whine coming out. 

Youngjae can’t help but fall off the couch in laughter. Mark may have forgiven him but he’s still holding a grudge for Jaebum denying him the dick.


	26. Chapter 26

Time goes by but instead of pain and sorrow, it’s full of pleasure and happiness. Instead of trauma there is plenty of healing. Instead of silence and hiding oneself, it’s full of laughter and showing oneself more and more until it just becomes natural. To how it should’ve been. Mark still stutters but it has gotten better. He’ll still have moments where words will fail him and it takes him a moment before he can get his throat to work again but the pack is always there to make sure he is heard. To encourage him and honestly, most of everything that Mark does is adorable and that’s including his little stutters. There are some days when Mark just wants to sign and not talk much and that’s ok too and the pack don’t hesitate to sign back or be there for him as they shower him in constant love and affection. Yugyeom doesn’t flinch around adults when they get close to him or when they raise their voice. Being around the pack’s parents has helped him greatly and reminded him that not all parents and adults are like his step father and mother. He still gets anxious if he sees adults drinking but it’s gotten much better than it has been to the point that he can be around one if he sees them drinking in the restaurant. 

Suga and Jhope have been with BTS and the pack can tell how Suga’s coming more and more out of his shell. He smiles more freely and is more relaxed. He’s still that cool and laid back badass but you can tell he’s not holding up his walls and ready for the worst at all times. He’s relying on others and though he’s still a grumpy gill, he is a happy grumpy gill. And the best part is that Suga debuted as Suga but he didn’t hesitate to say his real name, Min Yoongi. He didn’t want to go with Tuan and the others understood right away. He’s still a Tuan but he was Min Yoongi first and it was with Min Yoongi that he held such passion for music and holds that special bond with his Mother so he wants the world to see him as how his Mother saw and named him. And yes, he didn’t hesitate either to talk about his two brothers when asked in interviews and such. He even shows off pictures of all three of them whenever he gets the chance. 

No wait, that’s not the best part. The best part is that with Jin’s help, he got his father to help look into things with Mrs. Lim and Mrs. Park and one day on the news, both packs find out about Mr. Tuan’s company collapses in both Korea and America. All the allegations and proof of him lying, slandering, bribing, illegal funds, etc. kept hitting him one after the next that the company didn’t stand a chance. With the proof, both would be hit with child abuse charges, neglect, endangerment, you name it, they’re gonna get charged for it. Both are currently waiting trial before they would be put behind bars for life. 

They did it. It almost doesn’t seem real. Of all those nights they spent crying, shouting in their heads for it to end. Hopes and dreams of one day getting out and being happy again. Of enjoying life with their brothers. And now that day has come where they don’t have to fear their past trying to take them down. Along with the fake reports taken off Suga’s record, all three had a clean slate. They’re each their own person and can live their life the way they thought would never be possible. They can be themselves. And Yugyeom and Mark are living their teenage years to the fullest as tonight is a big night, especially to them. It’s Prom. It’s not just a simple dance. It’s celebrating their freedom. It's letting them experience things they couldn’t do growing up. And it’s going to be a memory they’ll cherish forever.

“Yoongi if you don’t stop I’m going to tell our whole fan base how you like to take a bath with a rubber duckie and lots of bubbles.”

Suga doesn’t even move from his position to look at Jhope. He just flicks him the bird and sulks further with his resting bitch face. Jhope snorts before getting up to move to his mate. He slowly runs his fingers along Suga’s shoulders and instantly feels him relaxing under his touch,

“I know you’re actually happy for your brothers going to Prom tonight even though you’re being a grumpy gill over it on the outside.” 

Suga huffs before jutting out his bottom lip, “I’m not ready for them to grow up yet. I can remember like it was yesterday when they were so little. Well, Yugyeom was always long limbed and tall since birth but you get my point! Now they’re going to go out and dance and have fun and then…” Suga’s face contorts as he doesn’t want to imagine it as he waves his hand about to gesture what’s to come before he deflates and leans into Jhope’s side, 

“My little brothers are gonna be all grown up after tonight and not need me anymore!” 

Jhope coos at how cute Suga is while he pats his back, 

“I’m pretty sure that Prom isn’t going to have them flying the coop just yet for they still have to graduate high school. But I do know that we need to think about where we’re gonna live now because our fan base is growing so fast along with our popularity. Jin said that Jungkook might be graduating early because of how high we’re rising.”

Suga looks around at their rundown apartment before going all pouty again,

“But this is our home even if it’s falling apart and in a bad neighborhood! So many good memories were here!” 

Jhope moves his fingers to run through Suga’s hair,

“Do we need to go over your Mother’s quote?”

Suga smiles softly as he leans into the touch,

“No.”

Jhope smiles along with him,

“Good cause I also think you’re going to like what Namjoon told me today.”

Suga perks up at this and his eyes light up in excitement when Jhope leans down and whispers into his ear what it is. Before Suga can reply, a loud thud is heard from upstairs followed by a,

“Mark! Come on! Let us in!” Bam whines.

“No!” Mark replies back which is followed by a,

“Don’t make me kick this door down!” from Jinyoung. 

There’s silence for a moment before you can hear Youngjae,

“You look really good Mark. So good in fact that Jaebum is gonna make a fool out of himself when he sees you.”

Two seconds pass before the door opens and you can hear a shy and excited Mark,

“Really?”

Jhope chuckles as Suga sighs fondly.

Jinyoung blocks the door from closing as they pile into Mark’s bedroom. The four got their suited attire on and are putting on the last finishing touches before the others arrive. Mark got all shy as his nerves are growing tenfold as they get closer and closer to Prom. 

“It’s going to be ok, Mark. It’ll be fun,” Youngjae comforts as he sits next to Mark on his bed as Bam moves a chair to sit in front so he can do Mark’s makeup and hair. 

“What do I n-need to d-do?” Mark asks. He’s never been to a dance so he doesn’t know what you need to do at one. How should he dance? And didn’t they have slow dances? Now Mark is imaging Jaebum and him slow dancing again and his face goes beet red all the way up to his ears. He wants to shy away but at the same time he really wants that. The others try to hide their smiles as they watch Mark go through his mini freak out before he gets this dreamy look on his face.

“You good?” Bam asks as he laughs at Mark being adorable. 

Mark nods and Jinyoung helps Bam with Mark’s hair,

“You don’t need to do anything other than enjoy yourself. This is meant to be fun and don’t worry you’ll have the pack with you.”

“Until afterwards when you know the dirty is gonna go down at Jackson’s house,” Bam wiggles his eyebrows and Youngjae smacks his arm when Bam leans back from doing Mark’s eyeliner,

“You always have sex on the brain!” 

“So? I’m a reptile baby and we love warmth. And just like the sun, My Yugyeom is very warm and he makes my body hot when I have his dick insid-” Bam is cut off as Jinyoung tries to spray him with hair product,

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop! I was just teasing. Not on having sex with Yugyeom later but the other part.” 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly, “We don’t need to know how often you two have sex ok.” 

Youngjae leans his head onto Mark’s shoulder,

“And not everyone is gonna have sex tonight either. Danny and I just plan on snuggling at his house afterwards.”

Jinyoung goes to tell them that they probably won’t have sex either unless the moment happens but before he can get his mouth open, Mark shocks them all,

“I’m getting Jaebum’s cock tonight.” Even through the slight stutter, you can hear the determination in Mark’s voice. 

Mark won’t give up until he can have intercourse with Jaebum tonight. He’s been waiting and growing frustrated because he wants it so bad. It’s not Jaebum’s fault for he just can’t help himself. For every time they do something intimate and Mark tries to lead him to going all the way, they either both get carried away or Jaebum can’t stop himself from wanting to love on Mark. He always makes sure to leave love marks and worship his body. From head to toe that it drives Mark to a torturous paradise. But he also has a feeling that it's something else now too. Though what it is, Mark isn’t sure.

“Damn Mark! You go get your man’s dick!” Bam says before Youngjae and Jinyoung can clamp their hand over his mouth.

They wait in silence as they glance to the still open door of the bedroom but luckily they don’t hear Suga. Maybe Jhope was keeping his distracted. The two sigh out in relief before Jinyoung finished with Mark’s hair and steps back,

“If he wasn’t such a romantic sap, he would’ve done it a long time ago,” Jinyoung whispers.

Mark perks up at hearing Jinyoung say something but didn’t hear what it was. Jinyoung just smiles softly,

“Look at you. So beautiful and handsome.”

Youngjae and Bam agree right away and Mark goes all shy again. Youngjae wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders,

“Tonight is going to be perfect, don’t you worry!”

All their phones suddenly get a text as the group chat goes off,

Jackson: Babe! We’re here!!!!!

Yugyeom: I hope you guys are ready for Jaebum hyung is already climbing the-

Yugyeom: Never mind. Suga hyung is out here and stopped him.

Danny: We’ll see you guys shortly!

As if on cue, they can hear the commotion from downstairs. Everyone perks up as Mark’s heart beats faster and he can feel his skin tingling like he’s about to shift-

“Oh no, you’re not about to turn into a cute kitty and go running. Come on,” Jinyoung encourages as him and Youngjae help Mark stand.

Bam throws him a smirk before bouncing on the balls of his feet as he exits the room first. The three follow and Bam is walking backwards as he gestures for them to keep going like Jinyoung and Youngjae are parents helping Mark to walk the first time,

“Come on, you can do it,” Bam goes all baby talk with laughter following suit before his back hits something solid. 

It makes him jerk in shock and the others laugh before Bam looks up to find his mate looking down at him with a dopey grin.

“Hey,” Bam gets all dopey himself before Yugyeom leans down to press a kiss to his lips. 

He turns Bam around to face him properly and Bam lets out a noise of approval as he takes in his man,

“I really outdid myself with these matching outfits,” he says to himself.

Yugyeom’s grin grows, “You did. And just like with everything you design or wear, I can’t take my eyes off you.” 

Bam gets all flustered and then about cries on the spot when Yugyeom moves his hand from behind his back to show him the flowers he got him.

“Bae!” Bam exclaims as he takes the flowers before leaning up to kiss Yugyeom. 

“Jinyoung!!!!” Jackson’s voice is soon heard as he comes up the stairs and around the corner before he’s rushing toward Jinyoung. Youngjae and Mark instantly hug each other as Jinyoung braces himself with his arms soon full of Jackson.

“I missed you!” Jackson shouts into Jinyoung’s ear as he openly scent marks him. The flowers between them are getting smushed a bit but Jinyoung is grinning from ear to ear as Jackson doesn’t stop talking,

“You look so good babe. You look good in anything and even when you’re not wearing anything. But really, this fits you so well and I’m so lucky to have you. And I can’t wait to dance with you and hold hands and share food and spend the night with you and the pack and-”

“Lets go downstairs,” Youngjae whispers into his ear and Mark lets Youngjae take his hand. 

They get to the stairs and Mark’s breath hitches as his legs try to turn into jelly. Jaebum is right there as he’s paying attention to Suga who is currently in big brother mode and making sure Jaebum gets the talking to. Danny notices the two though and smiles up at them. Youngjae smiles back and helps Mark down the stairs. Mark doesn't look away from Jaebum. Lim Jaebeom in the flesh and looking sexy as fuck. Even with the pack having matching outfits, each one had a different flair to it as each one of them had different personalities and this one was made just for Jaebum. 

Jaebum catches something out of the corner of his eye and he knows it's rude to not pay attention when someone is talking to you but the second Jaebum glances to see who it is, his mind short circuits as he sees Mark coming down the stairs. Their eyes lock and Jaebum can feel himself getting emotional. Can feel those words wanting to come right out but he clears his throat as his nerves are growing tenfold and he grins up at Mark instead,

“Hey beautiful.” 

The words are laced with loving emotion and Mark’s shy smile comes forth as he ducks his head to look up at Jaebum through his long eyelashes while he comes to a stop in front of him. Suga was about to get onto Jaebum for not paying attention to him before he noticed what the distraction was. Just seeing the heart eyes as Jaebum still can’t take his eyes off Mark, has Suga snorting. 

“Hey Bummie,” Mark says back before silence falls between both of them

When the two just stand there in nerves and shyness, it was Jhope’s turn to snort as he elbows Jaebum’s side gently. Jaebum seems to snap out of it as he coughs again and flushes a bit as he takes his hand and puts it into his pocket before producing a small flower that you can attach to clothing,

“I um...got you this.” 

Mark bites his bottom lip as his smile wants to grow at how cute Jaebum is being while he’s flustered and nervous. Mark nods and Jaebum puts it on carefully and before Jaebum can step back, Mark places a kiss to his cheek,

“I l-love i-it,” Mark says and Jaebum finds his nerves relaxing a bit at the touch and words. 

He pulls back some and the two just stand there staring at each other. Youngjae is eating up this moment as he snaps away photos before the others come down from the stairs,

“It’s time to party!!!!” Bam shouts and Suga instantly goes from his soft gummy smile to grumpy.

“You mean, only hand holding, socializing and coming home at midnight-”

Suga was cut off as Jhope puts a hand over him mouth and beams at them, “You guys have fun and make memories! I got grumpy gill here!”

Suga mumbles before growling behind Jhope’s hand. Mark giggles and Yugyeom waves at his brother before the pack are all excited and heading for the door. As soon as the door closes, Jhope makes a face as he pulls his hand away,

“You not only licked my hand, you bit me.” 

Suga bares his fangs, “I can bite something else.” 

Jhope raises an eyebrow at this before his happy demeanor changes into one of authority,

“Someone needs to be taught a very thorough lesson.”

Suga shudders as Jhope getting into this mood always turned him on and he looked so sexy. Suga’s smirk comes forth,

“Make me.” 

Jhope matches his smirk before he’s grabbing a hold of Suga’s shirt and pulling him forward to crash their lips together…

Prom is everything and nothing like people talk about. Yeah, it’s a formal dance that you gather at either in a gym or some big open space. It’s decked out in decor and has music you’ve never heard of to songs everyone can get down to. There’s some parental supervision and making sure no one spikes the punch but it’s so much more than that. The memories, those are priceless. Those as something that everyone experiences differently. Some can say they had fun or ended in a sour note. But for Got7 it was more than just fun. It was making their bond stronger. Enjoying life and doing what teenagers do. And the pack made is special for Mark and Yugyeom so that they can enjoy it to the fullest since they didn’t have many chances when growing up. And those two were smiling so brightly and laughing so loud. The pack did silly dances to some serious moves as they showed off to one another. They stayed close and talked amongst themselves as they didn’t bother with others. They ate and they drank the way too sweet punch as they caused chaos the entire time but it was a happy one. 

Mark feels so alive right now. Just like he does when he’s around his pack and loved ones, these are the moments that should truly be cherished. This is what made it worth living. On going through the hellish nightmare to get to here. And the best part is yet to come as the music suddenly changes and goes from an upbeat one to a slow one. Mark’s shyness comes back tenfold as his heart starts to beat fast for this is it. This is the slow dance he’s going to have with Lim Jaebeom! Just breathe. It’s ok. Breath. Don’t freak out. Don’t shift. Please, for the love of god, don’t let me shift during this moment! Mark is in the middle of his mini freak out as his hands cover his face from his spot he sat down in earlier to catch a breather from all the dancing. He doesn’t know how many seconds are passing but his heart won’t stop thumping, even when he feels hands gently taking his own hands away from his face. He swears his heart beats faster than before as he meets Jaebum’s gaze as he stands before him. His eyes are wild and dangerous but they’re still so loving and even hold nervousness underneath,

“C...Can I have this dance?” Jaebum gets out with nerves. 

Mark finds himself calming as Jaebum is just as nervous. Has he been waiting for this part too? Has he been dreaming about them slow dancing like he has? Nodding, Mark lets Jaebum take his hand and help him up. His legs are like jelly, but then he hears Youngjae’s laughter and sees Danny being pulled by Youngjae as they race to the middle of the dance floor. Jinyoung makes a very ‘manly’ noise as Jackson surprises him by bridal carrying him toward the dance floor and Yugyeom and Bam about trip over themselves and limbs flail before catching themselves and the two are left in a laughing fit as they make it to the floor as well. Seeing the pack having fun and being around them, helps to calm Mark further and soon he’s out on the floor with other bodies currently slow dancing. Biting his bottom lip, Mark looks up to find Jaebum hadn’t looked away once. His genuine smile and the passion in his eyes takes Mark’s breath away as he’s pulled into position. Their bodies are flush together and Jaebum gently places a hand onto his waist as the other rests on his upper back. Mark’s one hand is placed against Jaebum’s chest while the other rests on his shoulder. The song continues to play but Mark can’t hear it at the moment as everything else starts to blur out until it’s just them two. Their breaths mingle as they share the same air and Mark fights to hold back the noise that wants to escape when Jaebum leans his head down so their foreheads are touching. Moving slowly like this, Mark’s heart is beating fast but it’s beating in time with Jaebum’s. And maybe it’s cliche, maybe it’s stupid to think about fairy tales. But in this moment, Mark can’t help but think that this is the man he wants to be with. That this is his alpha and he wants to remain by his side for the rest of his life. He doesn’t care that their time together hasn’t been as long as others. The memories and feelings he has outweigh time. With his body, heart and soul that was currently beating, breathing and living, Mark knows this is his mate. And when the words come forth, Mark doesn’t hesitate as he means every word,

“I love you.”

It comes out breathlessly but Mark doesn’t stutter. Not even looking away as he said the three words and no ounce of shyness. It was straight from the heart and soul and wanting to be heard by Jaebum. The man that has given him so much with just his love alone that Mark wants him to know his own love. That it’s just for him. 

The moment Jaebum hears those words, his breath hitches and you can see it in his eyes how much it affects him before Jaebum gets out, 

“Mark,” before he’s moving to cup Mark’s face and kisses him as he’s overwhelmed with emotion.

Only pulling back for air, Jaebum huffs a little as he leans his head against Mark’s shoulder. Confused, Mark keeps Jaebum close as he hears Jaebum chuckle softly,

“You beat me to it. Here I had this whole thing planned out in my head. I literally have been dreaming about this since the talk about Prom and when you said yes, I thought over and over how it should go. How to make it perfect and badass and I kept getting nervous thinking if I said it, that you weren't going to be ready yet and here you go, just saying it with no hesitation and being all sexy and beautiful…”

Mark is taken aback as Jaebum reveals this to him before Jaebum lifts his head just enough to whisper into his ear,

“You have no idea how hard it is right now to not take you out of here and make love to you.” 

Mark can’t help but let a breathless moan out at that as he imagines it. His hands tighten on Jaebum’s shoulders as his body shivers,

“Bummie.” 

Mark so wants. He’s been wanting it and now it makes so much sense as to why Jaebum hadn’t gone all the way with him. Because he wanted to say those three words first. He wanted to make it special as this wasn’t just sex between them. This wasn’t like all of Jaebum’s other relationships. This was between mates. This was between two lovers. Two people that wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and have it last forever. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out again as his emotions are overflowing and his body is thrumming with need. His heart is thumping for Jaebum. His soul sings to connect with his mate.

Jaebum’s fingers softly caress Mark’s face as Jaebum pulls back enough to look into his eyes. Mark can see all the love and passion there. The devotion and how much Mark means to him for the world to see. Jaebum gives that heartwarming smile,

“I love you,” he breathes out with the love pouring out in his voice.

Mark can’t stop the happy noise that comes forth or the tears of happiness as he pulls Jaebum back into a passionate kiss. One kiss becomes two and then three, four. One of the staff tells them to break it up and the two remember they’re not alone. Neither wants to part though as they remain close, hands clinging to the other as they keep their eyes locked,

‘Take me, Bummie. Make love to me,’ Mark writes out along his arm and the moment those words register, Jaebum’s eyes darken and he growls lowly. 

Mark feels Jaebum intertwine their hands before they’re moving through the crowds of people. Jaebum says something to Jinyoung as they pass before they reach the doors. As soon as the gym doors close, it was like the need to get home overtakes them and the two start to run to Jaebum’s car. With the burst of adrenaline and giddiness, Mark can’t help but giggle. He can hear Jaebum laughing with him before they reach the car but before Mark can get in, Jaebum gently shoves him against the car and kisses him again. Mark purrs as his body is both lighting up and his heart is thumping in so much happiness. Jaebum loves him. And Jaebum wants him. Wants all of him. It’s such a great feeling. He thrives off of Jaebum’s love and he needs more of it. Knowing he can never get enough. 

Fumbling with his keys, Jaebum helps Mark into the passenger side before he races over to the driver’s side and about trips before he can get inside. Another fit of giggles and laughter comes forth as Jaebum revs up the car. Jaebum throws him that sexy smirk which turns into a huge grin as Mark can’t contain his own. Reversing before pulling out of the parking lot, Jaebum intertwines their hands together. Mark’s heart is about to come out of his chest as they pass one light and then another. Jaebum might be speeding but he can’t help it. Mark loves him. Mark wants him and he’s about to make love to Mark. With his mate. His beautiful and precious mate. He’s so happy he can’t contain it and his body hums to connect just like his soul has been constantly singing back in harmonization with Mark’s since day one. 

The next light turns red and Jaebum fights the urge to just park on the side of the road and take Mark right then and there as Mark is looking at him with so much love and passion. Looking so sexy and perfect and his. All his. So placing a kiss on the back of Mark’s knuckles to help calm them both, the light turns green and Jaebum floors it and makes it back home in record time. No one was home as his parents were out at work still but even if they were, nothing was stopping Jaebum from making love to Mark. 

Helping Mark out, both were nervous and Mark getting shy a bit but they held onto each other. Grounding the other. One touch, turns into two, and then three. Mouths crash against the others before they can even make it inside the home. Something falls and clatters to the ground but neither care at the moment as Jaebum hikes Mark up to wrap his arms and legs around them. Lips meet once more and after several stops on their way to Jaebum’s bedroom, they finally reach his room. Making sure to kick the door closed with his foot, Jaebum gets to his bed where he leans Mark’s back against it and climbs on top to cage him in. Tongues tangle, moans and noises filling the air as hands about rip the other’s clothes to get them off. Jaebum leans back to take off the jacket but neither want to part as Mark follows. Buttons pop, panting heard next as the two can’t stop kissing. Can’t stop touching. The need to feel the other is addicting as the fire burning inside them is so high and hot. With the clothes thrown somewhere, and shoes tossed and one sock trying to hold on, the two finally get fully naked as they rush to get back into their first position. They only stop for a few brief seconds to catch their breaths and to lock eyes with the other. To look at their mate,

“I love you,” they say at the same time and it brings a smile to their faces before the strong love they held for one another shows in their expressions and they’re pulling on the other to meet in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to end it on this cliffhanger! XD But duty calls!


	27. Chapter 27

“Bummie!”

A gasp comes before another moan is ripped out of him as Jaebum lays another love mark on his body. For the past twenty minutes, Mark’s been in a constant state of torturous pleasure as Jaebum is making sure Mark is loved from head to toe. Mark can’t even get a word out as it turns into one moan after the next while his body shakes and convulses. Claws dig into Jaebum’s biceps as Jaebum lifts his head to move up and twirl his tongue back over one of Mark’s nipples. A feline like noise comes out from Mark’s mouth as his head is thrown back. Jaebum smirks, his hands running down Mark’s side as he can’t get enough. He just loves touching Mark. To kiss, touch, mark. To lay a claim is an alpha’s dream but Jaebum is trying to remain in control. He may not be able to bite his full claim but he can make sure everyone knows that Mark is his. But it’s also because he can’t stop worshiping Mark. Just everything about Mark drives him wild at the same time as grounding him. And right now, Jaebum is going crazy and he can’t stop. Mark loves him and his own love for him is overflowing and he needs Mark to know. To not only hear it but to feel it,

“I love you, Mark. I love you so much,” Jaebum lets out, his voice rough with emotion as he makes his way back up to Mark’s lips by leaving kisses in his wake.

“So much,” Jaebum looks like he might cry with how strongly he’s feeling before their lips are meeting in a countless number of kisses tonight.

Mark pulls Jaebum closer as he reacts back with just as much passion and love. The two pull and push, hands roaming before both gasp as cocks brush together and a steady line of precum drips between them. 

“Jae…” Mark’s voice lets out how much he’s affected. Of how much he wants this.

“Please,” Mark begs desperately as his own hand slides down to touch Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum groans into his neck, his breath hot against the collar around Mark’s neck.

“Fuck...baby…” Jaebum almost snaps right then and there as he’s already having a hard time and Mark begging so sweetly while trying to encourage him is making it harder to resist. But he needs to make sure Mark is fully prepped to take him. His hand slips down, sliding around in the constant slick that’s been leaking since the start of this. Mark’s breath stutters when he feels Jaebum’s fingers spreading him open again. He feels two fingers going in easily and right to his sweet spot. It makes Mark sing out, his hips jerking and Mark whines as he wants more than just fingers. He’s already spent many minutes with Jaebum fingering him. He’s almost cum multiple times now with Jaebum’s constant loving and teasing and he just wants Jaebum to put it in. He wants to feel Jaebum inside of him, to have him so deep. To fill him up so good and to feel his cock ring. Apparently, he’s been moaning this out as Jaebum fingers him into a withering mess.

“Mark,” Jaebum’s eyes flash and he has to stop himself but Mark doesn’t want him to stop.

“I l-love you...pl-please….I want it….wa-want you...ne-need you.” 

Mark’s almost crying at this point and Jaebum can’t take it anymore as both their emotions and hearts are overflowing with the love they have for each other. With Jaebum moving back slightly, Mark lets out a noise of approval at finally feeling it. Of feeling Jaebum’s cock right there against his hole. His cock slides from the slick and Mark is letting out constant noises of want and need; his body shaking and thighs trembling as Jaebum’s cock ring drags against his hole.

“You ready baby? Cause I don’t think I can stop once I’m in. I..I’ve never done it raw before either….” 

Mark leans up, cutting Jaebum off by cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. He can feel Jaebum’s just as affected. Can tell he’s nervous of hurting Mark but Mark’s soft kisses are reassuring,

“I’m ready. Give me ev-everything.” 

The two lock eyes for a brief moment before they look down and Mark helps guide Jaebum back to his hole. With a breath, they move together and both gasp as Jaebum’s cock starts to enter him. Jaebum curses at how tight and wet Mark is as Mark moans at how Jaebum is filling him up. It takes a moment but soon Mark is taking Jaebum to the hilt. Both stop to adjust and Jaebum can’t help but smile as Mark is purring in such delight. Mark presses little kisses to his neck to show his appreciation and love of his alpha. This. This was one of the best feelings in the world. To be fully connected to your lover. And it feels damn good. Jaebum moves back slightly and Mark instantly lets out a noise as he feels Jaebum’s cock move and his cock ring drag deliciously against his insides and when Jaebum thrusts back in all the way and it hits his sweet spot, Mark’s body jolts in pure bliss. 

“S’good...so good…” Mark moans out before Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist and helps to guide him fully back to being on his back while still being connected.

Mark keeps him close and it takes just one look from each other before they’re meeting halfway and Jaebum starts a steady pace. Their bodies move together, the pleasure growing as their love grows stronger. This was everything they wanted and more. It was better than the dreams they’ve been having of this moment. It was perfect and just knowing they’d have more of these moments, that they’d have a future together...it made it that more special. Sex was good but making love was undescribable. 

Mark wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist as Jaebum starts to thrust faster. It’s becoming sloppier as they’re getting lost in the other. As the pleasure builds and they’re busy trying to hold the other. To keep them close and get out all their love. And feeling everything from the other is such a feeling…

“Bummie...Jae...alpha…”

Mark can’t think of anything other than Jaebum as his name comes out constantly in between his moans and needy noises. Jaebum grips Mark by the hips as he focuses on Mark’s sweet spot and when he starts hitting it over and over, Mark gets louder, his expression of pleasure about to send Jaebum over the edge,

“Jae! Jae! Gonna...g-gonna…” Mark can’t get out the words as his hands cling and his body soon convulses as Jaebum fucks him so good that his orgasm hits him hard.

“Shit...Mark,” Jaebum keeps going, his own orgasm about to hit, 

“So perfect...such a perfect omega...Love you...I love you baby...gonna cum-”

“Please...please...inside...wanna feel it...want it...Bummie…” Mark moans as Jaebum groans before he thrusts in two more times before he’s pressing in deep and holding Mark as he releases inside. Mark ends up cumming again as the two ride out their orgasms. 

Jaebum keeps Mark caged in as they catch their breaths. He lays his head against Mark’s shoulder as they slowly come back down but then a big grin comes out as Mark’s purring is back tenfold. When he lifts his head, he sees Mark as happy as can be and looking at him.

“I did good?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods,

“Loved it,” he says without hesitation and Jaebum laughs cause Mark is adorable and sexy.

Mark gives a dopey smile as he’s fully sedated and happy. Jaebum holds a loving expression as he nuzzles close before he starts to pull out. Mark instantly whines and wraps his legs tighter around Jaebum to stop him.

“No,” Mark says and pouts, “Again.” 

Jaebum is shocked by this before Mark bites his bottom lip and starts to give him this sexy expression. Oh, Mark just knows how to rile him up. 

“F-fill me up m-more with your l-love,” Mark begs so sweetly and yep, Jaebum is rock hard again and Mark can feel it as he lets out a breathy moan. Jaebum growls in arousal before he crashes his lips with Mark’s and they end up making love for a second time….and a third...maybe a fourth…and yeah, they went a few more rounds after that.

It’s early the next morning when Jaebum finds himself waking up. It takes a few seconds as last night’s events come back to him and a smile forms on his face before it turns into a pout as he doesn’t feel Mark in his arms anymore. Opening his eyes, he turns onto his side and is about to whine when he takes in Mark standing by the bed and holding onto part of Jaebum’s suit attire. It’s the jacket to be exact and in Mark’s hand is the- Oh god! 

You see, Mark was all nice and comfy as he was all snuggled up and entangled with Jaebum. He even had his head against Jaebum’s pecs and that was pure heaven. But the only problem was that he had to use the bathroom. He tried hard to ignore the urge but it seemed last night’s punch was not waiting another second so Mark sadly untangles himself and heads off to the bathroom. Once done, he rushes back and gets ready to pounce on his alpha when his toe hits something on the floor. Stopping, he looks down at the many thrown clothes they had from last night’s attire as his eyes land on the suit jacket that Jaebum had on. Tilting his head to the side curiously, he wonders what was in one of the pockets because when his toe touched it, it clunked against something solid. Bending over, he picks it up and brings it closer for inspection before he fiddles in the pocket and now feels something small and square. Curiosity really peeking, Mark pulls out a tiny box. His eyes go wide for the box alone looks fancy and expensive and is that Tiffany name brand he sees? It is. Blinking, Mark can’t believe he’s holding something this expensive and what is inside it? Mark just wants to take a peek and so after glancing to see if Jaebum is still asleep, Mark does a quick flip and then closes it. 

Now his eyes are super wide as he sucks in his lips cause holy shit that was a ring in there! But no, it couldn’t be could it? Mark takes another glance at Jaebum still fast asleep and then decides that he can just look and then pretend he never saw anything. So away he opens it and like a kid in a candy store, Mark’s face lights up as he reads the words engraved on the inside of the box,

‘A promise to be with you forever. For one day where I’ll lay claim in the form of a mating bite. Until then, just know that I’m yours and that I love you, baby.’  
Lim Jaebeom. 

It was a promise ring. Jaebum was going to give him a promise ring. And what a ring. Mark doesn’t want to know the price and even if it was a ring pop, Mark would love it because it came from Jaebum. And Mark can’t help but try it on. And boy does he love it as it fits perfectly and shines in the light coming from the closed curtains. He can’t contain the smile as it makes him so happy to know that he’s Jaebum’s and that Jaebum is his. 

Jaebum watches as Mark goes through the curious expression to the shock and all the way to the giddy and pure happiness. Mark doesn’t even realize he’s being watched or that he let out a happy noise along with his cat ears and tail. Mark was so precious and Jaebum finds himself smiling in happiness too before he realizes he got too carried away last night to actually present Mark with the ring! He messed up again! 

Youngjae and Danny come to check up on Mark and Jaebum right at this time so when Youngjae knocks and opens the door, he’s not expecting to find Jaebum moping in the corner. Or for Mark to be faced away and looking down at something. Was Jaebum in trouble again?

“Yo, bro, did you really deny Mark the dick last night?”

Danny flushes as Youngjae says it so easily before Mark turns and beams at them.

“L-look what I fo-found in Bummie’s p-ocket!” 

Mark walks over and shows off the box and the ring that’s still on his ring finger.

“Is that from Tiffany?!” Danny exclaimed wide eyed as Youngjae squeals in excitement before it clicks,

“Oh my god, hyung, don’t tell me you forgot to give him the ring yourself!” 

Jaebum cries, “So much happened last night and I was nervous and he said I love you to me first and then things escalated and then he ended up finding it before I could give it to him!” 

Danny feels for Jaebum as Youngjae doubles over in laughter as Jaebum has done it yet again and his plan of being badass and perfect was ruined. But then Mark ends up pouncing on Jaebum and starts to presses kisses all over his face,

“Love it...th-thanks Bummie,” Mark beams and Jaebum can’t help but feel Mark’s happiness and have it bring out his own. 

“I love you,” Jaebum says as he takes Mark’s hand and kisses the ring on his finger. 

“I-I L-love you,” Mark says it back and Jaebum’s heart swells with emotion and his soul reacts. And Jaebum knows it’s going to be like that every time Mark says those three words.

School keeps going as senior year is almost over. BTS took off big time and Jungkook ended up graduating early due to them becoming too popular. Mark and Yugyeom ended up living with the Lim’s right now as they’re in the process of making a home for BTS to all live together and for Got7 as well. Suga of course showers Mark and Yugyeom in goodies. He’ll show up to pick them up from school as well and any chance he has free time, he spends it with them. That also means tons of texting and face timing even if Suga is in another country or town. Just seeing Suga smiling and so happy as he attained his dream and found his own pack, made it all worth it. Mark is glad that they came back to Korea. That he could help reignite Suga’s passion that he kept locked away so that he can be him again.

Life is good. It’s so good. With graduation right around the corner and the pack already going to stick together, it couldn’t get any better. Their bonds are strong and they’re all inseparable that nothing can tear them apart. Nothing…

“Yes, Mark, I’m going to be there for your graduation, don’t give me that look. You know I wouldn’t miss yours and Yugyeom’s for the world,” Suga chuckles as Mark’s facial expression demands that he make it back in time.

Suga is currently in America finishing up some things before he’ll be heading back to Korea.

“Your graduation isn’t until three days from now and yes, after we finish this last thing, I’m going to be hopping straight onto the plane to make it back with plenty of time to spare.”

Mark makes a pouty face at Suga through their face time,

“Y-you bet-better.” 

Mark is lying on his back on Jaebum’s bed. He’s been facetiming Suga for a while now as Jaebum takes this chance to take a shower. Yugyeom is downstairs napping as he fell asleep on the couch after playing multiple rounds of Overwatch. They’re the only ones in the Lim household at the moment as Youngjae is over at Danny’s and Mr and Mrs. Lim are at work. 

“I’ll let you know when I land but just know I have to make one more stop before I come once I get back to Korea,” Suga promises before his voice deepens with emotion.

Daegu, South Korea. Mark knows he’s going to go there first. Suga likes to visit his Mother’s grave when he gets the chance now and Mark would never hold him back from that. 

“B-be safe...I l-love y-you,” Mark says with a smile.

Suga gives him one back,

“You too and make sure Yugyeom doesn’t rot his brain out playing video games! I told Jungkook not to introduce him to it.”

Mark giggles as he bites his bottom lip to keep from telling Suga that Yugyeom has already been up till late last night playing. They both suddenly hear background noise before voices are being heard as BTS enters the room Suga’s in.

“Ah, I got to go now. Tell Jaebum that he better behave too or I’ll kick his ass as soon as I get back.”

Mark shakes his head fondly at his older brother,

“Bye.”

Hanging up the phone, Mark can hear Jaebum turning off the water as he’s finishing up his shower. This means he still has time to sneak in a snack before Jaebum notices him eating one before dinner. With a silent giggle, he sneakily leaves the bedroom to head to the stairs so he can raid the kitchen of the many goodies stashed there.

Jaebum exits the bathroom with his hands using a towel to dry his hair one last time. Already in a fresh pair of sweats and a shirt, Jaebum is all nice and clean now. As soon as he lowers the towel and shakes his head a bit, he hears his phone start to go off. Turning toward the sound, he finds his phone on the night stand and it’s his Mother’s name that pops up. Oh? Did she get off early maybe? Or she might just be making sure they eat a proper meal for dinner. She’s always making sure to check in on them every chance she gets. Smiling softly, he picks up the phone as he throws the wet towel back toward the bathroom door to clean up later,

“Hey Mom,” he greets as he answers the phone but he’s not expecting his mother to sound so worried and out of breath. Was she running? 

“Where are you? Where’s Mark and Yugyeom?” 

Jaebum is trying to figure out what’s going on, sounding confused as he replies,

“Here at the house with me but what's going on Mom?”

He can hear the sound of keys and then the sound of a car door closing before a car revs up,

“You need to get out of there right now and head to the police station!”

“Wait...why? Mom-”

“Move, son! We have limited time right now! The fucking police station in Daegu took till now to inform me that Mr. Tuan escaped his holding cell and has been loose for hours now! To make matters worse, from me going back and forth during this trial, there’s word that he knows Mark and Yugyeom have been staying with us.”

Jaebum pales as he takes in this information and his heart thumps faster. 

“But the verdict of his trial...it’s supposed to be in two days...You don’t think…”

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering is heard from downstairs and Jaebum’s breath hitches. He can hear his Mother shouting his name but he doesn’t hear the words as he drops the phone and runs…

Mark shows a warm smile after he jogs down the stairs and finds Yugyeom half on and half off the couch. Helping to move him to make him more comfortable, Mark lays a blanket over him and presses a kiss to Yugyeom’s cheek before heading to the kitchen, unaware that Yugyeom woke up to him moving him and smiles as he buries further into the blanket.

The kitchen was huge too just like the rest of the home. But the kitchen was one the second thing you saw of the house from the foyer after you enter so of course it has to look extravagant. Mark moves over to the many cabinets where he starts to open them to peek inside. There’s so many snacks to choose from and Mark is lost in the many boxes and goodies when he hears a small noise. Stopping, he pulls back just enough to peer down the hall to the foyer as the noise comes from the front entrance. After four breaths and not hearing anything else, Mark shrugs his shoulders and goes back to moving boxes and bags around to find the one snack he’s looking for. It’s not until Mark is reaching far back to try and reach the snack he’s been looking for when he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up and fear hits him as he hears breathing right next to his ear. Jerking, Mark finds a hand clamping over his mouth and his body being pulled against something solid,

“Say one word and I’ll kill your brother before he can wake up.” 

Just his voice. Just his scent and aura skyrockets fear straight through Mark. All his nightmares rushing back as the memories from before try to resurface. It’s his father. 

Mark can’t stop the whine full of fear and distress from coming forth and he hears the low growl. It makes his breath hitch and his eyes squeeze shut as he’s roughly shoved against the counter and a cold and sharp object is against his throat,

“What did I just say? I thought you learned your lesson all those years ago or should I teach you all over again? How I should’ve cut out your voice box.”

His father’s voice is full of venom and he sounds so feral. His hold on Mark grows tighter as he yanks Mark’s hair to force him to bare his neck,

“It was you wasn’t it? You’re the one that got me in trouble. You’re the one who ruined everything since the beginning! I should’ve gotten rid of you. I should’ve dropped you off in some box somewhere to die in the cold. And yet I didn’t and this is how you repay me? By taking everything I’ve worked so hard to obtain?!” 

Mark’s breathing is harsh as his fear grows. The blade of the knife is digging in slightly, just enough to draw a small paper like cut and blood oozes forth. 

“And here you are, just living the life huh. You smell like another alpha. So you’re really are fucking her son. Did you do it on purpose? Get with an FBI’s son just so you can take me down? Was this your plan all along? Just like your Mother that had me under her spell, you’re now doing the same!” 

His voice was rising as well as his anger from the once harsh whisper. Mark can see through the reflection of the kitchen window that his father was a mad man. He was completely feral and nothing like that perfect man he claimed to be throughout all those years. 

“N-No,” Mark tries to get out but is instantly moved, crying out as his father yanks his arm behind his back and he’s bent over the sink now,

“I said to shut up!” 

His father raises the knife and Mark is trying to stop his cries when suddenly his father is being tackled and Mark is freed. Eyes snap open and Mark moves back until his back hits the counter far away from his father as he sees Yugyeom fighting against him. Yugyeom manages to shove his father back into the kitchen island, the knife dropping as things clatter in his father’s haste to catch himself from hitting the floor. Glass shatters to the ground before their father growls. His eyes are pure red, fangs bared as claws come forth and Yugyeom’s breath hitches as he stands before the feral alpha. He swallows hard but he braces himself as he stands in front of Mark. He’s not backing down, no matter what may happen. And neither are prepared for when their father pulls out a gun and points it right at them,

“I never liked you anyway kid,” he seethes and is about to pull the trigger when Jaebum launches himself over the counter. The gun goes off, his arm being hit up so the gun fires higher at the same time as Mark pulls Yugyeom to the ground. The bullet whizzes past and goes into one of the cabinets before another is fired off as Jaebum struggles to get the gun out of Mr. Tuan’s hand. 

Claws dig in to Jaebum’s arm but Jaebum just bares fangs and holds on for he’ll do whatever it takes to protect his mate and pack. And what does Jaebum do, well, he can be hard headed at times and he uses that to his advantage as he’s quick to knock heads with Mr. Tuan. It causes the man to stumble back and let go of Jaebum’s arm. The gun slides across the ground and both stumble a bit as they gather their surroundings before their eyes zero in onto the gun. Moving at the same time, Jaebum tries to push the gun further but he’s grabbed and slammed into the ground. He cries out in pain as Mr. Tuan uses his weight to dig his knee into Jaebum’s back,

“You’ve messed with the wrong one, kid. I’m the alpha here.” 

Jaebum grit his teeth before swiping his leg and knocking Mr. Tuan off. He moves and punches him,

“I won’t let you torture them anymore! I won’t let you continue to hurt them!” Jaebum hollers back as the two fight. 

Fists are flying. Blood splattering as claws dig in, as fangs try to tear into skin. Mr. Tuan is becoming more and more feral by the second. 

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum takes another hit from Mr. Tuan. 

Mark is shaking, his fear tenfold but to see his mate getting hurt, Mark can’t stand it. He doesn’t want another to get hurt because of him. His eyes glance around and land on the knife that his father had. Yugyeom sees what he’s planning to do and tries to grab him but he’s too late as Mark takes off,

“Hyung!” Yugyeom pleads as Mark races to grab the knife before heading straight for the two.

And with another breath and the right moment, Mark doesn’t hesitate to protect his mate too as he takes the knife and stabs his father in the back of his shoulder. His father cries out in agony before ripping the knife out and throwing it across the room, 

“You bitch!” he seethes as he backhands Mark before he grabs a hold of him around his neck.

“Mark!”

“Hyung!” 

His father chokes him till he can’t breathe as the two males rush forth to get Mr. Tuan to let Mark go. The two take Mr. Tuan down to the ground as Mark is let free and coughing back in air as he leans over onto his side on the kitchen island. Mark’s vision is blurry and static is all he can hear before it tries to clear. There’s chaos and commotion. More loud sounds and words he can’t make out. But as his vision clears, Mark can make out his father having somehow gotten a hold of the gun and is pointing it right at him again. Fear strikes him as his eyes go wide before two bodies step in front of him and try to cover him right as the gun goes off.

Mark’s breath hitches as both bodies jerk after the gun is fired and Mark is about to have break down. This can’t be happening. Tell him it didn’t just happen. That Yugyeom and Jaebum didn’t…

But the sound of the body that hit the ground and the cry of pain didn’t come from either of them. The two bodies above him, move as they lift their heads and all three take in Mr. Tuan on the ground holding his arm that was bleeding profusely now. The gun he held is on the ground and a heeled foot is quick to kick it far away,

“If you move one more inch I’ll shoot you again,” the voice demands and the three sees it’s Mrs. Lim.

Mr. Tuan bares fangs and attempts to launch himself at her but she doesn’t hesitate to fire. With her accurate precision, she fires again into his leg. Mr. Tuan goes back down in agony before you can hear, 

“POLICE!” 

Multiple men rush past and into the scene as they are quick to keep Mr. Tuan down and to handcuff him. Mrs. Lim puts her gun down and away before rushing over to the teenagers,

“My poor babies!” 

Yugyeom can’t stop the tears from falling as now that Mark is safe, him being scared shitless comes forth tenfold and Mrs. Lim takes him straight into her arms,

“It’s ok. You’re safe now. I promise you it’s over. It’s over for good.” 

Yugyeom cries into her shirt as she rubs his back soothingly. Mark is just as emotional but is trying to hold back the tears though his face shows all the raw emotions. He can’t help but think of how Yugyeom jumped in and saved him and how Jaebum saved them both. Hands cups his face and his attention is brought straight to the male as he looks at Mark with so much concern and worry,

“Mark, baby, does it hurt? Are you ok?” 

Jaebum has several cuts and bruises and his shirt is torn along with a busted lip and Jaebum is worried about him? The tears that he wanted to hold back fall now as Mark grows upset,

“I-idiot,” Mark says as he pushes against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum refuses to move back though and remains there as Mark keeps pushing and pushing as more tears fall and he’s getting more upset,

“S-stupid...stupid...s-so s-stupid.” 

Mark can’t believe Jaebum put himself in danger like that. Even when faced with life or death, Jaebum didn’t hesitate to jump in front of a bullet for him as well as cover Yugyeom who had done the same thing. Jaebum was willing to die for his mate and pack as long as they would make it out alive and that’s what has Mark so upset. His heart is full of so many emotions of Jaebum being the kind, gentleman that he is. Being the caring and strong alpha. Being the leader and great mate. But did Jaebum not know how much he needed Jaebum to function? To breathe? To live? Does Jaebum not feel how strong he feels for him? How much he loves him? 

“Baby, I’m sorry-” but Jaebum’s words are cut off as Mark lets out a cry before cupping his face and crashing their lips together.

He lets his kiss be heard through Jaebum before he pulls back; leaving Jaebum breathless. Their eyes lock and Jaebum can’t stop the loving smile form coming forth as his hand comes up to caress the side of Mark’s face,

“I love you too baby. You know I wouldn’t be able to bear a day without you now. But I’m here. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere. No matter what, nothing will keep me from you. That I promise.” 

Mark cries harder before the two cling to the other; pulling the other closer and not letting go for a single second. 

“You have no idea how scared I was, Mark. My only thought was to do whatever it took. To get him far away from you. To protect you.”

Mark can hear it in Jaebum’s voice as it shakes with the next breath. How Jaebum held him tighter and had to take in more of Mark’s scent to help calm him. To ground him. Jaebum runs his nose along Mark’s collar around his neck before a small cry was held back from escaping and Mark can feel Jaebum’s tears as he grows emotional himself. Mark curls more over Jaebum before he’s wrapping his legs around Jaebum while still sitting on the island countertop. 

No more words needed to be said at this moment as Mark can hear it loud and clear from Jaebum. From his steady heartbeat to how he’s crying in his arms right now. From how his hands are moving to check him over as he refuses to let the medics look at him. Mrs. Lim tells them to back off as the two are in their own little world right now and they don’t want to try and separate an alpha from his mate in their current state.

After all three have calmed down, they get checked over and all of them will be fine. Mrs. Lim worries how this would affect them but finds that with the pack’s love and affection, the two will make it through this as well. Yugyeom was happy that he could help this time and that he didn’t freeze up. It was literally not even an hour before the rest of the pack had shown up too and hadn’t left their side. Mrs. Lim’s kitchen was a mess and Mrs. Wang offered for them to stay at her place until everything was good as new. She accepted the offer and she’s just happy to know everyone is safe. And with the pack’s love and affection, everyone will heal.

Mr. Tuan on the other hand, he ends up crippled and in lots of pain. Mrs. Lim had his ass dragged back to his holding cell where her personal buddies kept watch until the trial that would be taking place right now…

The step mother didn’t stand a chance as her verdict was given at the start. How her face paled as reality set in as the judge didn’t give her any mercy. Mrs. Park didn’t even hold back her glare of death as the step mother was taken away by two police officers before her attention lands on Mr. Tuan. She can already feel Mrs. Lim beside her and wanting nothing more than to shoot that man over and over again for harming her loved ones. Believe me, Mrs. Park thought about doing it herself when she met with Mr. Tuan’s lawyer and they had the audacity to try and wager their way out of this. Oh no, they wanted Mr. Tuan to rot in hell and now that he’s crippled, they hope he suffers every second of what he’d done to Suga, Mark and Yugyeom. 

“Silence,” someone says as the back door opens by the stand and the judge comes back out. The jurors followed suit as everyone rose and waited for the judge to sit back down. With everyone settling down, the two ladies glance over and see Mr. Tuan’s lawyer sweating bullets. This trial has already gone on for too long and even his lawyer knew there was no way out of this. Especially not after what Mr. Tuan did days ago.

“Do we even need to go over this long list Mr. Tuan?” The judge asks as he looks down on him.

“On all accounts put against you it is clear as day on where the verdict would lie. But what I want to really go over is how a mad man like you should’ve never been a father and should never be free to roam the public. Mr. Tuan, you are found GUILTY of all charges and will be sentenced to life in prison with no bail in our top facility of criminals.”

With the sound clarifying the verdict, Mr. Tuan’s expression is of a broken man who realizes his reality. The two officers help Mr. Tuan rises as others cheer for him being found guilty. The door is right there where his life will never be the same again but before he’s brought to it, something catches his eye. Turning his head, he finds someone who is propped up against the back of the wall. He’s wearing a dark hoodie and attire with his arms crossed and one leg out. The person notices him looking and decides to lift their head to reveal their face. The bandana on his head has his name on it and with a growing smirk, Mr. Tuan stares at his eldest son, Suga. Yep, Suga was there as he’s been waiting and hoping for this moment to happen for years. Suga doesn’t linger for long as his eyes show pure hatred before it shines with glee and happiness at seeing his father being taken down. To now have a taste of his own medicine where he’ll rot for the rest of his life. With a flick of the bird, Suga turns his back to him and walks out without a second glance.

The step mother couldn’t last a day in prison as she became someone’s bitch and is not treated kindly. She finds out real quick just how words and actions can truly affect and harm someone. And Mr. Tuan, he’s living in a constant hell where the prison knows he’s a child abuser and they make sure he regrets it every second they can get their hands on him.

Years later…

“Jaebeom! My lovely son, how is my other son doing?” 

Jaebum chuckles as he listens to his mother talk into his ear. Keeping the phone to his ear, Jaebum turns his head slightly as Mark is sitting right next to him. The whole pack is there along with BTS. They’re out and enjoying time in America. It’s loud and chaotic as the pack is having a great time. After graduating, the two packs became extremely close and more often than not, traveled with BTS around the world. 

“Do you mean Mark or your actual other son?” Jaebum teases and Youngjae is heard going ‘Yah!’ from across the restaurant table.

“I just got off the phone with him earlier and you were there! Speaking of, you promised me you guys would come and visit this old hag.”

“Mom, you’re only just now starting your forties, stop.” 

“That’s besides the point. I demand you guys come see me, especially Mark. I miss my favorite son.” 

Mark giggles from beside Jaebum as he can hear her. Jaebum shakes his head fondly before squeezing their intertwined hands. He turns to look at Mark as he gets the goofy grin on his face that Mark can tell Jaebum has something romantic and sappy he’s about to say,

“Is Thursday good? Or we could do another day. I’m the luckiest man to get to spend every day with him so any day is good.” 

He says this while kissing Mark’s knuckles, making sure to give an extra kiss to the ring that Mark never took off before looking up toward Mark. His eyes stop briefly at Mark’s neck where the collar is gone and his mating bite is showing off proudly before his eyes connect with Mark’s. Mark’s smile comes forth at Jaebum being such a sap as well as seeing the loving and passionate gaze in those eyes. 

“Oh my god, son, shut up. Put Mark on the phone before I puke from your love overflowing.” 

Jaebum huffs, “You sound like Mrs. Park. You two have been hanging out too much.”

Mark giggles again as Jaebum and his mother start to bicker lightly. The others are having a good time around them with all of them smiling and conversing. Looking around, Mark can’t help but feel with every fiber of his being that this is perfect. This is how he wants to live. Being surrounded by his loved ones and seeing them happy and healthy. And that everything up till now, was worth it. He’s happy to be alive and to be him.

Who knew it would all lead to this because of a random Thursday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope the ending didn't suck. This story went longer than I thought too. But I do have another story on the way with a new version of Omega Hybrid 2.0 that will be coming out shortly. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this journey. Till we meet again!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm not an expert in mutism or being mute. But in Mark's case he is mute because of trauma that'll later be explained in the story.


End file.
